Un Nuevo Estudiante
by Alexa Hiwatari
Summary: Todo por aquel liquido, el mismo que usaron en el proyecto cyber Tala eso desencadeno problemas no solo a ellos sino a un tercero que nada tenia que ver y ahora, sera et persona quien deshile un par de corazones... el destino que dice?
1. El Nuevo Estudiante

Bueno como lo dije antes este es una historia que se me ocurrio en un examen de admision...

y ahora si

es cuando habla, piensa un personaje

"" es cuando esta pensando un personaje

"no/claro como digas" bueno es cuando tienen una especie de discucion mental consigo mismos

_abc_ cuando indico en el dialogo alguna acción

() mis intromisiones o aclaraciones

**abc** algo sarcastico o muyreelevante

Este fict se lo dedico a mis amigas:

Rebeca

Tania

Fabiola

KaT Ivanov

Jesica

* * *

Era un día como cualquiera así era como Kai lo veía, un día como todos los demás. A excepción de que hoy todos sus compañeros murmuraban muy emocionados unos a otro hablando acerca de...quien sabe que nueva tontería. Ese día como otros tantos no le había interesado en lo mas mínimo lo que los demás dijeran a pesar de que casi siempre hablaban de el ya los había descubierto en algunos momentos de "ocio" (en los cuales se había aburrido de las clases les prestaba atención a todos esos chismorreos)

"vaya estos tipos lo único que saben es chismorrear, muy pocos aquí tienen cerebro pero tienen que rebajarse hasta el nivel de los otros"_-en su rostro se podía ver el astiamiento (aburrimiento total despectivo) que tenia con el solo hecho de verlos y tener que pensar-"_y lo mejor del caso es que tengo que estar con ellos hasta que terminen las clases_" _aaafff-_suspiro cansinamente resignándose a tener que pasar otro día mas ahí_ .

Cuando un voz lo saca a la realidad. Se trataba de Natalia una chica fresa a morir que se creía el ombligo del mundo que tenia la mentalidad de un cacahuate, demasiado superficial. Ella era alta, delgada, de buen cuerpo; cabello castaño claro tirándole a rubio, ojos claros; vestía una minifalda tableada color rojo tipo colegiala y una blusa tipo camisa de manga corta una corbata roja y una boina del mismo tipo de tela escocesa que la falda.

hola Kai cariño como estas hoy?-_a lo cual recibió como respuesta un leve gruñido-_mira lo que te traje espero que te guste es de lo ultimo.

Frente a Kai había una pequeña caja de color metálico tipo de vigas (hum emm como las que se ponen en construcción que tienen unos tipo puntitos alargados en forma de cómo cruz también ... este espero le haya dado una idea nnu) la cual contenía una agenda electrónica junto con unas pulseras de live strong y todo esto estaba lleno de confeti y papel de china.

hey tu Natalia que no tienes una cosa mejor que hacer que andar molestando a los demás. No vez que es obvio que el detesta que te le acerques. Ya dejalo de una vez en paz y comprate una vida no?

tu no te metas en lo que no te importa Jarumi y además mi bomboncito no me detesta sino todo lo contrario

grrr-_el chico bicolor estaba astido de esta inútil discusión claro que no podía negar que Jarumi tenia razón pero aun así su rostro reflejaba todo el enojo que tenia-_"me pregunto hasta cuando **estas** van a dejar de molestar ya se me esta acabando la paciencia"

vamos Natalia ni tu misma te lo crees ya deja de estropear la vida de los demás y largate-_dijo esto con un tono tan amenazador que incluso hizo que Natalia chica popular sin neuronas se fuera_

ay Jarumi seleccionate y suprímete no? Ósea que hago yo discutiendo con una looser como tu?-_aunque realmente había dicho esto porque conocía que cuando utilizaba ese tono era peor que estar en un estanque con pirañas._

aaahhhfff por fin se fue **esa-**_volteando hacia Kai se dispuso a decir con tono tranquilo y culpable_ -... lamento mucho el haberme metido y en teoría defendido

hpm no tenias que hacer eso yo se defenderme solo"fue muy molesto pero me quito a esa mocosa de encima"

si lo se pero ella ya me debía una así que tuve que aprovechar la oportunidad lamento el que te haya molestado tanto-_ya que la mirada de Kai se mostraba mucho mas molesta que antes_

hpm-_se levanto y se fue dejando el regalo-_deberías aprovechar ese regalo "ella es una de las pocas con cerebro aquí hpm creo por eso la tolero, pero sin embargo se deja influenciar mucho"

a si gracias...creo "valla ese Kai es muy extraño bah que importa mínimo no desperdicia remos el dinero de Natalia"jajaja-_toma la caja y se va a guardar el regalo ese en su locker-_listo

Mientras tanto Kai ya se encontraba en el salón de clases en la esquina mas apartada donde como en todas partes había una banca muy cerca de la suya pero eso no le preocupaba simplemente con mirarlos de forma despectiva y fría tenia para alejarlos.

"que divertido otro día mas en esta escuela rodeado por todos estos mocosos con las hormonas alteradas y sin sentido común preferiría mil veces estar entrenando con los chicos incluyendo a Tyson con su obsesión por contradecirme y su manía de quejarse todo el tiempo; a Rei que a pesar de que dicen que ver calma te tranquiliza a mi me desespera y es hartarte que siempre quiera ser el mediador como quien dice el héroe; a Daichi, que tiene complejo Tyson, y al igual que el siempre quiere comer; a Max, con toda su hiperactividad después de haber comido una barra de chocolate; a Kenny, aunque se la pasa diciendo estadísticas que me recuerdan la escuela y que después de un tiempo hasta a mi me confunde; incluso a Hilary que tiene complejo de teniente de ejercito con todo y altavoz incluido, ya estoy arto de estar aquí se nota para que extrañe a todos los del equipo esta cañón QUE? QUE ACABAS DE DECIR, BUENO DE PENSAR CAÑON ESO, ESO NO ES TU ESTILO ya me esta afectando estar con ellos"aaahhhfff-_soltó un leve suspiro imperceptible para la mayoría cuando voltea y ve..._

POV of Kai 

Volteo y con lo que me encuentro es con que Jarumi se esta besando con su novio no se porque pero no me agrada siento como si el estomago se me revolviera

Israel no sabes cuanto te extrañaba hacia tanto tiempo que no estabas aquí ya comenzaba a aburrirme, y aparte esa tonta de Natalia

hay linda no te preocupes como tu misma lo dijiste es una tonta-_la agarra del mentón y la acerca lentamente para besarla tiernamente_

ahora va el de enserio no?-_lo toma por el cuello y comienza el juego por descubrir nuevos lugares dentro de la boca del otro mientras Israel la toma por la cintura atrayéndola mas hacia el_

SUFICIENTE con esto tengo suficiente ya voltea a otro lado, hpm que es eso que es ese aroma eso solo me recuerda a.. hay no otra ves **esa** me va a comenzar a molestar argg ya esta aquí volteo lentamente para darle lamas fría de mis miradas hpm como lo pensé comenzó a temblar se ve tan patética jajaja me da risa.

_-tomando valor-_Kai espero que te aya gustado el regalo...

RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG...

Valla nunca creí estar mas feliz de que sonara el timbre esta vez si que me dio un nuevo escape porque es chica es muy persistente nunca se rinde eso es admirable pero conmigo no lograra nada así ¿qué hace aquí el director si esta hablando con la profesora pero que hace aquí?-_voltea_- tal como lo esperaba no hay nadie sentado en la banca de junto eso me agrada este ha sido uno de mis mejores días en lo que cabe.

POV Normal 

La profesora Susaki se encuentra hablando con el director por tanto todavía no entra al salón a dar su clase cosa que era muy extraña ya que ella por nada del mundo retrasaba ninguna de sus clases lo cual provoco que la mayoría de los estudiantes en los cuales no se encontraba Kai fueran a ver a través de la ventana que era lo que estaba sucediendo mientras Kai seguía sentado en su lugar y **hablaba** con Dranzer ya que desde hacia unos momentos este había comenzado a elevar su temperatura y brillar.

"Dranzer ya comportate que si te ven brillar me van a quitar el blade y como **son imparciales** me lo devolvían al fin del día y creeme aquí sin ti es una tortura"

(es Dranzer) No te preocupes todo va a estar bien... "por fin vas a tener a alguien mas que te quiera, todo va a cambiar; claro están tus amigos pero no es lo mismo, esto será diferente se que esa persona sea hombre o mujer te va a cambiar la vida radicalmente...lo se..."

_-Kai ve seriamente a Dranzer cosa que nunca antes había hecho nunca lo había visto con tanto reproche y un poco de enojo- _Dranzer-_dijo susurrando pero muy enojadota que Dranzer parecía no obedecerle-_basta

Kai nunca te habías molestado conmigo "mmmm este no es el momento adecuado...no aún"

"Cierto pero nunca me habías desobedecido y menos cuando te doy una razón " –_le dijo con un poco de reproche a través de sus pensamientos_

Lo se y lo lamento pero esta vez yo tengo mis razones y no puedo decírtelas

Aunque esta conversación pareciera extraña no lo es ya que Kai con Dranzer era así, muy calido; y viceversa pero con los demás, NO. Solo con casos extraños como lo eran los Bladebreakers, aunque ni con ellos era la mitad de calido que con Dranzer o los Blitzkrieg Boys que también eran sus amigos pero con ellos necesitaba menos de la calidez. Así que, en conclusión, con la única **persona **con la que realmente era calido y abierto. Mientras Dranzer por su parte era con el único de sus propietarios por el cual se preocupaba realmente por los demás se preocupaba pero era relación tipo amo-sirviente pero con el era diferente era su amigo y le contaba todo así que poco a poco Dranzer se fue encariñando con el al grado de hacer todo lo que el le pidiese con alegría y lo mejor que pudiese.

En fin ahora vamos con la maestra que esta hablando afuera con el director:

mmmm ya veo así k el estudiante nuevo esta en su oficina por lo visto tiene muy buenas calificaciones

si así es, aun sigo sin entender por que se cambio de escuela estando a poco de terminar el año, digo va a terminar entrando a una nueva escuela en marzo eso no es común y en fin es extraño no cree?

porque le pone tanto misterio director? Siempre hace lo mismo

XD ya lo se pero me intriga,-_cambiando a tono serio-_se le ve cierta tristeza en los ojos se ve que es una chica alegre pero no... como decirlo algo le paso y ...pues bueno usted me entiende no?

de hecho no, pero bueno dígame va hacer? Se va a ir o ingresara a clases?

no lo se-_dice esto con tono de UPS-_aun no le pregunto

_-caída estilo anime y levantando se con una gotita-_por que no le pregunta?

es que se me había olvidado nnu¡

mejor valla a preguntarle quiere?

si tiene razón-_se da la vuelta para encaminarse a la dirección_

"valla el director casi nunca se pone serio pero en esta ocasión lo hizo para referirse al alumno nuevo me pregunto si se habrán visto con anterioridad para poder decir que sus ojos reflejen tristeza"aaafff "en fin, mejor me apuro por que sino quien sabe que desastres puedan causar ellos recuerdo que en una ocasión hicieron enojar a Kai y este no estaba de por si de buen humor y termino sacando su Dranzer y destruyo todo el salón después de ello nadie se atreve siquiera a acercársele prácticamente y a el no parece molestarle, sino por el contrario aunque esto no me agrada como psicóloga que soy se que el solo quiere fingir que no necesita a nadie y que se puede valer por si mismo es una pena que sus padres hayan muerto y su abuelo se interesa por el pero parece que a Kai no le agrada mucho cree que el realmente no lo quiere y nada mas lo mantiene por ser el único heredero de la familia Hiwatari pero pronto se dará cuenta de lo equivocado que esta"-_todo esto lo fue reflexionando en lo que se iba acercando al pizarrón para bueno ustedes saben lo que todos los maestros hace dejar sus cosas en el escritorio y en lo que terminan de reflexionar y todo eso y regresan a la realidad pegan un grito y todo el mundo regresa a su lugar antes de que la bomba explote-_PODRIAN CALLARSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ? Y VÁYANSE INMEDIATAMENTE A SUS LUGARES ENTENDIDO?

En el salón se podía apreciar que hacia poco había habido un guerra de bolitas de papel y todo lo que se cruzara por sus manos era lanzado contra alguien fuese quien fuere claro de aquí excluimos a Kai aunque claro tuvo que esquivar gran cantidad de cosas.

_-con su semblante serio-_"valla al fin me sirvió de algo el entrenamiento en la abadía nunca creí que diría eso pero si que me ha ayudado, yo siempre pensé que era una perdida de tiempo"

Tan pronto se escucho el grito todos se fueron a sus lugares como si siempre hubieran estado hay

Bueno muchachos quiero decirles que tendrán un compañero nuevo todavía no se si se integrara mañana o la próxima semana ustedes saben lo que es un cambio de ciudad y sobretodo un cambio de colegio así que sin mas por el momento comencemos-_decía esto mientras se daba la vuelta para comenzar a escribir algo en el pizarrón-_y por si no lo había mencionado se apellida Herreño Benavides ahora si comienzo con la...

Cuando de repente TOC, TOC

_-Con un tick en el ojo y una venita saltando y palpitante la profesora Sasuki se voltea y dice-_adelante

perdone que interrumpa nuevamente su clase profesora Sasuki pero aquí viene conmigo el estudiante de nuevo ingreso

Con una sonrisa en el rostro-hágalo pasar

La mayoría de las chicas y alguno que otro chico comenzaron a pensar como seria ese chico y rogaban porque fuera apuesto tan apuesto como Kai pero sin esa frialdad que el joven bicolor destilaba, y pues los otros chicos no se hacían tantas ilusiones aunque se les hacia extraño el uso de dos apellidos.

Cuando el nuevo alumno comienza a avanzar de detrás del director Matsuma con ello tanto chicos como chicas prestaron mucha atención a la puerta exceptuando acierto chico bicolor

"DRANZER DEJA YA DE BRILLAR QUE NO RECUERDAS QUE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TE SAQUE TERMINE DESTRUYENDO TODO ESTO Y QUERRAN QUE SE LOS ENTREGUE"-_y veía seriamente al bit chip_

_-sin compartir sus pensamientos con Kai-_"algo aquí no esta bien si es la persona pero algo no esta bien con ella, esta triste dolida, algo le pasa: esto puede afectar un poco... "-_con ello Dranzer deja de brillar y Kai se siente aliviado_

Cuando se escucha un wow general de parte de muchos chicos y algunas chicas con lo cual Kai decide prestar un poco de su atención fijándose primero en el piso.

"Y ahora que les pasara a los descerebrados ja como si me importara, yeb que no pueden dejar de decir tantas tonterías"-_molesto decide seguir con la vista en el suelo hasta toparse con unas sandalias blancas de tipo como canasta que se abrochaban en el tobillo siguió subiendo su vista y se topo un poquitito mas arriba con una falda azul que iba desde su cintura hasta poca mas arriba de los tobillos y esta tenia una especie de moño después seguía una blusa tipo camisa de manga tres cuartos la cual tenia tres botones en cada manga subiendo un poco mas se topo con un dije que parecía ficha de rompecabezas y friends lo que daba a entender que otras dos personas tenían otras partes para formar la frase y de hay continuo subiendo topándose con una piel morena que a simple vista se veía suave subió y se topo con unos labios gruesos y carnosos color rojo que hasta cierto punto parecía tener bile (lápiz labial)siguió subiendo la vista y se topo con unos lentes azul claros que obviamente no eran por problema visual sino por esconder la mirada y parte de su cabello negro que iba bajando de tonalidad conforme el largo cubría parte de su rostro, todo esto sin olvidar un buen cuerpo esbelto y delicado.-_genial una niñita fresa a la cuenta ahora va a comenzar con una sonrisita baka como la de Natalia y después hablar con todo el mundo y ser SUPER AMIGOS-_esto lo dijo sarcásticamente y con bastante fastidio en su voz.-"ahh claro sin olvidar su interminable y superficial presentación"_

Pero para su sorpresa no fue así. Pero todos los chicos comenzaban a murmurar esa chica es muy guapa verán que a pesar de ser una santa va a ser mi novia o ... yo no creo que sea santa pero se ve que es muy dulce y muchos murmuros por el estilo cosas superficiales como esas o como crees que sea? Y por que se cambio de preparatoria siendo ya el ultimo año? Y otras menos superficiales como hay yo espero sea una persona agradable pero de las poco o nada superficiales habían pocos comentarios

OH¡ aquí tenemos a la señorita Herreño "yo pensaba que era un chico ya que el director no me dijo nada al respecto; bueno que querías que te dijera su nombre edad y sexo?"...-_esperaba una respuesta y a cambio recibió una mirada de ni se le ocurra._

_-con desanimo en su voz-_es necesario profesora?

Si nos haces el honor jovencita- dijo amablemente el director el cual esperaba casi, casi un discurso de diez mil palabras.

aaahhhfff de acuerdo-_dijo derrotada no ganaría nada si hacia un show enfrente o si los retaba con la mirada, tranquilamente respondió aunque con dulzura-_mi nombre es Alexandra tengo 17 años e iba en el Idomerc.

Disculpen pero debo de retirarme-_dijo educadamente el director-_podría indicarle de una vez el lugar en donde se sentara?

Si claro con mucho gusto señor director-_dirigiéndose a la alumna, pero claro no antes de haber revisado que lugares quedaban vacíos-_mira te sentaras aya-_señalando el lugar-_al lado de...

Mientras por la mente de Damián un chico del mismo tipo que Natalia

"Ojala la siente aquí ese bombón bien arreglado mmm..."por que no la sienta aquí?

Gracias por tu ofrecimiento Damián pero ella se sentara junto a... "busca rápido un lugar ese chico no es conveniente que se siente con él"-_mirando alrededor-_"a ver que otro lugar esta libre si perfecto"junto a Hiwatari.

que? "como es posible que lo siente junto a el..."

que? "la va sentar conmigo? Esta idiota o que?"-_iba a decir y por que no la sienta junto a Damián o junto a Natalia pero se contuvo en el acto por mas frío que fuera tenia compasión no iba a dejar que la estuvieran molestando todo el día no le deseaba a nadie sentarse con ninguno de ellos eso al único que se lo deseaba era a Boris-_"Diablos no puedo dejarla con esos engreídos"

Tiene algún problema joven Selaic? "ni creas que te iba a dejar con esta chica"

"hasta cuando terminaran esta estúpida discusión sin rumbo alguno"-_se agacha y toma sus cosas_

Viendo que no tiene ningún inconveniente...-_Voltea a ver a Kai-_y usted?

me da igual

Esa respuesta causo mucho impacto ya que el siempre alejaba a todos lo mas lejos que pudiera, de hecho el estaba en la esquina mas apartada de hay esta la banca que esta de **pareja** luego sigue otra banca y la **pareja** en donde se encontraba Damián y ese fue el lugar mas apartado que pudo conseguir ya que el no quería sentarse con Natalia y ese era el otro único lugar en el que se podía sentar pero conociendo a esos maestros ya no se podría cambiar en todo lo que restaba del año, bueno y retomando lo anterior todo el mundo comenzó a murmurar inclusive Jarumi

Viste eso Israel no lo puedo creer Hiwatari permitió que alguien se siente con el

tienes mucha razón Jarumi es muy extraño

si y mas con ese tipo de chica

"genial ya están sacando conclusiones de mi que horror"-_pensó con desanimo Alexandra_

si tienes mucha razón pero eso demuestra que Hiwatari si tiene corazón

por que lo dices Is?-_lo mira con duda_

mira a tu alrededor cuales eran los asientos libres?

mmm-_volteando alrededor-_pues esta... esta Natalia... argg debo lavarme la boca con jabón por haber dicho tal grosería-_Isra la mira con reprimenda-_si, si ya sé, así.. este Damián iugg es un pervertido sin sentimientos y en vez de cabeza o cerebro tiene hormonas...y... Kai-_dijo eso como en susurro (bajando aun mas del tono que tenia)-_"valla inclusive Kai siente compasión y es que ese otro par es terrible"si ya me di cuenta

"haber cuenta hasta diez comencemos odin dva tri... no sirve ya no soporto"-_con su voz molesta-_disculpe pero yo no se quien-_se contuvo de decir rayos o chingados-_m es Hiwatari, por tanto no tengo idea de donde es que me debo sentar, se que usted me señalo pero no señalo ningún punto en especifico, podría indicarme donde me siento?-_ya estaba muy molesta pero lo reprimía o la mayor parte-"_ya me quiero sentar no es muy agradable estar aquí como una baka esperando a que todo el mundo la examine detenidamente en lo que a una tipa se le ocurre ser clara de donde es que me debo de sentar"aaahhhfff...

Oh si lo olvidaba debe de sentarse al lado del chico emm-_no sabia como describirlo para que Kai no se fuera a enojar con ella_

"que ni se le ocurra decir lindo o si no la mato, o como me dijo la otra vez la profesora de Química sexy"-_mientras recordaba esto una venita se iba saltando por su sien_

...junto al chico de cabello bicolor

"bueno eso esta mejor"-_y sus facciones se iban relajando_

"mmm me da igual, sea como sea solo esta re con el unos meses y ya"gracias-_ y se retira a su nuevo lugar_

señorita podría quitarse las gafas?

tengo que hacerlo?-_pregunta tranquilamente y en el fondo de su voz se podía distinguir un no tengo ganas de hacerlo y no quiero pero aun mas en el fondo se escuchaba un leve por favor no lo quiero-_"yo no quiero quitarme los lentes/ lo que pasa es que no quieres que vean tus ojos"

Si señorita a menos que estos sean recetados por un oculista y estos lo son?

no-_dijo con enfado y resignación no quería ganarse un enemigo-"_vamos que tan malo puede ser este lugar? Aparte ella no parece mala persona pero no es conveniente que me enoje nop no lo es"-_y se sienta en su nuevo lugar y tiempo después e haber acomodado su cabello de tal forma que a pesar de llegarle la primera capa hasta el hombro y encogerse hasta su mentón logra cubrir sus ojos y se quita los lentes_

gracias señorita

"lo que terminé haciendo por una chica que seguramente me va a dar dolor de cabeza con todo lo que de seguro va a hablar/si como cuando se presento que dijo me llamo Alexandra tengo 17 años e iba en el Idomerc./hpm si claro lo que digas "-_y por la comisura de los ojos la **ve** ya que la chica tenia el cabello cubriendo le el rostro_

"tal como lo pensé ella es la indicada mira que ver a Kai tratando de ver a alguna chica no se ve todos los días"-_pensaba con ironía y sin compartir el pensamiento con su dueño el majestuoso fénix-_"aunque al principio no estaba seguro de que fuera una chica"

"comportate Kai/me estoy comportando/si claro si dices comportar cuando tratas de ver a una chica sin que se de cuenta estas en toda la razón/es que solo quiero ver a mi nuevo dolor de cabeza/**si claro** como digas/hpm tengo gnosis (razón pero es que no quería sonar trillada) "

Por otro lado se encontraba Natalia criticando a la chica nueva

Hay no se ve que tiene muy mala autoestima porque eso de estarse cubriendo el rostro con el pelo, ósea cero que ver o sus lentes digo aquí no hay sol hello así de despierta a la realidad

Si tienes mucha razón Nat.-_contestaba sumisa e hipócritamente Debra_

_-_y aparte debe de tener muy malas piernas como para que se ponga una falda así de larga y hasta la cintura y luego la camisita esa que nos demuestra que esta plana...iugg no es caso perdido en serio que es caso perdido "y aparte como se atreve a sentarse con mi Kai, y como mi Kai dejo que esa se sentara con el argg"

Y así siguió criticando Natalia Alexandra mientras la profesora estaba dictando clases y Alexandra anotando todo Kai observándola detenidamente aunque no lo quisiera admitir pero también por como estaba vestida le sacaba muchos defectos o eso trataba; y Damián volteando a verla muy indiscretamente, sonriéndole y haciéndose el interesante, sexy y kawaii

"Argg ya me arto ese tipo... como se llama Selaic o como se llame y luego esa sonrisita..."

"valla ya esta surtiendo efecto mi adorable presencia " hola-_ dice en un murmullo_

_-_"fingiré no haberlo escuchado"

"valla ni porque se encuentra a un lugar o dos de distancia puede dejar de hacer estupideces este Damián"-_murmurando para si mismo_-eso es lo mejor así si esta se pone pesada tengo algo con que entretenerla

Damián era un chico físicamente atractivo al igual que Kai hacia mucho ejercicio era guerito de ojos azules estaba peinado tipo Leonardo di Caprio con dos mechones tipo anime (parecidos a los de Tala) y una sonrisa de galán

mmm "tal vez no me escucho"-_con voz sexy_-linda

Con esa palabra llegan muchos recuerdos a la mente de Alexandra...

* * *

Continuara...

espero les aya gustado gracias por su tiempo nn


	2. Recuerdos parte 1

Por si pensaron que no estaba trabajando en esta historia se equivocan es solo que el cap 2 se me salio de control y... se convertira en recuerdos parte 1,2,3 y los que sean necesarios pero lo lograre lo terminare (se ve a ale corriendo y gritando como histerica)mujajaja. ok ya estoy bien hay vere como lo corto...

* * *

POV de Alexandra 

-mmm "tal vez no me escucho"-_con voz sexy_-linda

Eso así remueve escombros de mi memoria me perturba por que? Por que? A ver dime por que tenia que tener la misma sonrisa? Por que tenia que tener ese mismo todo de voz? Por que tenia que tener ese tono de voz **sexy** que el utilizaba? Por que tenia que tener los ojos de ese color, ese color azul ártico... que me recuerdan su traición? Ese color de ojos mismos del causante de su juego...esos mechones idénticos al promotor de aquel juego en el que caí...por que me tiene que recordara esos dos que me hicieron sufrir uno por crear ese juego apuesta o lo que fuera y el otro por ser el que jugo conmigo...yo lo quería y lo quería mucho pero no acepto la **traición **de mi confianza...mi amor...el solo hecho de recordar esto hace que mi alma se quebrante...

**Flashback**

Dentro de una semana serian las vacaciones de Navidad, valla que si estaba emocionada ya contaba los días las horas los minutos las clases no sabia ni porque hacia eso si siempre que eran vacaciones sus padres la levantaban temprano o le pedían cocinara algo o arreglara algo pero mínimo ahora tenia mas libertad y solo tenia que decirles que saldría y que llegaba mas o menos a las 6 o 7 de la noche o tal vez mas tarde pero todo dependía de la situación y de que se le fuera a ocurrir a sus amigas y a ella misma que era la que tenia las ideas mas alocadas al igual que una de ellas Rebeca a esas dos se les ocurría cada cosa para hacer que, que bah¡

-hay ya falta solo una semana para que la tortura llamada escuela termine aunque sea por unos cuantos días no? Dos semanitas no nos caen mal a nadie o ustedes que opinan

-Si tienes mucha razón Joy pero también hay que ver que no siempre quiero estar en mi casa están geniales las vacaciones pero mis papas van a comenzar a molestar mira lo que sucederá es lo siguiente: Para navidad mi papa tal vez llegue y si llega llegara con unos regalos impresionantes luego de eso se va a creer el gran héroe y creerá que el hecho de que no esta casi con nosotras queda perdonado y solucionado entonces mi mama le hará ver que llego tardísimo o simplemente no llego sino hasta el día siguiente y entonces mi papa se enojara y hará enojar a mi mama quien por desahogarse con alguien se desahogara o en mi o en alguna de mis hermanas si es en mi me hace sentir mal y si es en mis hermanas exceptuando a la pequeña se desquitaran conmigo y también me harán sentir mal a mi y entonces voy a querer estar en la escuela..

-_interrumpiendo_-pero para eso podemos salir o no? Digo ya estamos en el ultimo año de prepa y pues por algo trabajamos un rato no? Para tener dinero y no pedirles si es el caso

-si Johanna tiene razón vamos Tania simplemente le dices que vas a salir a trabajar o te vas a ver con tus amigas o yo que se y listo¡

-si verdad?

-todas-jajaja

Por otro lado se encontraban cuatro chicos hablando después de haber sido campeones en Rusia se volvieron populares en esta preparatoria lejos de su ciudad natal

-vaya todo esto es muy aburrido mínimo con Boris entrenábamos y no teníamos tiempo de aburrirnos

-Eso lo dice porque no eres bueno e matemáticas y hace poco acabamos de tener esta materia "aunque si tiene parte verídica con Boris nunca nos aburríamos nos moríamos del cansancio hasta no poder mas y casi por mas de una ocasión morimos por sus entrenamientos pero no nos aburríamos"Bryan

-tu callate Ivanov-_dijo mordazmente_

-vaya así que es cierto eres malo en matemáticas eso no lo sabia-_decía con sorna Spencer_

-_cada vez se veía mas furibundo-_grrr

-me perdí de algo?

-pues realmente de lo único que te perdiste fue de que Bryan es malo en matemáticas y por eso esta enojado y diciendo que la escuela es aburrida...

-YA PUEDEN CALLARSE DE UNA VEZ¡

Ese grito llamo la atención de la mayor parte de l a escuela incluyendo a ciertas chicas

-hay que diablos fue eso?-Alexandra

-no tengo ni la menor idea-Tania

-ni yo-Rebeca

A pesar de que todavía eran algo fríos y sarcásticos y aun conservaban esa apariencia que obliga a que te respeten pero pues lamentablemente un grito llama la atención aunque aparentemente peligre tu vida y es que no te puedes confiar de personas como ellos quienes tenían pinta de matones prácticamente.

-QUE Y USTEDES QUE ME VEN?-_se notaba a leguas que Bryan ya estaba fuera de sus casillas_

-Bryan deberías de tranquilizarte lo mas seguro es que vallas a terminar llamando la atención de la directora y esta te ponga un castigo

-Tu callate Tala-_todavía no llegaba a lo que se dice hablar estaba en un punto intermedio entre gritar y hablar-_de todas maneras –_dijo ya muchísimo mas tranquilo-_en nada se comparan estos castigos con los que nos daba Boris

-**Oh si claro lo olvidaba** por eso fue que volviste a golpear a alguien...

-A que se refiere Tala Bryan?

-No se Ian-_lo dijo honestamente_

-quieres decir que no te acuerdas porque fue que dejaste de golpear a cualquiera que se topaba enfrente tuyo y chocaba contigo?

-_honesta y curiosamente dijo-_no por que?

-_a Tala se le podía ver que le saltaba una venita en la sien-_entonces no te acuerdas?

-oye si por que Tala?-_pregunto con un poco de interés Spencer_

Y nadie se daba cuenta de que Tala estaba a punto de reventar no se habían dado cuenta de cuando comenzaron a ser mejores amigos y personas mas comunes.

_-extremadamente enojado-_COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO SE ACUERDEN?-_grito a todo pulmón Tala_

_-tranquilamente-_calmate Tala no te exaltes no vez que nos van a regañar por tu culpa-Bryan

-si por andar gritando a medio patio-Spencer

-a todo pulmón-Ian

-Acaso quieres que nos castiguen o que?-Bryan

-Si ya sabemos que los castigos de aquí no son nada comparado con los de la abadía pero aun así me da hueva hacerlo-Spencer

-Así que Tala CALLATE-_grito moderadamente Ian_

-Si Tala no seas inconsciente-Bryan

No habían dejado hablar al pobre de Tala y le habían dado la espada y habían comenzado a caminar mientras Tala recobraba su sangre fría.

-lo que quiero decir-_dijo en un tono muy siseante-_ es que de no ser por el castigo que le puso la directora a Bryan el no habría dejado de golpear a cualquier mequetrefe que se le atravesara enfrente, o no es así Bryan-_agregando una sonrisa sarcástica_

-Dijiste algo Tala? Es que me pareció que alguien hablaba pero no estoy seguro ya que Spencer me estaba diciendo algo

-quiere decir que no escuchaste nada de lo que dije cierto?

-da

-de acuerdo-_su paciencia se había agotado del todo-_entonces no te molestara el que lo publique cierto?

-mmm creo que da

-bueno en ese caso...-_toma aire y se dispone a desquitarse aunque sea de esa manera- _lo que dije fue QUE LA UNICA RAZON POR LA CUAL DEJASTE DE GOLPEAR A CUALQUIER IDIOTA QUE SE TE PARARA ENFRETE FUE QUE LA DIRECTORA TE PUSO UN CASTIGO QUE TARDASTE TODA LA NOCHE Y MADRUGADA EN CUMPLIR SINO ELLA TE EXPULSARIA LO QUE SIGNIFICABA QUE TE DEVOLVIAN A PESAR DE EL ESFUERZO DE LA BBA

Cuando en eso llega Ian que había ido por un refresco a la cafetería

-Oye Tala con esos gritos vas a terminar afónico

-NO ME IMPORTA

-O sino puede que llegue la directora y te castigue-_no termina de decir eso Ian cuando..._

-Si jovencito deje ya de gritar no haga escenas aquí en medio del patio ya pensare en su castigo

definitivamente Bryan se las iba a pagar y muy caras pero con todo ese enojo que tenia con el simple hecho de voltear y ver a la directora esta agrego

-claro si vuelve a gritar de ese modo "estos chicos dan miedo"

-hpm

-ya lo sabe-_Tala la ve y esta se da la vuelta y se va pero con un terrible escalofrió recorriendo toda su espina dorsal_

_-_"No me agrada para nada la mirada que tiene Tala, hacia ya mucho que no miraba a alguien así/ meeehj como si me importara que me puede hacer? Nada estamos entrenados de la misma forma"

-Vaya Bryan yo no sabia porque habías cambiado tanto tu rutina de golpear a mínimo 20 de los cuales por mínimo 2 llegaban a enfermería poco graves (para ellos recuerden que en la abadía fueron muy crueles con sus castigos y ese poco graves es con algo roto o un esguince por mínimo) POR ESO

-hpm "haber como podría acecinarlos lenta y tortuosamente tal vez podría hacer que mi blade cortara una gran roca y que esta les cayera encima dejándolos semi sepultados sin la posibilidad de que alguien.../ya dejate de eso que lo que no quieres admitir es que eres malo en mate../NO ES CIERTO/ si como digas/si pues yo tengo razón"

-Entonces es cierto "ya tenemos como molestar a Bryan nunca le a gustado admitir que no es bueno en algo XD ya tenemos una nueva tortura para el"

-"vamos el publicar eso no seria nada piensa, piensa en algo mas"-_pensaba muy concentrado_

_-_valla entonces Bryan es un fracaso en cálculos, que irónico ya que siempre tiene precisión para acertar al beyluchador con los pedazos de beyestadio que rompe para el hecho y eso que tiene que contar con el viento la velocidad, la fuerza y presión de el ataque y todo eso y no puedes con Matemáticas? Jajaja eso si es el colmo.

Esta conversación había llamado mucho la atención de Johanna, bueno es que primero había hecho que sus amigas la siguieran a ver que eran esos gritos y después escucho la conversación ya que como le dio hambre se pusieron a comer en el primer lugar a la vista y como Johanna no vio nada **literalmente** se **aplasto** (Es que yo tengo una maestra que nos dice aplástense en su lugar siéntense inmediatamente sin importar si te lastimas o no) y comenzó a sacar de su bolsita su lunch y el de sus amigas mas todo lo que habían comprado y comenzaron a comer cerca de donde estaban **hablando** sin importar que eso fuera ir contra el sentido común como era que lo llamaban la mayoría. Pero a ella no le importaba lo único que le importaba era comer.

-hay ya, ya vamos a comer no? Ya tengo mucha hambre-_se estaba acomodando un poco en el pasto(traía una playera no muy pegada pero no muy holgada que decía Colombia, esta era de color azul-morado y un pantalón verde aqua con tennis azules que hacían juego traía como accesorios unos aretes largos que terminaban en bolita y unas chorrocientas mil pulseras de tela en cada mano)_

-si hay voy "vaya cuando tiene hambre se enoja si no come XD pero aun así somos amigas"bueno comencemos no Beca

-si comencemos, a ver que tenemos Tania?-_(Rebeca estaba vestida con un pantalón a la cadera de rayas, negro y una blusa rosa de tiritas y eso solo lo hizo por que tenia calor, traía dos aretes en la oreja izquierda uno de cruz y el otro de topito ¨ como puntito ¨ y traía unas cuantas pulseras negras y tennis negros, su cabello era rojo sangre y le llegaba hasta la barbilla, era morena y traía pupilentes grises era delgada y alta, de la misma estatura que Johanna)_

-mmm pues papas que son doritos y sabritas, yogurt fruta uvas licuado mmm sándwich de pollo pisa (pitza o como se escriba) sincronizadas, omelet, pingüinos, chocorroles, minibimbuñuelos y ya creo eso es todo _(Tania traía un tipo suéter rosa y un pantalón verde oliva con unas sandalias rosas de tiritas era delgada con el cabello de color naranja y uno que otro mechón rosa, sus ojos eran color miel y estaba locamente obsesionada con Pink)_

Esto llamo la atención de los que estaban **hablando** y fueron a asomarse.

-No lo olviden también-_con una mirada semi maliciosa_-contamos con esto-_y saca un encendedor_

Con esto, todos los Blitzkrieg Boys se cayeron estilo anime pero siguieron mirando atentos la espalda de esas chicas mas todo lo que tenían para comer pero a Tala le ayudo mucho con esto le surgió una gran idea, pero siguió mirando hacia las chicas.

-que irán a hacer con u encendedor?-Ian

-fumar?- _por la expresión de Bryan se notaba que no le parecía la idea_-"genial con lo que me gusta ese olor"

Con las chicas...

-_Johanna toma una papa prende el encendedor la clienta y se la come-_quieren?

-Claro¡-_le quita el encendedor y calienta una papa-_y yo hoy sufriendo por que quería fumar¡

-_con mirada asesina-_por eso no te presto mi encendedor, y...

-también por que eres igual o mejor dicho peor de piromaniaca que ella-_apuntando a Johanna_

-hay ya dejen de mirarme así saben que yo solo fumo en fiestas

Con los Blitzkrieg Boys...

-_con un tick en el ojo-_para eso querían el encendedor?

-por lo visto si-_le respondió Tala a Bryan_

-yo no recuerdo haberlas visto antes y tu Ian

-ni yo, pero deberíamos verlas de frente-_les sugirió Ian_

-esta bien vaya ustedes si quieren yo tengo otras cosas que hacer

las chicas estaba comiendo o por lo menos Johanna si estaba comiendo

-hay no se hartaron ya de que esos **tipos** nos estén viendo y estén diciendo ve tu a saber que cosas?

-de que hablas Johanna que ya te volviste mas loca de lo que ya estabas?

-No Tania, mira, ve hacia ese árbol de allá-_dijo sorprendentemente discreta Johanna_

-Si, no me había dado cuenta y por lo que veo tu tampoco

-no puedo creer como eres tan distraída y te das cuenta de que nos están espiando desde unos árboles, y si que lo están haciendo discretamente

-Saben que yo ya me arte-_se para muy enojada_-"por alguna razón que desconozco detesto que hagan eso me siento ...como decirlo...simple y llanamente lo detesto y lo que mas desearía es poder gritarles en su cara pero no debo de recobrar la locura/ pero es que eso me desquicia/tranquila solo vete y dibuja escribe lo que piensas y sientes/si eso es lo que haré"nos vemos al rato no chicas?

-si como quieras-_dice también parándose Rebeca_-me voy y tu?-_volteando a ver a Tania_-que vas a hacer?

-a pues ahorita " a ver que tengo que hacer.../hay si el taller de diseño de modas¡"-_en su rostro se podía apreciar que se acababa de acordar de algo importante-_el taller de modas-_ante la confusión de las otras-_al taller que me metí donde me enseñan algo de peinados, nuevas tendencias maquillaje y todas esas tonterías que utilizamos para fiestas¡

-Aahhh ya..-_dicen al unísono_

-ay saben que yo no me pienso quedar aquí toda la eternidad-_en su rostro se podía ver claramente que seguía molesta así que dio la vuelta y se fue-_así nos vemos-_tratando de esconder el enfado_

-si chao bueno nos vemos Rebeca que se supone ya debería estar en mi taller-si claro bye y se va por su lado

Por otra parte los chicos

-valla si que son extrañas de repente comenzaron a murmurar "será que nos habrán visto"argg lo peor del caso es de que las estábamos literalmente espiando-_decía frustrado Bryan_

-que querías? no sucede nada divertido aquí eso es mejor a aburrirnos-Spencer

-si porque desde que se les metió la idea de que no podemos golpear a nadie o si no nos dejan participar en el próximo torneo-Ian

-no tenemos nada que hacer inclusive miranos estamos hablando mas entre nosotros-Spencer

-si esto cada vez es mas aburrido-Bryan

A si siguieron mientras Tala se había ido al taller de computo y pues había hecho la primera fase de su plan

-Perfecto-_mientras daba un ultimo enter_-"ahora con esto mandara la información de Bryan a todos"

Esto lo hacia sabiendo que Bryan se iba a enfurecer de que les hubiese mandado todas sus calificaciones exámenes y algunas fotografiás donde había hecho alguna estupidez, pero esto no le bastaba a Tala (creo que se nota que detestaba que le restaran autoridad), aparte aparecería como protector y salva pantallas:

Bryan Kudnetzov es el peor en matemáticas + una de las pruebas de alguno de sus exámenes.

-Ahora tengo que ver la información de todas las chicas y elegir una que simplemente no concuerde con Bryan o sea muy difícil-_dijo esto para si-"_hay muchas argg que fastidio ya se pon datos del grado... tercero/si ya son menos ahora elige a alguien que valla a talleres artísticos y que no valla a ninguno deportivo, si perfecto ahora solo selecciono uno de estos 18 nombres y queda todo listo"-_dejo la flecha oprimida hacia abajo para que así fuera mas fácil elegir hasta que la soltó-_bien aquí dice Johanna Alexandra Herreño Benavides-_ahora copia la fotografía y algunos datos y los imprime-_listo "ya nada mas falta la fase final del plan y listo"

Decidido sale del salón de computación para terminar con la fase final de su plan. Por otro lado Johanna se encontraba arriba de un árbol escribiendo en un cuaderno verde.

-"ay no logro entender por que me molesto tanto el que nos observaran, bueno mínimo pudimos terminar de comer y ahora disfruto de mi hora libre pero no puedo quitarme de la cabeza a esos cuatro tipos aunque después uno, el pelirrojo se fue, quedando solo el rubio, el pelilavanda y el pelimorado y tengo por seguro que no era una paranoia mía porque Tania y Rebeca también los vieron, mejor sigo escribiendo"-_tomo su lápiz y escribió_-

En un momento de silencio,

miles de preguntas rondan por mi mente

a cada instante me asechan,

no me dejan en paz,

Una intranquilidad me invade y no puedo mas...

Tengo que descubrir que sucede

Que es lo que pasa

Por que ya nada es igual?...

-aaahhhfff creo que hasta ahí lo dejo y mejor me bajo de aquí, aunque pensándolo bien no se ni como me subí nun, YA SE lanzo mis cosas y después me bajo "pero mejor descanso otro ratito"-_y cierra sus ojos y se acomoda mejor_

regresando con Tala el estaba caminando con rumbo a buscar a sus amigos y los encontró

-si definitivamente esto cada vez es mas aburrido deberíamos hacer algo, ya pensaron en algo?-_decía Ian-_mmm por lo que veo no

-yo no estaría tan seguro-_se acercaba con una sonrisa sardónica el chico pelirrojo sorprendiendo (que no los engañen los asustó)_

_-_Tala?-_dijo un poco inseguro Bryan, claro pero tratando eficazmente de ocultarlo... ya que conociendo a Tala seguro no se trataba de nada bueno esa sonrisita y esas hojas?_

-si a quien esperabas a Lady Di?

-_interrumpiendo una segura inútil discusión verbal_- y que se te ocurrió para desaburrirnos?-Spencer

-si y para que son esos papeles?-Ian

-Bueno aquí todo depende de si Bryan acepta o no...

-Ni se te ocurra Tala no lo pienso hacer "quien sabe que diablos tenga pensado Tala, pero de seguro no es nada bueno como la vez que se le ocurrió sacar nuestros archivos para quitar, cualquier tipo de sanción claro que fue divertido pero casi nos descubren y nos va peor..."

-Como lo pensé eres un cobarde y por eso rehusás una oportunidad de divertirnos-_tuerce una sonrisa mas sádica_- "si, creo que ya lo estoy logrando, no ha de tardar en aceptar"

-_tratando de controlarse_-No se que es lo que buscas con eso

-creo que esto-_dice extendiéndole unas hojas_-no te va afectar mucho aparte nos entretendremos en ver en como tratas de lograrlo, quien quita y si puedas...

* * *

se que asi no deveria terminar el cap pero hasta hay lo dejo nos vemos...

y no olviden los reviews

y gracias **Ayuka Hiwatari** y a ti tambien** KaT Ivannov**


	3. Recuerdos parte 2

-creo que esto-_dice extendiéndole unas hojas_-no te va afectar mucho aparte nos entretendremos en ver en como tratas de lograrlo, quien quita y si puedas...

-yo puedo hacer todo lo que me proponga "no se a que es lo que quieres llegar con esto"

-si excepto matemáticas-_dijo tranquilamente Spencer-_ que? No me mires así es la verdad

-si como sea aceptaras o te acobardaras?

-hpm de que se trata "dependiendo de que se trate acepto o no" tal vez acepte

-aahhh por eso no te preocupes es algo muy simple "y muy divertido" solo tendrás que hacerte novio de esa chica muy sencillo no? "lo que no sabes es que puse algunas características que de seguro no te agradaran"

-_mirando lo con desconfianza_-mmm y que mas debo hacer?

-pues... tienes que lograr que ella...pues como decirlo...ah ya se como dicen muchos fajarse o mas-_dijo lo ultimo con picardía al ver la cara de Bryan_-"lo sabia no le pareció mucho la idea"a pero no es todo tienes que durar con ella unos cuantos meses, digo no será muy, muy difícil tomando en cuenta que al principio casi no nos dejaban de seguir

-hpm "como se atreve Tala a decir algo como eso"-_realmente le desagradaba lo que dijo Tala_

-eso suena interesante lastima que Tala no pueda elegir otra victima-Ian

-por que lo dices?-Bryan

-porque Spencer y yo ya tenemos novia, solo por eso-_dijo lo ultimo encogiéndose de hombros_-así que los únicos a los que les aplica son a ustedes dos.-_a pesar de que vivían en un lugar tan feo y sin valores ellos respetaban mucho el hecho de que si estaban con alguien que habían escogido porque realmente les agradara y no solo físicamente no saldrían con alguien mas._

-hpm "que se creen que no puedo tener a alguien, como si eso me interesara ahora"y bien que dices Bryan?

-_checando los papeles que le había dado Tala_-no me apetece

-o vamos no me dirás que tienes miedo o que te sientes incapaz? No puedo creer que el gran Bryan Kutnetzov este rehusando un reto? O si?

-piensa lo que quieras "no me agrada para nada la idea" (y es que sus padres aunque poco los recordaba le enseñaron a no jugar con los sentimientos de una chica)-_viendo a la chica y algunos datos_- "interesante"

-creo que aquí la señorita quiere pasar un tiempo a solas...

-hay ya deja de joder-_por la ira que sentía dijo_-solo estaba observando a la victima

-ya veo, entonces cuando comienzas?

Así siguieron hasta que el pelirrojo se marcho ya que tenia que ir por sus cosas para entrar a la próxima clase y paso por el árbol donde descansaba nuestra amiga, aunque no muy lejos estaba Bryan que también había olvidado que clase seguía por tanto debía preguntarle a Tala el siempre se aprendía todo de todos de cierta forma seguía siendo el líder y como tal el se aprendía algunas de las cosas de los demás. Bueno el chiste fue de que Tala estaba pasando por el árbol cuando de repente algo cae.

-"pero que diablos escuche que algo cayó"-_voltea pero aparentemente no había nada aun así se queda inspeccionando_-"que habrá caído?"

-"Genial ahí esta perfecto así cuando baje no caeré encima de mis cosas pero sigo preguntándome como diablos me subí con todo esto? O.o? quien sabe ahora abajo"-_se tira pero no contaba con que Tala estuviera ahí así que literalmente le cae encima_-oye que diablos? TU QUE CH HACES AQUÍ?-_dijo sin ver a quien le había caído encima y mucho menos notar que un chico de ojos lavanda la observaba_-por que no te fijas por donde andas? No vez que por tu culpa casi me lastimo?-_dijo esto aun encima de el_

-podrías quitarte de ENCIMA MIO?-_DIJO LO MAS CALMADO POSIBLE_

-No-_respondió tranquila_

-XD jajaja-_se estaba retorciendo de la risa_

_-muye exaltado-_que?

-no puedo porque tuestas debajo de una de mis piernas y de resto yo estoy encima de tuyo y por eso no puedo hacer fuerza amenos que tu y tu nos lastimemos (es que como le callo encima pues quedaron como cuando uno juega tuister que no sabe que esta arriba y que esta debajo de que o quien)así que...

-_una risa la distrajo-_jajaja mirate jajaja como jajaja estas jajaja

-Tu callate Bryan y mejor ayudanos

- O.O?-_aprovechando que Tala se movió pudo liberar su pie_-"así que estos son tala y Bryan? A va no se ni porque les hacían tanta fiesta (porque la hacían de emoción para que me entiendan) mejor me voy"-_toma sus cosas y se va_

-O.O? donde quedo la chica?-_dijo un poco inconsciente de la pregunta Tala_

-no se, de repente desapareció

- _con una venita palpitante_- pues deberías saberlo

-que te interesa?

-SI

-bueno "haber le pregunte te interesa y dijo que si...dijo que si...DIJO QUE SI"XD jajaja nunca pensé que te fueras a interesar por alguien que te cayera encima-_con el simple hecho de recordar como es que había encontrado a Tala se volvió a botar de la risa_ – jajaja

Y así se siguió burlando Bryan de Tala hasta llegar a su siguiente clase que era computación donde extrañamente también se encontraba la misma chica.

-"genial otra vez esos **tipos** nunca me los había topado y ahora doy la vuelta y ahí están "

-oye mira ya llegaron Tala y Bryan del equipo Blitzkrieg Boys de beyblade

-"ahora que lo dice me recuerda que.. yo he estado con ellos todo lo que llevamos del año y no los había notado O.o? si creo que si ella siempre decía algo así"ellos van con nosotras Sami?

-CLARO¡¡¡ que no ves que siempre que llegan te lo menciono-_con un tick en el ojo_-eso quiere decir que nunca me has puesto atención

-ehh yo...mira-_le muestra la computadora_

-que y ahora con que me vas a salir con que viste un ovni o que?

Cuando de repente se escuchan unas cuantas carcajadas por parte de algunos alumnos, mientras Tala y Bryan se sientan juntos.

-que les pasara a **esos**?

-no lo se "tal vez ya vieron lo que puse mujajaja "

-ni yo-_iba a voltear cuando escucha un grito_

-que que significa eso es imposible¡¡-_decía muy exaltada Samara_

-vamos calmate no es para tanto-_en eso pasa una imagen de Bryan cuando se esta cayendo en un charco lleno de lodo después de haber pasado por un tronco-_

-como que no es para tanto tu bien sabes-_iba bajando el tono de voz hasta ser uno confidencial_- tu bien sabes que me intrigan y si ponen esto me quita la posibilidad de estudiarlos...

-que pasara aya?-_en eso voltea y ve el recado que dice lo malo que es el en matemáticas y después una de sus pruebas-_ COMO SE TE OCURRIO HACER ALGO ASÍ TALA?-_se trato de calmar ya que muchos lo miraban feo_-me puedes decir como se te ocurrió hacer eso?QUITALO INMEDIATAMENTE

-no, no lo haré

-CHTO? KAK NIET?

-como lo oíste no lo haré, eso es por no haberme prestado atención

Por suerte no todos habían llegado ya a la clase, y mientras ellos discutían

-como pudieron hacer eso? Ahora dime a quien puedo examinar detenidamente? Tu sabes que de aquí ya tengo un informe completo de todos o la gran mayoría y si no lo tengo es que no me interesan en lo mas mínimo estudiarlos

-hay ya calmate desde aquí puedo arreglar esto-_tecleo un buen de cosas-_listo

-HAY ERES A MEJOR-_la abraza_

-oye calmate que aún tengo que hacer que no le llegue toda esa información a toda la escuela

-_Bryan había vuelto a voltear a su computadora y efectivamente no había nada miro las demás y nada definitivamente le iba a poner un altar a quien las haya quitado_-aaahhhfff

-no te tranquilices de a mucho de todas formas muchos ya vieron tu información

-"eso no me agrada por que esta tan tranquilo?"que mas hiciste?

-no nada mas que..

-mas que, que?

-hay dejame terminar, nada mas que enviarle todo esto a todos los estudiantes de esta escuela y unos que otros mas como Kai, Michael y tu sabes de todos los equipos

-que hiciste que? "debo tratar de no hacer enojar a Tala pero es tan divertido"-_recopilando toda la información obtenida_-a ver dejame ver si entiendo le enviaste a todos mis errores y calificaciones junto con MIS EXAMENES escaneados?

-si algún problema?

-nooo ninguno "si tiene toda esa tranquilidad es por algo"pero aun así-_le suelta un golpe en la quijada_

-como se te ocurre hacer eso?

-mejor dicho como se te ocurrió a ti hacer eso?

-LISTO ya quedo nadie recibirá ninguno de esos archivos

-eres súper sabia que el inspeccionarte a ti para ver si eras confiable me seria de mucha ayuda, así obtuve una excelente amiga OwO

-Sabia que me serviría de algo juntarme con Víctor el tiene muchos amigos extravagantes y pues ellos me enseñaron a hacer todo esto sin necesidad de un servidor

-"no puede ser esa mocosa es la misma que me cayo encima, y la que elegí como candidata perfecta para Bryan y acaba de decir que nadie iba a recibir lo que les envié" –_su rostro aunque poco expresivo mostraba ira para quienes lo conocían_

-que te pasa Tala?

-hpm nada, solo creo que es tu día de suerte

-por que?

-por que te ACABAN de salvar de lo que había preparado para ti

-"eso quiere decir que alguien logro contrarrestar lo que hizo Tala? No lo puedo creer"

-la próxima vez pondré seguridadaunque con lo que te deje no creo que haga falta

-"se refiere a la chica, como diablos caí en su juego, soy un baka"

-oye y cuando comienzas con **eso**

-cuando **yo** quiera

-eso quiere decir que tienes **miedo**-_recalcando la última palabra_

-estas equivocado-_respondió tranquilamente_-ni siquiera se en que grupo va no he revisado con detenimiento la hoja "eso me dará algo de tiempo, bah lo único que debo hacer es ir y decirle que si quiere ser mi novia no se rehusara"

-si solo es eso porque no aprovechas la oportunidad ella esta aya sentada-_respondió tranquilamente en lo que señalaba con la mirada a la chica-_hpm

-_lo mira con cara de what?-_ella? La chica que te callo encima?

-¬¬si esa

-_ve a la chica de cabello negro la cual tiene el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y al lado ve a una chica de cabello color rubio-turquesa peinado en chongo_-"es la misma chica que estábamos **espiando **esta bien"entonces tengo que hacer que sea mi novia

-da "creo que le deje algo sencillo"

-_Bryan se levanta y se dirige a Johanna, se pone en cunclillas y le dice-_quiero hablar contigo

-que? Jajaja no me hagas reír

-_al escuchar esto Tala tuerce una sonrisa-_"creo que no será tan fácil después de todo"

-¬¬-_Bryan se sienta en la silla que antes era ocupada por Samara_

-_voltea y cree que se topara con su amiga pero no. a su lado esta sentado Bryan y deja de reír y se pone seria-_tu? Que haces aquí? creí que no te vería nunca mas pero veo que me equivoque

-¬¬pues ves que no

-es una lastima "XD me da risa la cara de enfado que tiene creo que debería de dejar de molestarlo, esta bien que no me cae muy bien pero tampoco es para que lo haga enojar"

-"esto se va a poner muy divertido"-_en su rostro aparece una sonrisa un poco sádica después de todo no muchas personas se atrevían a hacer enojar a Bryan y mas sabiendo quien era como lo sabia la chica-_"por lo visto Bryan necesitara mucho tiempo"

-si ya me di cuenta nn

-_Bryan se sonroja muy levemente por aquella sonrisa-_"vamos solo tienes que decirle que si quiere ser tu novia y ya"

-pero dime a que viniste, no creo que seas de las personas que van y socializan con el primero que se te aparezca enfrente

-ehh "pues de hecho yo golpeaba al primero que se me apareciera enfrente" tienes razón-_le regala una diminuta sonrisa-_"después de todo no fue tan mala idea"

-_con un tono serio y relajado-_para que viniste aquí?

-"valla que tajante para esa apariencia de niña mimada"yo porque quería preguntarte que si querías ser mi novia-_lo dijo con su usual frialdad_

-interesante-_dijo eso adaptando un poco de la actitud de Samara-_pero no gracias

-que?

-_otra voz-_que si me podrías dar permiso de sentarme en mi lugar

-OH hola de nuevo Sami

Y así paso el tiempo, Tala por su parte no dejaba de molestar a Bryan por el hecho de que lo habían rechazado e ignorado y Johanna por su parte hablaba con sus amigas

-hay que creen hoy sucedió algo muy extraño

-que paso Joy?-pregunto Etser (una chica muy alegre es muy abierta con todo el mundo se podría decir que es el polo opuesto de Sami por lo tanto entre ellas se molestaban y hacían enojar, ella era del tipo de personas que se topaba con alguien y comenzaba hablar con el hasta volverse su amiga pero a veces era muy infantil)

-no me lo vas a creer, ni siquiera tu

-_las demás prestaron total atención al oír que ni siquiera Etser la chica ingenua que creía si le decían que gasparin paso volando a su lado y no se dio cuenta-_a ver cuenta

-pues hoy en clase de computación cuando Samara se fue al baño a arreglarse el cabello que según ella tenia todo alborotado "XD después de despeinarla"

-si cuando tu en un momento de locura me despeinaste

-si como sea, bueno el chiste fue que BRYAN el chico al cual esta estudiando actualmente Samara

-ah! Kudnetzov

-ehh! Si ese fue y se acerco a mi se puso en cunclillas y después ven que no me cae muy bien verdad-_ante el asentimiento de las demás continuo_-bueno fui...ven cuando me propongo hacer enojar a alguien?

-todas-si

-a bueno me puse en ese plan nada mas que fría e indiferente y funciono muy bien

-Joy no es por nada pero creo que ya te desviaste del tema

-si creo que si lo siento Beca a si este después el se sentó en el lugar de Sami y sucedió lo mas loco del mundo me dijo que si quería ser su novia como la ven?

-_grito general-_que?

-si como les dije es muy extraño no?

-deja te digo que tan extraño es-_dijo Tania muy seria-_ese chico por lo que se mando a muchos a la enfermería es muy frío y sádico no habla con nadie mas que con sus amigos del equipo ese donde todos los demás son igual de cortantes y serios como el a tal grado de que todos o los que tienen sentido común no se les acercan, al principio las chicas los rodeaban como moscas pero con solo decirte que las miraban y muchas se marchaban o si no llegaban casi al punto de golpearlas o de seguro les faltaba poco y ahora vienes y nos diste que estuviste molestando a Kudnetzov y este no trato de matarte y aparte de eso te pidió que fueras su novia. De no ser por que se que eres una despistada total y veo en tu rostro que no sabias nada de eso y no supiera que tu no bromeas con ese tipo de cosas no te creería

-y que le dijiste Johanna?-_pregunto ansiosa Rebeca_

-pues simple le dije que no y en eso llego Sami y corrió a Bryan de su lugar para sentarse ella

-quien te puede entender Johanna dices que te da envidia verme con mi novio abrazada y haz tenido posibilidades de tener novio como esta y tu simplemente dices que no

-lo se lo se nun ya se que siempre te digo eso Etser pero que le puedo hacer así soy yo, aparte mi novio no va a decirme eso, declarárseme como una vil computadora aunque comienzo a dudar si Bryan fue mas expresivo que la computadora creo que la computadora hubiera tenido mas emotividad pero en fin que puedo hacer?

-aceptar-_Rebeca-"_tal ves sea un juego, pero le servirá mucho"

-Mira muy probablemente es un simple juego capricho o apuesta dudo mucho que sea verdadero

-si tiene sentido lo que dices en un parte por otra ellos serán despiadados pero no creo que sean como los populares descerebrados que hacen eso por juego

-lo se Sami, pero sabes tal vez y si acepte este juego quien sabe cambio mi opinión muy seguido

-si pero conociéndote simplemente no vas a hacer eso tal ves juegues con sus emociones si es que logras hacerlo enfadar o algo así como con aquel chico Alejandro que solo con acercártele lo ponías nervioso y...-_Tania no termino de hablar cuando Johanna se soltó en risa_

-XD pero debes admitir que era Jajaja muy gracioso Jajaja ver como quedaba temblando después de que trataba de hablar con el Jajaja

-oye y dices que yo soy cruel-Samara

-yo no soy cruel le di la oportunidad de que nos conociéramos pero el se ponía nervioso y no hablaba entonces cuando me desesperaba pues me iba y ya luego me reía

-Si y yo luego hablaba con el para reclamarle de que no hablaba-Tania

-Oh ya veo entonces tu la hacías de cómplice?

-de una extraña forma si Etser


	4. Recuerdos parte 3

De acuerdo mire primero me habia equivocado y por error habia puesto todo lo que llevaba del fict en el capitulo 3 asi que ahora lo estoy dividiendo y cortando cada 9 hojas de word ok?asi ustedes no se cansan de leer y yo puedo seguir avanzando en mi historia y por fin comprendi el por que de los reviews que me mandaron personas como myca y Kat Ivanov pero si SI ME EQUIVOQUE Y YEB detesto eso yo queria que fuera sorpresa pero ni modo... aqui les dejo el capitulo 4

* * *

-de una extraña forma si Etser

Bryan estaba solo pensando en como le iba a hacer para que ella le hiciera caso

-"1 no voy a perder y 2 esa chica me obsesiona aun recuerdo que me sonroje cuando me sonrió"-_y a la mente del chico acude aquella imagen-_"se veía muy linda/momento desde cuando utilizo el termino linda para referirme a una chica/pues se veía bien/ahora lo que falta es hacer que sea mi novia para que el inútil de Ivanov deje de chingar"

Todas las amigas de Johanna se despidieron ya que iban a rumbos distintos Tania que se iba a su trabajo y se encontró con Kudnetzov recargado en un árbol, pero por lo visto no había notado su presencia (olvide decir que después terminaron las clases y ellas estaban hablando en la salida/ alrededores de la prepa Idomerc)

-Johanna-_dijo esto como un suspiro-_"valla ya leí la información que me dio Ivanov pero eso no concuerda con la fría expresión en tu rostro cuando comenzamos a hablar ni tampoco ese sarcasmo cuando te dije que fueras mi novia hay prácticamente dice que eres lo que pensaba en términos simples una niña mimada fresa y engreída/ aunque es interesante que valla a clases de dibujo y por lo visto también va a coro o estudiantina alguna porquería así"

-_sacándolo de sus pensamientos Tania dice-_veo que es cierto lo que dijo Johanna aunque le creí pero me costo trabajo

-"genial le dijo a sus amigas"-_la voltea a ver_-hpm

-con eso no vas a lograr nada-_y sigue caminando realmente le daba miedo ese chico-_"me cuesta creer que realmente se le haya declarado, mejor me apuro que me están esperando"-_acelera el paso ve su reloj-_diablos se me esta haciendo tarde-_lo dijo no por el miedo que le tenia a Bryan sino por que era cierto-_mi jefe me va a matar

-espera-_dijo con un tono de voz frío pero trato de ser menos atemorizador-_que quieres decir con eso?

-_se detiene en seco al oír la voz de Kutnetzov-_mira con gusto te diría de no ser por que se me hace tarde para llegar a mi trabajo y creeme no quiero eso

-_yendo en contra de sus principios-_puedo acompañarte y me explicas?

-esta bien, tal vez no me caigas bien pero lo haré-_lo ultimo lo susurró-_"por que tenia que encontrármelo, pero creo que si quiere a Joy"

-_la mira así de explicame_

_-apresura mas el paso-_que es lo que quieres saber?

-"lo que tengo que hacer aaahhhfff"a que te referías con que no iba a lograr nada así?

-ah eso es muy fácil a ella no le agrada de que nunca le hablaste y de repente le digas como vil maquina y sin sentimiento alguno que si quiere que sea tu novia

-_se ruboriza muy levemente-_"argg no estoy acostumbrado a eso de novios ni nada y el pensar en lo que le dije me da vergüenza"mmm ya veo

-tal como me lo dijo pareces maquina

- ¬¬

-no me mires así ella misma lo dijo y no dista de la realidad pero si no quieres que te siga diciendo pues mejor tomo un taxi y me voy que si no nunca llego-_en eso alza la mano para que el taxi pare y para-_bueno nos vemos-_cierra la puerta y baja la ventana-_si te interesa te puedo ayudar

-"no entiendo dijo que le caía mal pero aun así me va a ayudar, pero me va a tocar buscarla mañana7 creo que al fin y al cabo si se van a divertir... pero conmigo"

Al día siguiente ya había memorizado todo lo que Tala le había dado acerca de Johanna pero lo difícil seria acercarse y no ser así de distante y seco, el se encontraba ahora meditando acerca de que es lo que haría en un árbol cerca de la entrada donde estaba sentado en una de sus ramas cuando llegan Tania y Johanna

-Hola Tania como estas?

-Bien gracias y tu?

-pues bien pero te digo una cosa estoy, bueno, como decirlo?-_no encontraba las palabras o no lograba ordenar la idea-_recuerdas lo que te dije ayer? Pues no he podido sacármelo de la cabeza, me trauma

-estas hablando de Bryan?

-pues si "la verdad me gusto mucho hablar con el fue muy agradable"

-por que? O.o?

-pues se que me dirás que estoy loca pero es que me agrado hablar con el fue muy...

-"le agrado hablar conmigo?"

-fuera de lo común

-solo eso?

-pues si tu sabes que yo me traumo y/u obsesiono con cualquier cosa

-"me dijo cosa"

-nunca vas a cambiar cierto?-_ante la cara de confusión-_siempre has dicho que quieres tener novio tienes la oportunidad la rechazas y luego lo suplantas por alguna cosa o persona que te llame la atención por como es o como se ve o por como actuá

-si tal ves si creo que me llama la atención su forma de ser, pero creo que a el no le gusta que le ayuden

-y eso que? Y eso tu como puedes saberlo O.o?

-a es que pues digamos me entere en el salón de computación

-"si de hecho como lo sabe"

-aunque eso se me hace absurdo, es muy útil pedir ayuda de ves en cuando mas si no sabes nada del tema o yo que se

-de hecho

-¬¬

-mira llego Sami-_va en su dirección-_hola

-como puede hacer eso?

-buena pregunta-_salta del árbol_

-estabas ahí? Oye es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas

-no es mi culpa que hayan estado hablando donde yo estaba ¬¬ yo que iba a saber que ustedes vendrían aquí a hablar de mi

-valla has extendido tu vocabulario

-hpm "ahora a hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiré toda la vida"se que probablemente me detestas y eso que a duras penas y nos hemos visto pero quiero que me ayudes a acercarme a ella

-oh claro te voy a entregar a mi amiga a la boca del lobo pues estas mas loco de lo que creía

-pero tu ayer dijiste que me ibas a ayudar

-"cierto"nun esta bien

-¬¬ u

-eso solo fue por que te oí suspirar su nombre

-que?-_rojo por lo que dijo_

-jajaja te ves muy gracioso así, esta bien te ayudare pero deja de ser tan frío no dejes de ser quien eres o ella te descubría y se decepcionaría si es que se llega a fijar en ti lo primero que deberás hacer es hablar mas con ella ve a ver como puedes acercarte tal vez pidiéndole ayuda en algo en lo que no seas muy bueno ella no te lo negara, bueno eso te servirá ahora me tengo que ir a menos que quieras que se entere

-si ¬¬ u "esto va bien ahora a encontrar al inútil de Ivanov me las va apagar"-_por su mente pasan miles de escenas de cómo es que puede asesinar dolorosamente a su querido capitán de equipo y por su rostro se muestra esa sádica sonrisa de cuando peleo contra Rei y casi lo mata esa sonrisa que hacia mucho no se le veía, definitivamente tenia que desquitarse con el por que por su culpa había hecho el ridículo hasta que lo encontró_-hola Ivanov-_dijo con un tono serio y escalofriante-_que tal te ha ido en tu infame día?

-que te pasa Bryan? "de que será capaz esta vez hay veces que hasta da miedo incluso a mi y esta es una de esas veces" ah ya veo no has podido siquiera acercarte a la chica cierto?-_con tono hipócrita_ (sabe que el otro esta enojado y todavía lo molesta mas que acaso es masoquista o.O?)

-¬¬ no estoy para tus jueguitos

-no y entonces que haces aquí?

-"no me subestimes/ ya tenia ganas de una buena pelea"-_golpea el rostro de Tala_

_-tala se levanta y se limpia la sangre que tiene en la boca y tira un golpe a el estomago de Bryan-_"a mi nadie me hace esto"

-"perfecto ya cayo en el juego ahora a disfrutar"

Y así estuvieron peleando durante largo rato hasta que por azares del destino llego la directora y los encontró en plena acción

-que se supone que están haciendo?

-"vamos piensa algo rápido Bryan"nosotros estábamos-_con seguridad aparente hacia los demás aunque el no se sintiera así. _

-_interrumpe Tala_-entrenando nuestras técnicas de defensa personal solo que

-no medimos las consecuencias a veces

-n.n siendo así pues por que no se quedan hoy a esa clase así pueden practicar sin que haya malentendidos como este así que espero verlos ahí

-_juntos-_que?

-si digo así podrán practicar-_con ese tono utilizado para hacerte sacar la verdad-_no les molestara para nada entrenar así que por ahora quiero que se vallan a lavar la cara y pasen a sus respectivas aulas "bueno ya tienen castigo"

-si con permiso-_dice Bryan mientras le ayuda a Tala a recoger sus cosas_

-idiota por que me golpeaste?-_dice eso mientras tiene una sonrisa sincera en su rostro claro muy leve pero tenia una_

-porque tenia ganas de golpear a alguien que realmente supiera pelear

-si y que mas? Ahora me vas a decir que amas a Boris no?

-¬¬ es la verdad lo que te dije y aparte quería golpearte solo eso

-si aja y por que querrías golpearme "ahora que inventara"

-fácil para desquitarme-_lavando se la cara (tenia un poco de sangre)_

-mmm

-y que clase nos toca ahora?

-matemáticas

-genial-_sarcasmo puro dándose la vuelta y recogiendo su mochila-_bueno ya vamonos

-bien vamos por cierto no te había dicho **ella** va con nosotros sabias?

-si si lo sabia

Por otro lado una chica va entrando a su salón de clases con sus amigas

-hicieron la tarea?-_pregunta Johanna_

-no no la hice-_muy angustiada-_que dejo?-Etser

-si que dejo-Rebeca

-Hay no ella esta loca no dejo tarea

-no dejo? Estaba segura que si había dejado tarea Tania

-no claro que no por que no entramos y preguntamos y ya nos sacamos de dudas?-Tania

-pues si-_mientras va entrando al salón y va con el primero que ve y le pregunta-_dejaron tarea de Mate?

-si dejaron hacer estos cálculos, por que preguntas Rebeca?-_dijo un chico del salón_

-por que no los hice y tenia la esperanza de que no hubieran dejado tarea

-lo ven yo tenia razón, después de todo no estoy tan loca como creen –_viéndolas-_vengan les ayudo

-gracias, gracias, gracias

-si pero ya callate Etser, me deben una

-ok bien a ver como es?

-mira primero tienes que hacer esto-_les estuvo explicando y así ellas tuvieron la tarea_-"genial ya entendí bien esta porquería o si soy genial"y ya eso era todo

-era eso solo eso estaba fácil, oye y tu novio?-Etser

-mi novio?-Johanna

-si Bryan que no es tu novio? Digo hace una pareja muy linda y toda la cosa-Etser

-a si gracias ya lo sabia "no me vas a hacer enojar con eso, pero puedes tratar"-Johanna

* * *

Hola espero me dejen reviews y prometo actualizar pronto por cierto por medio de... pues este medio queria decir que me encantaron tus historias Lilith S. Valkov y lamento el no haber dejado review pero a veces no se puede luchar con la "seguridad" de la compu de mi hermana nn

eso es todo poka


	5. Recuerdos parte 4

Hola como estan bueno les quiero decir que me estoy esforzando en avanzar mucho el fict para que los que ya leyeron en mi pequeño erro no se aburran en esperar un nuevo capitulo y los k pues no lo leyero pues no les de hueva estar leyendo actualizaciones tan rapidas creo nnu...

cambiando de tema me encanta **Lilith S. Valkov **lo siento no lo pude evitar

* * *

-de una extraña forma si Etser

Bryan estaba solo pensando en como le iba a hacer para que ella le hiciera caso

-"1 no voy a perder y 2 esa chica me obsesiona aun recuerdo que me sonroje cuando me sonrió"-_y a la mente del chico acude aquella imagen-_"se veía muy linda/momento desde cuando utilizo el termino linda para referirme a una chica/pues se veía bien/ahora lo que falta es hacer que sea mi novia para que el inútil de Ivanov deje de chingar"

Todas las amigas de Johanna se despidieron ya que iban a rumbos distintos Tania que se iba a su trabajo y se encontró con Kudnetzov recargado en un árbol, pero por lo visto no había notado su presencia (olvide decir que después terminaron las clases y ellas estaban hablando en la salida/ alrededores de la prepa Idomerc)

-Johanna-_dijo esto como un suspiro-_"valla ya leí la información que me dio Ivanov pero eso no concuerda con la fría expresión en tu rostro cuando comenzamos a hablar ni tampoco ese sarcasmo cuando te dije que fueras mi novia hay prácticamente dice que eres lo que pensaba en términos simples una niña mimada fresa y engreída/ aunque es interesante que valla a clases de dibujo y por lo visto también va a coro o estudiantina alguna porquería así"

-_sacándolo de sus pensamientos Tania dice-_veo que es cierto lo que dijo Johanna aunque le creí pero me costo trabajo

-"genial le dijo a sus amigas"-_la voltea a ver_-hpm

-con eso no vas a lograr nada-_y sigue caminando realmente le daba miedo ese chico-_"me cuesta creer que realmente se le haya declarado, mejor me apuro que me están esperando"-_acelera el paso ve su reloj-_diablos se me esta haciendo tarde-_lo dijo no por el miedo que le tenia a Bryan sino por que era cierto-_mi jefe me va a matar

-espera-_dijo con un tono de voz frío pero trato de ser menos atemorizador-_que quieres decir con eso?

-_se detiene en seco al oír la voz de Kutnetzov-_mira con gusto te diría de no ser por que se me hace tarde para llegar a mi trabajo y creeme no quiero eso

-_yendo en contra de sus principios-_puedo acompañarte y me explicas?

-esta bien, tal vez no me caigas bien pero lo haré-_lo ultimo lo susurró-_"por que tenia que encontrármelo, pero creo que si quiere a Joy"

-_la mira así de explicame_

_-apresura mas el paso-_que es lo que quieres saber?

-"lo que tengo que hacer aaahhhfff"a que te referías con que no iba a lograr nada así?

-ah eso es muy fácil a ella no le agrada de que nunca le hablaste y de repente le digas como vil maquina y sin sentimiento alguno que si quiere que sea tu novia

-_se ruboriza muy levemente-_"argg no estoy acostumbrado a eso de novios ni nada y el pensar en lo que le dije me da vergüenza"mmm ya veo

-tal como me lo dijo pareces maquina

- ¬¬

-no me mires así ella misma lo dijo y no dista de la realidad pero si no quieres que te siga diciendo pues mejor tomo un taxi y me voy que si no nunca llego-_en eso alza la mano para que el taxi pare y para-_bueno nos vemos-_cierra la puerta y baja la ventana-_si te interesa te puedo ayudar

-"no entiendo dijo que le caía mal pero aun así me va a ayudar, pero me va a tocar buscarla mañana7 creo que al fin y al cabo si se van a divertir... pero conmigo"

Al día siguiente ya había memorizado todo lo que Tala le había dado acerca de Johanna pero lo difícil seria acercarse y no ser así de distante y seco, el se encontraba ahora meditando acerca de que es lo que haría en un árbol cerca de la entrada donde estaba sentado en una de sus ramas cuando llegan Tania y Johanna

-Hola Tania como estas?

-Bien gracias y tu?

-pues bien pero te digo una cosa estoy, bueno, como decirlo?-_no encontraba las palabras o no lograba ordenar la idea-_recuerdas lo que te dije ayer? Pues no he podido sacármelo de la cabeza, me trauma

-estas hablando de Bryan?

-pues si "la verdad me gusto mucho hablar con el fue muy agradable"

-por que? O.o?

-pues se que me dirás que estoy loca pero es que me agrado hablar con el fue muy...

-"le agrado hablar conmigo?"

-fuera de lo común

-solo eso?

-pues si tu sabes que yo me traumo y/u obsesiono con cualquier cosa

-"me dijo cosa"

-nunca vas a cambiar cierto?-_ante la cara de confusión-_siempre has dicho que quieres tener novio tienes la oportunidad la rechazas y luego lo suplantas por alguna cosa o persona que te llame la atención por como es o como se ve o por como actuá

-si tal ves si creo que me llama la atención su forma de ser, pero creo que a el no le gusta que le ayuden

-y eso que? Y eso tu como puedes saberlo O.o?

-a es que pues digamos me entere en el salón de computación

-"si de hecho como lo sabe"

-aunque eso se me hace absurdo, es muy útil pedir ayuda de ves en cuando mas si no sabes nada del tema o yo que se

-de hecho

-¬¬

-mira llego Sami-_va en su dirección-_hola

-como puede hacer eso?

-buena pregunta-_salta del árbol_

-estabas ahí? Oye es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas

-no es mi culpa que hayan estado hablando donde yo estaba ¬¬ yo que iba a saber que ustedes vendrían aquí a hablar de mi

-valla has extendido tu vocabulario

-hpm "ahora a hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiré toda la vida"se que probablemente me detestas y eso que a duras penas y nos hemos visto pero quiero que me ayudes a acercarme a ella

-oh claro te voy a entregar a mi amiga a la boca del lobo pues estas mas loco de lo que creía

-pero tu ayer dijiste que me ibas a ayudar

-"cierto"nun esta bien

-¬¬ u

-eso solo fue por que te oí suspirar su nombre

-que?-_rojo por lo que dijo_

-jajaja te ves muy gracioso así, esta bien te ayudare pero deja de ser tan frío no dejes de ser quien eres o ella te descubría y se decepcionaría si es que se llega a fijar en ti lo primero que deberás hacer es hablar mas con ella ve a ver como puedes acercarte tal vez pidiéndole ayuda en algo en lo que no seas muy bueno ella no te lo negara, bueno eso te servirá ahora me tengo que ir a menos que quieras que se entere

-si ¬¬ u "esto va bien ahora a encontrar al inútil de Ivanov me las va apagar"-_por su mente pasan miles de escenas de cómo es que puede asesinar dolorosamente a su querido capitán de equipo y por su rostro se muestra esa sádica sonrisa de cuando peleo contra Rei y casi lo mata esa sonrisa que hacia mucho no se le veía, definitivamente tenia que desquitarse con el por que por su culpa había hecho el ridículo hasta que lo encontró_-hola Ivanov-_dijo con un tono serio y escalofriante-_que tal te ha ido en tu infame día?

-que te pasa Bryan? "de que será capaz esta vez hay veces que hasta da miedo incluso a mi y esta es una de esas veces" ah ya veo no has podido siquiera acercarte a la chica cierto?-_con tono hipócrita_ (sabe que el otro esta enojado y todavía lo molesta mas que acaso es masoquista o.O?)

-¬¬ no estoy para tus jueguitos

-no y entonces que haces aquí?

-"no me subestimes/ ya tenia ganas de una buena pelea"-_golpea el rostro de Tala_

_-tala se levanta y se limpia la sangre que tiene en la boca y tira un golpe a el estomago de Bryan-_"a mi nadie me hace esto"

-"perfecto ya cayo en el juego ahora a disfrutar"

Y así estuvieron peleando durante largo rato hasta que por azares del destino llego la directora y los encontró en plena acción

-que se supone que están haciendo?

-"vamos piensa algo rápido Bryan"nosotros estábamos-_con seguridad aparente hacia los demás aunque el no se sintiera así. _

-_interrumpe Tala_-entrenando nuestras técnicas de defensa personal solo que

-no medimos las consecuencias a veces

-n.n siendo así pues por que no se quedan hoy a esa clase así pueden practicar sin que haya malentendidos como este así que espero verlos ahí

-_juntos-_que?

-si digo así podrán practicar-_con ese tono utilizado para hacerte sacar la verdad-_no les molestara para nada entrenar así que por ahora quiero que se vallan a lavar la cara y pasen a sus respectivas aulas "bueno ya tienen castigo"

-si con permiso-_dice Bryan mientras le ayuda a Tala a recoger sus cosas_

-idiota por que me golpeaste?-_dice eso mientras tiene una sonrisa sincera en su rostro claro muy leve pero tenia una_

-porque tenia ganas de golpear a alguien que realmente supiera pelear

-si y que mas? Ahora me vas a decir que amas a Boris no?

-¬¬ es la verdad lo que te dije y aparte quería golpearte solo eso

-si aja y por que querrías golpearme "ahora que inventara"

-fácil para desquitarme-_lavando se la cara (tenia un poco de sangre)_

-mmm

-y que clase nos toca ahora?

-matemáticas

-genial-_sarcasmo puro dándose la vuelta y recogiendo su mochila-_bueno ya vamonos

-bien vamos por cierto no te había dicho **ella** va con nosotros sabias?

-si si lo sabia

Por otro lado una chica va entrando a su salón de clases con sus amigas

-hicieron la tarea?-_pregunta Johanna_

-no no la hice-_muy angustiada-_que dejo?-Etser

-si que dejo-Rebeca

-Hay no ella esta loca no dejo tarea

-no dejo? Estaba segura que si había dejado tarea Tania

-no claro que no por que no entramos y preguntamos y ya nos sacamos de dudas?-Tania

-pues si-_mientras va entrando al salón y va con el primero que ve y le pregunta-_dejaron tarea de Mate?

-si dejaron hacer estos cálculos, por que preguntas Rebeca?-_dijo un chico del salón_

-por que no los hice y tenia la esperanza de que no hubieran dejado tarea

-lo ven yo tenia razón, después de todo no estoy tan loca como creen –_viéndolas-_vengan les ayudo

-gracias, gracias, gracias

-si pero ya callate Etser, me deben una

-ok bien a ver como es?

-mira primero tienes que hacer esto-_les estuvo explicando y así ellas tuvieron la tarea_-"genial ya entendí bien esta porquería o si soy genial"y ya eso era todo

-era eso solo eso estaba fácil, oye y tu novio?-Etser

-mi novio?-Johanna

-si Bryan que no es tu novio? Digo hace una pareja muy linda y toda la cosa-Etser

-a si gracias ya lo sabia "no me vas a hacer enojar con eso, pero puedes tratar"-Johanna

-"a no la pude molestar"bueno y cambiando el tema de tu novio que vas a hacer hoy en la tarde-Etser

-no, mmm dejame pensar, a si tengo que ir a coro y salgo como a las 3, 3:30 de ahí por?

-no es que quería ver si querías ir a mi casa a comer

-chance y voy

-si claro déjenos fuera de la platica

-hay ya lo siento Beca pero tu estabas terminando de hacer tu tarea o no?

-si pero ya acabe, mejor deberíamos ver que podemos hacer hoy no? esto se esta poniendo aburrido no lo creen? Que les parece si hacemos que Séla se vuelva a subir a la patineta? Para ver que hace

-no eso es aburrido Beca deberíamos irnos a la oficina de la directora a prenderle fuego-_ante la mirada seria de las demás-_que? Me cae mal y un poco de fuego en la falda no hace daño a nadie-Johanna

-no seria mala idea-Tania

-o.O? Tania?

-Que? Por su culpa no pude ver un especial de Pink y eso no se lo perdono-Tania

-bueno, bueno chicas, piromaniacas- _volteando a ver a Rebeca y a Johanna_- y obsesionada-_viendo a Tania_-no vamos a hacer eso entendieron-_ante la cara de pero_-que tal si mejor hacemos otra cosa?-Etser

-si como por ejemplo borrar todos los contactos de la directora, después de esto irnos para lanzarnos en la patineta por la subida esa (una subida muy, muy inclinada), crear nuevas mascarillas o hacer lo de la ves pasada de ponernos dos, o tal ves jugar botella-Johanna

-_grito general-_NO!

-OOO esta bien dejen pienso, hacer sufrir a Rebeca haciendo que bese a Ivanov-Johanna

-no, no, no y NO sabes cuanto lo detesto la verdad no se por que pero no me cae bien-Rebeca

-por eso seria divertido jugar botella, claro haciendo que otros tanto ilusos jueguen con nosotras y conmigo **la niña buena** que no se le ocurre nada malo "podría ponerlos a que coman un delicioso manjar: polen con pasto envuelto en una hoja de alguna planta cercana"-Johanna

-no yo creo que lo primero esta bien-_va entrando Bryan y Tala_-borrarle toda la base de datos no estaría mal y esa bajada pues tampoco lo esta así que nos vemos hoy en casa de Etser no?

-Si por mi esta bien Tania no hay problema ya de hay vemos que hacemos no?

-si por mi perfecto-Johanna

-si por que no? Nos vamos directo de la escuela no?

-si eso seria lo mejor así de paso vemos si nos ponemos a experimentar con lo que vallamos a cocinar no? O no quieren cocinar? "XD como la vez pasada que todas se enfermaron"

-_Tania y Rebeca-_si

-pero deja le marco a Sami y le aviso que lastima que no le toco esta clase

-emm chicas yo llegaría mas tarde es que hoy me quedo a coro y como Tania ya se salio para entrar a la estudiantina...pues supongo no se acordaba que me tenia que quedar

-si es cierto bueno nosotras te esperamos para ver que se nos ocurre no? n.n

En eso va entrando el maestro de matemáticas y hace que todo el mundo se calle y comienza diciendo que revisara la tarea y después hará unos ejercicios que se harán en parejas que el mismo elegirá.

-buenas tardes muchachos quiero que pasen sus cuadernos al frente en lo que veo como los acomodare para el ejercicio (examen parcial solo que no lo quiso decir)

-genial un examen parcial-_murmuro Bryan_-"ahora que mas voy a ser el único que repruebe"

-este ejercicio será en parejas ya en un momento las menciono y les indico donde se sentaran ya saben que si se pasan a su lugar ustedes pasan al frente y lo de siempre de acuerdo? Y los acomodare según como hayan resuelto su tarea,-_checando unos cuadernos que son nada mas y nada menos que el de Tala y...-_Rebeca y Tala siéntense aya-_señalando donde estaba Bryan-_vamos que espera jovencita?

-"genial de todas la personas y me tenia que tocar el eso se llama mala suerte"

Así siguió repartiendo las parejas hasta que ya solo quedaban cuatro Bryan, Erick, Etser y Johanna

- y ustedes "como los pondré"las dos señoritas no, no "pésima idea" Etser tu vas con Bryan y tu Johanna con Erick

Cabe mencionar que Bryan casi no sabia nada y Etser era la que estaba haciendo la mayor parte del examen aunque el otro le ayudaba en las graficas y tabulaciones de resto no hacia mas, Etser trataba de explicarle pero no tenia paciencia así que como comenzaron a hacer alboroto les quitaron el examen aunque ya lo tenían todo resuelto cosa con la cual no contaba el profesor

-les voy a calificar lo que lleven hasta el momento, y ya pueden retirarse

-esta bien como diga

-si con permiso profesor

Todos a pesar de haber acabado fingieron seguir con su examen para perder la clase mientras fuera

-ves por tu culpa nos sacaron

-de que te quejas de todas maneras ya se iba a acabar la clase

-no es cierto todavía quedan 15 minutos, que voy a hacer?

-no se

-eres muy molesto

-gracias

-tu bien le puedes hacer competencia a Johanna de ver quien es el mas fastidioso yo creo que deberían de ser novios a ver si así se aplacan los dos ya que cuando comienzan a molestar no quien los pare

-que? Deja de molestar

-que ahora soy yo quien molesta no?

-da

-que?

-ven mejor ayudame sube y gira esa perilla así ya no tendré que estar contigo ni tu conmigo

-me parece perfecto pero como piensas que yo valla a subir hasta aya?

-te voy a cargar y todo queda resuelto

-si claro ven vamos "como si de veras me fueras a cargar, o soportar el tiempo suficiente para que gire esa perilla"-_se dirige al chico_-estoy lista

-_se agacha para que ella suba a su espalda y alcance el reloj de la chicharra para que puedan adelantarlo-_bien que esperas? Sube

-"suerte que traigo pantalón ya que lo dice en serio generalmente la que hace esto es Rebeca o Johanna nosotras somos el apoyo"aaahhhfff-_se sube_-listo?

-hpm-_se levanta sin problema alguno-_apurate que no quieres que nos encuentren así

-es que no alcanzo

-pues parate

-ya ya lo logre solo tenemos que esperar un minuto y ya

-bien baja

-_la chica salta-_"es muy fuerte"bueno ahora debe de sonar la campana y somos libres! O0O

-"yo no todo por.../si no hubiera sido por el estarías cumpliendo un castigo peor"hpm

RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG

Adentro todos entregan sus exámenes y se van pero hay quienes se tienen que quedar a algún taller y todo eso como Johanna, Bryan y Tala aunque los dos últimos voluntariamente a fuerzas se tienen que quedar bueno como no quiero especificar las clases pues vallamos a cuando ellos salen a las 3:30 y Johanna estaba por irse llevando consigo una pequeña bolsita donde traía dinero, su celular y unas cuantas chucherias mas.

-A ver que necesito? Mi bolsita ya tiene el cel, dinero para llegar a casa de Etser y luego ir a la mía, pulseras, un encendedor un llavero mis llaves un brillo una paleta...si creo que es todo "me pregunto que terminaremos haciendo...sea lo que sea es padre estar con ellas, aaahhhfff no se siento que algo falta pero que o es un mal presentimiento? o.O?"a mejor me apuro no quiero llegar muy tarde "hay aun me sigue traumando lo que me dijo Bryan ja como si realmente fuera cierto bah solo quiero encontrar un nuevo punto de obsesión con lo cual poder entretenerme en clases aburridas dibujando su nombre, o poder pensar en el/eso cualquier cosa es buena"-_iba caminando sin ver a donde iba cundo de repente choca contra algo o mejor dicho contra alguien que tampoco estaba viendo por donde caminaba ya que estaba mirando hacia atrás-_ouch!

-_enojado y en tono escalofriante_-Fijate por donde vas no niña?

-_enojada pero controlando la ira-_"calmate solo respira profundo y largate"-_y se paso de largo_

-_voltea a ver con quien choco_-"por que no se disculparon inmediatamente eso no es normal"-_la ve_-mira Bryan tu novia

-que dices?

* * *

y pues les agradezco el que hayan leido y les ... pues ...em...seria mas feliz (no se si les interese pero asi seria/ si ya estoy mas lok la prepa me afecto de mas...)si me dejan** review**

**y quiero darle las gracias a mi amigO gabe logan (asi te considero yo) a sky d que me apoyo para escribir y por supuesto a Kat Ivanov en especial...**

**POKA**

amusnoc sol arucol al ueq nejed


	6. Recuerdos parte 5

Hola de nuevo jeje bueno solo espero disfruten de este capitulo y esta ves se lo dedicare a womenvenus y espero le gusate al igual que a ustedes

* * *

-_enojado y en tono escalofriante_-Fijate por donde vas no niña?

-_enojada pero controlando la ira-_"calmate solo respira profundo y largate"-_y se paso de largo_

-_voltea a ver con quien choco_-"por que no se disculparon inmediatamente eso no es normal"-_la ve_-mira Bryan tu novia

-que dices?

-que hay va tu novia,-_cuando lo ve con cara de what sumada a púdrete, pendejo-_la idiota que se acaba de estrellar conmigo-_señalándola_-esa que va hay

-oye deja de hablarle así no? "hora que me pasa ya hasta la estoy defendiendo"

-_voltea_-"veo que me estrelle con Tala y BRYAN ME ESTA DEFENDIENDO?"debo estar drogada haber que me pudo hacer daño?

-que te pasa Bryan ya la defiendes porque es tu novia

-NO es mi novia y ya deja de molestar y mejor vamonos no?-_dice mientras va avanzando un buen tramo con gran velocidad como tratando de evadir a la chica_-apurate no seas flojo no me dirás que estas cansado?

-_de la nada aparece un tipo y agarra a Johanna de la cintura la carga y se la esta llevando-_AAAA!-_patea al tipo_

_-_comportate niña-_saca aparentemente de la nada un pañuelo con formol( somnífero claro según yo)y se la pone en la boca_-a ver si con esto te quedas callada

-oye Tala no te pareció escuchar un grito?

-no creo que estas mas lunático que de costumbre

-AAA BBBBRRRRYYYYYAAAAANNNNN!Bryan_- Dice casi en un suspiro_-"por que lo llamo a el/ por que tu otra opción era el baka con el que estrellaste"

-"es Johanna"-_se da la vuelta y sale corriendo en busca de la chica dejando todas sus cosas botadas-_"vamos apurate"-_en poco tiempo alcanza al tipo y ve que la chica esta inconsciente o casi inconsciente-_"vamos apresurate"-_le arrebata al tipo la chica-_suéltala-_dice con tono escalofriante lo que el tipo la toma por el cuello y ella se lleva una mano a una medalla que tenia-_te dije que la soltaras-_le da un puñetazo en la cara teniendo cuidado de no lastimar a la chica pero al golpearlo este la suelta y le arranca la cadena de oro-_estas bien Johanna?

-si pero mi cadena es un regalo de mi padrino y...

-te dejare un momento aquí esta bien?-_delicadamente la recarga en un árbol y sale corriendo tras el "secuestrador"-_idiota como se te ocurre hacer eso-_lo golpea nuevamente y le quita la cadena-_largate que sino te mato-_y su cara demostraba que si lo haría-_"bien ahora tengo que regresar con Johanna la deje sola y avance demasiado"

Mientras el había estado siguiendo al ladrón Tala se había regresado a ver que pasaba y se encontró a Bryan dejando delicadamente a Johanna recargada junto a un árbol

-estas bien?

-...

-"esta inconsciente"-_se acerca y percibe el olor a formol_-vaya que si eres resistente para haber gritado tan fuerte después de que te pusieron formol-_voltea a ver alrededor_ "creo que no traía nada mas solo traía su bolsa y ya"

-alejate-_dice semi inconsciente se va despertando lentamente-_ah a?

-hpm estas bien?

-si eso creo solo me duele el cuello siento un poco de ardor y la cabeza me da vueltas-_dice a quien le pregunta ya que no reconoce quien es-_quien eres?

-soy Tala

-y Bryan?

-el se fue detrás del ladrón

-esta bien?-_preocupada pero sigue sin conectar que esta hablando con Tala_

-m no lo se aun no regresa

-_enfocando bien_-AAA

-callate no grites me quieres dejar sordo?

-que haces TU aquí?

-porque gritaste si ya sabias que era yo?

-a si es cierto-_trata de levantarse-_"porque me duele la cabeza y porque Ivanov me esta ayudando? Y por que me duele el cuello?"

-no te levantes descansa un poco

Bryan al escuchar otro grito de la misma persona corre nuevamente y se encuentra con que Tala esta sentado al lado de Johanna con una mano al otro lado de esta y muy cerca de su rostro para su gusto (recuerden que el se había acercado para ver que pasaba y pues se sentó y para poder oler a la chica pues no se iba a sentar en sus piernas o parase enfrente con la posibilidad de caerle encima así que al fin y al cabo termino en esa posición)

-"que esta haciendo Tala? Y por que me molesta que este así con ella?"-_llega donde ellos están y en su mano trae la cadena de la chica_-como esta Tala?

-muy bien para que ella haya respirado formol ya que esta semi consciente "esta chica es muy fuerte ya que con eso a veces solían dormirnos a nosotros cuando nos portábamos mal y nos negábamos a ir.../si ya entendí/inmediatamente quedábamos dormidos"

-ya veo-_se arrodilla junto a la chica_-estas bien?

-si nn gracias-_se levanta-_lo ves?

-5, 4, -_se comienza a levantar_- 3, 2, 1...

-ahah-_le da un mareo y pierde el equilibrio_

-si muy bien excelente diría yo-_la detiene de la cintura-_"mmm resistió un poco mas de lo que pensé"a donde vas?

-mmm a casa de Etser por?

-"hpm creo que no le caigo bien"me voy

-si nos vemos Tala

-si nos vemos Johanna "Johanna? Pero si le caigo mal..."

-espera llevate esto, la voy a acompañar a su casa no creo que llegue muy lejos si se va sola-_aun la tiene de la cintura_

-hpm como sea pero si ella sigue gastando sus energías en arranques vas a terminar cargándola "por lo menos lo pude molestar"

-_Johanna y Bryan_-¬¬-_ven que Tala se aleja-_emm Bryan me podrías soltar? "vaya que lindo es nunca pensé que el o Tala fueran amables claro de lo poco que sabia de ellos ya que hasta hace poco me entero que van a casi las mismas clases que yo"

-eh? Si claro "es t problema/si claro pero se sentía tan bien tenerla tan cerca y estar tomando su cintura" (tenia puesta una blusa que no dejaba ver la estrecha cintura de la chica que era de color rojo y traía un pantalón beige que no la entallaba mucho así que cuando Bryan la tomo por la cintura pues calculo mal y termino acercándola mucho a el)-_caminando al lado de la chica_-bien vamos te acompaño a tu casa

-au-_acerca su mano al cuello_

-que paso que te duele "ya deja de comportarte como un imbécil no?"espera dejame ver...ese maldito te lastimo cuando te quito tu cadena-_saca un pañuelo y le limpia la poca sangre que le salio de la herida desinfectándola con un poco de alcohol que tenia (es que como había ido con Tala a la enfermería y no tenían mucho tiempo les dieron un pequeño frasco de alcohol)_

-mi cadena-_con tono triste y casi en un susurro_

-es cierto toma-_le da su cadena_

-que que es? "no es posible fue tras el ladrón y le logro quitar mi cadena/si cuando le dijiste que te la habían regalado"gracias-_con una gran sonrisa en el rostro voltea y abraza a Bryan_-muchas gracias

-"se ve tan linda cuando sonríe"_-sin darse cuenta la abraza de vuelta y se sonroja levemente_-"no creí que fuera así"

-lo siento no debí ser tan efusiva, casi nunca los soy pero creo esta fue una excepción verdad? Espero no te haya molestado, lo siento

-no no te preocupes ahora dime donde vives?

-en Arboledas

-pero estamos yendo en dirección contraria

-si pero voy a casa de una amiga

-no debes ir a tu casa-_dice muy autoritariamente como si le estuviera hablando a un cabo de menor rango_

-pero-_tímidamente un poco doblegada por el tono usado-_si voy a mi casa se van a preocupar mucho y si me voy con mis amigas pues aya podremos encontrar una solución para no preocuparlos y aparte no creo que quieras que te estén molestando diciendo que eres mi novio y haciéndote preguntas imprudentes

-como quieras

-sabes me siento un poco mareada

-es normal aunque debo reconocer que has resistido bastante yo creí que quedarías inconsciente durante un rato mas, o que estarías muy débil

-entonces que debo decir gracias?

-"no se ofendió es muy rara esta chica"

-bueno ahora lo único que me falta es que alguien me tire encima un jugo y yo por esquivarlo me tuerza un pie y para tratar de no caerme me agarre de ti y te haga perder el equilibrio y tu termines encima de mi, aaahhhfff

-O.O? Por que dices eso?

-porque una vez me paso eso fue horrible bueno para Tania porque yo durante todo el camino me la pase riendo-_dice lo ultimo muy pensativa-_sabes no te había podido agradecer el que me acompañaras, bueno la verdad se me había olvidado pero es que es muy agradable estar contigo

-O.O? "nadie había dicho que era agradable mi compañía sino todo lo contrario"gra...gracias-_dijo muy suave_

-apresurémonos no? es que todavía no he comido y tengo mucha hambre y cuando tengo hambre no soy la misma, de paso te invito a comer lo que sea que hagamos de comer quieres?

-tal vez

-bueno como sea "tengo hambre ahh quiero comer algo ya que en recreo solo comí un yogurt ya que no se por que no tenia hambre y mas que nada lo hice para que las chicas no se preocuparan, y ya es muy tarde"-_toma la mano de Bryan y lo jala y se van literalmente corriendo_-vamos rápido-_de repente pasa un tipo y la empuja_ –OYE IDIOTA FIJATE POR DONDE VAS NO?-_dice esto con una mirada asesina y congelante_

-"ya veo por que dice que no es la misma"-_el aprovecha y golpea al tipo-_"genial hacia tiempo no hacia esto"-_pone una cara de muy pocos amigos y mirada mortal_-"a ver que sucede ahora como lo pensé todos se alejan"

--Oye guapo porque no dejas a esa boba y vienes con una chicas de verdad-_dijeron las tres chicas a coro en tono sensual_

-_reciben una mirada gélida por parte de Bryan y Johanna hace que se detengan y dice_ –cómprense una vida y dejen a los demás con la suya, se que su vida es patética pero les aseguro que si utilizan ese cuerpecito pueden ahorrar lo suficiente para tener algo con que entretenerse así que chaito-_dice hipócritamente_-hay ya me esta afectando "> me duele la cabeza y cuando eso pasa comienzo a debilitarme a no se esas punzadas que hacen que todo en mi mente cambie y sea una verdadera... y argg debo apurarme"

-te sientes bien?

-no

-¬¬

-lo siento no me siento muy bien pero creo que ya casi llegamos, disculpame

-como sea

-mira ya llegamos

llegaron a una casa grande muy bonita de color naranja y fueron y tocaron y les abrió la mama de Etser e inmediatamente hizo pasar a Johanna y a su acompañante.

-Hola Johanna como estas?

-bien gracias señora Libia y usted?

-Bien, gracias por preguntar y dime quien es el joven que te acompaña?

-a lo siento como pude olvidar presentarlos mira Bryan ella es la señora Libia la mama de Etser y señora Libia el es Bryan un amigo de la escuela

-Un gusto conocerte ya que ella no le dice amigo a cualquiera me imagino ya lo debes de saber no?

-"y que le digo?"

-ya comieron?

-no no hemos comido

-debo irme-Bryan

-no de aquí no te vas hasta no comer no me vayas a rechazar la invitación

-si "de acuerdo/no vayas a decir eso di gracias" gracias

-espérenme un momentito aquí en la sala en lo que les caliento la comida si?

Y así deja a los chicos solos y estos deciden platicar un rato así es como Bryan logra conocer el gran y puro corazón de Johanna y se convence que tuvo mucha suerte de que fuera ella el caso fue de que se terminaron conociendo muy bien era la primera vez que Bryan hablaba mas de un minuto con alguien sin estar diciéndole amenazas Johanna aprendió que música le gustaba y que le agradaba y no de la gente y su afición por golpeara cualquier cosa persona u animal.

-y es por eso que me termino gustando golpear todo

-vaya es una razón muy triste extraña y extravagante pero bueno eso ya paso

el esperaba encontrar algo de lastima cuando le contara el porque el era así y no la halló mas a cambio encontró comprensión y obtuvo una sonrisa de parte de ella le comenzaba a gustar cada vez mas el verla sonreír y su meta seria lograr robarle una sonrisa cada que pudiera

-por que te pusiste así hace rato?

-lo que pasa es que cuando me da hambre me entra una desesperación terrible que no me permite pensar en nada mas que comer pasado el tiempo el hambre se va pero llega un momento en el cual la cabeza me comienza a doler horrible comienzo como a sentir punzadas de un dolor inmenso contenido y esto altera mis sentidos y crea como puertas a algunas aptitudes que nunca muestro, la verdad los médicos no se pueden explicar que es pero según ellos tiene que remediarse si yo comienzo a ser totalmente como yo soy y no dejarme influenciar por tanto mis papas dejaran de criticar lo que me ponía y eso parece funciono un poco pero por lo que veo y siento todavía me falta mucho por recobrar de lo que solía ser

-eso es raro

-si lo se pero lo bueno es que no he vuelto a ver a ninguno de esos doctores en ya mas de 3 años después de el incidente que aparentemente provoco esto

-pues que paso?

-lo que pasa es que en un viaje a Rusia se iba a entregar un equipo pero cuando lo estaban descargando me fui a los alrededores para no aburrirme y llegue a un lugar en donde estaban bajando unos artefactos muy... de muy alta tecnología recuerdo uno que parecía un tanque bueno no era como un tubo según vi era de una corporación llamada BIO bio, bio borg bolg Vol. o quien sabe bio algo pero como tenia ropa tipo militar creo que asuste a uno de los tipos que estaban ahí el cual soltó un frasco que contenía un liquido verde muy extraño y creo termino tirándomelo encima y de ahí no recuerdo mas después desperté en un hospital y mis papas estaban a mi lado y cree algo ...bueno y de ahí comenzó el problema de actitud

-"dijo un tipo tubo...como en el que metieron a Tala para convertirlo en ciber Tala y ese liquido que podrá ser SI YA SE el liquido que dieron por perdido que era irremplazable y no se podía crear mas que no se par que servia y la corporación debe ser la de Bio-Bolt pero como se logro meter hasta haya?"Bio-Bolt-_susurra lo ultimo_

-pero cambiemos el tema de los desastres por unos menos desastrosos como mi otro dolor de cabezas claro solo cuando no puedo

-matemáticas-_murmura muy pero muy enojado_

-chicos perdón la demora pero es que se había acabado todo así que les hice algo rápido-_les deja servido y se va_-voy a llamarle a mi hija y sus amigas hace rato salieron te estuvieron esperando pero tu sabes se impacientaron e hicieron enojar a Samara y tu sabes el resto

-si lo se-_cuando ve que la señora no esta se dirige a Bryan_-das miedo cuando hablas así pero me agrada n.n a... "ahora que recuerdo el tenia pésimas calificaciones si pero mejor no le digo"

-tu eres buena para mate no?

-sip y tu que tal eres?

-un fracaso-_dijo muy enojado_

-o vamos no lo creo

-lo soy

-yo creo que mas bien te cerraste a que no puedes por que de resto creo que eres excelente

-u si

-bueno si quieres podemos ver quien tiene la razón...

-y si yo tengo razón tu me vas a ayudar o que?

-si lo haría con gusto claro si tu quieres

-pues si ayudame "ahora hasta ayuda estoy pidiendo"

Tal como lo había dicho Johanna sus amigas le ayudaron a ocultar la pequeña herida y le ayudaron a reparar su cadena el tiempo fue pasando y ya habían pasado las vacaciones en las cuales Bryan salía con Johanna a cine y muchos otros lugares o simplemente a caminar un rato y se la pasaban platicando también los papas de la chica se fueron acostumbrando a ver a Bryan aunque al principio creían que no era buena persona pero vieron que el chico realmente iba a lo que se suponía debía ir a estudiar matemáticas así fue como poco a poco fueron ellos acercándose mas y pasaron a salir también a petición también de los papas que veía se la pasaban estudiando aunque no sabían que también habían momentos en los que parecía fuera a haber un atentado contra el profesor de matemáticas o cuando terminaba lanzando el cuaderno libro lápiz goma o cualquier objeto que le recordara la frustración así que cuando eso sucedía ellos hablaban y después continuaban pero los papas decidieron que debían salir mas y no encerrarse tanto también le permitían a la chica ir a la casa del chico donde el le mostraba sus habilidades en el blade y termino conociendo a Tala y se fueron llevando mejor y para evitar que Tala fuera a molestar después a Bryan Johanna le decía que fuera con ellos y también pasaban por alguna amiga de ella y así era como todos salían y así fue como Tala termino llevándose mejor con Rebeca que era la que mas había salido puesto que las demás habían salido de viaje o no las dejaban salir por x o y razones y así fue como pasaron las vacaciones claro que en navidad fue diferente sus papas le habían preguntado por los papas de su amigo y ella le dijo que no tenia y que el vivía con otro chico llamado Tala y se suponía estaba a cargo de una señorita llamada Denia pero que ella se la pasaba en su trabajo así que ellos se las arreglaban claro que tenían todo lo indispensable para vivir y nada les faltaba solo tenían que dejar una nota de que necesitaban ya que la dichosa Denia salía muy temprano y llegaba muy tarde les dejaba todo preparado y se iba y regresaba muy noche entonces sus padre le propusieron hacer una especie de fiesta de navidad con todas sus amigas y amigos para hacer una fiesta como ellos solían decir como las de Colombia que duraban hasta tres días consecutivos y sin descanso y así fue la idea fue aceptada por todos con esto implico a Etser, Samara, Tania, Rebeca, Tala, Bryan, Harvy y Bruno claro sus padres y toda la cosa y esto se hizo en una cabaña que compraron entre todos que era grandisima y era especial bueno para ese tipo de eventos así que todos se fueron para aya y festejaron intercambiaron regalos se divirtieron algunos se emborracharon se hicieron mas amigos se unieron mas se conocieron mas pero también todo tenia que acabar, así sucedió las vacaciones terminaron y ellos regresaron a su vida normal solo que ahora Johanna se juntaba mas con Bryan y pues Tala se juntaba mas con ellas así que se juntaron las dos partes la parte no conocida pero que hacia unos estragos terribles y la parte mas temida de la escuela, así fue como ellos se acostumbraron a sus extrañas manías y hasta decidieron probar y algunas cosas les gustaban pero también les hacían probar de lo que ellos comían que era una cosa muy nutritiva con un nombre muy extraño Ruso y de un aspecto muy extraño con un sabor que superaba la extrañes de la apariencia y así fue como Spencer se hizo novio de Tania e Ian solo se extraño por ello pero no dijo nada pero el juntar esas dos bandas no era muy bueno para la directora que era la que recibía un castigo terrible por cualquier cosa como por ejemplo cuando habían regañado sin razón alguna a Ian dejándolo sin salir a el receso a ellos se les ocurrió dejarla encerrada en su oficina sin ninguno de sus lujitos y ahí se quedo mucho tiempo ya que nadie tenia la llave de esa oficina. Ahora solo se encontraban Bryan y Johanna...

-hay que raro donde estarán los demás, me dejaron solita... bua... "o pues ya que o mejor me voy aya y me siento"

Por otra parte Bryan

-donde estarán "hace unos momentos yo vi a Tala por aquí, mejor me voy de aquí donde no haya nadie y asunto resuelto"-_a lo lejos ve a una chica sentada en una de las ramas de un frondoso árbol-_"eso me recuerda cuando a le cayo encima Johanna a Tala fue muy gracioso, ya se voy a ir a asustarla/ ahora tienes la posibilidad de decirle lo que tenias pensado y le das el regalo" emm "ya se corto la rama y así la asusto, no si hago eso me castigaran y no gracias que aburrido"-_el árbol en el que se encontraba la chica era grande y frondoso con muchas ramas aptas para que alguien estuviera descansando ahí-_ahora tres dos uno let it rip-_lanzo su blade el cual paso muy cerca de Johanna haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio_-"ahora si la espante XD siempre había querido hacer eso"

-AAHHH-_iba cayendo del árbol y lentamente se iba acercando Bryan cuando finalmente cae-_auch-_cayo de sentón_-mira nada mas lo que tengo aquí es un lindo y preciado blade por que se me ará tan conocido-_lo toma entre sus manos y comienza a presionarlo se desespera y lo lanza con mucha fuerza hacia cualquier lugar_-estúpido blade por tu culpa me caí y au, me duele

-AUCH

-O.O? Qué onda? Que paso? Bryan?

-si soy yo-_tiene en su mano su blade y en la cabeza tiene una marca bueno una cortada que coincide a la perfección con una de las aspas (los picos esos del blade)de su blade y de la herida sale sangre no solo se había puesto roja y se inflamo un poco_-podrías tener mas cuidado cuando lances un blade que no ves que puedes lastimar a alguien

-jajaja tu hablando de tener cuidado jajaja y de jajaja lastimar a alguien jajaja debes estar enfermo jajaja-_voltea y abre los ojos y se encuentra con que Bryan sostiene en una mano su blade y en la otra su cabeza_- que te paso?-_dice muy seria y preocupada_- como te lastimaste?

-ò.ó que como me lastime? pues resulta que ME LANZASTE MI BLADE A MI CABEZA!

-QUE ESE ERA TU BLADE? Pues bien merecido te lo tienes-_lo dijo en tono de reproche_- y además no es mi culpa que estuvieras caminando por ahí cuando yo lance tu beyblade-_lo dice como si lanzar un beyblade con todas tus fuerzas fuera de todos los días_

-¬¬ niña boba-_se quita la mano que tenia en la cabeza_

-oye no me digas así...-_se pone muy triste_

-no te pongas triste que si no arruinas lo que iba hacer

-y que ibas a hacer?

-esto...-_y lentamente se fue acercando a su rostro el cual lo tomo con mucha delicadeza la cual nunca creyó tener y comenzó un roce entre ambos labios el cual se fue convirtiendo en un tierno beso que lentamente se fue profundizando comenzando ese ritual entre ambas lenguas que se degustaban sutil mente al principio para pasar a ser mas atrevido mejor dicho sensual... ese beso que comenzó tierno-_"se siente tan bien tenerla así su piel es tan suave y sus labios son exquisitos es tan bella"-_Bryan sentía que había dentro de el una revolución sentía una especie de cosquilleo en el pecho combinada con una sensación de vacío que estaba llena de felicidad y amor, cariño ternura...mientras ella sentía todo eso y mas por ser su primer beso era tan calida esa sensación y el por su parte nunca llego a pensar que un beso se llegaría a sentir así de bien que no necesitaba de ser apasionado y loco para que satisfajera y llenara este era el primer beso de alguien que realmente quería, que lo había dejado satisfecho y con una sonrisa en los labios claro que no dejaba su tediosa labor de acariciar suavemente aquel dulce manjar-_"quisiera tenerla así por siempre"


	7. Recuerdos parte 6

Como hacia mucho que no actualizaba correctamente jaja tomando en cuanta el error que habia tenido pues aqui tienen el capitulo 7 y este se lo quiero dedicar a Fabiru y KaT Ivanov que son unas muy lindas personas y KaT espero si me cumplas XD y tambien va para Fabiru bueno y sin mas por el momento los dejo con el fict

* * *

-esto...-_y lentamente se fue acercando a su rostro el cual lo tomo con mucha delicadeza la cual nunca creyó tener y comenzó un roce entre ambos labios el cual se fue convirtiendo en un tierno beso que lentamente se fue profundizando comenzando ese ritual entre ambas lenguas que se degustaban sutil mente al principio para pasar a ser mas atrevido mejor dicho sensual... ese beso que comenzó tierno-_"se siente tan bien tenerla así su piel es tan suave y sus labios son exquisitos es tan bella"-_Bryan sentía que había dentro de el una revolución sentía una especie de cosquilleo en el pecho combinada con una sensación de vacío que estaba llena de felicidad y amor, cariño ternura...mientras ella sentía todo eso y mas por ser su primer beso era tan calida esa sensación y el por su parte nunca llego a pensar que un beso se llegaría a sentir así de bien que no necesitaba de ser apasionado y loco para que satisfajera y llenara este era el primer beso de alguien que realmente quería, que lo había dejado satisfecho y con una sonrisa en los labios claro que no dejaba su tediosa labor de acariciar suavemente aquel dulce manjar-_"quisiera tenerla así por siempre"

-"se siente tan bien es tan dulce este beso besa bien Bryan me hace sentir tan feliz tan llena/MOMENTO Y QUIEN LE DIO PERMISO PARA QUE TE BESARA NISIQUIERA ES TU NOVIO/cierto deja esto terminalo ya/pero es que se siente tan bien me siento tan bien/si si lo se pero ya deja esto ya"-_sus manos que se habían mantenido a sus costados reaccionaron y empujaron a Bryan y dijo enojada/triste/feliz/confundida-_por que hiciste eso dime?

-yo...yo... "ahora que le digo"no te queda claro

-quedarme claro que?

-que...que me gustas... "dile ya lo que le ibas a decir" y...y...que...quería que fueras mi novia

-es cierto? "no puedo creer que Bryan el gran Bryan Kudnetzov este tartamudeando y este tan nervioso y que me haya dicho eso yo, YO ESTOY FELIZ"

-si "ahora me va a decir igual que a todos, la he visto y se que eso es lo que hace siempre sino es que comienza molestarme y tratar **inocentemente** de hacerme poner mas nervioso"me voy-_dijo muy seriamente_-poka

-_con tono autoritario nunca antes escuchado por el_-a donde crees que vas?

-_voltea y mira con deje de pasmo (embobado)- _a mi...

-_rápidamente se acerca a el y lo rodea con sus brazos y le habla a su oído no sin antes haberle dado un inocente beso en la comisura de sus labios_-a donde crees que vas mi halcón homicida? No dejare que te vayas sin que me lo repitas una vez mas

-_con una gran sonrisa en los labios y con una gran seguridad_-dije que si desearías ser ni novia pero aun sigo esperando la respuesta-_la toma de la cintura y la separa delicadamente de su bien definido cuerpo y con poco de enojo_-y aun sigo esperando

-_haciendo puchero y dándole la espalda_-así no vale

-y entonces como vale?

-mmm dejame pesar...ya se llegas por mi espalda me abrazas y...

-te parece así? Sabes me gusta tenerte así

-y entonces yo volteo y te doy un beso así tierno y te digo que si. Que te parece?

-mmm no se repite de nuevo lo ultimo

-que? Esto?

-si eso...pero...

-pero que?

-falta esto-_la voltea delicadamente toma su rostro con una mano y la otra la pone en su espalda no tan arriba pero tampoco muy abajo la respetaba ella al sentirlo tan cerca no pudo evitar poner sus brazos en su cuello y acercarlo aun mas-_y es entonces cuando me das el beso-_y la separa un poco brusco solo para molestarla- _esta mejor así o no

-¬¬

desde lo lejos un par de chicos veían lo que hacia Bryan.

-que hizo el inútil de Bryan? Se supone solo le iba decir a esta Ale que le gustaba y darle el regalo que le compro eso era demasiado difícil de hacer?

-si se supone no seria tan difícil

-por que no me dejas pensar en voz alta sin que tu te entrometas

-fácil por que no quiero-_y se cruza de brazos_-y nunca me lo habías pedido por que mas?

-_se restregá con una mano la cara_-da niet znayu...

-que dices?

-yeb podrías callarte de una vez? ¬¬

-mira Ale lo va a tirar...

-si claro como si pudiera

-de hecho va a hacer que el se tropiece con esa...

-AUCH!

-_AL TIEMPO_-RAMA

-jaja es muy divertido ya se por que lo hizo jaja esto si divierte

-tienes razón es muy divertido ver como es casi estrangulado con la soga?

-es un cinturón de los que ... olvidalo

-si que es útil tener una cuerda de esas, pero al paso que va, va a matar a Bryan sin que este pueda entregarle el regalo que según el le costo mucho trabajo elegir y por el cual estuvo ahorrando dinero y...

-si ya te entendí Tala te aseguro que ya te entendí no estoy tarada

-lo que digas Rebeca

-"como que lo que digas Rebeca? Arrggg es toda una molestia no se como puede soportarlo Ale ahh de no ser por que la he visto de mejor humor te ahorcaría"hacemos la paz?

-"nunca pensé que esto podría terminar así y resulta que el que termino castigado fui yo con esta niña loca y ahora dice que hagamos la paz eso la hace aun mas demente en fin da lo mismo de no ser por ellos ya la habría matado o por lo menos hecho lo mismo que hacia Bryan con todos los que se le pasaban enfrente" de acuerdo paz-_lo dijo en un tono frío algo escalofriante_-por cuanto tiempo?

-eres imposible Tala "es un tipo asqueroso no, no desagradable yo que le hable con sinceridad y el lo toma como si fuera un juego"

-"y ahora a esta que le pasa?"hn

-que no sabes hablar o que? siempre haces lo mismo desesperas

-para que gasto mis palabras si se supone ahora estamos vigilando que "Bryan le diga y le de el regalo? no"tu amiga no mate a Bryan

-ah cierto

-¬¬?

Por otro lado donde nuestro querido Bryan ahora estaba siendo asesinado.

-sabes que detesto que me hagan eso

-ya te habían hecho eso antes-_dijo con algo de aliento y enojo_

-baka que me dejen hablando sola

-si lo se por eso lo hice-_diciendo esto se da la vuelta y hace que ahora ella este debajo de el_-vaya creo que te contagie de mi estilo homicida

-_voltea su rostro_-hn

-o vamos no te enojes

-... "todavía no"

-te enojaste mucho conmigo cierto? Que ya no me vas a hablar?

-... "no lo puedo creer aun tiene paciencia"

-¬¬ me estoy comenzando a desesperar

-... "no va a aguantar mucho ya casi lo logro"

-¬¬ ya di algo

-... "falta poco, es tan divertido hacerlo enojar me encanta como me trata de mirar tranquilamente mientras se esta ahogando en su ira"

-_toda la ira se acumulo en el sus ojos ahora parecían de fuego estaba apunto de golpear a cualquier cosa persona que cruzara por ahí incluso la estaba comenzando a lastimar-_"habla niña boba"

-"auch me lastimas"-_aparece una mueca de dolor en su rostro que es olímpicamente ignorada por Bryan_-"no me voy a rendir ahora dilo"quieres que te perdone cierto-_tratando de no sonar muy lastimada no le gustaba demostrarle debilidad con esto trajo la conciencia de Bryan para que prestara atención pero aun no se daba cuenta de que la lastimaba-_creo que si quieres saber verdad?-_ella lo mira a los ojos y ve que el asiente_-bueno yo quiero-_el rubor se comienza a hacer presente en su rostro_-"respira profundo"

-"que es lo que quiere? Que se puso roja"-_y malos pensamientos cruzaron por su mente_-"idiota ella nunca diría eso y mucho menos lo haría así que controlate"-_aun estaba muy, muy enojado pero eso pensamientos podrían hacer que cierta parte de su cuerpo reaccionara y quedara mal..._-"ahora que es lo que quieres"

-bien quiero que me digas que me quieres y me amas pero de una forma muy romántica...

-QUE?

Ese grito llamo la atención de esos chicos que estaban escondidos

-que paso? Pero si Bryan esta encima de ella y se ve que esta muy enojado

-si "que le habrá dicho"

Volviendo con la otra pareja.

-yo no pienso hacer eso

-bueno pues no lo hagas

-a no, te conozco si no lo hago que pasara?

-nada

-dime

-ya te dije nada, ya vi que no quieres que te perdone...

-esta bien esta bien lo haré...sabes te detesto

-_con una gran sonrisa_-si lo se pero aun así me quieres

-eres muy cursi sabias

-si a veces...que esperas por comenzar?

-da ya comienzo-_toma un gran respiro para comenzar con su tortura_-yo quería decirte que en todo el tiempo que he estado con vida nunca me había sentido tan feliz tu me haces sentir muy especial haces que todo alrededor cambie y torne en felicidad eres mi vida y luz no podría vivir sin ti por que tu eres mi vida y como tal nunca te negare porque yo simplemente te amo y no se vivir sin ti-_mientras decía eso cada vez se iba tornando mas y mas rojo hasta ganarle la competencia de mas rojo a un jitomate claro que todo esto lo dijo con voz sexy y después de decir eso se quito de encima de Ale y se sentó a un lado volteando el rostro-_y es por eso que te pedí lo de hace rato-_recobrando su temple frío-_y no pienso repetirlo y juro que si alguien se entera aparte de que lo mato talvez te mate a ti para después ir de regreso a la abadía a recobrar mi personalidad y mi dignidad

-_todavía estaba en shock_-"nunca pensé que pudiera decir cosas tan lindas como esas y mucho menos que me las dijera a mi"-_se estaba levantando y acercando a el para quedar nuevamente frente a frente_-gracias por decirme todo eso-_se acerca mas a el para que la abrace-_disculpa aceptada

-hn no me lo recuerdes-_mientras tenia a la chica entre sus fuertes brazos_-que siento que tengo el deber de lavarme la boca con jabón

-no fue tan malo o si?

-si, si lo fue "fue peor que los castigos que me ponían por indisciplina/mentiroso te gusto decirle todo eso"-_y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro_-casi lo olvidaba

-hn no ves que estoy muy cómoda aquí?

-lastima...tienes dos opciones te separas de mi por tu voluntad o YO te separo de mi

-nñ creo que prefiero la primera

-si eso pensé-_buscando en sus chorro cientos mil bolsillos su paciencia nuevamente se acababa hasta que lo encontró-_lo encontré toma esto lo compre para ti claro solo si me decías que si por que o sino lo hubiera vuelto a vender y recuperado mi dinero y tal vez mas

-hn si como sea-_de modo indiferente hasta que en la siguiente parte cambia su tono y le adiciona algo de emoción_- a ver dejame ver_ –Bryan le entrega el regalo que es una hermosa cadena de oro y plata con un dije de un halcón hecho en los mismos materiales que la cadena y que tenia grabado parte de la famosa frase te amo pero en ruso al ver esto a ella se le van iluminando los ojos de felicidad por el detalle tan sincero y original de su querido novio_-gracias

RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG

-me permites-_dice en tono de juego y burla_-bella dama

-claro apuesto caballero-_siguiéndole la corriente_-sin duda alguna

-_ambos-_jaja

-espera deja me pongo mi cadena si?

-claro-_indiferente_

_-_listo vamonos

-...

Y así mismo Rebeca y Tala se habían marchado a sus respectivos salones al igual que la reciente pareja que ahora estaban enfrente de la dirección ya que debían pasar por ahí para llegar a los salones.

-wow esta muy bonito

-ya lo has dicho muchas veces

-si pero no es mi culpa que tengas tan buen gusto

-tu crees?-_le agradaba que le dijera todas esas cosas y eso hacia que de su rostro siempre tan apacible apareciera una sonrisa_-me alegra que te haya gustado

-sabes te vez mucho mejor así

-O.O?

-me agrada tu sonrisa es sincera-_deja de jugar con su dije y se acerca nuevamente a el le da un beso solo un pequeño roce de labios-_las traes-_y sale corriendo_-te voy a ganar

-que? Oye NO espera-_y comienza a correr-_por que nunca corres así en las clases de deportes?

-que? tu me espías cuando hago deportes?

-si

-si es divertido ver como puedes golpear a todos los demás con permiso y sin que te den reprimendas

-que me vigilas?

-a veces cuando no tengo nada mejor que hacer

-que?-_con un poco de enfado ya que solo lo veía cuando no tenia nada mejor que hacer_

-que ya gane nos vemos hasta computación? Matemáticas? O como sea nos vemos PERDEDOR

-¬¬ hn me las pagaras- _sisea_

Y el se va a su salón tarde comprendió que no tenia que seguirla y si lo hacia la tenia que atrapar del todo el chiste era ver quien llegaba primero a su salón y eso era lo que había molestado a Bryan simplemente no aceptaba la idea de que perdió pero como el mismo dijo se vengaría como quien sabe pero lo haría mientras ellos estaban jugando Tala se había quedado como en shock/trance nunca había visto a Bryan jugar claro sin lastimar a algún tercero.

-Tala-_dice con voz dulce_-estas bien?-_mientras toca su rostro_-creo que si ven vamos que si no te castigaran y en fin...-_lo toma de la mano_-ven creo esta clase te toca conmigo no?-_y lo jala y sale corriendo_-o...o...

-que paso-_por su mente solo pasaban las sensaciones de cuando rebeca le palpo el rostro para ver si estaba bien y cuando tomo su mano para jalarlo y en esos momentos en que ella tenia su mano entrelazada con la suya-_"por que se esta comportando así?"

-vas a tener problemas por llegar tarde...y no es justo..._dijo dubitativamente_-que are que are?

-y tu no tendrás problemas?

-no ahh lo que pasa es que hoy tenia cita en la enfermería y eso me llevaría todo el receso por tanto me dan cierto tiempo para comer algo y luego entrar...problemas míos pero ahora será que a ti te van a regañar

-hn da como sea

-no, no como sea-_se le iluminan los ojos_-ya se tu me ayudaste por que me desmaye por que mi receta fue fallida y me llevaste nuevamente aya y por eso tardaste de demás

-por que lo haces?

-por que eres mi amigo o no?

-oye por que te vez tan pálida?-_pregunta mientras van entrando al salón_

-joven Ivanov por que llego tan tarde?

-lo que pasa es que el...-_y se desmaya pero gracias a la agilidad de Tala logra evitar su caída_

-joven que espera llévela a la enfermería

-si

Así fue como el termino cargándola y llevándola a la enfermería la chica ardía en fiebre y el se comenzaba a preocupar y no entendía el porque

-"pero por que diablos me preocupo por esta mocosa solo la tengo que aguantar un poco después de todo le tengo que decir a Bryan lo del reto/apuesta o como diría yo una forma mas de irritarlo y ver fuego en sus ojos mientras trata de destruir algún tipo que pase por enfrente y que no me pueda hacer nada"aquí esta...

-de donde vienen? Y que hicieron?

-del salón de clases

-y no crees que era muy peligroso hacer eso hay?

-_entendiendo a lo que se refiere se pone rojo y le **semi grita**_-QUE? COMO PUEDE DECIR ESO?

-tranquilo no grites y pon a tu novia aquí no quiero que la despiertes-_se va y entra a otra parte de la enfermería a buscar los archivos de la chica_-"ahora tengo que ver como se llama...y ver a que es propensa ...y..."

-"ahora resulta que eres mi novia"-_mirando a la susodicha_-"y todo el salón estará viéndome...aunque podría..."-_comienza a formular todo un complot para 1 o borrarles la memoria 2 matarlos 3 hacer que no comenten nada con una sutil mirada de muerte hasta que una voz lo saca de su labor-"_y así..._" _

-como es que se llama tu novia?

-_tan distraído estaba planeando-_ Rebeca Amaranta Guerrero Saldivar

-muchas gracias me facilitaste mucho el trabajo nn

-hn "como sea entonces podría usar esa bomba que tengo y MOMENTO"_-recapitulando lo que dijo la enfermera _

**recuerdo**:

-como es que se llama tu novia?

-_tan distraído estaba planeando-_ Rebeca Amaranta Guerrero Saldivar

-muchas gracias me facilitaste mucho el trabajo nn

**fin del recuerdo**

**

* * *

**

bueno esto es todo por hoy y tambien por esta semana asi que espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios


	8. Recuerdos parte 7

**hola qu hay de nuevo? saben no he recibido que digamos muchos comentarios pero confio en que leen mi historia pero els da flojera dejar un review bueno como sea este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a:**

**---myca**

nn espero que te guste

**

* * *

**

**recuerdo**:

-como es que se llama tu novia?

-_tan distraído estaba planeando-_ Rebeca Amaranta Guerrero Saldivar

-muchas gracias me facilitaste mucho el trabajo nn

**fin del recuerdo**

-Oye espera un momento **ella** NO es MI **novia **

**-**SI cariño como digas...

-puedo irme? Tengo clases...-_dando mas razones y como pidiendo permiso para que lo dejara ir_-"que estoy haciendo?"

-no-_dijo muy seria_-no puedes irte

-¬¬?

-mira debo explicarte que tu novia

-que no es mi novia-_completamente exaltado ante la mirada de la enfermera_-aaahhhfff-_resignándose_-si que le paso?

-después de todo si te preocupa tu novia...

-que no es mi novia

-bueno ya, ya...tu...-_ante la mirada asesina de Tala_-debe tomar este medicamento de vez en cuando pero la descuidada no lo hace ya verifique con la prueba de sangre...y ni siquiera se le ocurrió tomar su nuevo medicamento-_seguía la Dra. Hablando como para si reprobando la conducta de la joven hasta que recordó al chico que casi estaba por estrangularla_-lo lamento... el caso es que ella no puede tomar medicamentos netamente químicos sino que deben ser naturales el caso es de que este medicamento le da las vitaminas (no se me ocurrió nada mas sorry nñ) que necesita y como su organismo no las asimila necesita tomarlas y si no tiene desvanecimientos y fiebre en algunas ocasiones como es el caso...pero tu no novia

-QUE ES MI NOVIA!

-no que no era tu novia

-yeb...-_siguió maldiciendo en Ruso ya que había caído en ese bobo juego como tipo del chavo del 8 que siempre dicen no, no, no y terminan diciendo si y se aprovechan de ello-_¬¬?

-bueno pero yo debo irme...mira te dejo estos paños de agua para que se los vayas cambiando –_y fue tajantemente interrumpida_

-se lo que se debe hacer-_como diciendo no me voy a quedar aquí **ese es TU trabajo** _

-a que bien entonces hay te dejo...-_tomando ventaja _–y cuida mucho a tu novia

-"esa Dra. Es muy testaruda"hn

-y no olvides cambiar los paños de la frente de tu novia y si ves que no da resultado ponlo

-en el estomago si, si yo se como cuidar a mi novia-_se había dado por vencido era mejor decir que era su novia estar discutiendo con la Dra. Rodríguez y ve como esta se va-_ahora voy a tener que cuidarte **novia** (nótese el sarcasmo)-_toca su frente-_yeb la Dra. Tenia razón eres una descuidada y tienes fiebre bah tendré que ponerte esto.

Y así pasa un buen (y lo digo en serio) rato (tanto así que se acabo la clase bueno todavía quedaban como 15 minutos o mas ya que esa clase tenia seguida así que eran 2 horas y pues les quedaban 30 minutos aprox, que contradictoria soy) y Tala se termino durmiendo sentado al lado de la cama donde estaba durmiendo beca con su cabeza puesta en la cama de la chica y sus brazos simulando almohada y ya habiendo retirado los paños de su frente y estomago hasta que.

-donde estoy? "...en la enfermería"que hago aquí? "...,...me desmaye"y creo eso es todo-_dice en un murmullo_-y que hace IVANOV AQUÍ?

-callate no dejas dormir-_después de haber estado en la abadía la hora de despertar era lo peor y casi siempre se ponía histérico cuando lo despertaban_-ah ya despertaste-_tallándose los ojos como dije CASI siempre-_que bueno ya nos podemos ir de aquí y por favor tomate las... yeb...(recordando) pastillas esas o lo que sean-_levantándose con los ojos cerrados caminando hacia la salida y abriendo la puerta-_quieres? Aahhh(bostezo)_volteando hacia atrás-_que no vienes?

-"no parece el mismo chico frío y arrogante de siempre de hecho se ve muy guapo y lindo y tierno?yo diciendo eso de **el**? Que mas da?"emm si voy espera deja me pongo los zapatos que deben estar-_recibiendo los zapatos que fueron lanzados hacia ella_-aquí ññ gra...gracia...s

-da... ya vamonos no?-_parecía niño chiquito (este era el otro efecto de que lo despertaran)_-ya?

-si ya estoy lista-_caminando hacia el-_vamos

-_mostrándole un vaso y en la otra mano unas pastillas en tono de orden/reproche_- tomátelas

-si GLP listo ya nos podemos ir

-cuanto falta para que nos vayamos a nuestras casas a dormir?

-"parece un niño chiquito pero sobre todo mimado reprochando por alguna tontería..."emm creo que teníamos o tenemos Mate y después una clase mas que nos toca con **todos y **esa es_haciendo memoria_- si eso Comp.

-pero..._seguía muy dormido ya que como la noche anterior y toda la semana anterior Bryan por desquitarse con alguien no lo dejo dormir y cuando este se durmió el ya no tenia sueño y cuando se durmió ya casi era hora de despertar y se había dormido un ratito como 15 minutos y ya lo querían despierto_-pero yo no quiero...mejor me voy aya y me duermo y-_ante la mirada de Rebeca haciendo puchero_-Arrggg esta bien ya voy (se lo imaginan haciendo puchero? Yo no...bueno tal vez se vería muy lindo no?)

-oye Tala seguro que estas bien?

-si es solo que me acabas de despertar...aahhh...y no dormí mas que 3:15 minutos

-creo que no estas bien-_lo toma de la mano y lo jala_-ven

-pero estoy bien...

-si estuvieras bien no te comportarías así

-?

-ven solo ven "si estuvieras bien no tendrías esa dulce mirada y esa expresión de niño bonito y encantador..."ah en que estoy pensando?

-hn?-_alzando los hombros_-"conecta ideas.../.../trabaja/.../reacciona.../.../.../..."

-"llegamos"como puedes caminar con los ojos cerrados

-puedo hacer mejores cosas que eso-_restándole importancia_-como armar una bomba en menos de minuto y medio entrar a la base de datos de Boris...aahhh...no ser asesinado en la prueba lux-897 y no se me ocurre nada mas...pero tal vez luego te diga

-no estas nada bien, oye de casualidad comiste?

-niet no desayune

-pero si ya casi es hora de comer!

-da

-que bueno que tengo la bolsa **mágica** de Johanna. no se y no logro entender como rayos caben tantas cosas aquí bien aquí hay un sándwich un yogurt uvas papas no esto no chicles no tampoco paletas no lasaña? Pitza, pingüinos...agua de naranja, la mía de clorofila-_viendo a Tala a punto de dormirse nuevamente_-Tala-_sacudiéndolo un poco_-Tala

-no quiero-_se voltea _

_-lo voltea y le muestra la comida_-Tala come un poco

-niet, no quiero

-pero te vas a enfermar...

-no

-claro que si "mírenme discutiendo con un dormido Tala"

-puedo estar sin comer alrededor de una semana o poco menos así que..._se voltea de nuevo_-dejame dormir

-Tala me vas a hacer darte la comida en la boca o que?_-como con burla_-Tala

-bueno si tu insistes...

-que? Estas diciendo que solo si te doy de comer en la boca comes?

-da "no lo hará.../...-sin conexión-/-semi conectado"

-"no lo creo podría burlarme toda la vida de eso debo aprovecharlo"y te vas a portar bien si te doy de comer?

-si

-entonces ven-_se acerca a el con la lasaña y el yogurt de frutas y por supuesto algo de agua de naranja_-vamos ven o también me harás ir contigo pero...esta bien aya voy-_toma el tenedor habiendo partido un poco de lasaña_-(les explico como están es como si tu estuvieras sentado como de chinito y enfrente tienes a Tala sentado de igual forma pero recargado en ti y tu lo estas rodeando con un brazo el cual sostiene la lasaña y el otro rodeando del otro lado sujetando el tenedor así que no estas 100 por ciento cómoda)haber habré la boca-_tratándolo como un bebe_-vamos-_y Tala abre la boca y comienza a comer_-que bien así se hace buen niño haber aquí vamos de nuevo... "que divertido pero ojala nadie se entere que bueno que me viene para acá quien me viera con Tala casi sentado sobre mis piernas y dándole de comer en **la boca** y el obedeciendo"ya casi te terminas la lasaña-_siente el asentimiento del chico_-listo ahora vamos con el yogurt-_y así se acabo también el yogurt_- creo que debes tener sed no? eso pensé ven toma agua...-_Tala por su parte creía que estaba con su mama cuando el era muy pequeño y que ella lo estaba atendiendo tan cariñosamente claro solo en parte por que una milésima parte de el si estaba captando la realidad_-listo no te sientes mejor así Tala?

-sip, pero dime Yuriv

-de acuerdo Yuriv mejor? No nn

-si mucho mejor-_y se recuesta un poco en ella tratando nuevamente de dormir_-aahhh

-ahh mejor ve y lavate la cara si? vamos no me hagas esas caras que no pienso ser yo la que te lave la cara no tuviste suficiente con que te diera de comer?

-no...si ya me lavo la cara

-"comienzo a dudar en que el sea en realidad Tala Ivanov"listo?

-no, estas molesta conmigo?

-no porque lo dices?

-por que me hablaste muy feo-_y abre la llave del agua y se moja la cara y con esto regresa a la realidad _

-"si que es completamente diferente XD si le contara a Johanna..."ya estas listo-_dice nuevamente con tono frío_-"no pasa de que me diga por que le hable tan feo pero en cambio si ya se despertó bien y yo le hablo dulce como a un niño creo no me iría muy bien nñ"-_se acerca a el y le toca el hombro_-vamos...

-¬¬

-"creo que ya se despertó"que? Tengo monos en la cara o que?

-hn-_con actitud arrogante _

-hn por lo menos yo no tengo manchada la chaqueta ni la boca... "o...o..."eh ups-_dijo el ups muy bajito_- "que no me haya prestado atención o descubrirá lo que me hizo hacer"

-a que te refieres con eso?

-_moviendo las manos de un lugar a otro de runa nerviosa y girando la cabeza en señal de no_-no, no nada, digo que ya me voy a el salón que me deben de estar esperando...

-hn no te creo esperame-_va y busca un espejo no lo encuentra va con Rebeca-_no hay espejo prestame uno

-y quien te dijo que yo tengo uno?

-eres una mujer siempre traen espejos

-y si así fuera quien te dice que te lo voy a prestar

-¬¬ pres-ta-me-lo a-ho-ra

-dejame ver...solo por que me acompañaste...-_rebuscando en la bolsa saca un pedazo de espejo roto y se lo da-_listo aquí tienes

-_con eso que dijo se le fueron subiendo los colores al rostro toma el **espejo **y se ve y efectivamente tenia la cara llena de comida_-pero?

-que? nñ? no piensas lavarte la cara?

-si ya voy-_y se lava nuevamente la cara_-ya quede?

-si solo espera-_limpia una manchita que le quedaba_-y ya-_se va hacia el salón_-ya me voy

-espera

-_voltea y ve como Tala se esta quitando la chamarra que siempre trae_-wow

-ya vamonos y ahora que hago con esta cosa?

-atártela en la cintura?

-ni..no

-"que ibas a decir?"ven dámela-_la toma y se la pone en la cadera y voltea a ver a Tala el cual estaba con una playera muy pegada en color azul cielo sin mangas y su pantalón blanco que lo hacia verse simplemente para babear_-por que nunca te habías quitado la chamarra?

-para que?-_restándole importancia-_cual es la diferencia?

-que te vez muy bien así o como hace rato cuando estabas aya sentado conmigo dan... "yo y mi bocota"

-dime que era lo que me ibas a decir? responde...

-pareciera que te acabaras de despertar...

-O.O-_dicho eso Tala se queda helado por que el se había dormido y siempre que lo despertaban 1 y el mas probable lastimaba literalmente mataba o casi al que lo despertara o actuaba como cuando estaba con su mama-_O.O!

-Tala, Tala Yuriv estas bien?

-_olvidando que le dijo Yuriv-_cuando me desperté te grite? "di que si di que si, no quiero pensar que estuve comportándome como un idiota todo este tiempo"

-que pasa si te digo que si?

-_se relaja completamente incluso sonríe-_"que bien"

-ya te he dicho que bien te vez sonriendo?

-que?-_mas pálido que nunca_-no me digas que...

-si así fue

-que hice?-_dice muy preocupado y su rostro se ve igual de rojo que su cabello y sonando un poco triste_-me puedes decir que hice?

-hay ya no te pongas así no fue tan malo solo me entregaste mis pastillas me las obligaste a tomar me lanzaste mis zapatos que no los encontraba me contaste de tu vida me cuidaste me hiciste que te diera de comer y de beber y que te abrazara un rato y luego te obligue a que te lavaras la cara en serio no te acuerdas de nada?_-cuando lo voltea a ver este estaba que se moría de la vergüenza en especial por lo que dijo de que el le había hecho hacer que le diera de comer_-vamos no te pongas así prometo no decirle a nadie que te sentaste prácticamente en mi acunándote y yo te daba de comer-_veía como se ponía mas rojo_-que no me vas a dar las gracias? Ni siquiera por que te di en la boca y procure no mancharte mucho?

-_mas rojo no se podía ver y con mucha timidez respondió_-si muchas gracias

-vamos Yuriv que tenemos que llegar y tu le explicas al mono ese por que tardamos vale? "diablos Johanna ya me pego el vale y el mono"

-si pero no quiero que me vean así

-que tiene de malo te ves bien ya apurémonos que? Ahora te voy a tener que llevar de la manita o que?

-_aun mas rojo como disfrutaba Rebeca de hacerlo sufrir y sonrojarse eso lo había aprendido bien de Johanna solo que a diferencia de ella, ella si aceptaba algunas propuestas_-NO,-_Mas rojo_-yo puedo solo

-que bien entonces camina Yuriv

-oye no me llames Yuriv

-como digas Yu...Tala

-gracias ¬¬ aaahhhfff

Y así se fueron al salón y por fin llegaron cuando vieron entrar a Tala y a Rebeca juntos sin tratar de matarse con la mirada y las chicas al ver a Tala así sin su chamarra y con esa polera tan pegada solo babeaban entonces Tala le explico al Profesor que la Dra. Rodríguez lo dejo a carago de la chica y que esta quedo inconsciente un tiempo y después dormida y después le dio fiebre entre otras cosas y contratiempos y les permitió que salieran y descansaran no sin antes darles la excelente noticia de que el examen que había aplicado se los tomaría como diez cerrado y absoluto y así los dos se fueron al salón de computación y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y Tala se volvió a dormir paso un poco de tiempo (el que restaba de la clase) y llegaron todos al salón de computación donde Johanna se sentó con todas sus amigas (Rebeca, Samara, Etser y Tania) les contó lo que le había dicho Bryan y lo feliz que se sentía de que el fuera su novio y lo mucho que le agradaba estar entre sus brazos

-hay miren y me regalo este halcón , hay no saben me encanta estar con el es tan, tan lindo...

-Ya Joy creo que ya te obsesionaste y sinceramente ya me hartaste de estar diciendo todo eso de Bryan, creeme que Spencer también es detallista y también lo quiero mucho pero no estoy molestando todo el día con ello-_dice como tratando de callar a su amiga_-y creeme que el es...ahh

-¬¬ cursi...

-si ahora resulta que yo soy la cursi no Johanna?

-mmm da

-¬¬ muérete

-tu primero por favor amiga

-están irremediablemente locas

-lo se muy bien drug no se supone que por eso somos amigas? Sami?

-si así es Johanna, pero...no se supone que nos estabas contando lo maravilloso que era Bryan? Cierto...nñ "mejor dejo que diga todo lo que quiere decir o si no ve tu a saber como se comportara ella nunca deja de sorprenderme a veces solo se molesta otras si indigna y otras solo no nos habla y ya pero como reaccionara si hago esto así podré reabrir una parte mas de su extraño informe..."así que continua

-hpm como sea creo que ya me cortaron la inspiración de decir precisamente lo maravilloso que es Bryan

-uh si claro como si realmente lo conocieras Johanna la verdad eso ni tu te lo crees

-"tranquilizate Johanna ya se que la odias y la detestas pero no por eso vas a perder tu compostura o sino Leía sale ganando y no quieres eso verdad?"-_con mucho esfuerzo llega a tener la misma cara seria de siempre y controlándose lo mejor posible_- Mira querida Leía se lo mucho que te intereso y lo mucho que te agrada saber de mi "mensa así no eres tu callate ya"nñ tienes razón no se como es pero de seguro "tu si lo has de saber con lo sabakú que eres"pero de seguro "callate lo vas a echar todo a perder y todo el tiempo que te ha costado no responderles/de hecho no te costaba trabajo pero ahora si"

Samara al descubrir lo que estaba pasando decide ayudarle antes de que cometa un error del que después se iba a arrepentir sabia que ella estaba en un dilema la conocía no por ello sabia que tenia dos puntos opuestos en su personalidad y sabia que ahorita estaba una traba sabia que ella estaba tratando de evitar decir algo y que le estaba costando trabajo el no decirlo

-Mira Leía no nos interesa en lo absoluto lo que pienses ya que como decirlo eres mas fácil de descifrar que armar un rompecabezas de 25 piezas así que por favor no trates de comprender algo que esta fuera de tu alcance y capacidad receptiva de acuerdo? Claro si es que lograste entender una micronesima parte de lo que acabo de decir

-Es una pena el que hayas decidido juntarte con esas perdedoras hubieras sido una gran parte de nuestro equipo tienes la personalidad que a estas les falta y tienes razón como seria posible que esa cosa-_señalando a Johanna_-este con alguien como Bryan ella es una basura y el necesita a una chica que lo satisfaga tal como yo lo hago

-"o si vendiendo tu cuerpo como vil.../MOMENTO!"

-Creo que aun no logras entender que te queremos fuera muñequita de trapo o de caucho? Que prefieres o algo mas delicado como la porcelana no perdón no eres delicada eres simple y sin valor alguno

-Veo que Johanna no es capaz de defenderse por si misma puesto que ya la defendieron Samara y tu mmm, Tania

-Largate que tus pocas neuronas te hagan entender eso

-o esta bien Etser esta vez cumplo tu capricho-_alzando la mano y diciendo adiós en un gesto-_chaito

-ya era hora de que esa tipa se fuera a su lenocinio

-si así es-_dice Rebeca _

-Johanna estas bien? "dijo que se fuera a su lenocinio ósea LA OFENDIO mordazmente"la ofendiste cruelmente

-o vamos esa clase de prole no vale la pena y en lo que e me va el enojo mejor me pongo a trabajar OK? Sami? "mejor me pongo hacer el trabajo que dejo el maestro y ya después de todo eso siempre me relaja"-_y así comenzó a trabajar ya conocía al Prof. de Comp. Siempre dejaba el trabajo escrito en el pizarrón y eso era lo que debían hacer pero como se había retrasado un poco pues nadie presto atención al pizarrón y por tanto no estaban haciendo nada puesto que siempre les explicaban que hacer y demás pero ella era diferente prefería trabajar y luego disfrutar de las maravillas de este hecho ya que le daban puntos extras tiempo libre y tips para hacer determinadas cosas-_esta vez le pondré esto y ya termino-_estaba diciendo eso cuando llega el maestro _

-hola muchachos como están es hora de trabajar que bueno que han estado trabajando en sus paginas Web ahora miren esto del pizarrón es su trabajo en la computadora están mas instrucciones y si necesitan algo me llaman-_pasea su vista por el salón y encuentra a Bryan sentado sin hacer nada y a Tala durmiendo_-"tal como lo pensé los chicos rebeldes se rehúsan a doblegarse ante mi autoridad"jóvenes miren aquí su compañero Ivanov se esta durmiendo en clases ya saben lo que pasara no?-_todo el mundo asiente_-así que

-"no, no lo despierte no es muy conveniente"eh

-Si Rebeca?

-nada ññ

-TALA!-_grita mientras le corre el asiento para que se caiga sin lograrlo-_DESPIERTE JOVEN NO ES HORA DE DORMIR

-_con furia reflejada en su rostro y los puños cerrados con tal fuerza que parecía se iba a cortar con sus uñas de lo enterradas que las tenían en su propia piel-_QUIEN ME DESPERTÓ?

-fui yo

-PARA QUE DEMONIOS ME DESPIERTA? JURO LO VOY A MATAR –_avanzaba considerablemente hacia el profesor lo toma por el saco con sus ojos que destilaban una furia inmensa todos los demás alumnos y profesores se alejan y salen del salón exceptuando a Johanna quien se había quedado junto con Samara la primera por que no le daba miedo la segunda por que era un dato interesante en el archivo de Ivanov claro también se había quedado Rebeca la cual se quedo según ella por solidaridad con Johanna pero se había quedado porque le preocupaba que Tala fuera expulsado o algo así Tania se había quedado si por solidaridad y Etser se había quedado para sentirse protegida por Johanna y pues obvio que se quedaron los demás miembros del equipo de lo Blitzkriek boys-_DIGAME?

-Tala deberías tranquilizarte, podrías meterte en problemas...-_decía de lo mas tranquilo _

-NO me importa Bryan SABES CUANTO DETESTO QUE ME DESPIERTEN!Y TODO ES TU CULPA

-No me culpes por tu insomnio

-MI INSOMNIO ERES TU

-ya calmate Tala

-NO Spencer

-Deberías hacerle caso a Spencer

-NO TE METAS IAN

-como quieras por mi no hay problema d que te castiguen así que..._-se levanta y va hacia la puerta_-nos vemos luego cuando ya hayas dormido te parece?

-si creo que seria lo mejor esperame Ian,- _voltea a ver a Tania-_nos vamos antes de que este lunático le de por desquitarse con alguien el que no pueda dormir-_toma a Tania de la cintura y se la lleva_-vamos

-si espera un momento-_se acerca a Johanna y le susurra_-que bueno que Bryan es tu novio así por lo menos ya tienes quien te defienda del lunático que dices tu amigo y tenemos que ponernos a hablar tu sabes todas de **todo** hay que aclarar muchas cosas-_le guiña un ojo_-nos vemos al rato tu organiza y me mandas un mensaje

-_con las mejillas sonrojadas-_si claro "ya se fue esta bien estoy de acuerdo que tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas pero hacer una junta solo porque ya tengo novio creo que me da oso/ oso?" (en recuerdo de lo que me trauma de Ameyalli)eh te sientes mejor Etser?

-NO me da miedo Tala

-hay ni que fuera para tanto no esta tan enojado...

-no, claro que no solo falta ver como destila furia por cada célula de su ser

-y tu que piensas Beca?

-no se, no creen que deberían detenerlo lo podrían expulsar...

- **tu** preocupada por **el**? Eso no me cuadra nñ

-hay pero... "que puedo decir en mi defensa?"

-pero que?

-Mmm no se me ocurre nada nñ

-eso pensé-_dirigiéndose a Bryan_-cuanto tiempo mas crees que este así?

-mmm hasta que duerma

-_viéndolo acusadoramente_- "que hiciste querido mío? Que hiciste?"

_-tratando de defenderse-_Que? Yo no hice nada lo juro

-_viéndolo mas feo-_hn

-no hice nada-_tratando de defenderse_-por que no me crees?

-_se voltea-_hn no te creo

-pero...

-no te creo

-¬¬ ya ves Tala todo es tu culpa y si sigues así te vas a quedar sin voz y nosotros sordos-_dijo con sarcasmo _

_-mas enojado_-TU CALLATE QUE TU NO ME HAS DEJADO DORMIR EN TODA LA SEMANA!

-Lo vez...-_aun dándole la espalda _

-nñ o vamos no te enojes si?-_va con ella y se pone en cunclillas y la abraza claro haciendo se espacio entre Etser y Rebeca empujando a la ultima-_o no te enojes-_con voz sexy y susurrándole al oído_-te vas a enojar conmigo?

-tal vez-_viéndolo a los ojos y viendo que no le agrado lo que dijo_-tal vez no nn

-au

-sabes te vez muy linda cuando sonríes

-dije au

-si?

-BRYAN DEJA DE ESTAR DICIENDOLE CURSILERIAS A TU NOVIA Y TEN CUIDADO QUE NO VES QUE ESTAS LASTIMANDO A REBECA?

-"Este chico si que me da miedo pero aun así lo tengo que disciplinar/a costa de tu vida/si a costa de mi vida...NO"

-voltea y efectivamente estaba lastimando a Rebeca-lo siento creo, espera, espera, espera **tu** preocupado por **ella** no que siempre te arrepentías de acompañarnos por que iba **ella** ¬¬?

-ahh por que no me dejas de molestar nunca? ¬¬

-ññ no te enojes

-COMO QUE NO ME ENOJE SI EN TODA LA SEMANA NO HE PODIDO DORMIR CASI NADA Y LUEGO...

-Por que no te tranquilizas?-dijo con un poco de miedo Rebeca-si?

-hn como sea

En eso llega la directora con el profesor de comp. Y se lleva a todos los que estaban ahí a la dirección donde les quiere dar un castigo a todos

-muy bien muchachos se sienten orgullosos de lo que han hecho?

-todos-¿O.O?

-saben a que me refiero verdad?

-lamento decirle que no entendemos que quiere decirnos o por que nos quiere regañar

-todavía tienes la desfachatez de decir que no saben por que los castigare?

-así es lamento decirle pero no sabemos

-señorita Herreño los castigare por no haber trabajado en clases

-caída estilo anime de todos-ah es por eso?

-si así es aparte de la falta de descaro del joven Ivanov al no querer siquiera escuchar la explicación

-pero EL ME DESPERTO

-SI PERO SE LO MERECE

-me permite hablar por todos directora?

-esta bien dejare que hable señorita Herreño

-mire lo que paso fue lo siguiente **Bryan** no ha dejado **dormir** a **Tala **

**-oye! **

**-**es cierto lo que digo!

-joven Kudnetzov deje hablar a la señorita si no quiere estar castigado

-ese reclamo no le agrado en lo absoluto a Johanna haciendo que esta mirara de una forma escalofriante a la directora y que misteriosamente el escritorio se rompiera de una de sus patas y cayera en el pie de la directora-"como se atreve a decir algo así de MI Bryan!"hn

* * *

hay no sean ojetes y dejenme un review (si e me pego esa palabra nnuu)

bueno solo quiero agradecerle a todos los que han seguido mi fict pues por el tiempo que me han dedicado y spasiva

att:

**Aleksy**

... no sabes pero tu sonrisa me cautivo el recordarla me hace sonreir y vos sabes que para que eso suceceda algo deve estar taras de si...


	9. Recuerdos parte 8

**Bien como hacia tiempo no actualizaba aqui esta un nuevo capitulo como regalo de navidad nn espero les guste esto va dedicado a mis amigas de fanfiction y amigos tambien lo quiero mucho y pasencela super wow!**

**

* * *

-es cierto lo que digo!**

-joven Kudnetzov deje hablar a la señorita si no quiere estar castigado

-ese reclamo no le agrado en lo absoluto a Johanna haciendo que esta mirara de una forma escalofriante a la directora y que misteriosamente el escritorio se rompiera de una de sus patas y cayera en el pie de la directora-"como se atreve a decir algo así de MI Bryan!"hn

-AAARRG

-esta bien?-y se acerca viendo que el escritorio estaba sobre su pie Bryan lo alza con una mano y Tala se acerca a la directora y la retira de ahí- debería darle mantenimiento mas seguido a sus cosas que es peligroso-dijo con sarcasmo no lo podía evitar-que tal si no hubiéramos estado aquí quien la hubiera ayudado? A si ya se no interrumpa adivino? Adelante Johanna

-así bueno Tala tiene un pequeño problema con que lo despierten y ya que cierta personita no lo ha dejado dormir durante toda la semana

-que?

-pues se durmió en clase y bueno ese pequeño problemita es que destruye literalmente lo que esta a su alcance o sino grita como desesperado

-oye –esta vez fue tala el que interrumpió-deja de divulgar mi vida quieres?

-¬¬

-¬¬ de acuerdo "de no ser por que se que nos libraras de esto y yo no tengo la mas mínima intención de justificarme por mi me da igual lo que haga la directora"

-bien entonces le iba diciendo que Tala logro contener y controlar muy bien excelentemente su carácter

-jovencita se esta burlando de mi o que? Casi lanza al profesor!

-si por eso lo digo la otra vez que no lo dejaron dormir y lo despertaron destruyo toda la casa la quemo y hasta la tubería sufrió daños pareció como si una pequeña bomba hubiera estallado lo bueno era que esta era rentada o si no que mala suerte no?

-que?

-si no se si escucho que había hecho explosión una bomba creo fue lo que dijeron en como se llamaba el lugar?-volteando a ver a Tala y Bryan-se acuerdan?

-no

-no pero creo que Etser si lo recuerda deja le pregunto

-si por fa Tala

-da-sale y le pregunta a Etser la cual entra con el y se va directamente con Johanna tratando de protegerse-se llamaba dunday y esa cosa llamada Tala lo destruyo es un maniaco me da miedo

-QUE? NO ES POSIBLE QUE EL HAYA HECHO ESO!

-n.n pero así fue

-"estos chicos son mas peligrosos de lo que pensé no debí de aceptarlos"ustedes señalando a Rebeca y Johanna se encargaran de ellos-señalando a Bryan y Tala-y no quiero que los descuiden en ningún momento entendieron?

-directora creo que su plan de tenernos bajo observación o vigilando que no destruyamos nada pues se ha venido abajo por un pequeño y simple detalle

-"que planeas Tala?"-al ver la mirada de Tala Bryan comprende que es lo que este planea hacer y le extraña pues lo esta ayudando a estar todo el tiempo con Johanna y con actitud poco altanera y rebelde-si que pena que no lo podrá lograr porque vamos en salones y clases distintas!

-eso fácilmente se puede arreglar a partir de hoy ustedes Irán juntos señalando a todos los hay presentes

-oiga pero recitamos ayuda para cuidar a esos monstruos!

-tiene razón señorita Herreño quien quiere que le ayude?

-pues alguien que sepa analizar a las personas para saber como debemos actuar con ellos y creo que la mas indicada es Samara Luna Caballero y creo por mi parte es todo

-y yo pienso que también deberían estar Tania Valeria Hurtado López y…

-si Etser tienes razón-dando a entender que no e debía enterar la directora de que ella y Spencer estaban juntos-pero no cree que todos lo de su equipo –señalando a Tala-deberían estar juntos para ser vigilados?

-si tiene razón "vaya creo que esta chica es muy perceptiva"

-"por lo visto aun no se ha dado cuenta de que todos nosotros somos amigos y nos llevamos muy bien diría yo de maravilla esto va a ser un dolor de cabeza para ti querida directora"nn-con esa sonrisa hasta Etser la despistada y que vive en la Luna se separo de ella y prefirió esconderse detrás de Tala y Tala estuvo a punto de abrazarla pero no lo hizo por la farsa que estaban levantando-"caerá redondita y por poco Etser lo hecha todo a perder"disculpe pero podemos irnos?-aun con esa sádica sonrisa que incluso el mismo Bryan se sentía temeroso ante lo que fuera que estuviera pasando por esa mentecilla que el había vuelto aun mas homicida claro que comenzaba a arrepentirse de eso si de por si ya era una amenaza silenciosa con su compañía se volvió todo un demonio silencioso y temible incluso mas temible que el o Boris por eso la quería tanto dulce seria cariñosa sádica que mas podía pedir era perfecta

-"me encanta estar con ella es simplemente increíble es muy impredecible"-pensaba eso mientras una sádica sonrisa cruzo por su rostro-"ahora lo único que me interesa es que deje de estar molesta conmigo"mmm " que haré?" me puedo ir ya me harte de estar aquí

-he si claro váyanse inmediatamente que tengo que arreglar lo de sus horarios así que adiós -y literalmente los empujo hacia fuera y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos chocaron sus manos-

-todos-bien

-que buen teatrito nos aventamos no?

-si linda-esto ultimo lo susurro en el oído de Johanna-"si el tonto de Ivanov me escuchara diciendo eso…no quiero ni pensar en cuanto tiempo se la pasaría fastidiando con lo mismo aunque claro le debo una de no ser por el no estaría con ella todo el tiempo"-en eso siente como Johanna se separa bruscamente de el, y este alza una ceja en señal de una explicación-que aun sigues enojada?

-mmm para serte sincera no, no estoy enojada ya me calme pero pues tu mismo me lo has dicho muchas veces la venga es dulce o no Tala?-dice mientras va con el y se hace abrazar por el ya mencionado-así que nos vemos al rato

-con un tic muy notorio en lo que es el ojo en lo que es un intento fallido por controlar su ira al ver a SU novia abrazada de su líder-oh no, no, no, no,ven

-ni se te ocurra Bryan tengo cosas mas importantes que TU que hacer

-QUE!

-nunca pensé ver a Bryan así y tu Rebeca?

-ni yo ni tampoco ver a Ale abrazada de Tala

-estas bien?

-si por que?

-le acabas de decir Tala en vez de Ivanov

-si no volveré a cometer el error gracias por advertirme Etser

-PERO!-Bryan

-NO-ya estaba fuera de casillas Ale

-como que no?-estaba actuando como todo un machista posesivo celoso-no quiero que vayas con el y menos así

-siempre lo he hecho y no por ti voy a cambiar mis costumbres

-"esto ya no es un juego"-Tala mira a Bryan y trata de calmarlo antes de que comentas un error-Calmate

-hn

-aprovechando eso Ale se acerca mucho al rostro de Tala y le susurra algo en el oído pero antes de que le dijera algo el se rubora nunca se le había acercado así y lo ponía nervioso-tengo que hablar contigo en privado-_su tono no era sensual ni mucho menos pero si era pícaro y según Bryan le estaba coqueteando a Tala con esos sexys gestos era seguro mataría a Tala-_así que vamonos

-mmm da-_dijo un poco sonrojado pero demasiado leve_-pero creo que primero deberías hablar con el-_dijo señalando a Bryan-_no lo crees?

-no

-Joy...

-no

-vamos...

-NO

-tienes que hacerlo...

-**NO** y si no quieres que grite lo que te voy a decir mejor vamonos

-_en ese punto de la discusión se mete Bryan-_te digo que no iras con el iras conmigo-_ordeno-_no te quiero ver a su lado

-Bryan dejame en paz me lastimas!

-no te creo "maldito Tala primero quiere que me junte con esta mocosa adorable que.../olvidalo así no llegas a ningún lado/da es cierto y luego cuando ya no quiero separarme de ella me la quita"-_sus ojos demostraban una furia infinita hasta que vuelve a ver a la chica sus ojos se ven llorosos y muerde un labio tratando de reprimir un quejido de dolor_-"eres un iglupiyi (imbécil) la lastimas"-_la suelta y ella se da la vuelta y continua el camino con Tala_-"como pudiste lastimarla?"

-sabes Bryan eres peor de imbécil que Ivanov

-au eso duele siendo que no soportas ver a Tala ni en pintura

-yo

-tu que? Dime ahora con que vas a salir con que ya la tienes marcada y que nadie mas que tu la puede tocar?

-no es eso rebeca es que yo... "no se ni que explicar"

-y ni siquiera fuiste para pedirle disculpas

-YA YA ENTENDI EL PUNTO NO ME HAGAS SENTIR PEOR DE LO QUE ME SIENTO SI?

-A MI NO ME GRITES

-"POR MI JODETE"-_sus ojos demuestran tristeza muy profunda repentinamente y se tratan de llenar de lagrimas _

_pero es obvio que el las reprimiría y trataría de que no lo vieran flaquear-_"y encima de todo piensas llorar ella es la que se debe sentir mal no tu mejor piensa como recompensarla pero que hago?"-_va a sentarse en algún lugar manteniendo ese semblante intacto de indiferencia claro esto era si pasabas de largo sus ojos ahora fijos en el pasto y a punto de derramar lagrimas de frustración y dolor-_"que hago por eso detesto mi genio de la yeb, ella siempre trato de comprenderme y no de tenerme lastima como cuando le conté mi historia "

-Rebeca creo que fuiste muy dura con el

-claro que no el es un témpano de hielo no tiene sentimientos es un monstruo

-ya callate que lo vas a hacer sentir mal

Mientras Etser trataba de hacerle entender a Rebeca que el no era un iceberg Joy había llevado a su amiga a un edificio abandonado que estaba cerca de hay el cual tenia una linda vista a la prepa Idomer

-ah si Tala lo que yo quería decirte era que ya vi que te gusto mi amiga eh?-_tratando de olvidar y reprimir esa tristeza y desilusión que provoco Bryan que para ella fue la destrucción de su mundo (muerta en vida)_-verdad?

-hn no es cierto

-claro que lo es

-niet

-tengo razón mira tu no sueles ser un bebe con cualquiera si hasta a mi me costo trabajo que no me mataras y tu con ella te comportas como bebe

-no es cierto cuando desperté no me comporte como -_decía eso mientras un tono carmesí se apoderaba de sus mejillas-_ bebe

-no seguro?-_ante eso el se iba tornando mas y mas rojo_-estas 100 seguro

-si no ves que casi mato estrangulado al profesor? "que no le haya dicho que no le haya dicho...lo de mi comportamiento..."

-si pero te calmaste cuando ella te hablo

-no

-sabes recordé cuando te había despertado una vez y me pediste que te diera de comer que tu no podías...y también...

-_fue abruptamente interrumpida por el grito de Tala-_**QUE!**-_decía muy exaltado y completamente rojo _

-_con una devastadora tranquilidad_-vaya eso significa que hiciste QUE ELLA TE DIERA DE **COMER? **

**-**_muy pero uy nervioso y agitando sus brazos_-NO No, no yo no hice eso ni mucho menos

-no me digas que te dio en la boca?-_estaba por morirse de risa-_o si? Por eso es que no traes tu chaqueta cierto?

-eh? Yo-_se dio por vencido_-si si me comporte como un bebe y si le pedí que me diera de comer y si me dio en la boca feliz?

-si? O.O?

-que quieres?

-si? O.O?

-argg esta bien y si me limpio la cara ella y si por ella es que no traigo mi chaqueta y si ella LA TIENE FELIZ?

-SI? Y yo que na mas lo decía por molestar

-que? Me hiciste confesar y ni siquiera sabias?

-mmm si pero hay un ligero detalle **tu** confesaste por tu cuenta yo solo te estaba chingando eso quiere decir que SI TENGO RAZÓN YUPI!

-NO

-SI

-No òwó

-SIII!

-QUE "mmm ya se ahora yo la haré confesar"Bryan ya no te quiere?

-yo –_sus ojos se cristalizan nuevamente se da un cuarto de vuelta y comienzan a brotar muchas lagrimas de sus ojos-_si tienes razón

-"yeb esa no era mi intención"ya tranquila

-el ya no me quiere piensa que soy un trofeo bua, bua-_se da la vuelta y se abraza a Ivanov y continua llorando y Tala solo la abraza en respuesta y frota su espalda tratando de tranquilizarla-_solo soy un igruski(juguete) para el

-no no eres un igruski para el, el te quiere mucho "genial mira lo que hiciste lo que pensaste era imposible hacerla llorar y ahora que lo logro quiero evitarlo"aaahhhfff

-mientes

-no no miento

Y así pasa un buen rato hasta que ella se queda dormida en los brazos de Ivanov

-"nunca pensé que llorara tanto...que tal si el juego hubiera continuado? Pero en fin ya no es un juego nn"que bien que ya estas tranquila

La chica había estado llorando por mas de una hora y media hora después de haber dejado de llorar se durmió de eso seria hace una hora y media y ahora parecía querer despertar y así lo hizo (Tala se había sentado y la había cargado como bebe algo así...y ella lo había abrazado al principio del cuello y después solo como oso de peluche)

-mmm aaahhhfff? Mmm donde estoy que estoy muy cómoda?

-mmm sobre mi

-TALA? O/O

-si el que viste y calza

-jaja te vez raro diciendo nacadas como esas

-oye!ò.ó!

-si pero aun así eres muy cómodo pero no mas que **mi **Bryan

-o...o...o "aquí vamos de nuevo..."

-Bryan-_dijo melancólicamente mientras un par de lagrimas surcaban su rostro_-tala por que?

-ya tranquila-_y muy tiernamente le retira con sus pulgares esa lagrimas traviesas- _ya si? Quieres nn

-sip nn

Bryan se había quedado estático en la puerta cuando vio que su líder el frío líder que no mostraba nada por nadie que ni con ella había sido tan sutil retirar las lagrimas de su rostro! Así de esa forma!no, no lo podía creer y menos creía que ella le había sonreído a el solo a el y de una forma de regalo si de regalo para que no se sintiera triste y encima de todo ella estaba **encima** de el! Sonriéndole en un lugar donde daba perfecto el atardecer su corazón se hizo chiquito y se paro por segundos interminables se sentía traicionado pero si el provoco aquello solo la buscaba para disculparse y entregarle el lindo adorno de flores que le había hecho con lavanda pues sabia le encantaba ese olor y unas rosas rojas y como olvidar los jazmines pues sabia lo mucho que la chica adoraba el azul y ahora verla así...

-"creo que no debí buscarla que bueno que no notaron cuando llegue"

-oye! (el oye fue por que de nuevo sintió algo húmedo en su pecho y ella con esa sonrisa le había dicho de acuerdo no mas lagrimas prometido y sabia lo importante que era para ella las promesas)

-lo siento Tala pero BRYAN! Yo no le importo soy un igruski para el!

-ah sabes eres hartante cuando lloras-_dijo dulcemente-_si no fueras mi amiga y novia de mi mejor amigo de seguro ya te hubiera lanzado desde aquí hasta abajo

-pero es que el trato de dominare y me trato como si fuera nada como si no le importara y...si tal vez exagere pero me hizo sentir muy mal parecía un macho y yo no quería que el pensara que soy débil también en mis decisiones como lo soy en fuerza y pues no quería que mi héroe pensara eso y sabes que también cuando hizo eso destruyó mi mundo y lo sabes!

-si lo se me has explicado que tu construyes tu mundo para que así no te lastimen bla, bla, bla

-para mi es muy importante no soy como tu que te es indigente todo

-"así que soy su héroe? "-_y formo una muy linda sonrisa en su rostro-_"pero destruí su mundo"-_y desapareció su sonrisa_-"ahora si tengo que ir con ella y pedirle que me perdone aaahhhfff lo que me pasa por celoso y no precisamente por ello sino por como me dijo ella machista"-_pensaba mientras se acercaba a ellos-_em

-_Tala voltea a verlo y la otra solo esconde su rostro en su pecho-_que quieres Kudnetzov?

-nada que te interese Ivanov

-cuando se trata de ella si me importa

-entonces largate (entre ellos significa: eres un imbécil como pudiste lastimarla y derrumbar su ilusión eh/se hace el loco y no quiere admitir que esta equivocado pero le da a entender que va a hacer algo/dame una buena razón para que te deje acercártele y que realmente harás que vuelva a la normalidad/claro que lo haré pero no quiero que estés aquí solo es entre los dos y si no lo hago puedes hacerme lo que quieras/ esta bien te dejo y cumple tu parte)

-bien-_se dirige a Joy y la deja sentada al otro lado-_ te dejare con este... estaré cerca(doble indirecta 1 te estoy cuidando y a pesar de que este baka sea mi amigo te protejo y 2 para Bryan no permitiré que la lastimes mas ok? O simplemente te golpeo y me vengo por ella después...)

-si-_y ve como el pelirrojo se va y como Bryan que mantenía algo oculto tras de si se va girando para que el otro no vea lo que tiene y cuando ve que el otro ya no esta suspira ella ya esta mas que normal y pregunta con sorna-_y ese suspiro por quien? "ahora que me dirá?"

-por...oye!

-hn

-si lo se hice muy mal venia a disculparme

-...

-te busque en tu casa y en casa de Etser en el parque oye como te escondes tan bien?

-yo no me escondo no le temo a nada solo busco lugares que me tranquilicen

-ya ya entendí dejo de jugar bien...ok mira-_se sienta al lado de la chica_-yo lo lamento mucho tengo un muy mal genio que no siempre lo muestro y aparte tu estabas defendiendo a Tala y pues... –_se pone rojo de vergüenza y ella voltea a verlo_-me puse celoso y la ira me invadió y yo no quería que estuvieras con el sino conmigo acabamos de ser novios y yo quería que tu estuvieras conmigo todo el día y...-_se notaba el trabajo que le costaba hablar con sinceridad y sin sarcasmos y la vergüenza de estar tan expuesto lo hacia poner aun mas nervioso y el rostro serio de la chica provocaba que se le olvidara todo por el miedo que tenia a perderla_-y pues yo quería estar contigo "vamos dile que querías que te defendiera a ti y te molesto el hecho de que lo defendiera a el"y yo quería que tu me hubieras defendido-_termino todo rojo_-y...ya

-"nn se ve tan lindo así hay como lo hago sufrir/ya olvido todo uu es un fraude/hay que tierno se ve pero no quiero que este triste"-_se acerca al rostro del chico lo sostiene con ambas manos y lo besa muy dulcemente moviendo sus labios y siendo correspondida los toca con su lengua y siente la tibieza de estos y el sabor a gloria que tienen mas el chico quería profundizar mas y ella corta el beso para hacerlo sufrir que entendiera que fue el beso del perdón y que dejara de sufrir por lo anterior-_creo que ya entendiste verdad?

-mmm da-_dijo un poco enojado-_"yo quería mas... "

-que bueno que me enseñaron ruso aprenderlo por Internet no es tan fácil!

-estas loca a quien se le ocurre aprender ruso por Internet?

-a mi ò.ó

-ya lo siento mira...-_y de sus espaldas saca el raño que le había hecho_-lo hice para ti para que me perdonaras

-- wow eres el mejor sabias!-_y "sutilmente"deja el ramo a un lado y se abalanza hacia Bryan-_te quiero te quiero te quiero

-mmm ya lo sabia soy irresistible

-pasare eso por alto-_y continua con su labor de dar picos (roce de labios)_-y comportate

-bien hecho-_decía con una gran sonrisa que hacia aun mas feliz a la chica la cual también tenia una gran sonrisa sincera y bella-_te quiero...mucho

-si yo lo se, sabes no permitiré por nada del mundo que me retires de tus brazos por lo menos en unas horas, así que ve pensando como voy a llegar a tiempo a casa eh?

-mmm es sencillo podría simplemente hacer esto-_y la carga tipo novia-_crees que eso sirva?

-si eso esta bien y será tu castigo héroe-_con sarcasmo utilizado en toda la frase-_por el día de hoy

-bien entonces veré estar castigado mas seguido así te tengo conmigo y hago ejercicio

-no siempre seré bondadosa ah NO!

-QUE? "que hice, hice algo mal? No me digas que te volverás a enojar conmigo"

-no pienso dejar mi ramo aquí especialmente si tu me lo hiciste nn

-ah ya me había asustado

-y a mi también no creí que fueras tan baka como para volver a echar todo a perder tan rápido y con el grito pensé lo contrario pero ya veo que fue por dejar el "ramo que le hiciste"

-¬¬ te juro que no te mato por que si la dejo aquí –_dice rendido-_tendría problemas

-¬¬-Ale

-¬¬ te dejas dominar por una mujer?

-¬¬-Ale

-si ya lo dejo en paz

-bueno ahora solo recojo esto -_y la comienza a descender-_ y nos vamos si?

-lamento decirte uu que quedaste en acuerdo con migo de no separarme de tus brazos y tu pecho por un par de horas luego te dejare descansar pero apenas me has cargado 2 minutos y ya me quieres lejos de ti º-º

-nnu no pero es que es mas difícil así!

-lastima

-eres cruel

-da por ti! Lo soy nn

-me encanta cuando sonríes te lo he dicho antes?

-da nn

-bien-_se pone en cunclillas con ella en brazos y antes de soltarla-_si no quieres que te suelte me vas a ayudar tomame por el cuello

-bien-_y se acerca mucho mas a el y respira su tan delicioso aroma y lo abraza por el cuello-_te ayudo

-aaahhhfff eres imposible y caprichosa-_toma el ramo y vuelve a ponerse de pie con la chica en brazos-_lo sabias? "ya te hizo sufrir un rato ahora tu hazla sufrir òwó/no solo molestala ya la hiciste sufrir/si solo la molestare"de entre todas las chicas tuve que dar con la mas berrinchada, y posesiva y por que no sobre protegida por sus padres, que no quiere besarme bien y que quiere que la tenga cargada por unas horas-_ante todo lo que iba diciendo el rostro de Johanna se iba tornando triste hasta que de un momento a otro se soltó del agarre del pelilavanda y bajo de sus brazos para esto ellos ya habían salido de aquel edificio y pues ya habiéndose bajado del agarre del chico camino por su cuenta a paso Jonathan (que significa casi corriendo PERO NO! no estas corriendo estas caminando)y el ruso no se había percatado al principio pues para el, el peso de la chica era nada comparado con lo que le hacían cargar en la abadía-_y que es demasiado consentida "algo falta...ella"

-"entonces soy una molestia para ti..."

-argg-_la alcanza y de nueva cuenta la vuelve a cargar-_ò.ó como se supone que cumpla mi palabra si te me escapas eh?-_decía esto con el ceño fruncido y ojos cerrados pero siente que algo falta alrededor de su cuello-_como voy a tener a tan linda princesa cargada si esta desea escapar de mi es eso lo que quieres?

-...

-vaya e llegado a la conclusión de que todos los de esa escuela son unos iglipiyis

-por que?

-eso es fácil porque teniendo tanta belleza, bondad y delicadeza ante sus ojos no la saben aprovechar-_no era muy bueno con los sentimientos así que no había notado que la chica estaba triste por lo que había dicho-_pero mejor para mi nn de nos ser por lo bakas esos no te tendría ahorita aquí en mis brazos aunque creo que falta algo...

-que?

-algo muy importante-_se para y torna su rostro serio-_esto-_y la besa suavemente habiendo aprendido que ella no quería llegar a mas y se retira-_"aaahhhfff desde que me dio ese beso de cuando recién nos hicimos novios ja como si eso fuera hace mucho como sea esto no es nada pero si ella no quiere llegar a mas lo acepto"-_y forma una nueva sonrisa-_eso es lo que faltaba tu sonrisa "es que se ve tan linda"

-nn creo que se nos esta convirtiendo en una mala costumbre estar sonriendo todo el tiempo no?

-creo que tienes razón mejor no vuelvo a sonreír -_y pone su rostro tan serio que hasta daba miedo-_"es fácil irritarla"

-no no quiero "me pregunto si tendrá cosquillas?"-_y así comienza a rodearlo con sus brazos para ver si tenia cosquillas-_"mmm aquí no, aquí tampoco ... que acaso no tiene cosquillas?"-_un viento frío franquea (cruza) puesto que advierte que no tarda en caer la noche y ella aprovecha y se mete en la chamarra de Bryan mínimo los brazos al notar esto Bryan la acerca mas a su cuerpo y trata de este modo de calentarla-_"estaba muy fresco (frío) el aire º-º pero ya no siento frío me encanta que Bryan me abrace se siente muy bien"

-así esta mejor?

-si

-bien creo que mejor me apuro no quiero que te vayas a enfermar o que te vayan a regañar

-si quieres me bajo... "así dejo de estorbarte"

-no así esta bien o tan rápido te quieres deshacer de mi? Es por eso que te habías bajado hace rato no? ya no quieres estar conmigo

-NO eso no,... creo que te he pasado mi estilo melodramático –_dice recordando lo de _vaya creo que te contagie de mi estilo homicida _y hace que ría por breves instantes-_vaya tienes demasiada imaginación

-tengo que aprovecharla en algo-_dice hasta cierto punto ofendido-_no?

-si pero no en como voy a alejarte de mi lado eso es inútil y perverso

-no todo es miel sobre hojuelas

-pero no todo es muerte y destrucción

-pero el mundo no puede vivir sin ello

-pero por lo mismo tratan de prevenirla ya que no pueden vivir con ella

-de hecho lo hacen y por largos periodos de tiempo

-pero solo deseando paz "y mas poder"

-todo por el poder

-pero no lo es todo

Ambos comenzaban a irritarse y no querían volver a enojarse por el momento

-_los dos al tiempo-_me doy

-jaja el gran Bryan Kudnetzov se dio por vencido es la señal del Apocalipsis

-¬¬ no tientes tu suerte que tu también te diste por vencida

-si eso lo hago por que quiero

-te dejas vencer muy fácil

-y tu eres tan testarudo que ni por que te estés muriendo te rindes

-tu no luchas

-tu te quieres suicidar

Habían estado caminado por largo rato hasta llegaron a casa de Johanna y Bryan la bajo ni siquiera tocaron se quedaron fuera discutiendo.

-no solo demuestro que no me dejare vencer ante contratiempos

-no siempre puedes ser el mejor

-por eso hay que tratar

Poco a poco el nivel de su voz fue aumentando dando así anuncio a lo padres de la chica que esta ya había llegado y que era con su amigo Bryan ya que estaban discutiendo afuera casi matándose con la mirada bueno uno matando con la mirada y la otra retando y gritándose solo por ver quien tenia la razón y ver quien podía ganar esta vez eran tan testarudos que no aceptaban que el otro tenia razón así que la mayoría de veces se callaban por que una 3 persona les demostraba que ambos hasta cierto punto tenían razón y para ese entonces ya estaban preparando un sándwich de cajeta y dejando al pobre diablo hablando solo a menos que fuera o el papa o la mama y a veces la hermana ya que si eran ellos llegaban y decían dándole el avión si tienes razón pero nos dio hambre y vamos por algo y ya se iban y después de ello respaldaban las dos teorías y creaban una nueva como si nada hubiera pasado quedando así muy contentos.

-chicos me pueden decir que paso esta vez?

-lo que pasa es que el dice que no importa si te matan el caso es que ganes

-y ella dice que no importa que te des por vencido y ya sin hacer ningún sacrificio

-no yo no dije eso

-si si lo dijiste

-pero mínimo yo no me quiero matar

-quien te dijo que yo si?

-"aquí vamos de nuevo..."-_piensa mientras hace un gesto de fastidio y los mete en la casa_-bien comencemos de nuevo que me perdí cuando dijiste que el quería matar a todo el mundo con una bomba nuclear junto con una dosis bien medida de ántrax-_dice tranquilamente y ante el gesto de enojo de Bryan la hermana mayor de la chica continua_-y que tu querías salvar al mundo con flores y besos ya felices? "parecen niños chiquitos si no digo una parte de alguno, al que omití se enoja e indigna"esta ocasión comienza Bryan-_ante la mueca de reproche de Joy-_la vez pasada tu fuiste primero

-pero eso no es cierto la otra vez Bryan empezó cuando discutíamos de los inventos mas tontos y extrañamente necesarios (así fue como quedo al fin y al cabo la discusión) eso fue el martes pasado y estamos a Jueves!

-si claro pero eso fue con mi papi no conmigo así que comienza Bryan "a veces son demasiado infantiles y ahora Bryan sonríe sarcásticamente y en son de triunfo mi hermanita se indigna hace muecas trata de decir algo en su favor para callarlo el se burla por que no le hago caso y por fin comienza y cuando me convenzo de que los dos tienen razón se los digo y ellos ya están mas que artos y deseosos de hacerse un sándwich de cajeta si que son extraños para tener 17, oh si como lo olvidaba ahora deben adquirir ese toque extremadamente serio y comienzan a molestarse con buenos argumentos espero no demoren mucho que yo ya me quiero ir a mi casa con mi esposo"

-bien yo le decía que cuando uno quiere una victoria tiene que luchar y hacer sacrificios por obtenerla

-haber momento no estaban hablando de la guerra y el Apocalipsis?

-_los dos-_NO

-ahh uu esta bien

-estábamos hablando de la vida

-¿O.O?

-si emm en que me quede? Si no te debes de dejar derribar siempre tienes que hacer un esfuerzo mayor por lo que quieres para lograr obtenerlo pero esto siempre trae consecuencias buenas y malas pero ella en cambio quiere rendirse al primer error cometido

-_al recibir la seña de aprobación de su hermana_-no es eso es que uno debe conocer sus limites y no sobrepasarlos por mucho ya que esto puede provocar que te lastimes a ti mismo lo cual provoca que no puedas disfrutar tu éxito tienes que medir y meditar sobre las causas y consecuencias tienes que ver los distintos puntos por los cuales quieres vencer pero no arriesgarte hasta que te maten! "por las batallas de Beyblade que tienes con Yuriv"

-"golpe bajo/ ya me dio permiso"no es eso es ver hasta donde puedes llegar

-para eso esta el auto conocimiento si no quieres una pronta muerte

-pero tu a veces te subestimas o lo contrario

-"aquí van de nuevo ahora el griterío"

-no eso no es necesario para eso te pruebas

-y con quien mas que un oponente te pruebas

-"hay no, no tengo tiempo mejor paro esto aquí"alto miren primero que todo necesitas probar tus limites .. y no, no estoy diciendo que Bryan tiene razón...no y tampoco estoy diciendo que estés mal solo que no debes de sobrepasarte en exceso y tampoco solo por que estés un poco herido te vayas a rendir se debe encontrar un...

-_ambos-_equilibrio si ya

-nn que bien que entendieron hay les deje sus sándwiches y Bryan si es muy tarde no te vayas quedate ahí, hay un cuarto ok? Y les deje un vaso de leche saborizada que hizo Vero en su empresa y no olviden lavar los trastes me voy a si y dile a Yuriv que lo saludo que cuando viene a visitarnos nos vemos chao!

-creo que ya nos conocen no?

-si creo que si

-entonces vamos a la cocina

-si vamos que me dio hambre

-si a mi también

-es todo un deleite discutir contigo siempre resulta delicioso no nn?

* * *

espero les haya gustado y pues me gustaria saber qeu opinan nos vemos luego graicas a todos por leer la historia y feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo! 


	10. Recuerdos parte 9

Hola bien se que me he retrasado bastante con la historia pero aun asi aqui esoty de nuevo esperando a ver que opinan de ella je no importa nada pero la continuare pase lo que pase

* * *

-"hay no, no tengo tiempo mejor paro esto aquí"alto miren primero que todo necesitas probar tus limites .. y no, no estoy diciendo que Bryan tiene razón...no y tampoco estoy diciendo que estés mal solo que no debes de sobrepasarte en exceso y tampoco solo por que estés un poco herido te vayas a rendir se debe encontrar un...

-_ambos-_equilibrio si ya

-n.n que bien que entendieron hay les deje sus sándwiches y Bryan si es muy tarde no te vayas quedate ahí, hay un cuarto ok? Y les deje un vaso de leche saborizada que hizo Vero en su empresa y no olviden lavar los trastes me voy a si y dile a Yuriv que lo saludo que cuando viene a visitarnos nos vemos chao!

-creo que ya nos conocen no?

-si creo que si

-entonces vamos a la cocina

-si vamos que me dio hambre

-si a mi también

-es todo un deleite discutir contigo siempre resulta delicioso no n.n?

-si

Y así fue como ellos comieron y Bryan termino quedándose en casa de Johanna puesto que los padres de la chica llegaron 10pm de el trabajo y se quedaron hablando con Bryan y para cuando este dijo que ya se iba a ir ya eran pasadas las 12:30 así que le pidieron se quedara como incontables veces se habían quedado el y Tala así que para el día siguiente les tocaba madrugar mas para poder llegar al apartamento/ casa de los rusos y así pasar por las cosas de Bryan y de hay irse al colegio tratando de que nadie los vea juntos si preguntan porque la razón es porque si se daban cuenta que se llevaban bien adiós teatrito así que ellos habían hecho eso sus vidas normales y ahora Samara y Johanna se encontraban en una clase lógica la cual tomaban juntas.

-Sami ya me aburrí...por que no nos pone a hacer algo?

-no lo se y eso ya me lo has preguntado muchas veces ya me comienzas a hartar

-lo se. Pero por lo mismo vas a ayudarme a no aburrirme dime que puedo hacer? "quiero ver a Bryan con el estaría haciendo algo no productivo divertido guiado en parte por la tutela de Tala, y como secuaces todos los demás nn o si seria genial" piensa tu eres una genio puedes hacer que no me aburra para algo tienes mi archivo mira a ver que puedo hacer que he hecho y que no me atrevería a hacer y cosas así puesto que mis neuronas se fueron de viaje a Neptuno y creo tardaran en regresar y si no haces algo en este instante voy a...

-hn vas a que? No tienes ideas no me puedes chantajear

-_con sonrisa maquiavélica_-quien dice que no?

-ni aun así me convences

-_con total inocencia hablando como bebe-_bueno esta bien-_con los tornillos fuera de control saca sigilosamente su inseparable encendedor y sin que nadie se de cuenta lo acerca a la alarma de fuego_- "pues eso lo veremos"eh?

-me estabas diciendo que si podías hacer algo sin mi ayuda-_escucha la alarma de incendio en el salón y sale de hay y lleva casia rastras a Johanna-_oh vamos no ves que me estoy mojando?

-em si...-_dice eso con un hilo de voz otra vez los trastornos de aquel liquido surtían efecto-_creo momento mojando?

-momento me estoy mojando esto no es un simulacro que hiciste "ella debió de haber sido ella dijo que haría algo"-_se detiene en seco ya casi la mayoría están fuera excepto unos cuantos, y hablando mas seria que nunca-_dime que diablos hiciste

-no se de que me hablabas Sam-_aparentemente mas lucida pero olvido a causa de los efectos secundarios del liquido lo que había hecho y la maldad que recorrió su cuerpo y el deseo de preocupar a todos y hacerlos correr como gallinas todo por demostrar su inquebrantable temple pero ese recuerdo partido borrado eliminado suprimido causa que tenga un desvanecimiento que hace que ella trata de simular que esta bien pero sus ojos la traicionan y comienzan a brotar inexplicables lagrimas causadas por la irritación y el deseo de permanecer en pie por el hecho de ser fuerte y no dejarse caer por ese esfuerzo surgen las lagrimas que trata de evitar pero que anuncian aunque no sepan un desmayo por su parte -_es que yo...

PUM

-aahhh! "tranquilizate tu eres seria y de sangre fría ahora solo demuéstralo solo tienes que sacarla"

Pero todo el escándalo producido provoco que un lindo chico pelilavanda se preocupara y que sin decir nada saliera lo que a su vez causo temor en su salón y conllevó a que todos **se alteraran y temieran por su vida** y así salieran también el caso es que todo el mundo salio y el pelilavanda alcanzo a escuchar a Sami y corrió hacia aya y se encuentra con una Sami tratando de cargar o llevar o arrastrar a su amiga desmayada y al momento que va a ayudar llega otra persona Víctor y ayuda a Samara a cargar a Johanna y llevarla a la enfermería y el no se puede acercar no quería que por su culpa no fuera estar con su linda novia pues el solía llamarla siempre linda el caso es de que se armo todo un escándalo y al que resultara culpable se le expulsaría inmediatamente por un lado en la enfermería...

-Hay muchas gracias Víctor? de no haber sido por ti creo hubiera tardado mas de la cuenta

-si no ha de que Sami?

-"Me dijo Sami y no me molesto eso es un buen inicio nn"gracias nn

-y dime tu amiga es Johanna cierto?

-si como lo sabes?

- resulta de que nosotros éramos amigos pero yo no estaba en esta prepa bueno si pero tuve que salir por otras razones y ya volví hoy pero nunca a había visto desmayarse ni que le faltara fuerzas recuerdo que en secundaria ella era otra cosa pero aun así no ha cambiado nada "por que le hablo de mi vida/te simpatizo por eso/bien"

-ah bien

-y que paso?

-se activo la alarma de incendios por eso estoy toda mojada e impresentable ja claro

-eso pensé, te queda el look water

-si verdad? Jaja no

-bien entonces que pasara ahora hablaran a su casa y no se, nunca se había desmayado y menos llorado era como si sus ojos solo sacaran gotas saladas sin razón...

-ya veo

en eso la Dra. Rodríguez sale en busca de los archivos de la chica mas nunca había llegado ella ahí y eso si que era malo pues se dirigió inmediatamente al teléfono y marco desesperadamente al teléfono de el trabajo de los padres de la chica los cuales no tardaron en llegar y junto con el doctor Sáenz el cual ya tenia experiencia con el caso de Johanna le aplico una inyección que contrarrestara los efectos de aquel liquido que tanto daño causo.

-miren señores su hija ya estará bien con esta inyección que le puse que es la tercera por fin podrá recuperarse y no tendrá que preocuparse mas por los efectos psicológicos de ello y por fin volverá a la normalidad.

-lo cual quiere decir que nunca mas tratara de destruir el causante del problema cierto?

-así es no se preocupe señora ahora lo que deben hacer es dejarla mas libre que antes solo dándole a entender que están con ella, es bueno que se relacione con muchas personas y salga para que esto suprima en totalidad los residuos restantes de acuerdo me retiro.

-pero ahora que causara la inyección?

-un poco de inestabilidad emocional, que sus ojos de vez en vez se irriten y falta de fuerza, no total pero toda la fuerza que tiene esta chica que es mucha déjeme decirle se reducirá nuevamente pero la recuperara cuando se vea en apuros y la necesite...ya he hecho pruebas y es lo que pasa

-nuevamente se volverá mas débil?

-si pero será temporal, me retiro

Y así fue lo acontecido en la escuela después dejaron descansando a la chica y cuando salio ahí se encontraba Leia lista para burlarse de ella.

-uy miren quien por fin se digno a salir de la enfermería...

-si

-que no me piensas enseñar como es que logras que todo el mundo se preocupe por ti? Y que te crean muy bien el teatrito ese de que estas mal?

-mira Leia sabes debería estar en clases así que me retiro

-ah no tu te quedas aquí-_con la fuerza con la que la detuvo logro hacer que cayera al piso-_vaya deberías ir a teatro

-_conteniendo una mueca de dolor_-si verdad pero ya estoy inscrita en coro así que no quiero mas compromisos

-eres excelente actuando y un asco cantando debes ir por donde tus aptitudes o mejor dicho farsas vayan contigo

-hay ya solo quiero irme si?

-por favor como si realmente te hubiera jalado con tanta fuerza antes lo hacia con mayor rabia y fuerza y ni por esas caías y ahora me vienes a decir que te lastime y que no quieres seguir discutiendo conmigo?

-si así es algún inconveniente?

-si que así no me diviertes, antes si lo hacías así que no te hagas la mártir que tienes mas fuerza de la que aparentas

-_levantándose_-mira yo ya no quise caer mas en tus tontos juegos donde estabas deseosa de demostrar que eras mejor que yo... y eso es todo

-lo que pasa es que eres una perdedora y no lo admites

-_y de hay sale corriendo a su salón_-"hay por fin me logre escabullir no logro entender como fue que me tiro l piso si o se que poniendo de mi fuerza no me logra tirar, estoy harta siento que cada vez tengo menos fuerza me hace sentir inútil, no quiero que Bryan se entere debo de tratar de regresar mi fortaleza yo no soy ninguna débil, no quiero que Bryan piense que lo soy"-_pero debido a lo del **incendio** no habían clases y tarde se entero de ello-_yeb solo me faltaba esto para la lista del peor día...

-mmm yo no estaría tan seguro...

-que no? primero me levanto mas temprano de lo normal y sin haber podido dormir por alguna razón que desconozco luego estoy por alguna razón extrañada de esto del incendio no logro encontrar mi encendedor favorito y aparezco en la enfermería!

-"tan malo fue estar conmigo?"que tan malo es estar conmigo? uy Eso si que es un golpe bajo

-eh? "me estoy volviendo mas loca de lo que ya estoy o Bryan esta detrás de mi?"

-si no soy un holograma te lo aseguro mira me puedes tocar sentir palpar-_por extraño que pareciera lo había dicho sin morbo_-, oye porque te pones así de roja?

-"tocarte ir recorriendo tu pecho con mis manos sentir tu piel...como que me permitió Víctor"

En eso va pasando la directora y ve al chico Bryan acercándose pausadamente a Joy y esta ultima toda roja y por lo mismo decide acercar.

-joven Kudnetzov deje de proponerle cosas indecorosas a la jovencita y solo por eso va a tener que entregarme un ensayo de cinco hojas a mano

-pero...

-a...a... sobre las hormonas y sus efectos

-pero...

-y me lo entrega mañana mismo

-pero...

-y quiero que le pida una disculpa entendido? Y quiero lo haga ahora mismo lo escucho, que espera si no lo hace aparte de eso le toca un ensayo de diez hojas por los dos lados de cómo no ser orgullosos y lo significativo que es el respeto y lo sincero de una disculpa.

-_resignado a no ser escuchado y con la posibilidad de que lo castiguen peor_-aaahhhfff esta bien-_voltea a ver a la chica_-lamento el –_y por su rostro cruza una sonrisa de maldad y diversión-_haberte pedido que te fajaras conmigo a la próxima pido algo mejor

-joven Kudnetzov esa no es una disculpa solo por eso.

-espere deje termino a la próxima te pido seas mi novia...mejor?

-si eso esta mejor...-_captando la idea_-"que sea su novia..."

-y así que vaya a mi casa y me ayude a estudiar eso me ayudaria mucho

-si es bueno que lo ayude a estudiar para algo la próxima semana estarán juntos aunque creo seria conveniente que estuvieras con Alejandro-_y ante eso la chica actuá un poco extraña y trata como de irse mientras que Bryan solo la veo feo preguntando que, que con ese tipo-_para que el te protegiera o por lo menos me tuviera al tanto de que tanto se acerca este pervertido a ti

-am eh si verdad

-hay pero si tu que querías una noche de pasión conmigo-_realmente estaba molesto porque vio como ella le decía que si respecto al chico ese y en cuanto mencionaron ese nombre trataba de esquivar su mirada_- y ahora me vienes con que muy inocente no?

-joven Kudnetzov como puede levantarle falsos a esta dama?

-pero si es verdad!-_con falsa inocencia_-o no me cree?

-como se atreve a decir eso

-hay ya-_y de su bolsita mágica saca una manzana y se la mete en la boca a Bryan para que deje de decir tonterías y cosas que los puedan meter en problemas_-toma por fin me acorde que si traía algo de fruta nun espero te guste la manzana

-¬.¬ "mínimo ya me cobre la de la vez anterior, mejor me como esto"

-y desde cuando se llevan tan bien

-ah eso lo que pasa es que estaba gritando histérico porque tenia hambre y como es muy saludable no come cosas de la cafetería solo fruta y pues como yo tenia esto y aparte de todo nos va a tocar estar juntos decidí hacer labor comunitaria

-y con lo de la falta de respeto

-ah eso n/n pues lo que pasa es que yo estaba buscando las cosas pues el se puso a bromear con eso y pues me puse nerviosa y es que el es em muy cerrado con todos y el que me hablara pues usted sabe no? n/n me dio pena y como me vio roja solo quiso jugar un rato pero es que no creyó que fuera de verdad mi timidez y pues ya luego pues así...

-ah ya veo...pero usted joven no se salva de un castigo como pudo decir que ella ¬/¬ usted sabe... así que para mañana me tiene un ensayo

-de dos hojas no?

-no de tres hojas como antes había dicho y lo quiero acerca de la verdad y la honradez con letra legible y no, no la quiero en ruso, por que ya sabe a lo que se atiene después...

-ruso?

-si así es el joven es Ruso y es de Kiev pero no entro en detalles me voy ya saben el lunes estarán juntos así que compórtense y tolérense "pues lo mas seguro es que se hayan querido matar..."

-si señora

-si directora

-por fin oye como se te ocurrió decir que-_decía muy nerviosa y roja, roja, roja _- yo ¬/¬ pues eso...?

-ah lo de una noche de pasión?-_con toda la tranquilidad del mundo_- Que no me quieres para eso, no te gustaría tener una noche de locuras y pasión desbordante donde nuestros poros exhalen nuestro deseo y ardor?

-**NO**, Bryan como se te ocurre eso?

-hn ya veo-_se notaba el enfado en su voz_-prefieres estar con ese tal Alejandro que conmigo, de seguro a el si lo...-_al ver que la chica se va decide y tras ella-_Oye espera no me dejes hablando solo

-cuando digas algo coherente o cuando te haya regresado algo de cerebro y no solo tengas testosterona en la cabeza hablare contigo mientras tanto ni pienses en acercáteme ok?-_y se va_- "hay es que hay como se le ocurre decir eso? No lo puedo creer..n/n ¬/¬"

-ahh genial ahora no quiere que -_mas tardo en decir eso a que ya lo estuvieran interrumpiendo_- me le acerque

-pues por algo ha de ser...

-que pero? Tu Tania que haces aquí?

-ayer me contó Rebeca lo que paso... no puedo creer que le hayas hecho eso y peor aun tu conociéndola con lo sensible que es...y lo peor es que te perdono y tu hoy ni siquiera fuiste para ir a verla que se desmayo ella esta mal y tu ni te preocupas

-"el liquido del experimento de Tala, mal, desmayo a eres un Iglipiyi/ y ya que me había perdonado aunque pensándolo bien si así es mi castigo tratare de que sea mas frecuente/pero dijo que no seria piadosa"o genial, aquí voy de nuevo...

-oye! No me dejaste hablar ni me escuchaste ¬¬

-eh n.nu lo lamento pero es que ya comprendí y-_cambiando drásticamente a un tono muy seguro y frío_- ella me la debía por decirme perdedor

-_se estampa la mano en la cara y se la restregá-_tu y ella son caso perdido, "nunca cambiaran y trataran de mantener su orgullo limpio y para el, el que le digan perdedor es una gran ofensa así como que a ella le digan débil o hipócrita aunque a el también le desagrada que le digan débil..."mira mejor vete para aya de seguro fue a su árbol favorito y se puso a escribir, llegale por detrás abrazala y dale un beso en la **mejilla** ok? Ve antes de que me arrepienta-_ve como va a comenzar a correr-_espera solo dime que fue lo que le dijiste para que ella no quiera estar contigo? Porque para que no quiera estar cerca de ti esta pero si cañón-_viendo su cara de duda y conforme iba explicando iba adquiriendo un ligero tinte carmesí_- tomando en cuenta que no deja de escribir tu nombre o hablar de ti o de lo bien que se siente estar entre tus brazos

-eh pues solo le dije que si no quería tener una noche de pasión conmigo donde...

-dejalo así...mejor solo ve y has lo que te dije y no la molestes con ese tipo de cosas y no la toques...

-pero era **broma** no tenia porque tomarlo tan apecho como se te ocurre eso?"aunque así por fin podría cerrar esa baka apuesta y ser feliz con ella, aparte del hecho de que no me desagradaría para nada poder recorrerla..."

-vete, largate y corre tras ella "es un pervertido pero aun así la quiere y mucho solo no la vaya a tocar por que ahí termino el y su relación...por fin se fue"eres un fraude muy lindo para mi amiga, ahora a buscar a Spencer nn

Por otro lado Johanna tan mala suerte había tenido que nuevamente se encontró con Leia la cual traía algo en las manos y estaba jugando con lo antes mencionado lanzándolo al aire y cachándolo y cuando la vio con mayor insistencia hizo esto viéndola a los ojos directamente en una mirada acusadora e inquisitiva la cual demostraba todo lo que pensaba para después detenerla interponiéndose enfrente de ella y diciendo con sorna y saña

-mmm creo mi querida piromaniaca...que no voy a dejarte ir...

-y ahora que quieres Leia?-_dijo con tono aburrido y exasperado lo cual causo una sonrisa en Leia_-dime

-pues veras en el **incendio** todos corrieron despavoridos temerosos por sus vidas como si realmente les fuera a pasar algo y supuestamente quedaron nerviosos

-te recuerdo que tu estabas entre ellos y fuiste la primera en gritar

-uy eso si fue duro directo y bajo-_con tono hipócritamente dolido pues le fascinaba pelear con ella pues era la única que la conocía enfadada y después cambio su tono y expresión a uno acusador_-pero en fin en eso yo pase por tu lugar y cerca de donde tu estabas encontré esto-_y le muestra el encendedor el cual por un lado tiene el fénix por el otro el símbolo del hielo en chino y por ultimo la palabra halcón en ruso claro sin olvidar que dentro de la tapa del mismo en un lugar escondido decía Aleksy_-Y PUES LO ESTUVE EXAMINADO LO REVISE ENCONTRE UN LINDO FÉNIX grabado con detalles en rojo no muchos pero si algunos también el hielo con sus detalles en azul y como olvidar la palabra de aquí que tiene toques lavanda y no, no creas que no me di cuenta que dentro de la tapa trae tu nombre Aleksy con tus tres colores favoritos el azul el negro sin olvidar el rojo claro que no perdí detalle del grabado tan exquisito en esta pieza de plata te lo aseguro

-que, como, Aleksy? Como sabes que esos son mis tres colores favoritos y por sobre todo como sabes que eso es de plata? Y como sabes que es mío?

-muy fácil querida tu eres una piromaniaca nunca te ha gustado que fumen detestas el olor a cigarrillo pero crees muy necesario ver el fuego pero aun así no quieres olvidar el hielo con el cual de vez en cuando deseas cubrirte para dar otra apariencia y tu nombre de maldad de diversión y de no reglas lo dice todo aunque sigo sin entender el porque del fénix y esta palabra aunque debo admitir que has aumentado sus grabados-_todo eso lo había dicho como si la conociese de toda la vida y al ultimo pregunto con gran inquietud y curiosidad de una amiga que desea saber todo de su otra mejor amiga que desea conocerla a profundidad_-dime porque? Que significan? Porque adicionaste color?

-_y con tono dudoso decidió confesar_-mira la verdad aun no recuerdo pero se que en un momento yo tuve un sueño mi gran amor un majestuoso fénix que renace de sus cenizas para empezar nuevamente una mejor vida con mi ayuda, el otro es un halcón que siempre vigilara mis acciones y velara por mi que me quiere al que amo y que me ama pero no es nuestro destino estar juntos así que es un amor mutuo imposible y si tratásemos de durar mas del tiempo establecido por...pero aun faltan detalles que no recuerdo y en cuanto recuerdo adiciono algo y por ejemplo el rojo del fénix recuerda el apoyo incondicional de el fénix con una persona que es de apoyo y precisamente el rojo es perteneciente de el tanto del fénix como el poseedor y... "no logro recordar mas para mi el encendedor ese es mi vida y mis recuerdos que aun trato de recordar y no se por que le estoy diciendo eso y no pienso seguir"-_cambiando de tono a uno mas agresivo e indignado_-y de todas maneras como si te importara "eso le dolerá/muy en el fondo de ella/yo se lo que la hiere lo que la hace sentir bien y mal lo que la hace actuar como lo hace y se sus porques"

-"como puedes decir eso dime.../ya no es..."hn de todas formas tengo una prueba de tu culpabilidad así que solo es cuestión de que la muestre y ya adiós a tu certificado hola problemas

-no devuélvemelo es mi vida, no quiero problemas

Bryan por fin había logrado encontrar a su linda chica y alcanzo a escuchar lo ultimo así que se quedo quieto y siguió escuchando

-tal vez luego te lo de y quien sabe talvez no le diga a los directivos pero me debes una eh? Eso será dependiendo de lo que decida

-_muy seria-_hasta cuando?

-eres muy lista sabes "por eso me agradas"bien te diré eso será en tres días en resumidas cuentas el Lunes y para ese entonces tendrás una sorpresa te lo aseguro

-"que trama"

-así que chaito...

-si chao "ya se fue y se fue con mi encendedor pero por extraño que parezca no me siento mal bueno no tan mal como las veces que solo me lo quitan así y tengo prácticamente un colapso nervioso y para deshacerme de el lloro pero ahora yo se que mis recuerdos están en buenas manos aunque no entiendo el porque pero aun así me deja una tristeza"

-hola princesa-_la abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla y a modo de disculpa dice en su oído como un susurro-_me conoces y sabes que soy así

-aaahhhfff si así es para mi desgracia

-mmm que bueno que entiendes

-si pero sabes mas que nada es por que te adoro

-eres demasiado cursi

-te odio-_trata de escabullirse de los brazos de su koi mas o puede_-porque?

-porque? que? mejor yo debería de preguntar porque no te has escabullido y tratado de matarme?

-argg CALLATE!

-que te pasa? Y por que vi tan cerca de Leia?

-eso es lo que me pasa... "resistir el oír de mi y de lo que ni yo se pero ella si NO ME AGRADA me desconcierta me hace sentir incapaz triste por que no se ni siquiera recuerdo en que escuela iba antes de esos tres años ...y argg mejor dejo de pensar en eso y pienso en como lastimar a mi querido héroe oh ya se que tal si con esto lo golpeo en el diafragma dejándolo así sin aire o por lo menos así me puedo alejar de el para hacerlo enojar OwO es que se ve tan kawaii enojado pero también cuando se pone de cursi, de hecho siempre"-_tal como lo pensó con esa linda bolsita mágica golpeando el diafragma de su koi logro separarse y decir_-me encanta eres muy cursi

-**QUE?** YO **CURSI?** Como me puedes decir eso?

-así mira tu eres muy delicado con tus palabras para conmigo

-pues sabes que eres una sabakú

-oye! Así quieres que te perdone?

-ah no, no, no, no. No pienso caer en este juego otra vez

-pero es que te ves tan lindo cuando eres cursi... "o...o...creo que no fue muy buena idea juntar esas dos palabras en

una sola frase dirigida a el se va a enojar mucho"

-**como se te ocurre decir eso?** Acaso estas demente? Nunca, nunca digas eso en una frase que sea dirigida a mi...no perdono eso

-"ya me metí en problemas ya se... inocencia de niño pequeño"pero si es la verdad

-CALLATE QUE NO QUIERO QUE DIGAS ESO! Pero mínimo no dijiste que era delicado con las personas como todo lo que has dicho

-que? Eso quiere decir que soy cualquier persona? "creo que lo que dice Leia es cierto debería meterme en teatro generalmente con un drama así logro lo que quiero 1 sentirme bien y que el otro se doblegue ante lo que dijo que en parte también me hizo sentir mal"y quieres decir que solo actuás conmigo y que eres cariñoso y tierno por lo mismo?

-yo! DA! "momento analiza la oración palabras claves: actuar + ella + cursilería mías yeb otra vez con lo mismo, y ahora se esta enojando"-_así que como sabe que ninguno va a querer ceder y que ella tratara de hacerlo decir que es cursi y delicado decide calmar su frustración en un beso un beso casto solo de contacto de labios leves mordidas en estos y caricias entre los mismos hasta cierto punto tierno para cualquiera que lo viera_-"aunque no es exactamente lo que quiero pero sigue sintiéndose igual de bien que cuando le robe aquel beso"-_la separa de si_-bien?

-si lo mismo pregunto y bien que fue eso?

-una tregua?

-no yo diría...

y aquí vamos de nuevo así que comenzaron a platicar mientras se iban retirando.

* * *

Bien espero les haya gustado y ojala y dejen un review para ver que es lo que opinan 


	11. Recuerdos parte 10

hola si ya se que me he demorado mucho pero es que bien em distraigo facilemte espeor que els guste y sigan leyendo tratare de no tardar tanto en actualizar esta

* * *

y aquí vamos de nuevo así que comenzaron a platicar mientras se iban retirando.

-tu dirías que es un derroche de ternura y cosa que no es cierta

-y tu dirías que fue ímpetu reprimido

-después contestarías claro que no "que seria bueno?", no fue así no llegaste a tanto

-aja es cierto y tu dirías "mmm diría que logro lo que quería, no que logro todo lo que por el momento se podía"que lograste todo lo que por el momento se podía

-mmm pues da, eso creo

-muy bien pensado creo que si nos sirvió nuestra pequeña discusión de puntos para obtener una victoria no?

-o.O? por que lo dices?

-porque si tu llegaras a mas mmm pues dejaría de estar contigo eso es lo que me fascina de ti no te importa que no quiera llegar a mucho si no fuera así de seguro ya no estaría contigo tampoco te hablaría y tal vez llegaras a tener mala fama

-pero si mala fama ya tengo...

-oh si no de esa mala fama una que te desagradaría aun mas...

-que podría desagradarme?

-_con una sádica media sonrisa_-quieres que responda eso?

-niet mejor dejalo así no quiero pensar que mala fama piensa tu mentecita esa, oye por que estas triste?

-em? O.o? como lo sabes? Ou "no debí haber dicho eso no debí de hacerlo"

-hn ya lo sospechaba estas muy extraña aunque nuestra discusión inversa sirvió bastante no? pero quiero saber que pasa bueno por lo menos sabría que piensas

-si Samara 2 no trates de entender son mis cosas es solo eso

-mmm va como sea...que quieres hacer?

-llegar a mi casa y conectarme a Internet todo el día y tu?

-bromeas verdad? **COMO**? Ah olvidalo no se puede contigo estas demasiado loca como para llegar a entenderte mejor ni lo trato seria perdida de tiempo dolor de cabeza seguro

-ah que bien me da **igual** pero dime que harás?

-voy a salir con Tala y nos veremos con Spencer e Ian que desde que ya viven con una tal Trina pues casi no los veo mas que en la escuela y veremos que hacemos

-ese brillo lujurioso en tu mirada no asegura nada bueno

-oye todo el día te la has pasado diciéndome depravado sexual!

-y que no es así?

-"algún día entenderé porque tenias que ser tu la elegida para la apuesta y algún día entenderé porque te amo tanto ¬/¬ creo que si soy cursi uu"mmm...no

-ves lo dudaste

-no es cierto solo quería enfatizar el **no** entiendes

Mientras ellos estaban en medio de ese pleito gritándose muchos los vieron y como vieron las expresiones de Kudnetzov creyeron que la chica estaría aterrada pero no seguía con su rostro tranquilo y serio levemente enfadado ella trataba de disimular su mal genio o sino todo lo que se había esforzado en ser tranquila y tener esa reputación se iría al suelo hasta que de la nada aparecieron Tania y Spencer junto con Samara y Víctor los cuales se quedaron viendo la escena...

-Oye Samara porque Ale no le grita y lo golpea en el estomago?

-que?

-si que se me hace extraño que no demuestre su carácter

-pero si es tranquila si trata de controlar su mal humor espontáneo pero no es de que todo el tiempo quiera matar a alguien

-nñ estas segura?

-si tengo todo en su expediente la estuve examinando de cerca pero mejor diría yo porque dices tu eso de ella?

-porque muchas veces hizo eso...

-**QUE?**-grito general (los 3 que estaban ahí)

-oye Brai no crees que hay mucha gente?

-si pero que hacemos? el grito tus amigos ellos nos salvaron de esta

Poco a poco todo se iba despejando y los chicos que habían no vieron nada fuera de lo común hasta que la chica que hacia escasos segundos discutía con el temible Kudnetzov de repente salio corriendo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-_con un abrazo demasiado efusivo_-hola

-_cargándola y dándole unas vueltas contestando demasiado entusiasta y con una gran sonrisa_-hola como estas Leksy-_con mucho cuidado la devolvió al piso mas ella aun seguía abrazada de el estaba muy feliz recordó mas de si misma de su pasado pequeños flashes que la hicieron sentir mas llena pero aun sentía un gran vació dentro de s pero no importaba lo recordó a el este ultimo la separo y vio en sus ojos gran vida gran felicidad y le puso de mejor humor-_que acaso no me vas a saludar? Solo me usas para que te cargue o que?

-si!

-hay aun eres la misma "eso que según tu mejor amiga decía que no eras la misma"

-puede ser-_y se volvió a abrazar de el le logro desvanecer parte de su falta de identidad_-pero que mas da no?

- si pensé que dirías eso y que olvidarías el pequeño minúsculo detalle...

-que detalle?

-uno muy sencillo...

-dime si? Anda nn

-pues era obvio que la prole como vos olvidara las pequeñeces tan fundamental están propicias y necesarias...

-me perdonara usted honorable caballero pero para su servidora todo pierde la importancia y se degrada al nivel de nada y si vos estáis conmigo

-bella dama...

-eh? Podrían explicar eso?

-que pacho? Tan?

-segura quieres saber?

-si dime?

-pues te diré que sus ojos no demuestran señas de alegría mas bien diría yo que desean ver sangre fresca que corra por los campos...-Tania

-o.O?-Ale

-su rostro esta rojo de ira y ha logrado hacer que los espectadores de la **obra** se fueran corrieran huyeran atemorizados-Tania

-o.O?-Ale

-o.O ?de que habla tu amiga esa? "y por que tan sádica como Leksy?"-Víctor

-hn no se eso es lo que trato de averiguar Víctor -Ale

-otra pista tiene el cabello de color lavanda y te aseguro que te puede matar-Tania

-_un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo mientras su rostro se iba poniendo pálido_-"hay no Bryan se enojo pero ahora si de verdad me da miedo"tengo miedo-_murmuro-_mucho miedo-Ale

-si por eso ya que fuiste la causante querida Joy creo que has llegado al nivel limite de irritabilidad cosa que debo agregar a tu expediente...como pudiste hacer eso si desde antes estaban discutiendo?-Sami

-así esta?-Ale

-si así es me retiro por mi seguridad regreso en un rato-Sami

-pero Sami-Ale

-tu te metiste en esto...y nos retiramos nosotros tres o cuatro depende-Sami

-de que hablas Samara que es lo que tanto dices se que estudias a la gente y todo pero que tiene que ver lo que le dijiste y lo que dijo Tania creo es que se llama con su o según ustedes nuestra seguridad yo se que si ella tiene miedo me quedare con ella "puesto que siempre me ayudo a mi y me escucho..."-Víctor

-bueno que luego te explico en la enfermería por lo mientras me quedo con Spencer y Tania...

-oye Leksy de que hablaba tu **amiga**? Por que tiemblas?-_y la abraza_-dime

AH NO TRATE DE SER PACIENTE LO JURO TRATE! PERO TAMPOCO ES QUE TENGA MUCHA PACIENCIA LO SABES!-_ferozmente se iba acercando a ella la iba a lastimar pero solo como cuando jugaban ya había medido con cuanta fuerza **lastimarla** haciendo que ella tema y no pase a cosas feas era como de costumbre pero esta vez era diferente ella ya no tenia toda esa fuerza-_Vamos terminemos esto! SAL DE AHÍ!

-OYE DEJALA EN PAZ!

-_la furia se reflejaba en su rostro los celos lo carcomían así que le tiro un certero golpe en el pómulo-_oh si esto lo disfrutare!

-ESTA LOCO ESTE TIPO dime Alexandra quien es el?

-**Alexandra**?

-pues el es mi querido Bryan esta loco es homicida o es lo que creo no se si, si lo sea o no pero siempre le digo lo mismo mmm es muy tier...

-oh no, no comiences de nuevo!-_su voz había cambiado trágicamente a una de miedo y frustración se veía que estaba decidida a que admitiera que era tierno cosa que no haría_-no te vuelvo a dirigir la palabra

-O.O? "que pasa aquí hace unos momentos ese tipo estaba que me mataba y ahora esta casi rogando sobornando como cuando un mendigo que tiene pruebas para denunciar a un político ja y este ultimo a pesar de que le atemoriza no le sucede nada pues sabe tiene el control y con dinero resuelve todo"

-crees que esa amenaza me va a detener?-_rió divertida_-voy a lograrlo te · lo · a · se · gu · ro ·

-no por favor!

-em creo que lo esta logrando pues por lo que he visto no eres un tipo de disculpas

-**callate **"lo peor del caso es que tiene razón"

-oye no me mires de muerte que am con eso no me sublevas tenlo por sentado

-en eso el tiene razón el tiene amigos peores que tu

-_de nuevo se prendió esa llama le estaba diciendo que no era tan peligroso como los amigos de ese muchacho_-que? Que no soy tan peligroso?

-nñ lo eres solo que digamos ellos no tienen parte racional y tu –_con mucha seguridad_-eres mucho mejor que ellos de hecho los derrotarías fácilmente

-MOMENTO haber, haber, haber explicame Ale-_correspondiendo la mirada mortal de Bryan y prosiguió con naturalidad_- tu lo haces enfurecer para luego calmarlo y el te maltrata con cariño? Pero no se odian se conocen nadie sabe eso cierto? O que pasa?

-ah eso es muy fácil lo que pasa es de que ahora discutíamos de que el era tierno

-estas loca cierto?

-y hasta que no lo acepte lo seguiré molestando y pues lo de ahora pues no fue solo para hacerlo enfadar no es que así lo pensé y así reaccione me fascino el verte y estoy muy contenta por ello "momento pero que hace aquí? O.o?"-_cambiando radicalmente de expresión y de tono de voz para pasar a ser de total curiosidad_-que yeb haces aquí?-_semi grito/pregunto_-podrías decirme

-ah si hasta que por fin preguntas por el ligero detalle...

-si, si como sea dime...

-lo que pasa es que de ahora en adelante voy a estudiar aquí de hecho no sabia que estabas aquí pues desde que termino tercero vacaciones bla, bla, bla y dejaste el Caula y pues no volviste para la prepa y...oye segura que me estas entendiendo?

-em si sigue es que...

-el Caula?

-em si-_con tono así de eres un baka o que?_-"que no sabe o que?"la secundaria donde ella iba

-O.O?

-si en Austria

-**O.O?**_-recordando algo importante dijo fríamente_-quien eres?

-hay soy Víctor amigo de ella

-amigo?

-si · a · mi · go · amigo

-no me trates como descerebrado que si no el descerebrado va a ser otro, y si veo que eres amigo por que te saludo pero por que te saludo de beso ella nunca hace eso con sus amigos a menos de que sean demasiado especiales y si fuera así nos hubiera hablado sobre **ti** y veo que la conoces pues no te importo el cambio tan abrupto de la conversación...

-así y entonces el no se porque se enojo pero yo me puse muy feliz y **ME QUITARON MI ENCENDEDOR**!

-TU INSEPARABLE ENCENDEDOR QUE MUESTRA TU GUSTO POR EL FUEGO EL QUE TE REGALO

-si ese uu

-el que siempre traías no? con el que la otra vez calentaron los doritos no?

-da así es Bryan-_va y se recuesta en su pecho_-mi encendedor!

-por eso estas tan extraña?

-pues en parte "y por que acabo de recordar cosas y eso es mucha información para unos escasos segundos"

-ahh-_pese a todo la abraza y con gran facilidad la levanta del suelo pues el le llevaba media cabeza mas o menos-_ahh luego lo recuperamos de una forma inolvidable haciendo retorcer al pobre perdedor en su propio dolor-_y mostró una de esas sádicas sonrisas_-logrado así su pronto y doloroso arrepentimiento te parece yo me encargo de ello...

-se que eso te gustaría pero no puedo es algo así como un trato

-pero es tu encendedor

-si Víctor tiene razón es tuyo

-lo se pero estaré tres días sin el no es mucho o si nn

-lo que digas pero deja de fingir sonrisas

-ok Brai "pero es que no quiero que me expulsen mejor trato de tener suerte"

-"aquí hay algo que no me agrada ella no podía sobrevivir sin su encendedor desde que se lo dieron y grabamos su nombre Aleksy"

-pashli (vamos)

-da (si) dorogoy (querido), Lyubimy (novio), Ty mne nravishsya (me gustas), Tak Ya tebya iyublyu (mas te amo) lo sabias?

-tak sebe (mas o menos)

-eso pensé-_contesto aun en ruso_-pero no me convence tu repuesta sabias eres malo muy, muy malo-_dijo haciendo un cómico puchero_-pero bueno nos vemos hasta el lunes no? poka

Bueno y en un santiamén paso el fin de semana y para cuando se dieron cuenta ya eras lunes y hay se encontraba Johanna y Bryan la sorprendió mas no la asusto

-_tratando de besarla_-ùú

-tks, tks no, no, no después de haberte embriagado y besado a otras chicas quieres que te bese?

-_ante eso Bryan enrojeció_-po-por que dices eso?

-es lo mas seguro de lo que hayas hecho y por tu reacción veo que así fue de todas formas lamento decirte que estaremos en el mismo salón-_ve como la ve como bicho raro_-y se supone que te odio y tu a mi y que Rebeca odia a Tala y así sucesivamente

-pero podemos decir que ya no y ya

-lo lamento pero yo ya tengo un papel en esta obra que se llama 6 A así que la respetas

-por que tu misma te reprimes?

-por que quiero y te conviene o no estaríamos juntos-_olvidando que el había besado a otras chicas y lo que ella misma había dicho_-buenos días nn

-no que estabas enojada conmigo por haber besado a otras chicas?

-mmm pues te lo merecías por que de mi no obtendrás mas que un simple juego de labios y ya uu y aparte de todo estabas ebrio que querías que hiciera un drama por una tontería como esta ya me preocupare yo si besas a alguien en estado consiente sin mi permiso claro a menos que sea un reto eso lo cambia todo, sabias que me encantan los retos sabias que tengo ganas de jugar botella?

-NO!

-O.O?

-no dile que no Bryan por favor has algo bueno de una vez en tu vida y dile que no prohíbeselo si? Vamos no te cuesta mucho y aparte ella te escucha dile que no-_estaba al borde del colapso y del llanto_-dile que no...

-uu nadie me ha invitado a jugar botella uu-_y se retira_-"mi encendedor..."

-es cierto lo que acaba de decir? No hay juego no hay retos no hay castigos?

-o.O? y a ti que te pasa?

-oh si no BOTELLA, NO BOTELLA

Todos los que cruzaban veían a Rebeca como bicho raro y creían que el solo contacto con Bryan Kudnetzov te volvía loco así que mas lo evitaban pues creían que la frialdad destilada por sus ojos fue la causante de que la chica se comportase de aquella manera.

-ÙU me estoy comenzando a molestar Rebeca...

-no me importa porque no voy a jugar botella con Johanna!-_incluso le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiro muy feliz pero eso no le pareció a Tala_-"no jugare botella, la... la"

-porque te beso?

-por que no va a jugar botella ùu no me preguntes ni yo entiendo

-hn

-de todas formas tenemos que seguirla

-o.O?

-ùu

-¬¬ ya mejor deberías buscar a tu novia y tratar de convencerla para que haga lo que tu quieres

-_cruzando los brazos detrás de la nuca_-la conoces ella es igual de obstinada que yo así que para que gasto mi tiempo innecesariamente

-que fácil te gana

-ùu no menciones nada al respecto

-y que tu me lo vas a impedir o que?

-nñ no solo digo

-hn mas te vale, vamos con la directora, NO vamos a nuestro antiguo salón así nos llamaran y verán como "rehusamos" a cumplir el castigo y así cuando ya no queramos mas problemas cumpliremos lo que ella dice y le dejara a las chicas un mayor cuidado de nosotros así que vamos a nuestro antiguo salón

-eres un excelente estratega

-lo se vamos que lo peor que puede suceder es que ni nos dejen entrar y nos manden con la directora y para como es tu novia y sus amigas se les olvido lo que dijo la directora y también las mandaran llamar y seguiremos con el teatrito

-o.O! me sorprendes

Y así se dirigieron a su antiguo salón pero mientras ellos se encaminaban para aya Johanna buscaba a Leia y al fin la encontró

-Leia

-Aleksy no perdón Johanna, Aleksy es otra

-ya deja de decir tonterías Iglipiyi (imbécil) quieres?

-hn, perdedora dime como fue tu fin de semana sin tu encendedor?

-quieres que conteste eso? O.o?

-no dejémoslo así mira traje esto para ti...-_saca de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta el famoso encendedor_-toma-_se lo lanza_-me debes una ya sabré yo como cobrarla

-gracias nn-_regalándole una de sus pocas sonrisas_-bueno creo nos toca ir al salón

-no le ves nada nuevo a tu encendedor?

-_se detiene y examina todo el encendedor_-es cierto aquí tiene una palabra en español que dice amistad-_voltea y ya no se encuentra Leia ahí-_eh? UU ya se fue...

Iba muy dispuesta para entrar a su salón de clases pero por otro lado un par de chicos

-_entrando con el porte de mírenme, adórenme, idolátrenme y témame mas no me toquen-_hn

-lamento mucho informarle joven Ivanov que ya no esta en esta clase ni en este salón

-_saliendo de detrás de Tala-_"tenia mucha razón como sea..."

-y usted tampoco joven Kudnetzov no se que hayan hecho pero la directora me dio ordenes estrictas para que fueran a la dirección si osaban entrar al salón de clases y yo que creí que eran diferente que habían cambiado pero veo que no es una pena

-_ese golpe realmente les dolió a ambos ese era el único maestro que los quería y apoyaba_-pero "después arreglaremos eso"vamos Bryan

-uu da

y una cosa similar sucedió con Rebeca, Samara y Alexandra

-ustedes jovencitas no pueden entrar en esta clase por mas s que deseen no cumplir con su encomienda lo deben de hacer vamos se que son chicas de palabra así que háganme el honor de ir a la dirección...

-eh si?-Rebeca

-bien ùu-Samara

-para que? o.O? que se supone que debe-_pero la maestra literalmente la arrastro afuera_-mos hacer aya?

* * *

Kat esta va para ti por que me has dicho que te gusta mucho este fict que es tu favorito de lso mios asi que peus aqui tienes despeus de horas de estar buscando donde chincheros me quede aqui esta 


	12. Recuerdos parte 11

Hola bien si lo se es un flashback eterno pero ya hasta uno se cree que ni es flashback pro que se leolvida juro que si termina el flashback te lo juro Diux

* * *

-ù.ú tu solo ve... yo debo dar una clase

-si maestra u.u

Y así fue como Tania que ya estaba en dirección Rebeca, Johanna, Samara, Spencer, Ian, Bryan Y Tala terminaron fuera de la dirección en lo que la directora les permitía el acceso

-lo vez te dije que se le olvidaría pero no creí que también a Samara y a Rebeca

-oye Ivanov puedes reservar tus comentarios para otro momento y cuando solo estés con gente a quien realmente le importe lo que dices

-golpe bajo-Bryan

-¬¬-_aunque en el fondo le dolió lo dicho por la chica pelirroja_-"por que es así? Es muy molesta"eres una molestia

-hay tu crees que me agrada el tener que verte diario en todas las clases?

En eso el iba a contestar pero la directora salio de su oficina y los encaro mas una sonrisa retorcida se formo en su rostro al ver el "desagrado que se tenían entre si"

-"esto es mejor de lo que pensaba. Aquí están Bryan y Johanna tratando de matarse con las miradas; de hay me encuentro que Tania una chica tranquila esta retorciéndose en la ira y que este Spencer esta por las mismas Tala y Rebeca se estaban matando a palabras y el pobre Ian esta luchando contra la frustración de Samara pero este ultimo esta a punto de dejar todo rastro de paciencia...si es lo mejor que pude hacer"bien pasen a mi oficina-_una vez que vio acatada la orden ella entro y cerro la puerta tras de si_-bien, he de decirles que me molesto el hecho de que haya tenido que recurrir a los maestros para que ustedes vinieran... claro que hay excepciones, pero aun así; me es muy molesto lo que sucedió, miren aquí les hago entrega de sus nuevos horarios quiero ver que cumplan ellos-_señalando a los demolición boys_-si ellos no cumplen ustedes-_señalando alas chicas_-sufrirán las consecuencias de lo que ellos hagan

El tiempo fue pasando al principio ellos tenían que hacer algunas cosas malas y así pero un día todo cambio algo era diferente había sucedido algo extraño y todo comienza en un receso o casi al final del receso donde se encontraban Leia y Johanna

-hay sabes que eres patética la verdad creo que este favor que hiciste por mi hace una semana no fue la gran cosa digo que es solo decir que estas bajo mis ordenes y que todo el mundo te molestara Aunque no se si eso es suficiente o dime ¿siguen haciéndolo?

-¿ya podrías callarte?

-lo lamento plebeya tal como lo han dicho ya muchos aunque tengo mucha gente bajo mi control eres la que mas popularidad me ha dado CREI que mínimo lucharías por tu dignidad-_a cada palabra dicha todo en el interior de Johanna se iba desintegrando_-sabes todo el mundo dice que como es posible que siempre te quejaras de que muchos se sublevaran por popularidad como **tu** lo hiciste bueno tal vez me exprese mal pero creo entendiste mi idea o ¿no?

-"Bryan merece a una persona mas fuerte que yo, yo no valgo nada"no puedo creer lo que dices tus palabras solo son dichas sin premura-_su mente estaba muy confundida y eso lo demostraba la forma tan extraña que tenia para hablar_-sin consentimiento de tu mente sin permiso del alma

-vamos no comiences con locuras con tus deliberaciones incontrolables absurdas e inmunes que me haces dar mas vergüenza de la que a ellos les das, eres solo escoria desechos y cenizas

-si tal ves es así pero cual fénix de fuego resurjo de mis cenizas

-lamento regresarte a la realidad pero no eres ningún fénix y tu ya estas muerta desde hace mucho no eres nada eres un muerto viviente un clon que trata de reemplazar a una persona que fue...y no será eres solo una vil y patética sombra sin valor ni autonomía, así que no entiendo el hecho de que siga hablando contigo nos vemos tipa si es que a eso llegas

RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

Así fue como ella quedo destrozada su mente hecho un caos un desazón en su alma y su espíritu hecho añicos ahora ya no soportaría mas durante toda una semana estuvo escuchando miles de ofensas, de reproches, de insultos que cual gota de agua sobre una roca la iban desgastando... la herían, claro esta que no lo demostraba frente a sus amigos pero ya no, ya estaba al borde del colapso solo se dirigía cual si fuera un títere; Sin voluntad propia hacia el salón de clases, donde tendría que soportar mil un cosas mas, como el incidente (hecho) de que su koi no pudiera ser tan cariñoso, no pudiera abrazarla, aunque ya todo era diferente; y por ella había logrado que Rebeca anduviera con Tala, y estos eran muy felices, eso fue un rompehielos, Así que pronto tendría a su novio bien; pero por el momento caminaba con la mirada perdida, fija en la nada hasta que logra ver a Bryan venia abrazado de una chica y ella solo evade esa realidad se voltea y se topa con una persona nada agradable que le dice algo justo cuando Bryan llego sin ser notado por **SU** chica la cual adoraba y buscaba como hacerla sonreír pues últimamente ni el lograba sacarle mas de 10 breves sonrisas al día

-vaya miren a quien tenemos...oh! A la chica que me dijo que solo hacia cosas sin corazón para obtener de una forma fácil una gran popularidad. Pero de que crees que me entere, de que TU hiciste lo mismo jajajaja también caíste en el juego, o como tu le decías, el **infame** juego

-mira tu tipo raro, yo cumplo mi palabra y se, cuando debo hacer las cosas, se cuando callar, y, cuando otorgar, se cuando escuchar ,y cuando ignorar ,y ahora es uno de esos momentos...-_todo esto lo había dicho con una determinación tal que no parecía ser la frágil niñita con la cual se podía jugar_-y como tu mismo dices no valgo nada, pero si es así porque me hablas, se supone debe tener algún objeto el hecho de que me hables pero no creo que este sea el caso, así que me voy

-oh vamos no digas que te ofendí ¿O si? Vamos chiquilla tonta no vales nada solo sirves para que te usen como lo hacen tus **amigos** y tu supuesto novio jaja que yo mas bien creo es un novio invisible-_ante esas palabras su mirada se ensombreció aun mas ya estaba claro lloraría aunque fuera contra su convicción y la tipa solo se fue viendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas_-hay no me digas es cierto que no tienes novio y solo alardeas de algo que no tienes lo siento pero creo que todo el mundo se enterara de eso...

-porque?-_su voz sonaba quebrada por el llanto que trataba de contener Bryan no hacia nada se quedo en shock no creía posible que ella llorara que ella estuviera así, que hubiera enfrentado tan certeramente y después derrumbarse tan fácil que pensara que no valía nada pero cuanto tiempo había empeñado para que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que valía para el y ella... solo discutía con su mente y tras unos pensamientos solo volteo para tratar de huir_-"de que me sirve el retener lagrimas y querer ser fuerte no vale la pena y como Leia me dijo no le importo a nadie..."

-_deteniéndola acercándola a su pecho abrazándola con fuerza y congoja con protección y amor_-estoy aquí contigo y nada va a pasar te quiero y lo sabes-_le susurro_-¿o no te lo he demostrado?

-_con voz temblorosa_-Bry-bry-BRYAN¿Por que? dime ¿por que me hacen esto yo que les he hecho?-_decía mientras se aferraba mas la pecho de su koi _**–nunca** he querido lastimar a nadie yo Bryan no valgo nada eso...

-claro que si vales-_dijo algo enojado y muchos vieron como era que Bryan tenía a esa chica entre sus brazos_-Y NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR LO CONTRARIO vales mucho

-nn-_hizo ese amable gesto una dulce sonrisa que cautivo a Bryan una sonrisa tan pura que el otro no evito el sonrojo y un beso pasivo a pesar de que aun habían lagrimas en sus ojos_-gracias-_corresponde al sutil beso y después de ello se aferra mas a la chaqueta del otro_-"Bryan no sabes cuanto necesitaba escuchar eso"te quiero

-sabes que yo también

-uy ya veo que es cierto que si te haces esclavo de Leia logras lo que quieres por que mira que ahora estés así con el, aparte de esclava, zorra-tipo 1

-¿QUE DICES?-_mas su furia aumento cuando sintió que su pecho era bañado en agua salada_-¿como te atreves a decir eso? A ver si entendí bien...-_el otro iba a responderle pues no había entendido la indirecta_- a ver... estas insultando a mi **novia** en **mi** presencia... ¿y uú quieres salir vivo de aquí¿Es acaso eso?

-Brai no le hagas nada ¿si?

-ù.ú pero ¿por que?

-vamos dejalo ¿si?

-ù.ú esta bien pero no garantizo nada para cuando lo vuelva a encontrar

-si n.n eso es bueno gracias-_le da un beso en la mejilla_-vamos que tenemos clases ¿no?

-jeje-tipo 1-me voy

-es lo mejor que puedes hacer ¬¬ así que largate inmediatamente antes de que cambie mi parecer

-creo que si acepto tu consejo

-¿si¿Tú crees¿Por que?

-¿pues será porque lo único que alcanzo a ver de ese tipo es el rastro de polvo que dejo tras de si?

-hn es muy gracioso ¿o que?

-si lo es-_decide nuevamente aferrarse a el_-yo diría que demasiado

-linda me puedes decir ¿como llegaremos al salón si no me dejas caminar?

-_haciendo un lindo y tierno puchero aunque sus ojos aun demostraban gran tristeza-_no sep tu eres un sabelotodo y resuelve todo así que ingeniátelas

-ahh que haré contigo-_la abraza aun mas fuerte_-tal vez si solo te hago esto-_le hace una llave y en tono algo tétrico_-preguntare de nuevo... ¿vamos ya al salón? Digo no quiero un retardo

-hn es lo único que te importa ù.u

-_con una media sonrisa_-si así es

-_con un paso de baile de salsa se suelta de la llave_-hn feo, menso, tonto, inútil, feo ¿solo por eso? Feo

-hn que acaso quieres que te castiguen de nuevo yo no quiero eso... ¿oye como diablos te safaste?

-para algo me sirve ir al pump (una maquina de baile esto lo hago en honor a mi amigo el boludo Xx no se como logra bailar tanto y no cansarse)...y las fiestas...y el pump...y el pump...y el pump, y mis familiares adictos a bailar y las fiestas y mas baile hay sabes me gusta bailar y el pump

-tu y tu pump mejor vamos rápido ¿si?

-si pero hoy quiero ir al pump

-ya callate con tu pump que ni siquiera se que es

-eso quiere decir que iras conmigo - wow

-n.nu veo que ya estas de buen humor ¿verdad?

-si n.n bueno vamos que se nos hará tarde

-si

Así ellos se fueron al dichoso salón donde al entrar Johanna, como todos los días desde hacia una semana sus compañeros de clase comenzaban a murmurar a cerca de cómo era que había caído en las redes de Leía y lo hipócrita que había sido al hacerlo con lo cual la chica solo bajo la mirada pero con el solo hecho de recordar que **su** Bryan estaba tras de ella la volvió a alzar, volvió a alzar la mirada pues no quería que notara lo mal que se sentía respecto a ello y solo fue a sentarse a su lugar pero a diferencia de otras veces Bryan se había sentado a su lado tenia un temple inquebrantable atemorizador veía a todos con reproche ahora entendía porque ella había estado llegando justo con el profesor no antes y no después sino con el pero ahora no lo hizo y enfrento lo que tanto detestaba y solo por el no le importaba nada ahora estaría a su lado pero el hecho de haberse sentado junto a ella por voluntad propia había llamado mucho la atención y comenzaban nuevamente a murmurar tiempo después había llegado Rebeca y Tala y esta al ver la mirada de su amiga, perdida en la nada supo que algo no estaba bien durante toda esa semana había estado muy rara los primeros dos días solo dejo de sonreír al tercero ya casi no bromeaba el cuarto ya ni hablaba y su mirada estaba en la nada y ahora a pesar de tener a Bryan a su lado no dejaba de anotar quien sabe que cosas en su libreta se veía mas seria de lo normal y eso se lo afirmaba la mirada inquieta de Samara así que Tala lo noto y solo abrazo por la espalda a Rebeca y le susurro algo en el oído de forma sensual y juguetona pero dando a entender que la ayudaria lo cual provoco que la chica volteara y lo besara lo cual llamo mas la atención de los que estaban en el salón pues si habían escuchado rumores de que ellos dos andaban pero nunca habían visto algo como eso, pero fue malo que voltearan a criticar por que con el hecho provocaron que Tala se enfureciera y los mirara despiadadamente advirtiendo lo que sucedería si escuchaba uno mas de esos insulsos comentarios pero al recorrer a todo el salón con la mirada descubrió que alguien estaba peor de enojado que el y ese era Bryan el cual estaba con los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido, una línea recta conformaba la expresión de sus labios y los brazos cruzados le daban un aspecto de destrucción masiva pero le sorprendió ver al lado suyo a la chica que tanto adoraba¿con un lápiz y un cuaderno¿Ignorando a Bryan? ahora entendía porque su chica estaba tan preocupada así que lo único que opto por hacer era llegar por detrás de su amiga y **asustarla** (ya que lo que la chica tenia era de que nadie podía asustarla hiciera lo que hiciera) y ver que pasaba con ella así que dejo a su novia con Samara y el fue por detrás e hizo lo que tenia pensado y tal como ella había hecho muchas veces con ellos la pico en los costados

-bu!

-a va hola Tala

-hn hasta que despiertas!

-nnu ya vez! "que no vea mi dibujo, que no vea mi dibujo..."-_discretamente agarro su libreta y cambio la hoja_-tu me haces despertar

-grrr

-ah?

-mmm creo que ese comentario no le gusto mucho a el...-_ve como la chica voltea y ve algo asustada/apenada/sorprendida a su novio que tenia peor cara que la de hace rato y el aprovecha y toma la libreta que ella tenia y comienza a hojearla_-hn y yo creí que éramos sádicos,...aunque debo admitir que es muy ingenioso y que dibujas muy bien pero dime ¿quien es quien? Por que no creo que sean quienes yo pienso que son y en especial este de aquí

-Yuriv!

-O.O!

-O.O!

-¿que! No se esperaban que no supiera cosas como esas...ùu o si? Oh ya veo que no nnu enserio creían que no sabia eso o que el se llama Boris? Por favor se que soy distraída y que no me entere que el estaba a mi lado hasta hace unos momentos , esta bien que sea distraída pero no todo el tiempo ignoro a la gente y aparte yo suelo ayudarle a Sami a buscar datos de quienes le llaman la atención y soy la única loca obsesiva que ha aprendido portugués, francés, chino y japonés aunque de los dos últimos muy poco pero en fin...así que conoce y sabe le ayudara a encontrar lo que sea y que gracias a un loco puedo entrar en la base de datos de quien yo quiera a si y continuando con los idiomas también se italiano muy poco alemán e ingles y gracias a ustedes ruso así que así es mas fácil poder encontrar mas información de lo que yo quiera

-O.O!

-O.O!

-hay ya quiten esa cara y de todos modos que diablos hacías con **mi** libreta **Ivanov**? ¬¬

-mmm pues miraba como era que matabas a todos...

-¿Qué¿Apoco eso hacia?

-si mira Bryan

-ah ya dejen eso u.u-_dijo en un tono que en absoluto les agrado a los dos chicos que al instante voltearon a verla_-aaahhhfff

-oye ya ¿que tienes?

-nada Tala

-es por esos iglipiyis ¿verdad? Por lo que estaban diciendo...

-calmate Bryan y dejala hablar

-"vaya no se que es lo que sucede pero creo que por fin me comienzan a molestar esos comentarios por eso trataba de evadirlos pero no siempre puedo hacer eso... no siempre se logra hacer lo que se quiere y no siempre se puede y no siempre se quiere aunque uno diga lo contrario...podría evitar todo esto pero no... ¿por que¿por que no solo voy y me acurruco en el pecho de el y ya por que solo no dejo de pensar? y mi encendedor esto es todo lo que me trae de cabeza si de por si mi vida era un rompecabezas en el cual no contaba con todas las fichas ahora se que todo esta patas pa arriba y ahh no me siento feliz argg y lo peor del caso es que recuerdo muy bien, tan nítido como fue que esta Leia me dijo que era débil que no era nada que no valía la pena ¿eso es verdad? Ya no se ni que pensar o decir tengo ganas de gritarle a toda esta bola de plebeyos que me dejen en paz digo que les cuesta dejar de hablar de mi ¿por cuanto mas dejare que esto suceda? Hay pero que mas da hoy es viernes que es igual a fin de semana me pregunto que haré hoy es agradable salir hay quiero ir al pump si eso me relajara y así podría retar a Bryan pero me tocaría quedarme a verlo entrenar pero no estaría sola por que estaría Beca y de hay solo podría ir a humillar a mi lindo y querido Bryan y mi adorado Tala mujajaja y tal vez a Beca si es lo que haré "-_mientras pensaba en lo ultimo una maléfica mirada apareció en su rostro cosa que asusto de sobre manera a los chicos_-"si así será oh si como disfrutare viéndolos sufrir"

-"esa mirada no me agrada para nada siempre que tiene esa mirada es que esta planeando algo no muy agradable, siempre cuando tiene es tipo de sonrisas todo acaba mal muy, muy mal me da miedo el pensar que sucederá esta vez"-_por su rostro se podía ver que algo perturbaba al chico en verdad que esa mueca que tenia su princesa era de temer siempre que la tenía algo muy malo sucedía pero después al volver la cara al lado donde esta se encontraba vio que de nueva cuenta tenia esa expresión de total tristeza realmente eso le partía el alma pero que había pasado para que ella estuviese así? Si hacia escasos minutos tenia esa señal de mal augurio pintada en su rostro si debía admitirlo aunque fuese una tétrica sonrisa le encantaba verla en el rostro de su princesa así que en contra de todo lo que su razón le decía decidió preguntarle_-oye ¿que quieres hacer el día de hoy? Después de mi entrenamiento

-eh?-_aun se veía un poco de tristeza en su rostro pero le alegraba en sobremanera que el estuviera a su lado_-yo... emm... "¿que era lo que quería hacer?...piensa, piensa para algo tengo cabeza y un cerebro de regalo...ahh es que por que tenia que ponerme a pensar en la posibilidad de que mi querido Brai solo este jugando con mis sentimientos maldita Leia siempre me pone a pensar cosas así pero esto me ayudara a futuro que es lo peor del caso u.u...AHHH! ya em acorde quería ir al pump"nn quiero ir al pump me acompañaran ¿verdad?-_voltea a ver a Tala y a su koi_-¿verdad que lo harán?-_e inconscientemente se acerca a Tala y se acurruca en su pecho le da un beso en la mejilla para después repetir la acción con Bryan con la diferencia de que se quedo en su pecho aspirando su delicioso aroma_-me encanta como hueles Brai siempre me ha gustado-_le susurra al oído y se acomoda mas entre su pecho_-me encanta estar contigo-_cierra sus expresivas orbes_-gracias por estar conmigo

-ahh-_sin poder evitarlo la abraza_-sabes un día de estos te voy a matar-_le dísela oído a la chica_-mira todo lo que me haces hacer a veces pienso que me tienes embrujado, pero debo admitir que no me molesta en absoluto estar bajo tu hechizo

-te quiero

-hn

-_el miraba a todos lados en espera de que nadie fuera a voltear o mejor dicho que nadie mas fuera a voltear pues ya como unos cuatro o cinco metiches habían volteado y se les habían quedado viendo como bichos raros y el con su fría mirada cuidaba de retirar la mirada de encima de sus amigos y después de ello hablo seriamente hacia los antes mencionados_-hey se supone que somos amigos o desde hoy lo demostraremos pero dejen eso para después que ya unos metiches han estado volteando y no solo eso algunos hasta han sacado su celular para tomarles fotos...

-¿que!

-como lo oyes Johanna así que por favor comportate que se me hace extraño de ti que no pienses en las consecuencias de tus actos de Bryan no me sorprende

-oye!

-lo siento Tala u.u

-ahh esta bien esta bien no te preocupes ya arreglaremos eso ¿te parece? Mientras solo trabaja

-ok pero me podrías decir ¿quien saco fotos?

-si claro fue el tipo ese de aya el que tiene una camisa negra

-el guapo de ¿aya¿Ese que esta hecho todo un cuero? Porque que digamos no esta nada mal eh!

-si ese de haya

-ù.ú claro ese infeliz de Luis no va a seguir con vida de eso me encargo yo y tendrá una muerte lenta y dolorosa quiero ver en sus ojos la suplica quiero oírlo gritar porque lo deje con vida que me ruegue perdón-_murmuraba muy enfadado Bryan no le había caído muy bien el comentario y no le gusto ni mucho menos lo tomo bien solo pensaba como demacrar al pobre infeliz y es que su chica había dicho que el era guapo eso era imposible, no solo podría referirse a una persona así y esa persona era el, bien estaba celoso le había dicho que el era guapo y lo había dicho así como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo vaya esa chica le había hecho mucho daño mira que el preocupándose por que ella no pensara que el ya no era guapo o que el era x o que mil y un cosas se formulaban en su mente y si ella quería estar con ese tipo o si prefería dejarlo y después de ello ir con el tal Víctor? No eso no lo permitiría… pero que diablos el no era así demonios ya estaba grimado (asqueado solo que es un verbo ya no usado en la lengua española actual y por ello lo uso nn) de su propia actitud que tal si por ello ella decía eso inútilmente trato de evitar un suspiro_-ahh-_como dije antes inútilmente trato_-"es que como es posible que yo este diciendo eso y de ella, es que, es una sandez (tontería) que piense eso de ella o que este tan mal como para creer que no me quiere que mi autoestima y mi ego se han esfumado ¿o que¿Que acaso ya no tengo voluntad, comienzo a creer que no maldita sea ¿como puede ser posible que yo dude de mi y donde quedo toda mi inmutabilidad mi altivez? Argg ya de veras que es el colmo solo me falta perder la gallardía y la seguridad MOMENTO la seguridad la estoy perdiendo maldito Boris tenia razón los sentimientos te hacen débil... debí hacerle caso no pero aquí el que tiene la culpa no es el sino Tala! Si no fuera por ese pedazo de alcornoque no estaría metido en este embrollo/ pero no estarías en esto si tu orgullo y egocentrismo no hubieran actuado pero lo que es cierto es que no cambiarias esto por nada cierto/si es demasiado linda como para renegar de ella no la cambiaria /si siempre esta cuando la necesito siempre me apoya en todo eh incluso me acompaña los entrenamientos de vez en cuando a pesar de que a ella no le gusta ahh u.u estoy perdido/ como es que puede suceder eso por ella digo eres Bryan Kudnetzov no cualquier pela gato..."-_y así seguía la parte dura y creada en Biovolt discutiendo con la otra parte de su mente pero en lo que estaban de acuerdo es que era muy linda y no la dejarían pero esto no siempre seria admitido por la parte creada en Biovolt _

-pero sabes Tala sin duda alguna no hay nadie mas guapo que ustedes dos pero en especial de mi koi lamento decirlo pero sabias que lo diría el es el mejor el mas fuerte guapo caballeroso loco desquiciado homicida lindo amoroso extravagante excéntrico y sobretodo **MIO-**_remarca con un tono realmente peligroso para finalizar con una dulce y tierna sonrisa dirigida únicamente a su koi_**-** nn verdad Brai?

-_abre su orbes lavandas para encontrarse con lo mas lindo que su ojos pudiesen ver y eso era a su **linda princesa SONRIENDO** a el y solo a **el **y por ello le regala un media sonrisa-_te ves linda ¿sabias?

-vez Tala yo tengo razón no hay nadie mejor que el...

-"vaya entonces no eran alucinaciones mías el que ella dijera que era: el mejor el mas fuerte guapo caballeroso loco desquiciado homicida lindo amoroso extravagante excéntrico y sobretodo **suyo ** ja creo que estoy demasiado loco por ella.../parte Biovolt/me dijo lindo -/¬¬ siempre lo hace ù.u/me dijo lindo- " n.n

-bueno si tu lo dices Alexandra

-si **yo** lo digo por que así lo es aunque debo admitir, tu también eres muy lindo, y te quiero mucho, y sabes que nunca te cambiare, tal vez te maltrate pero no pasara de eso

-ùu sabia que no podrías ser dulce por mas tiempo

-es…es que si seguía así terminaría siendo demasiado empalagosa u.u y a veces hasta a mi misma me empalago "y la verdad es que me da vergüenza mi lado sensible es extraño considerando que puedo ver a un muerto y me da x o que por ejemplo si alguien esta llorando por eso mismo llorar bueno aunque solo sucede si muchos lo hacen y puede ser por mi síndrome de dramatización pero también se que si veo que Tala esta mal yo me siento mal y me trasmite su estado de animo aunque se que en ocasiones yo he logrado que este de buen humor vaya la verdad no se que haría sin ellos son lo máximo y mi Brai lo adoro que podría ser mejor que el la verdad dudo que haya algo mejor que el, es casi imposible sino que imposible que pueda haber alguien mejor que el, y aun dudo mas de que exista alguien a quien yo ame igual que a el, según la historia que poco a poco he grabado en mi encendedor dice que así es pero no lo creo...vaya ahora que lo pienso Brai mi Brai hace muchas cosas que no le gustan solo por mi vaya el me pone realmente feliz por eso lo quiero tanto"-_ahora podían ver una hermosa sonrisa colgate plasmada en su rostro que para gusto de Kudnetzov quien la miraba por el rabillo del ojo era demasiado linda, sexy provocativa y sobretodo hermosa y le hacia preguntarse a quien se la estaría dedicando cuando de repente el se voltea para así poner total atención a lo que estaba copiando del pizarrón realmente le era fácil la lógica y ese cuadro le era muy sencillo ella solo seguía ensoñada cuando solo se volteo y le beso la mejilla_-n.n "no sabes cuanto te quiero, en verdad creo que tengo problemas, de hecho nada de lo que pienso se interrelaciona, y si es así es solo por alguna tontería, que ni yo misma se de donde la saco"

-n.n "me beso en clase sin importarle nada"-_seguía fantaseando realmente había sido una excelente idea el sentarse junto a ella a pesar de que de ves en ves tenia una mirada melancólica dolida y en cierto punto extraña así que sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a ella y la beso en la comisura de los labios_- loca...

-si lo soy y que ¿algún problema con ello¿Tienes alguna clase de problema conmigo¿Tengo monos en la cara o que?-_ve como el peli lavanda se va acercando a su rostro mas y mas_-"si yo quiero que me bese - oh si es que sus dulces labios que saben a gloria...mmm gloria yo quiero una gloria...pero en definitiva el sabe mucho mejor sabe tan dulce que es casi increíble el no empalagarse con su intrigante extraño sabor a anís, dulce como nadie mas podría serlo "

-_toma su cuaderno y se acerca aun mas al rostro de **su** chica solo para provocarla sin intención aunque pareciera lo contrario_-mmm tengo que entregar esto **yo** si trabajo no se tu...-_se levanta por completo y se dirige hacia el profesor para que este selle su trabajo y el pueda ser feliz (Bryan: si tiempo libre! Para verte...+ Ale: n/n) y hacer lo que el placiera lo que le echara en gana_- "¿como puede ser posible que tarde tanto en copiar eso? Ahh si ella es una de las que primero acaban ¿que hoy no? ah que le cuenta quiero estar a solas con ella la verdad no se pero creo que tengo que dejar a relucir mi lado cursi u.u si me he resignado a admitirlo y no, no es que todo el tiempo este pensando en ella sino que quiero abrazarla...¿me pregunto si algún día me volverá a besar como aquella vez cuando le pedí que fuera mi novia? A por que demonios tiene que tardar tanto ya termino Ivanov y ya termino su amiga Rebeca y eso que ella casi no trabaja mejor dicho con Ivanov al lado no trabaja aunque a ella si la había visto volarse las clases"-_dirigiéndose a su lugar o sea al lado de Alexandra se sienta y literalmente le arrebata el cuaderno_-eres un fiasco deja hago esto yo tardas demasiado y quiero salir

-ah?

-pero ¿que demonios?

-eh n/n

-¿esto era lo que estabas haciendo?-_dice mientras ve los sádicos dibujos y vuelve a subir la vista mientras ve una negación en el rostro de la otra-¿_no? entonces que diablos hacías?

-pues en parte copiaba y en parte dibujaba pero no eso u/u

-no entonces ¿que?

-no te enojes conmigo ¿quieres? U.U no me gusta que te enojes conmigo...

-pero que quieres si yo quiero salir contigo y tu no has hecho nada-_le da vueltas a las hojas y descubre unos dibujos de **el** en unas poses muy extrañas en unas se veía tierno en otras sexy y en otras tantas como cuando estaba con ella y su chica al ver lo que el estaba viendo se sonroja a mas no poder_-"O/O"

-O/OU! Eh tu no deberías ver eso...-_arrebata su cuaderno y lo pone en el trabajo_-toma n/n

-eh... si "¿Qué? pero ¿como es que em dibujo así? O/O"

-u.u ¿verdad que no te enojaste conmigo por **eso**?

-n…No, no lo haré

-_llega Tala y ve como Bryan tiene un leve tinte rosáceo y ella un tono carmín en los carrizos y no evita el preguntar_-¿que paso Johanna? Y no me evadirás la pregunta...-_dice con tono severo_-así que comienza a explicar ¿de acuerdo?

-bueno Yuriv

-comienza ¿que esperas?

-Pero ¿que YEB¿Que diantre hiciste? ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE FUE LO QUE... maldita sea que diablos hiciste esto esta todo mal...

-eh? Por si yo lo estaba copiando tal cual y ya...

-pero es que aquí tienes lo que debe de ir en idea y el diagrama esta en...-_continuo murmurando un buen de cosas inteligibles mientras solo opto por comenzar de nuevo el apunte_-pero con esta me debes una Johanna Alexandra!

-pero Brai tu nunca me dices así u.u

-ah no, no evadirás esto Alexandra-_dicen a coro Bryan y Tala_-así que...

-Tala-puedes callarte Bryan

-no es que...

-dije que te calles Bryan

-NO, NO lo haré

-si, si lo harás tu estas haciendo su apunte no hablando conmigo ù.u

-hn tienes razón ¬¬ que es lo peor-_y con eso se daba por sentado de que comenzaría a maldecir en ciento un mil idiomas que conociese y todo tipo de groserías que conociese pero al pensar en que podría estar con ella comenzó a copiar todo bien rápido_-"si así podré tenerla pronto mas cerca"por esta vez ganas Ivanov-_dice mientras continua copiando el apunte_-"si será lo mejor"

-como sea no vas a evadir este tema Alexandra!

Al escuchar el segundo nombre de la chica muchos se quedan paralizados ese nombre retumbaba mucho en sus mentes y un escalofrió recorrió sus espaldas pero no podían recordar nada fijo...

-...así que me vas a decir inmediatamente ¿que paso¿Que te hizo ese soquete?-_mirando muy feo a Bryan_-dímelo de una buena vez...

-oye Ivanov yo no le hice nada ella fue la que-_y su boca es tapada con las suaves manos de una chica_-pe…

-jeje no, no dijo nada se supone esta copiando ¿no? "ah que bueno que volvió a ello..."

-oh no querida mía ahora vienes acá y me dices que paso...

-pero...pero...-_ante esa mirada de hielo_-argg esta bien-_hablando muy, muy rápido-_es que lo que pasa es que dibuje a Bryan em solo en una toalla de baño muy, muy diminuta mientras caprichosas gotas de agua caían de manera muy sexy por su rostro y perfecto pecho desnudo...

-¿que Dijiste?

-no por que tenias que decirlo Alexandra bien mejor me voy de aquí antes que... no se me violes!

-pero Brai-_mirándolo fijamente_-no...

-deja de verme que me haces sentir desnudo

-_gracias a las palabras dichas por el pelilavanda el pelirrojo entendió las partes, fragmentos de palabras que había logrado entender_-mmm gracias Kudnetzov ya logre entender que fue lo que esta pervertida dijo...

-oigan pero...u/u lo siento

-pero es que no te puedo imaginar dibujando eso...

-lo siento u.u-_decía una chibi Alexandra_-sorry

-XD jaja deberías ver tu propio rostro esta mas que rojo jajaja

-¿mas que tu cabello¿O.o?

-si jaja incluso mas que mi cabello jaja… oye ¬¬

-es muy lindo sabias me gusta tu cabello-_y se recuesta en el pecho de Ivanov vaya que si estaba perdida que no darse cuenta que apenas darían a conocer que se llevaban bien pero que mas da cuando se dio cuenta dijo ya para que ni modo me vale y se recostó en la curvatura del cuello de Tala de verdad que esa chica no conocía el significado de discreción pero que podía hacer solo estaban así o mejor dicho la trataban así cuando de veras se podía y pues fue como Tala termino abrazando a su amiga pero los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a decir que Tala había remplazado a Rebeca y esta solo trabajo entrego le sellaron a Bryan le volvieron a sellar y ella se sentó a platicar con Bryan y tumben decidió hacer lo que su amiga lo que causo mas conmoción pues ella se había acomodado muy bien y pus como el no hacia el menor esfuerzo por quitarla de si mientras Tala solo hablaba con Johanna_-es muy lindo y sedoso jaja que extraño es el que yo elogie a un chico jaja si lo piensas es extraño yo casi nunca digo esas cosas bien pero ya es mucho cariño por el día de hoy no crees? Así que... -_dubitativa_-crees que Bryan ya haya terminado de escribir mi apunte es que ya me arte de estar en el salón he estado demasiado extraña como para poder querer estar aquí y por lo que veo aquí todo el mundo esta recogiendo sus cosas ¿por que será?

-ya callate parece que te hubieras tragado un loro, un perico, una guacamaya yo que se no paras de hablar y ya me aturdiste y respecto a lo que se de Bryan no se si haya terminado tu apunte, no se por que es que todos recogen sus cosas, y si has estado por demás triste demasiado, tanto que ni siquiera tratas de esconderlo...

-oye, eso quiere decir que estaba muy triste por que siempre, siempre sin importar nada yo trato de ocultar mi tristeza

-ahora que me pongo a pensar tu nunca bueno en contadas ocasiones me has elogiado...

-verdad que si debo de estar muy extraña pero soy muy feliz por que sé que me acompañaras al pump verdad que ¿sí? Es que yo ya quiero estar ahí, no sabes lo mucho que me gusta

-esta bien si tu quiere vamos-y la abraza por el hombro-pero ¿Qué recibiré a cambio?

-n.n mmm no s e ¿que no te mate cuenta¿Que sea feliz y que no te de mas dolor de cabeza del que ya tienes?

-hn por esta ves lo tomare por bueno, vamos que nos están esperando

-claro gracias por todo Tala

-si no hay de que

-hey y ustedes ¿por que tardaron tanto?

-pues tardamos por que la estaba interrogando y tratando también de callarla aunque ella fue la que termino por interrogarme a mi¿por que la pregunta Bryan¿Acaso estabas celoso de que ella estuviera conmigo¿Así?

-mmm pues en ese caso yo podría decir lo mismo

-hay no aquí vamos otra ves ¿por que no callas a tu novio y yo callo al mío antes de que comiencen una pelea antes de tiempo?

-totalmente de acuerdo con tigo-y jala del brazo a Bryan y se lo lleva consigo dirigiéndose a la cafetería a comprar algo pues ella tenia mucha hambre y no dudaba que su koi también la tuviera así que ese era el mejor lugar-ven vamos a la café ¿si?

-si así comeremos algo me muero de hambre y eso me pone de mal humor u.ú

-si a mi también pero mas me molesta cuando esta todo atascado eso si que me enferma y no se como es que le hago para que me atiendan muy rápido en lo que mas tardo siempre es en decidir que es lo que comeré pero de resto no tardo mucho ¿y tu?

-hn hasta la pregunta ofende vamos ¿crees que alguien se atrevería a desafiarme? Solo con que le diga que se quiten lo hacen así que ese tampoco es problema, pero ¿que es lo que quieres comer?

-yo que quiero hay no se cualquier cosa, lo que sea con tal de que me quite el hambre…

-¿quieres una hamburguesa?

-si ¿por que no, pero lo que yo quiero es que me abraces y eso yo lo quiero ahora u.ú

-bien pero así será mas difícil caminar ¿no lo crees?

-si tal ves pero hay nos la ingeniaremos como siempre ¿o no?

-pues si hay mira mejor hago esto-y la carga-con lo mucho que pesas podría irme de aquí a no se a mi casa cargándote, de hecho mucho mas lejos…-dice esto muy dubitativo-pero en fin ¿que te parece mi solución?

-bien de no ser por que se que nos regañaran y no quiero que te digan algo

-bien-y la baja-pero eso no quita que te abrace como me lo pediste-y la abraza por la cintura mientras ella imita el gesto-hay veamos ¿que mas podemos comer?

-siempre es un martirio el pensar que pedir ¿no? No es justo u.ú

-lo se pero bueno siempre o terminamos comiendo lo mismo o comemos lo que nos sugieren

-lo se n.n sabes Brai te quiero mucho

-yo también-_y le da un sutil beso en los labios mientras logra que ella recueste su cabeza en su pecho_-así me gustas mas


	13. Terminan los Recuerdos

se que em he ausentado pero aqui esta el nuevo capitulo y espeor les guste ya que por fin se ha terminado el Flashback y veran lo que sucede en tiempo real n.n espero les guste y este capitulo va dedicado a Diux por fin tu sueño se ha hecho realidad el flashbac termino n.n dejen reviews

* * *

Por otro lado Tala se encontraba con Rebeca

-me tenia preocupada Johanna pero creo que ya esta mejor que bueno que fuiste a hablar con ella creo que eso y el hecho de que Bryan se sentara junto a ella le ayudo bastante ¿no crees?

-la verdad si pero creo que tu me debes algo ¿no es así?-_dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica_-¿y bien? Estoy esperando

-ok, ok ya voy-_y lentamente se acerca a el para darle un beso pasional loco como solo ella sabia hacerlo lo llevaba a la luna para que a la hora de terminar brutalmente aterrizara, y por desgracia suya en la tierra_-creo que ya estamos a mano tu ¿Qué opinas?

-mmm pues ya casi-_y la vuelve a atraer a su cuerpo para nuevamente deleitarse con su sabor como adoraba catar ese sabor suyo tan único dulce embriagante enloquecedor ¿Quién podría haberlo imaginado? Realmente nadie pero eso no le interesaba ni a el ni a ella pero es que todo fue resultando tan maravilloso que ni cuenta se dieron y una ves separados de aquel dulce y muy esperado beso-_te quiero mucho, no mas que eso te amo-_dijo sobre los labios del otro_-y en demasiá...

-yo también te amo...pero que te parece si nos vamos de aquí? Que quieres hacer?

-mmm tengo muchas ganas de ir a jugar billar...

Bien Desde hacia todo un tiempo todo parecía ir de maravilla las cosas salían bien y todo era perfecto se habían percatado todos de cómo era la relación de Bryan y de Johanna que no pasaban mas aya de tiernos abrazos y dulces roces de labios mas en cambo la otra pareja era explosiva y también pro demás extraña nunca se lo hubieran imaginado era cierto pero les agradaba Bryan y Tala por lo general procuraban llevar a "casa" comer y dormir procuraban no verse con la persona que supuestamente los cuidaba pues ella solo los atormentaba y les hacia ver que ellos no deberían de ser así que era una perdida de tiempo y así se generaban discusiones a sin razón pero todas aquella palabras no hacían mas que perturbarlos diariamente les taladraba en sus adentros y es que ella tenia algo que le provocaba todo aquello esta ya demás eso ahora estaban nuevamente en un receso y era ya hora de disfrutar de gozar y de estar con esas chicas que revolvían sus pensamientos que lograban conmover sus corazones de roca y ahora ahí con ellas y siendo molestados por unos chicos quienes los retaban a jugar un juego llamado botella ellos querían que fueran por sus novias y jugaran con ellos...

-no, no quiero jugar y dudo mucho que ella quiera

-no me da la gana

-oh vamos que les cuesta jugar digo solo son unos castigos pequeños ocurrencias además que mas vana a hacer si falto el de Lite...

-para que me pongo a hacer idioteces no quiero que se me pegue sus tonterías...

-vamos Bryan no me dirás que no te gustaría molestar a ellos-_señalando a quienes siempre lo molestaban por como se comportaba con la chica-_digo puedes hacer con ellos lo que se te antoje...

-suena interesante...

-a mi no me interesa para que malgastar mi tiempo?

-y que vas a hacer estudiar?

-callate! ¬¬ "tenia que subir el promedio uú" además quería pasar el tiempo con mi novia...

-cierto ustedes cuatro son demasiado extraños...

-deja de decir tonterías no vamos a estar pegados todo el día todos los días argg asco...

-estoy de acuerdo Bry pero que es lo que dice Fernando? Que quiere jugar?

-_con esto sonríe maliciosamente_-ya se si ella y acepta los cuatro jugamos quieres?

-oye por que me metes en eso es su problema. De Tala y tuyo a mi no me metas en lo que esta desquiciada diga...

-vamos ella no aceptara no un juego así-_le dijo conciliadoramente Tala_-así que ni te apures

-jaja de que se trata Fernando?

-ah pues es Botella

-BOTELLA? O Oh si quiero jugar cuando donde aquí ya vamos!

-Tala idiota por que no dijiste que era botella!

-que? No me digas así IGLYPIYI!

-pero no ves que esta es una MANIACA!

-SI CLARO **ELLA**

-SI **ELLA**

-QUE?

-si es que resulta Bry que tengo ciertos delirios y obsesiones y soy algo pues ingeniosa en castigos n.n recuerda cuando fuimos al pump?

-_Tala y Bryan_-como olvidarlo casi me matas!

-eh! Bueno...n.nu pues algo así me pongo con botella

Pronunciado eso ellos dos palidecieron mas si era posible...bien ahora tenían que obligarlos a cumplir su palabra y pues lo lograron y estuvieron jugando y SI, si se dieron cuenta de la clase de castigos que ella imponía hasta que pusieron retos y el caso era ver quien era mas atrevido claro en sus escalas por decirlo así y como adivinaran al s parejas eran Tala y Rebeca, Bryan y Johanna, y otras mas...

-oye si quieres no hacemos este reto

-no hay problema Bry esto será divertido-_y una sonrisa de maldad pura se posesiono de sus labios_-ahora a esperar la señal

Y así fue como todos comenzaron bueno las cinco parejas y comenzaron a ser eliminadas una tras otra el tiempo transcurría y Bryan y Joy seguían en el juego ahora solo estaban compitiendo contra sus amigos y parecía que Bryan no se sobrepasaba en cambio Tala...

-no creo que ellos Bryan y Johanna...-_miles de murmullos_-es que es imposible de que sean ellos vamos ni siquiera se besan así estando solos...

-"no, no voy a perder seguramente ellos ya paree que se estén cogiendo n.n ya se"-_y una mano impúdica fue a posarse sobre el trasero de su koi logrando que este se sonrojara eso los dejo ir adelante un poco mas_-"nunca creí hacer eso uú"

-"quieres ganar Tala? O cogértela ahí mismo?"-_y con movimientos se ponían en contacto con su amigo algo había servido de la abadía y se entendían con movimientos simples_-"hasta crees que me ganaras dices que si? Mira esto"-_y comenzó a pasear sus manos por toda la ropa de la chica profundizo el beso aun mas_-"bien ahh ellos ya ganaron deabru"

Todos estaban así O.O no podían creer que eso siguiera así tenían que detenerlo y es que ya habían ganado desde hacia mucho la "pareja tranquila"

-ehh Johanna y Bryan han ganado-_dijeron sin salir del asombro_

-ya basta Bry ya!

-que acaso no te gusta?

-basta Bryan!

-bien ù.ú

Algo estaba pasando eso era poco común ganaron y siguió pasando el día Bryan se sentía avergonzado, ni siquiera Tala se había excedido tanto como el y bueno lo bueno era que eso fue entre amigos y los que si sabia jugar pues Ale con sus castigos había creado un selecto grupo...Bien ahora el día había pasado iría a comer a su casa y regresaría pero cuando llego su "mama" por decirlo así le dio algo y esto lo enloqueció le hizo ser como antes

-veo que por fin dio resultado ya era hora...

-y se siente tan bien estar así –_sonríe maléficamente_

Ahora el vestía incluso diferente como de pandilla se veía bien no había que negarlo pero no se comporto en absoluto en clases cosa que llamo la atención después de eso su novia quiso hablar con el saber que el pasaba ya que después del juego ni se habían hablado era normal eso y ahora esto hacia que ella se estremeciera por completo...

-vamos a terminar lo que empezamos en el recreo...

-pero que te pasa? No! era un juego...un reto!

-si claro...

-es eso ya Bryan comportate te desconozco pareces un idiota esta bien que a veces los seas pero ahora pareces del grupo aquel-_señalando los huecos "populares/zorros"-_me das grima

-claro si tu lo dices-_y comienza a besar su cuello y dejar marcas en el ella trato de alejarlo de si mas no puede_-

-dejame o grito

-no no gritaras-_y le tapo la boca ahora el se la llevaba a al fuerza pero por suerte Rebeca había escuchado el grito ahogado que entre Bryan y su novio habían calmado ahora seguirlos y buscar ayuda_-excelente TALA eres un gran amigo y líder...tan es así que la compartiré contigo...y después quien sabe algo mas...

Llegaron a una especie de bodega abandonada que gracias a la tutora de ambos estaba acondicionada

-si

-comienza yo te veo...luego sigo yo...

Comienzan a quitarle la ropa para esto ella ya había despertado y se encontraba encadenada y amordazada

-hn-_balbuceaba_

-hay amor no entiendo, ahh ya que te incomoda esta ropa? Ok ya te la quito...primero tu chamarra... listo ahora...tu sudadera?...

-_logro quitarse la mordaza_-suéltame!

-no calla, calla-_ahora desabotonaba una blusa de botones valga la redundancia y para esto ella lo golpeo con su cabeza a pesar de lo aterrorizada actuaba pero el la golpeo de vuelta_ -mmm creo que tendré que cortar esto también que bueno que tengo esto-_saco su blade y atemorizo mas a la chica_-no te muevas o te lastimaras...-_bien con esto ya había quitado mas impedimentos ahora solo tendría que lidiar con otra blusa? O.o?_-pero que diablos que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que ponerte ropa encima de mas ropa y mas ropa?-_ella no contestaba le atemorizaba el actuar de Bryan_-te he dicho que respondas

-yo...es que...u.u ...T.T no-_lo ve y al momento de verlo sabe que si responde no se será golpeada_-soporto el frío...

-vaya eso no lo sabia ahora se porque te gustaba abrazarme tanto...como sea traes mas ropa? Sabes es molesto tener que hacer esto!

-si...

-que mas traes?

-esta otra blusa y...u/u bueno tu sabes...

-si pero falta esto-_agarra la falda larga_-y tu pantalón, ya se que quiero pero si sales de aquí veras que es la maldad pura te soltare pero me harás un espectáculo...mientras te quitas toda tu ropa...

-que te pasa? Yo no haré tal cosa!

-si no lo haces tu lo haré yo a mi manera...

-bien suéltame!-_y comienza se quita la falda y comienza a quitarse la blusa pero se siente tan mal haciendo eso que deja de hacerlo se siente débil y como si no fuera ella se atemoriza de lo descubierto recientemente_-que diablos me pasa?...

-lo estabas haciendo tan bien...vaya que si tenias cuerpo de mujer! Solo que estaba oculto tras mares de ropa deja te ayudo-_y agresivamente la tomo y quito lo que restaba de ropa, ella ya no poseía su fuerza y no recordaba nada, ese accidente hechos ahora shock palabras cortadas, nada y todo_- mmm mirala Tala no es bella?

-definitivamente-_y comenzaba a babear al ver a al chica así..._-ahh

-es **mía** no la veas así-_quedaba algo de su razón por ahí_-bien ahora vete Tala

-ahh como si fuera la gran cosa uú

-bien ahora si podremos divertirnos-_y observa detenidamente a la chica que ahora solo se encuentra en ropa interior_-ahora voy yo-_lentamente comienza a desvestirse ella solo trata de irse de cubrirse con lo que sea y evitar verlo-_vamos no te avergüences mirame-_la toma del mentón y logra con esto que la chica lo vea_-vamos toca-_toma las manos de la chica y comienza a recorrer su cuerpo con las manos de esta siente resistencia pero no le da importancia y continua_-bien ahora quiero que **tu** lo hagas sola

-no, no quiero

-que no?-_y la golpea nuevamente ahora en el abdomen saca el aire que ella tiene_-vamos hazlo que esperas no quieres que te obligue a hacer esto-_y la comienza a acercar a su entrepierna ella se levanta y comienza a acariciarlo_-bien muy bien

-porque dime porque?-_dice con gran tristeza pues ya los dos se encuentran sin ropa nada que los cubra_-yo te quería

-que?-_eso enfado a Bryan_-como que querías? Que ya no me quieres?-_hay un asentimiento por parte de la otra_-ahh es eso?-_y la carga y la lleva hasta la improvisada cama la deja caer ahí y el se pone encima de ella_-bien se que esto te va a gustar...

-yo Bryan!-_y comienza a llorar desconsoladamente cosa que el nunca antes había visto... _

Por otro lado Tala había encontrado a Rebeca la cual se alejaba de el con miedo e ira impresa en sus ojos ya había llamado a algunos mas no le creían y ahora Tala estaba enfrente suyo pero había algo extraño en toda la escena y es que el entre mas pasaba el tiempo mas dolor demostraba su rostro y no pudiéndolo evitar Rebeca le pregunto insegura lo siguiente

-Yura que te pasa? que tienes? por que te tomas con fuerza la cabeza?

-ya deja de decirme así no soy Yura soy Tala...Rebeca argg

-pero que pasa aquí?

-yo no se que me pasa

-Yura!

-alejate perra! No quiero que me pases tus pulgas!

-que pasa?-_y ahí es cuando comienza a ver como Tala se retuerce toma con fuerza su cabeza se levanta lanza a wolfborg destruye gran parte de la zona boscosa de ahí vuelve a caer a falta de fuerza y después nada_-Yura!

-no estoy bien...

-Yu vamos tu estarás bien-_toma del saco de su koi su celular marca al hospital que traigan una ambulancia esta tarda pero gracias al cielo Samara llega_-Sam por favor cuida a Yura en lo que yo entro...tengo que ir por mi amiga...

-si claro...-_y para ese momento ella ya se había perdido de vista_-Yuriy que fue lo que paso?-_y retira el sudor de la frente del chico_-que paso aquí?

Al entrar ella puede ver como Bryan esta a punto de violar a su amiga que ahora parecía estar en shock pues solo lloraba con desconsuelo

-Bryan no te atrevas mirala! Esta indefensa!ella te contó lo que le había sucedido! Piensa!

-yo...yo...NO ME MIRES!

-QUE?-_y hasta ese momento se percata de todo lo que acababa de ver de Bryan...y se voltea_-vamos no le puedes hacer más daño dijiste que la cuidarías pero si lo haces iras a al cárcel!

-que?

-Bry por favor...dejame ir...-_y el la besa y cede el paso_-gracias...-_y toma la ropa se viste solo con su pantalón y una blusa de resto todo lo demás el hacia sentir débil estaba roto y se llenaría de pavor_-Bry? Vístete-_dice monótonamente fría sin sentimiento vaciá_-vamos ponte esto-_le lanza algo de ropa y comienza a vestirse_-bien

-que espera-_dijo cambiando radicalmente de actitud_-crees que te dejar ir así de fácil?-_esto hizo que toda la vitalidad perdida durante años de la chica volviera a nacer-que?-los ojos de su chica parecen antorchas de fuego_-ahh?-_se aleja de ella y comienza a retorcerse al igual que Tala_-argg vamos Joy alejate! Vamos vete ya!-_y vuelve a cambiar drásticamente_-a menos que quieras que termine lo que empecé- _y la acorrala_-

-Bryan por aquí! "se que esto no durara mucho tenemos que dejar que el efecto de adrenalina deje de estar la excitación o que se yo?"

-Bryan Kudnetzov alejate de mi-_dijo muy cortante y el volvió a aterrizar a la realidad_-que pasa argg!

El tiempo parecía pasar mas lento. Pero el a veces quería atacarlas y entre ella dos se lograban cuidar la una a la otra hasta que por fin Bryan quedo al igual que Yuriy inconsciente sudando frío y teniendo como convulsiones

-tenemos que hacer algo Rebeca...

-si lo se tratemos de llevarlo afuera-_y así lo hicieron_-Sam! Ya llego la ambulancia?

-no aun no! y el esta empeorando!

-yo...no me siento bien...-_y cae al suelo Johanna_-

-cielos esto cada ves esta peor... Samara habla de nuevo tienen que estar por llegar!

En eso suena una ambulancia ellas se medio tranquilizan

-que sucedió aquí?

-no tenemos idea! Solo se que ellos trataron de lastimarla bueno pero no se están mal no son ellos es como si...

-tranquilícese señorita suban-_y así subieron las dos chicas que estaban muy histéricas_-ahora ustedes a subir a los muchachos

Ya camino hacia el hospital los dos chicos parecían empeorar y ahora gritaban un nombre Devora y seguido de eso te envió Boris no debí comer eso! Esas palabras estaban dichas entrecortadas sin elocuencia pero eran verídicas los dos cuando tomaron aquella sopa y terminaron su comida pudieron notar como ella sonreía perversa y decía que Boris estaría orgulloso de su trabajo ahora si tenían de nuevo a los cadetes entrenados en Bio-Bolt.

Pues bien los chicos no fueron hechos prisioneros pero si su tutora Devora quien para no hundirse sola delato donde estaba Boris y que era lo que les había dado a los chicos durante todo ese tiempo lo que llego a sorprender a sobremanera a los médicos pues ellos habían resistido medio años con todo ese tipo de sustancias aleatorias que alteraban el comportamiento...el tiempo pasaba y ahora por fin Alexandra había despertado ya estaba curada nuevamente poseía la fuerza de antaño pero mucho mejor ahora solo tenia que entrenar y es que con toda la adrenalina que fue soltada el miedo las emociones y todo lo vivido provoco que lo poco que quedaba de aquella sustancia que altero a su organismo y que para colmo también altero a los chicos solo que en ellos la formula ya había sido adecuada, adaptada para su cambio en cambio en la chica no y ahora se veía libre de todo tipo de consecuencias

-"según lo que me dijo Rebeca he estado aquí una semana pero fue astuta y le dijo que solo fue una recaída por el liquido ese...y pues respecto a Bryan se que el aun esta inconsciente...pero yo ya no seguiré aquí me voy..."-_así fue como se dirigió a su armario y saco todo lo que ahí tenia claro que también se puso ropa adecuada y entro al cuarto que Samara le había dicho era el de Bryan_-bien ya estoy aquí...-_y escucha los murmullos de Bryan como aun sigue preso entre recuerdos..._-vamos tranquilo Bryan-_y acaricia sus cabellos y por primera ves en una semana el abre sus ojos y se encuentra frente a ella_-ya tranquilizate

-yo te hice daño...

-no fue ella Devora...y Boris con su liquido raro...

-pero...

-ya tranquilo, no te guardo resentimiento mira...-_y comienza a besarlo profundamente_-lo ves?

-no te vayas no me dejes...

-esta bien descansa...

Así fue como ella iba a visitarlo solo había estado dentro del hospital tres días mas a Bryan todavía lo tenían como si estuviera en coma inconsciente...bien ella solo preparaba sus cosas y ya una ves que todo estuvo listo entro por ultima ves al cuarto de aquel chico...tendría que decírselo...

-Bry...

-ven dame un beso si?-_y ella se acerco_-te quiero, te amo

-Bry tengo algo que decirte...

-no mejor vuelve a besarme...

-bien pero no aceptare ningún reclamo después-_y lo beso y acaricio con ternura Bryan sabia que ya no era lo mismo ella era de nuevo diferente_-bien me iré lejos...te quiero recuperate y deja de provocar tu inconciencia...

-es que yo solo despierto por ti...

**Fin de mi casi eterno flashback **

Y así es como ella había abandonado todo les había dicho a sus padres que ella no deseaba estar en aquella prepa así que se cambio había tomado lecciones de defensa personal y ahora se defendía muy bien tenia gran fuerza física y se veía totalmente diferente...y es que todo en ella había cambiado su cabello antes siempre recogido caía sobre sus hombros en un corte en tres capas y de graficado al frente también tenia seis luces o rayo como deseen llamarlo en su cabello y estas eran de color lavanda que contrastaban en totalidad con su negro cabello ese era su recordatorio de que aunque fuese lo que fuese el sigue ahí en su vida aunque cambiara todo el seguía en su corazón y no podría olvidar todo lo que atrás dejo y es que en verdad dejo todo amigos escuela novio que bien el solo recibí una nota una carta hecha pro su puño y letra donde declaraba todo lo que sucedía y el antes de todo le había entregado una donde se disculpaba ella estaba atrapada aun estaba sentada pero tan lejos de ahí

POV Hiwatari

Esa chica veo como escribe me llama la atención en si ella gracioso no mira a nadie solo se sumerge en ese cuaderno tal vez haciendo lo que nos han pedido que la verdad no tengo la menor idea de que se trate...

Bien yo sigo aquí y esta bola de tarados también no paran de observarla intensamente ahora las miradas no recaen en mi sino en ella es un alivio ahora ella estará sintiéndose observada, pero que veo ella solo sigue ahí levanta la vista y solo los observar sin emoción y vuelve a esa maldita hoja que no puedo leer que dice, se muy bien que esta trabajando pero también esta escribiendo en ese cuaderno que es?

-Hiwatari!

Escucho que me llaman, es la profesora Susaki veo que esta molesta, espera que le de alguna respuesta es acaso eso? pues que siga esperando y que lo haga sentada no se vaya a cansar...

-Hiwatari por lo menos sabe que es lo que estamos haciendo?

Por mi parte solo recibirá silencio, mejor hago lo que nos ha pedido o tal ves hasta ya lo hice en lo que ella salio, no...porque ella no pudo decir nada cuando el director llego...Siento que alguien me mira pero no es como todas esas miradas curiosas de siempre que me regañan pues esto es escaso...LO SABIA ES ELLA...como es que se llama? Ah si Alexandra... pero que es lo que dicen sus ojos?

-pagina 497 ejercicios 1, 2, 3 y 4

Dice ella muy quedamente seria y sin ninguna sombra de sentimiento en su voz

-HIWATARI! Hágame el favor de responder a lo que le he dicho que es lo que estamos haciendo? O sino tendrá que salir del salón

Veo que todo el mundo se ha exaltado la maestra no suele ser así por lo general es muy tranquila y no regaña a nadie ahora todo el mundo me mira con reproche claro hay excepciones contadas reclamos jugueteos estupideces nada del otro mundo ella Alexandra ha volteado me mira.

Bien esta bien lo haré le responderé de todas formas ya llevo dos ejercicios...

-estamos haciendo la paina 497 los ejercicios 1 al 4 con todos sus incisos

Dije como era de mi costumbre con una gélida voz que sobresalto a la maestra pero no se quiere dejar intimidar por mi mirada ja la podría insultar pero no me desagrada ella así que solo seguiré con esto...

-Pues que esta esperando para trabajar en eso?

No recibe respuesta alguna de mi parte...Ja se esta sobresaltando mucho esta muy, muy enfadada es tan fácil alterar a los maestros y, a ellos los torturo pues se que no se atreverán a reclamarme si esto resulta mal.

El tiempo pasa lento pero que veo ella ya no esta ahí en su lugar donde esta?- _con discreción miro a mi alrededor-_ "no pudo desaparecer mi nuevo objeto de atención pero donde chingados esta? Ah esta con la maestra le esta diciendo algo viene para acá deja su libro y se va...hacia tiempo había terminado por que espero hasta ese entonces para entregar si quería salir? Ya se la hoja ahora podré ver que dice"

Me levanto de mi asiento con cautela tomo la dichosa hoja y la doblo la guardo en mi pantalón y voy con la maestra solo le muestro mi cuaderno el libro yo lo deje. La conozco nunca lo pide, solo el cuaderno para revisar en primera y en segunda pues que no pases eso a medio mundo...

Salgo del salón a perderme entre todo este lugar y leeré lo que ella escribió

End POV Hiwatari

Sentado en una de las gradas se ve a un apuesto chico bicolor que lee con atención un trozo de papel. El esta muy sumergido en lo que hace

-veamos-_comienza a leer y cada ves se intriga mas de la forma de ser de la dichosa chica escribe muy bien y es tan profundo_-"vaya si tiene cerebro..."

_Es realmente estúpido lo que hago, lo se, y lo tengo en cuenta. Pero ¿que mas me puede dar? no puedo seguir así ¿o tal ves si? quien sabe. Lo único que yo se, es que me habían forzado a cambiar... _

_Mi mal humor, altero mi estado de letargo. Fui agresiva, mas en mi interior, no cesaba esa candente lucha por sobre llevar las cosas, mas poco a poco las cosas se fueron calmando, mis abrazadores instintos fueron calmándose, hasta dejar en total idiotez mi mente. Si lo se bien, en ambos casos fue un extremo absurdo. De odiar al mundo, a alimentarme de el ...ja quien podría imaginar que me encantaría tenerte a mi lado? dulce ángel de fe; ángel negro, alma pura. Blancor en tu mirar es lo que me calma... _

_...Escucho ruidos desde el exterior, desean que regrese... oh si! gran emoción, me conmueve, pero...no, no es cierto. Mi semblante se ensombrece para dar paso a aquella sensación que por años a permanecido conmigo, y comienzo a creer que por siempre será mi verdadera amiga. _

_No es que en estos momentos este consumida en algún tipo de depresión, es solo que prefiero esto, a perder toda emoción. Privarte de ellas es un martirio un poco menor, que el tenerlas, pero te sofoca tu memoria, y los acontecimientos recientes, que tu mente provoca ese estado donde tu conciencia dice que no es lo correcto, y eso es lo que te a horilla... _

_Esto, vil fraude. Tristeza, dolor. Hn quien sabe, solo he de escribir con pena y dolor; amargura y llanto; alegría y risas, pero no, nunca más por ti. No, así es como debe de ser, dejarte de lado. Pero quiero tenerte cerca, provocarte dolor, tanto como el que yo he sentido, pero no a ti? No, esta ves no. A todo el mundo para que colapse ante mi, si, y ver derruidos sus patéticos sueños ,y terminar de desmoronar lo que tienen por una asquerosa imitación patética de vida, mas bien debería llamarla vicios. Sip eso es, sus vicios. Jaja hacerlos decaer aun mas. Y yo por sobre sus cabezas, como siempre inalcanzable y ante aquel hecho, ustedes me mortifican como pueden, buscando palabras insultantes, pero no, a mi no me importa. Siempre he tenido que soportar eso, así que no es ninguna novedad, no por lo menos no para mi... pero para ustedes el ser ignorados a tal magnitud?... me quieren? o me necesitan? me odian? o solo, requieren un motivo del cual poder aferrarse, para continuar con su vicio pues vida dejo de serlo a la par de la mía que mas da? tengo vida y no la deseo, solo quiero recuerdos alegría, felicidad que para mi es siempre efímera, donde los buenos momentos se van como el agua... pero mi vida se torna extraña siempre, y eso es por que siempre que algo malo sucede algo bueno también, es aquello tal ves un chantaje para obligarme así de continuar? No, no lo creo solo un motivo mas para seguir... pues para aquellos momentos habría yo ya desistido de aquella necedad. Si, así es peor, mi tozudez es lo que me permite continuar, o no es así? dímelo tu que sigues ahí con la mirada fija en mi, preguntando tantas cosas calladamente y fingiendo que todo es igual. _

_Mi vida nunca volverá a la misma ser no, no mas. No mas monotonía, aunque esta no este siempre tan mal..._

-"creo que también tiene un duro pasado que recordar con esto ya somos dos los de pasado escabroso..."bueno ya tengo como matar tiempo...ya veremos cuanto me dura mi entretención...

En un lugar próximo a ese una chica se encontraba sentada recargada en una pared teniendo enfrente uno de esos cristales que reflejan cual si fueran unos espejos observándose y permitiéndose por primera vez desde lo sucedido dejar que las lagrimas resbalen por su rostro...lloraba dejaba escapar todo lo que sentía se veía en el reflejo del · espejo · al admirar sus ojos solo sintió temor de ver lo huecos que estos se encontraban...al parecer había tenido un inicio algo extraño en la prepa pero le iría bien se encargaría de ello y de enfrentar directamente y al instante a quien osara de criticarla o fastidiarla ese era su objetivo y lo cumpliría no importaba cuanto le costara lo haría

-tengo que hacerlo no puedo permitir que siempre me lastimen esto ya es un hasta aquí ...-_el estar hablando consigo misma de forma tan suave no impedía que las lagrimas siguieran formándose en su rostro_-ahh tengo que aprovechar no se cuando vuelva a poder llorar sin reprimir mi llanto para después ahogarme en el mismo por mucho tiempo...-_dice distraída_-"Bry te quiero te extraño te necesito pero no puedo estar contigo...yo recuerdo partes de lo que sucedió y lo que casi sucede, se que tu no recuerdas nada pero...aun así duele"

El, ese lindo y frío témpano de hielo llamado usualmente Kai Hiwatari cruzaba por ahí y logro ver como la chica desprendía aquellas amargas lagrimas venidas directo de su corazón y no le pareció mas que boberías

-"genial una niña boba sentimental dejada que ignora a la gente siendo que le afecta todo lo que dicen de ella que termina llorando cada que tiene oportunidad no importa el lugar y la hora"débil...-_susurro claramente pero aun así era nueva se entretendría con ella por lo menos media hora mas dos días a lo mucho pero no mas de ahí..._-"veamos cuanto dura mi nueva diversión hn creo que ya se como hacer para divertirme mas con ella..."

-"ahh es que no es justo mi vida es patética siempre me tienen que suceder cosas extrañas o que? Si algo en extremo bueno me pasa algo en extremo malo también o que?"-_decide sacar su encendedor ver la llama por un rato la calmaría y así lo hizo prendió el encendedor-_no gastare todo su gas-_lo volvió a tapar ahora jugaba a taparlo destaparlo hasta que encontró que quemar_-bien esto quemare...-_susurro por lo bajo_-"las llamas ver como lo consumen todo ja y este encendedor me recuerda cosas importantes ahora también esta aquí falborg y este tono lila lavanda como sus hermosos y tiernos ojos tan transparentes...bien ya basta"-_pues en esos instantes estaba recordando cuando unas manos recorrían su cuerpo y termino por quitar su ropa ella misma_-"no seré débil, no y tampoco lo soy eso bien lo se..."

Kai por su parte se había ido hacia tiempo tenia que preparar su siguiente situación iba a ser muy interesante...por primera ves agradecía que los rumores se crearan con tal facilidad y que supiese de todo acerca de ellos y sobre todo quienes eran los que lo difundían...

-esto será muy divertido

-que será muy divertido Kai?

-nada que te interese Mónica...

-para ser franca si me interesa...

Para esto Kai ya se había marchado la chica le caía bien se notaba pues entablo una amena conversación claro dentro de sus limites...y por supuesto que había escuchado lo ultimo que ella dijo

-"seguramente no seria mi amiga? Mmm no encuentro en verdad como llamarla bien si no hubiera sido porque ella detuvo a tiempo el rumor acerca mío y sobre todo dejo en claro de que no le interesaba a los demás mi vida creo no me llevaría con ella aparte ni siquiera sabia quien era y opto pro hacerlo solo me había visto una ves y no fui en absoluto cortes y sin embargo logro dejar a los demás callados y a mi como una excelente persona con distintas cualidades y a ellos como un par de vagos sin alma ja creo que es muy buena con las palabras y termina enredando a todos que al final creen sus palabras que según ella son ciertas...en la mayoría de los casos lo son pero conmigo erró"

**Flashback******(juro que este si es pequeño)

-_hn no sabes lo que dices estas equivocada sobre mi...-dijo muy seguro de si-de todas formas has ganado un punto a tu favor _

_-Kai yo nunca miento...y todas aquellas palabras que he dicho son verídicas ya lo veras Kai... _

_-pues siempre hay una primera ves para mentir _

_-y esa ves ya la utilice para nunca repetir...hn bueno... _

_-no sabes nada _

_-ya veras que yo te conozco mas de lo que tu mismo sabes de ti y tarde tal ves pero te darás cuenta de lo que digo...sufrirás un poco...pero lograras ser feliz...nn-dijo con su habitual confite sonrisa _

_-no te ilusiones en encontrar aquello pues yo no soy nada de aquello que tu has dicho _

**fin del Flashback **


	14. Reencuentros

**Diux para que no me mates aqui tienes este nuevo capitulo esperot e guste**

**

* * *

Flashback******(juro que este si es pequeño) 

-_hn no sabes lo que dices estas equivocada sobre mi...-dijo muy seguro de si-de todas formas has ganado un punto a tu favor _

_-Kai yo nunca miento...y todas aquellas palabras que he dicho son verídicas ya lo veras Kai... _

_-pues siempre hay una primera ves para mentir _

_-y esa ves ya la utilice para nunca repetir...hn bueno... _

_-no sabes nada _

_-ya veras que yo te conozco mas de lo que tu mismo sabes de ti y tarde tal ves pero te darás cuenta de lo que digo...sufrirás un poco...pero lograras ser feliz...nn-dijo con su habitual confite sonrisa _

_-no te ilusiones en encontrar aquello pues yo no soy nada de aquello que tu has dicho _

**fin del Flashback **

****

-"aun recuerdo sus palabras y no ha sucedido nada, tal como se lo dije pero aquella ves se lo advertí muy bien no te ilusiones porque no soy nada de lo que has dicho"

-"tu sigues creyendo que me he equivocado pero mira aun me diriges la palabra y recuerdas quien soy...se que pronto tu mismo, tu solo te darás cuenta, ya lo veras Kai..."

En otro lado se encontraba Tania realmente sorprendida era cierto su amiga ya no estaría mas ahí todos estaban algo conmocionados y en la escuela según tenían entendido a la chica le daban un permiso especial según la recuperación que tuviera pero ella desapareció de pronto como por arte de magia

-veo que lo lograste Joy...

-que dices linda?-_pregunta cariñosamente Spencer_-"esto no le agradara a Bryan ahh creo que todo volverá a estar de cabeza"

-nada solo pensaba...-_ve en los ojos de su chico que pensaba en lo mismo que ella_-si estábamos pensando en lo mismo, pero ella se enfadaría si eso llegara a ocurrir

-si llegara a ocurrir que?-_decía Bryan quien se había escapado de su cuarto_-hablen...-_harto de no recibir respuesta decide preguntar otra cosa_-que hago yo aquí?...-_silencio mortal_-donde esta?-_pregunta sumamente preocupado y temeroso_-donde!

-no esta aquí

-esta en su casa?

-no Bry

-entonces donde se encuentra en la escuela?

-bueno algo así...-_dice dudosa_-o algo por el estilo supongo

-como es eso?

-Bryan es mejor que regreses a tu cuarto, aun no estas bien...

-COMO QUE NO ESTOY BIEN? YO ESTOY BIEN QUE NO ME VEN?

-calmate Bryan no llegaras a nada

-se fue verdad?-_dijo ya muy triste demostrando lo que verdaderamente sentía_-por mi culpa cierto?-_ellos no respondieron y el solo regreso a su cuarto para ver que al lado se encontraban Tala y Rebeca ella besándolo entro en la cama se cobijo y se perdió en sus memorias-"_lo hice una ves mas lo volví a arruinar..."

Afuera un par de novios hablaban mientras estaban sentados descansando en una de las bancas de la cafetería abrazados pero tan serios que todo ese aire ensoñador que pudo llegar a dar el tierno abrazo se veía desplomado

-bien por lo menos ya sabemos la verdadera razón... no crees? Pero lo peor de todo es que todo se esta comenzado a poner de cabeza por aquí Leía ahora se comporta extraña esta muy agresiva Víctor no se habla con Samara y eso que se cayeron muy bien no entiendo... después Alejandro se vuelve un casanova tus amigos desaparecidos reaparecidos en otro plantel... tu bueno... ellos resulta que su tutora era ayudante de Boris y los estaba algo así como envenenando, sabes te queda muy bien el cabello así n.n

-eh gracias-_dijo sacado de onda_-

-oye que esperabas tantos años con ella me tenían que afectar no?

Por otro lado Kai ya estaba pensando en que podría decir y se le ocurrió algo

-"eso ya seria caer muy bajo mejor que podría ser? Ahh ya se... que anda con este... como se llamaba el tipo este? mmm"oye tu sabes como se llamaba el ex de Natalia?

-ah se llamaba Rodrigo por que?

-pues dicen que la nueva esta con el...-_mientras sonreía a sus adentros-igual de superficial que todas... _

_-vaya parece ser que la buena impresión que el dio la chica a Hiwatari se desvaneció pero que vio en ella? _

Pronto la encontró estaba sentada tranquila cerca de un árbol y literalmente quemando unos exámenes

-un pendiente menos-_se levanto y sonrío dulcemente-_ahora recorreré todo el lugar-_se acerco al chico_-hola disculpa me podrías llevar a

-claro-_no la dejo de terminar de decir lo que quería cuando ya la jalaba de la mano_-

-pero tu sabes que

-como no saberlo!

-si supongo que era un poco obvio no?

-por supuesto

-y es que como no conozco el lugar

-lo se te va ser mas difícil sola y estando ocupado

-no puede hacerse mucho

Pronto había recorrido todo el lugar pero muchas miradas se sentía incomoda pero pronto se dedico a ignorarlas y le dio nula importancia y la llevaron frente a un chico muy apuesto de sonrisa cínica y vacía no como las de Bryan que estaban llenas de ironía de juego de dulzura de inocencia que el no reconocería ni en cinco mil años

-hn-_mustio con molestia y rodó los ojos_- disculpa pero creo tengo cosas que hacer...-_y dio media vuelta al ver a aquel chico de mirada grisácea y cuerpo atlético frente a ella_-ya buscare yo donde es mi salón

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Hiwatari observándola y sorprendiéndose de la ironía de la chica envuelta en riesgos de que tu futuro se un desastre y ella solo hace lo que desea o debe y sonrió lascivamente

-creo que si me divertiré...

-así que era por eso... que lastima me das que pena...

-que? O.o? Andrea? O.O?

-la misma… pero tu no eres el mismo haces daño y no te importa

-no estoy haciendo ningún daño-_dijo con voz severa _

-como quieras... tu eres el que se engaña yo no

-oye espera yo... bien has lo que quieras-_y el se marcho de aquel lugar_

Pronto el timbre que daba fin al descanso sonó y todos retornaron a sus actividades Kai miraba asombrado como era que la chica respondía con breves palabras a grandes insultos y los otros parecían aun mas confundidos y callaban sin saber el por que

-ahh entre muy rápido ya mañana si vengo bien...

-a que te refieres?

-_un ligero escalofrío la recorrió conocía esa voz era el chico que se sentaba a su lado prácticamente_-no te interesa... o si?-_lo miro con perspicacia_

-hn-_sus músculos se tensaron y es que ella tenia razón no debería de interesarle pero quería saber que era lo que quería decir y a que se refería_-"es muy diferente después de todo si es especial..."

-lo ves?-_el otro apenas caía en cuenta de lo que había pensado_- así que si me disculpas estamos en clases... por que me miras así? Por que esa sonrisa?

De la nada apareció Rodrigo el chico que había estado hablando de ella que se sorprendió de su actitud y que le extraño y decidió hacer caso al rumor pues era seguro que ella lo había comenzado así que la tomo de la cintura y beso su cuello la vio estremecer

-hola mi vida-_dijo en tono ronco muy seductor_-te esta molestando?

Ella tenia miedo pero no lo demostraría y se comenzó a enfadar su mirada lo decía y es que el temor de algo casi presente de lo que casi pasa de lo que ha sido su vida de lo que ha tenido que soportar y ahora que ya quería reiniciar suspiro cansina y decidió seguir el juego

-mi vida estoy en clases y se supone tu deberías de estarlo también claro si no es mucha molestia que no me vayan a suspender en la primera hora y media así que...alejate-_dijo fría lo había humillado y sin agredir le atraía a los dos _

-ah?-_dijo anonadado y es que nadie le había rechazado y menos después de aquel tipo de reacción_-claro nos vemos...

-no creí ver el día en que alguien se le negara...

-siempre hay una primera ves-_pero esta vez el tono utilizado no pretendía fingir nada solo era sencillo des complicado y en cierto punto dulzor y arrogante-_y esta fue la primera para ustedes-_y le sonrió por el simple placer de hacerlo no por que las reglas de lo que el otro espera de ti sino porque lo deseó a Kai algo se el movía en el interior y no sabia por que pero la chica le agrado cada vez mas al punto de casi sonreírle de vuelta_-en fin...-_y su gesto paso a uno aburrido y con ganas de no hacer nada-ahora toca hacer eso-y puso su cabeza sobre su mano_-aburrido-_susurro para si siendo escuchada a al vez por Kai _

Kai iba a decir algo pero la maestra se adelanto y pronuncio las dos palabras que menos deseaban escuchar

-y esto se realizara **en parejas** así que comiencen a buscar con quien...-_dejo de decir lo que estaba diciendo al ver que había una nueva alumna o eso deducía por que no la había visto esa chica con la mano alzada en seña de llamar su atención nunca la había visto... o eso le parecía_- si?

-puedo hacer el trabajo sola

-señor Hiwatari-_dijo con sorna_-veo que alguien ya se adelanto a su pregunta-_y de cierto modo de venganza_-y viendo que comparten el mismo punto de vista ustedes serán pareja...-_y luego en tono de recordatorio_-les recuerdo que la pareja que han elegido el día de hoy será con la cual vayan a estar el resto del año y con ella realizaran los diversos trabajos que dejare...-_y una sonrisa tenebrosa apareció en su rostro y su mirada centelleo-_que no serán fáciles

-_los dos chicos_-genial-_se voltearon a ver algo extrañados_

-bueno yo se que por que no quiero trabajar con nadie... pero tu?

-son unos ineptos...

-bueno eso si...-_dijo mientras ladeaba su cabeza_-pero aun así puede ser divertido-_dijo y sonrío levemente al recordar como había hecho unos trabajos con los mas desastrosos_-y tienen buenas ideas, poco convencionales

-es mejor hacerlo solo siempre terminas trabajando de demás y el regalas calificación a alguien...

-bueno si... a veces...

-"pero por que estoy hablando tanto con ella por que no me desagrada y mas el saber que todo el año o lo que quede estaré con ella soportándola o manteniendo su calificación"

-bueno comienzo soy buena inventando historias este trabajo de literatura es fácil pero soy fatal con los títulos y nunca pongo ni comas ni puntos ni ...-_se sintió apenada_- no te importa que comience a escribir yo el guión?

-no solo puede ser guión...

-igual nos hará actuar-_dijo simplona mientras alzaba los hombros_-siempre ha sido así con mis Lulú

- O.O

-me dio clases en primero de primaria, es una excelente y muy exigente maestra-_en eso trono los dedos y comenzó a buscar en su mochila_-mira-_dijo una ves encontrado lo que buscaba_-se que ni tu ni yo queremos hacer nada...

-"ahora me dirá que usemos un libro que lo copiemos y que lo entreguemos tonta"

-yo tengo esto hecho

-"algún castigo de copiar alguna obra y entregar"-su ceño se fruncía-

-ahh no me mires así solo pro eso tu corriges los errores... yo terminare haré el final

-que?-dijo molesto-crees que haremos esto?

-si

En el salón todos veían extrañados como aquel par discutía y como la chica se mantenía con Hiwatari pronto la maestra les hablo y centro en lo que estaban haciendo

-"que mas queda me tocara escribir a mi..."-y comenzó a hojear lo que la chica le había dado-ah?

-aun no la termino hace tiempo la comencé a escribir...

-tu la hiciste?-_dijo con interés fingido aunque no tanto_-

-claro que esperabas? Que copiara una novela?

-si

-ahh u.ú por eso tanto alboroto piensa antes de juzgar diré analiza... escucha...

-deja ya de hablar.. que acaso no conoces los signos de puntuación?

-si los conozco pero no los uso-_dijo con una sonrisa juguetona el chico le agradaba_

-¬¬

-n.n

-¬¬

-n.n

-bien

-que? O.ô?

-esta bien haremos tu historia... como se llama?

-eh...

-como la resumirías?

-ah...

-ù.ú

-no es mi culpa primero escribo y después resumo lo importante y de ahí saco el tópico y de ahí el titulo

-ahh bien pero lo tendremos que pasar a computadora...

-nos vemos en la tarde no?-_para ella era muy simple decir eso siempre que había algo así sus amigas iban a su casa y ahí trabajaban _

-que?

-si nos reunimos después de clases-_en eso escucha el timbre_-te la dejo para que al leas y me digas que no te gusta y que si y nos vemos al rato para aclarar todo-dijo mientras recogía rápidamente todas sus cosas y salía corriendo

-que? O.O?-_miro las hojas y checo como estaban se encontraban en una carpeta decorada con dibujos y lo que el suponía eran letras o grafitos o algo extraño pero se veía bien y original y dentro estaban todas las hojas enumeradas limpias hasta donde cabía_-"mira es ordenada... y se nota que se pone de ociosa"-dijo al ver una hoja llena de dibujos y de ahí el siguiente capitulo y en ves de eso mas dibujos bueno en la parte superior-"dibuja bien... "-_una leve sonrisa se asomo en su rostro_-es agradable-_y comienza a escuchar como todos recogen presurosos sus cosas_-"y ahora?..."-_pasaron unos segundos_-"como pude olvidarlo nos toca deportes!"-_salio de ahí con todas las cosas y las guardo en su casillero se cambio y salio rápido para encontrar a la chica, su compañera y no mas_-"pero que me pasa?"

-hola n.n-_dijo a una chica de cabellos negro en forma de cuídeles_-como te llamas?

-ahh hola me llamo Andrea o Diux-_dijo con burla_-y tu?-_y se volteo para ver en eso momento como la chica se retórica del dolor y tomaba con fuerza su cabeza miles de imágenes cruzaban por su mente y muchas de ellas muy borrosas_-que pasa?

Y pronto sin saber por que Kai se encontraba corriendo a ellas y cargando a la dichosa chica en brazos y llevarla a la enfermería

-que paso que le hiciste?

-yo? Yo no le hice nada

-ahh mucho ruido-_y comenzaba a derramar lagrimas el dolor era insoportable como el que sintió la vez que recobro su fuerza y algunas memorias_-ahh

Bien desde que apareció esa chica miles de cosas raras pasaban con Kai y no importaba nada por fin llegaron y la chica de cabellos crespos abrió la puerta

-podía solo

-como sea

-que sucede?

-ella-_dijo señalando los brazos del chico bicolor_-le dije mi nombre y comenzó a retorcerse-_la enfermera la veía inquisidoramente no le creía nada_-no me mire así que ella esta mal de pronto se puso así

-dígame el nombre de la chica quizá pueda ver su historial y ver que es lo que tiene

-se llama Alexandra Herreño

-si que estas bien informado Kai-_dijo Diux con tono pícaro_- de tu novia...

-no es mi novia es novia de Rodrigo-_dijo con acidez y es que no le gustaba decir eso en cambio lo que su amiga había dicho sonaba mucho mejor_-"que me esta pasando?"

Y regresa la enfermera

-no tengo ningún dato de ella, me están engañando acaso?

-seguramente es por que ella es nueva...

-¬¬-_Andrea miro feo a Kai mintió_-ejem... "no puedo creerlo Kai mi mejor amigo enamorado de mi mejor amiga n.n"

-bien ustedes pueden ir afuera vayan con su profesor y le ponen al tanto

-te gusta mi amiga no?

-ni siquiera al conoces y te autonombras su amiga?

-si te gusta n.n la defendiste a ella primero que a mi ¬.¬ XD

-oye ¬¬

-no lo niegues Kai

-o.o hacia mucho no me decías así

-hacia mucho que no eras así...

-si lo se cambie... un poco...-_ante la otra mirada_-bien bastante-_dijo restándole importancia_-y?

-y así no me agradabas, yo quería a mi amigo no a un témpano de hielo-_ups había tocado el punto que lo hacia explotar el punto de ebullición de su sangre_-no este lo siento

-me voy

-no espera...

-y de que te quejas tu también cambiaste mucho de la chica risueña y excéntrica a una seria y que no juguetea

-lo se... y tengo mis razones

-y yo las mías-_y reanudo su marcha_

-ahh si, a ella le fascina que sean sinceros que no traten de aparentar y que se sienta bien contigo-_y vio como el se detenía y se daba la vuelta y se anticipo a todo_-no la reconocí pero ella es Johanna Alexandra Herreño mi mejor amiga de primaria hasta uno o dos años de secundaria por mucho pero ella se tuvo que ir esta muy cambiada pero sin duda tengo razón en lo que digo-_y le guiño un ojo y se fue _

-"sabes Andrea me duele admitirlo pero si, si me gusta la chiquilla esta si me gusta esa señorita dios que me pasa?"

Y como caído del cielo o mejor dicho salido del bit de poder de Dranzer le respondía con su melódica voz

_Kai si tu mismo lo has dicho estas enamorado _

"No, no lo estoy"

_Crees que me engañaras a mi?-dijo logrando un lindo puchero en Kai-vamos Kai no es tan malo _

_-"_que no lo es?-_su ceño se frunció_-no la puedo sacar de mi cabeza"

_que esperabas? De eso se trata esto _

"de no tener vida y solo pensar en ella?"

_-de tratar de ser lo mejor para ella_

"no concuerdo, es absurdo"

_ya veras que tengo razón y lo único que querrás es que te sonría, que te mire, que te cuente lo que le pasa, que vaya contigo en cualquier tipo de problema, que seas lo único para ella _

"eres muy cursi Dranzer"

_tal ves lo soy. Pero no soy yo quien pensó: Tiene los labios mas hermosos, sensuales y provocativos que haya visto jamás, desearía poder probar de aquel majar prohibido, por estos momentos adversos _

"oye! ¬¬ los pensamientos son privados"

¬¬ U_ y como se supone que me entero de todo si nos comunicamos así? ¬¬ U _

"bien ¬¬ U"-_y sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas_-"aparte no tenia nada mejor que hacer y ... estaba"

_aja como sea estabas distraído y bla, bla, bla _

"¬¬"

El tiempo pasaba clases iban pasaban pesaban aburrían entretenían servían para mejorar técnicas de dibujo, declamación, poesía, hipocresía, entre miles de cosas mas, y debido a que Kai había sido quien llevo a la chica a la enfermería, seria el encargado de mantenerlos al tanto de lo que sucedía con ella, y el ahora se encontraba ahí, sentado al lado de la chica que parecía estar durmiendo

-"no entiendo que me pasa solo por que eres tu vengo... ni siquiera soy tu amigo o algo... y nunca me he preocupado por alguien..."

-ah-_se levanta lentamente pero pronto es ayudada por el joven bicolor que inmediatamente se recrimina por hacer eso así que para mediar las cosas su rostro inexpresivo muestra solo frialdad_-que hago aquí?-_pregunta confundida y voltea a verlo le sonríe_-gracias

-por que?

-por ayudarme n.n-_el otro esta confundido pero no lo demuestra y como caída del cielo llega la enfermera_-disculpe pero... por que estoy aquí?

-resulta que se desmayo debido a un fuerte dolor de cabeza

-ahh ya-_dijo como si fuera cosa de todos los días_-bueno gracias-_mientras se levantaba y los otros dos la seguían con la mirada incrédulos_-que? O.o?

-hmp-_mete las manos a sus bolsillos cierra los ojos y comienza a caminar en dirección a la salida_-"que me esta pasando por que no dejo de pensarla? Apenas la conocí y la veo y Dranzer no entiendo"

_-en este tipo de cosas no hay mucho que se pueda entender _

-_Kai solo quedo mas frustrado y lo peor de todo era de que estaba ahí en la salida recargado al lado de la puerta esperando a que ella saliera_-"por que lo estoy haciendo?"-_pasaban los segundos como si fueran horas ella aun no se aparecía. Le resultaba eterno, el ver el momento en que cruzara aquella puerta, y le sonriera, y aceptara su brazo, y como si de un disco que se acabase de frenar bruscamente_-"que aceptara mi que? O.O?... comienzo a delirar... Malditas hormonas, estúpido crecimiento..."

-listo ahh u.u

-que bien "si claro y luego que mas? Te invito a cenar? Genial hasta mi sarcasmo se ve afectado por ti"-_se le veía realmente frustrado pero al ver a la chica avanzar un poco no pudo el evitar tenderle el brazo para que obligadamente ella lo aceptara_-"y ahora por que haces esto?"

-creí que ya te habías ido u.u, realmente no se por que pero la idea no me agrado mucho

-no me podría ir dejándote aquí "primero piensa antes de hablar" no seria correcto "bien ahora siempre haces lo correcto no?"

-pero bien lo pudiste haber hecho no era tu obligación el quedarte. Muchas gracias-_y le sonrió abiertamente el otro estaba muy arrepentido de lo que había comenzado pero tendría que enmendar su error fuera como sea_-no conozco mucha gente que hubiera hecho eso por mi

-como no harían esto? "comienzo a resignarme a hablar de mas u.ú"

-fácil se van

-... "ella tiene razón y yo estoy de..."

-pero tu ni siquiera em conoces bien y has estado cuidándome-_al reflexionar lo dicho ella se sintió algo incomoda_-hn n.n-_y sonrió tenuemente_- pero dime que no se mucho de ti. Creo tu nombre es Kai, no?

-si así es-_la mirada de ella le hacia perder la razón y lograba entender al la perfección lo que ella quería decir_- me llamo Kai Hiwatari tengo 18 años estoy por cumplir los diecinueve "y a ella que le interesa eso?"-_se recriminaba mentalmente_-"ahora me dirá ahh y me importaba? O acaso te pregunte? Bueno, no ella no haría eso o si?"-miles de cosas pasaban por su mente ciertamente se estaba volviendo loco esa chica lo volvía loco y no podía contenerse-"por que tarda tanto en responder... bien mira quien habla pro lo general siquiera respondo y ahora estoy ansioso pro escuchar su voz y ver que dice de la estupidez que acabo de hacer no? o ya debo de comportarme piensa para algo tengo cerebro no?... o.ô no?"

-enserio? O.O? wow-_el tomo eso como ofensa hasta escuchar lo siguiente creía que eso lo decía pro no hacerlo sentir mal y el era lo suficientemente fuerte o lo que sea como para soportar cualquier desplante_-cuando es tu cumple, no espera deja saco mi cel... no soy muy buena con fechas u.ú mi memoria de pollo... y no quiero olvidar algo tan importante-_dijo con cara de zombi y es que siempre pasa se la pasaba toda la semana al pendiente del día y en el día lo olvidaba pro habérsela pasado con la persona hasta que alguien mas lo felicitaba_-ahh bueno ahora si...

-_un poco inseguro_-es el 20 de noviembre

-ahh va, el mío es el 5 Julio... Oh si mi nombre es Alexandra, aunque-_dijo así como y para que lo hago fue tonto_- no se para que te lo repito bueno x-_y le volvió a sonreír como si fuera una disculpa y el no podía dejar de ver esa sonrisa era tan agradable esa chica-_tengo hambre-_y para colmo su estomago confirmo lo dicho_- jeje n.nu podríamos ir a la café pro algo de comer? Por favor o si quieres tu entra yo voy rápido no quiero que te vayan a regañar

-tranquilizate, no me van a expulsar por llevarte a la café por algo de comer o si? O.ô?

-gracias-_y el se estaba volviendo adicto a esas sonrisas_-

-"como es posible que en todo lo que lleváramos de clase no haya visto tan linda sonrisa? No puedo creerlo es muy dulce... bien. Que diantres esta pasando conmigo?"

_-y la conciliadora voz de Dranzer respondió-vete acostumbrando así seguirás comportándote con ella_

-"¬¬"

-que compro?-_estaba desesperada no sabia que comer no se decidía y eso al molestaba terminaría comiendo algo de lo de siempre-_me da un sándwich de pollo? Y... tu que quieres?-_tras el silencio_-y dos si dos sándwiches y dos jugos mmm uno de manzana y otro de guayaba-_pago_-listo

-que?

-ya pedí

-ah

-vamos a sentarnos

-claro

-por lo menos no respondiste con algún monosílabo

-hn

-bien como sea, responde si o no?

-o.ô?

-si o no?

-que?

-tu responde si o no?

-no-_dijo por Contreras_-

-estas seguro?

-si

-segurísimo?

-aja

-y no piensas contradecir después a tu palabra?

-de que?

-de tu respuesta

-no, no lo haré no faltare a lo que yo he dicho!

-que bien que no vayas a rechazar lo que te compre n.n-_y se fue por el pedido que por fin estaba listo y antes de llegar pregunto_-guayaba o manzana?

-lo que sea

-guayaba o manzana?

-me da igual

-GUYABA O MANZANA?

-MANZANA! ¬¬

-vez?... n.n no te daba igual

-y eso que?- _antes de seguir discutiendo ya tenia frente de si un sándwich de pollo y un jugo de manzana la miro con desconfianza_-¬¬

-bueno, ya come

-y que pretendes con esto?

-ser feliz?-_dijo realmente ignorándolo_-

-yo no-_y pronto ve como la chica ya esta comiendo tranquila de la vida y realmente no escuchaba lo que el decía_-"nunca había conocido alguien así"

-no vas a comer?

-eh...

-pero tu dijiste que no faltarías a tu palabra mira que rechazar lo que te invite es de mala educación y muy ojetee así que no seas mala onda y come ya-_y ella continuaba comiendo pronto terminaría_

-"es rara, pero muy linda... nunca me habían invitado algo... por lo general quieren que yo le invite o que pague o..."

-eso si, no te acostumbres eh?-_dijo con una sonrisa divertida_-generalmente olvido la cartera... u.u y eso si, si quieres de lo que traiga de almuerzo te parece? pero hoy es especial n.n

-_el no dejaba de verla claro que ahora si comía y termino a la par de la chica_-gracias "eso que quiere decir?"

-vamos se nos hace tarde-_lo tomo de la mano y el acababa de abrir el jugo_ –te lo tomas en el camino corre!

-pero, por que?

-claro, si quieres te dejo con ellas, y de paso dejo que ellos me alcancen... dan miedo-_y se estremeció ligeramente-_ aparte detrás de ellos esta el director...

-_cada ves le encantaba mas era muy ingeniosa divertida de todo_-a donde me llevas?-_se detuvo en seco pero como estaban tomados de la mano y obvio el era mas fuerte ella digamos "reboto" y termino muy pegada a el y el no podía pensar como para alejarla de si_-ya... llegamos

-_y ella toco la puerta lo que hizo que el reaccionara y la alejara de si para estar en una posición "normal"así les dieron el paso y ella continuo hasta su banca tomo sus cosas y comenzó a copiar todo lo que no había podido entre lapso y lapso adelantaba de todo claro gracias a que Kai el había prestado los cuadernos de lo demás y muy seria y participativa_-ahh u.ú que estaba haciendo?

-copiando lo del pizarrón-_le recordó el_-_tienes el lápiz en la mano-dijo anticipando su siguiente pregunta en verdad la chica lo divertía y se sentía muy bien con ella_

Por fin el timbre sonó y ella parecía no moverse sino que quería terminar termino y alcanzo a al maestro le dio su trabajo y también le dio el justificante de no haber llegado a tiempo y explico la razón del por que Kai se había retrasado de un modo tan cortes y ameno que el otro no pudo sino callarla y decirle que mejor recogiera sus cosas para irse ella le sonrió y agradeció y fue a su lugar donde pronto pudo ver como Kai estaba ahí parado cerca de la ventana con sus cosas ya listas ye lla tenia un tiradero en toda su banca

-genial ¬.¬ u.ú

-el realmente se desespero y comenzó a ayudarle-vamos

-a donde?-dijo inocente

-a mi casa

-por que?

-por que tenemos un trabajo

-de? O.ô?

-de literatura y tu pediste que fuera en mi casa lo terminaremos ahí lo corregiremos haremos la ...-contuvo lo que diría-portada carátula resumen personajes principales y veremos que mas haremos bien? Ah si y ahí comeremos no tendrás que desperdiciar tiempo ni tu ni yo

Los que escuchaban su conversación se extrañaban de cómo Hiwatari trataba a esa chica hasta la ultima parte en la que ya parecía ser el aunque antes de poder seguir con su camino se interpuso Andrea la chava con la que anteriormente había sucedió el extraño suceso valga la redundancia y Ale pronto la abrazo

-Diux te extrañe muchísimo!-y cambando su tono eufórico a uno "enfadado"-por que no me habías ido a saludar eh? Ingrata? ¬.¬?

-bueno pro que no sabia que estabas aquí...

-buen punto jaja pero bueno ya los sabes estoy aquí-Kai estaba ahí parado todo desesperado hasta que un amigo suyo apareció era Rei ya aunque pareciere increíble le hizo la platica-

-que haces aquí?-que esperaban es Kai-o.O?

-mmm intercambio ¬¬ U si ya se que te encanta verme pero tampoco era para tal recibimiento-recibe una fea mirada-bien lo siento... por que aun no te has ido? O.ô-dijo muy astuto y vio como el otro se ponía en la típica pose de cuando estaba molesto-ah este yo apenas entro mañana pero quería ver las instalaciones y el director me mando a llamar... es por eso que estaba aquí...

-nunca dije que me molestaras

-bueno es cierto-y se llevo un dedo al mentón-pero pareciera...

-no todo es lo que parece

-si hoy parece que estas muy de buenas

-¬¬ no hables

-pero-ante la mirada- bien, pero dime quienes son ellas?

-mi dolor de cabeza y Alexandra

-oye! Te escuche!

-ahh y a mi que?

-¬¬ U por lo menos ten un poco de descaro y presentame bien

-no

-oye!

-si no seas mala onda-dijo Alexandra

-hmp el es Rei ella Andrea Mi dolor de Cabeza y ella es Alexandra felices?-y fue y se recargo contra una pared se cruzo de brazos y cerro sus ojos-...

-oye y aun no me terminas de contar que fue lo que paso?

-luego te cuento dijo mirando a los chicos-ahora tengo que ir a casa de Kai

-O.O te deja llamarlo así?-y se escucha un gruñido de la parte de atrás- eres increíble Ale eres increíble

Rei simplemente no comprendía nada estaba ahí parado a la mitad del pasillo obstruyendo el paso junto con los otros tres miraba a un lado al otro y así sucesivamente hasta que decidió irse del lado de Kai bajo la mirada y suspiro desganado

-yo se que lo soy y ahora mas tienes que ver al fin y al cabo me resulto muy bien-y puso una sonrisa melancólica y su tono también lo debelaba por tanto Kai al escuchar aquel tono abrió los ojos y la miro para ve aquella lacónica sonrisa-pero todo tiene pros y contras no? después te contare todo con detalle

-si esta bien (esto para ellas fue: mira me paso algo muy feo que causo grandes estragos como pudiste ver hace rato y por eso mismo ahora me encuentro aquí aparte eso no fue todo me sucedieron mas cosas y fue por esas cosas que termine aquí tenemos que vernos y hablar todo detenidamente) cual es tu cel?

- ahh es ...

-ahh mira te doy el mío-lo anoto en el cel de su amiga-marcas y ya lo registro yo y ya luego hablo a tu casa y ella ponía una cara de muerta-jeje creo que luego te hablo no?

-si por fa necesito ayuda

-por que?-pregunto Kai-

-pues acabo de llegar así que tengo que acomodar los muebles y tengo que poner todo en orden en el apartamento... y tengo mucho pro hacer aya y esta desastroso que no quiero ir para aya por eso te decía que en tu casa por que si vamos a la mía... en verdad no habrá lugar para trabajar

-bueno en tu casa nos vemos a las nueve?

-O.O

-también vivo sola n.nu

-seria mejor compartir apartamento... no gastaríamos tanto inútilmente... u.ú

-pues si pero que iba a saber yo?

-y yo que?

-digamos que Kai de cierta forma estaba celoso de aquella niña amiga suya por que a ella le estaba poniendo mas atención que a el y eso no le agradaba-bien tu apartamento lo arreglamos el sábado pro que no te vas con ella después y así no tienes que lidiar con el desorden y el sábado vamos Rei y yo y te ayudamos ahora ya vamonos quiero terminar hoy...

-hey momento en que momento paso todo esto?

-en este instante vamonos Alexandra

-ah... nos vemos Diux nos vemos Rei-y les da un beso en al mejilla a cada uno y es guiada por Kai-como nos iremos?

-en mi moto

-genial n.n

-o.ô?

-es que siempre he querido subir en una n.nu

-bien dame tus cosas-ella se las da y el las guarda en un compartimiento de la moto y le entrega a ella un casco el suyo-lista?

-si

-sujetate bien

-de donde? O.ô?

* * *

Por favor dejen sus comentarios y muchas gracias a quienes siguen leyendo o leen o comenza... bueh en fin gracias a los uqe leen mi fict n.n 


	15. Aclarando dudas

hola aqui esta el nuevo capitulo y que lo disfruten dejen reviews Diux esto va para ti n.n

y no no soy mala ¬¬

D/K/B/T:si lo eres

A: oh bueno pero soy yo la que hace la historia y si no les parece se pueden ir-y ve como todos se van yendo- pero si lo hacen no estaran enterados de lo que hare con ustedes oWó wajajaja

K. pensandolo bien te ves muy bien hoy

* * *

-"genial... ahora que?" de mi-dijo muy seguro-

-bueno, pero a la próxima me vengo prevenida

-a que te refieres?

-traigo una falda larga no me quedo de otra que subirla u.ú

-"ahora creerá que eres un pervertido no? pero y que? Es mi moto yo no sabia que ella venía así que no me importa no es mi culpa"-_pronto siente como unos delgados brazos lo rodean_-"ahora a casa... "-esos brazos que lo rodean lo reconfortan lo hacen sentir bien-"bien tendré que acostumbrarme a esto... por que teníamos que llegar tan pronto"-_nunca se había quejado de la velocidad de su moto ni nunca se había quejado de que su "casa" estuviera a esa distancia del colegio realmente lo consideraba apropiado pero ahora el camino le parecía tan corto y ella bien el había podido sentir_ como en ciertos momentos lo abrazaba con mas insistencia-ya casi estamos dentro-_pronto saca un control lo presiona y así abre el garaje y entra pronto su abuelo sale furibundo y es que hacia mas de una hora que debió de haber estado ah_í-estaba en el colegio-_dijo molesto mientras acomodaba la moto para poder descender de ella y su acompañante ciertamente estaba incomoda ante la situación tendría que bajar de ahí pronto Kai sintió un murmullo que decía la próxima ves traigo pantalón_- abuelo la podrías ayudar a bajar?-_no era muy acostumbrado que le pidiese algo pero por ella bien era diferente **ella**_**-**"ahh que estoy haciendo?" u.ú "algún día lo entenderé"

-hn-_y al ver a la chica comprendió y el también se incomodo_-como se te ocurre traerla en esta cosa?

-es lo único que tengo para irme al colegio

-pero no es lo propio para una dama

Ahí se las ingenio el abuelo para ayudar a bajar a la chica y Kai agradecía a Dranzer y a cualquiera que hubiera sido el dios que lo ayudo pronto el también estaba descendiendo y sacando las cosas de ella y las propias obviamente cargando las de la chica y ya mas por rutina que por lo que fuera el tendría que presentarlos ella lentamente se equito el casco para dejar al descubierto su acanelado rostro que regalaba una de sus pocas sonrisas

-muchas gracias señor ha sido usted muy amable-_y bajo ligeramente el rostro en señal de respeto_-gracias

-Kai no seas mal educado presenta a la jovencita y hazla pasar

O el se estaba volviendo loco o su abuelo le dijo mal educado por no presentar a su "amiga" y no hacerla pasar.

Bien. Si no se controlara tan bien su rostro tendría la mas muestra de estupefacción jamás antes vista

-si lo lamento ella es Alexandra va en mi curso

-espero no le moleste mi inesperada visita pero debíamos terminar el trabajo-_y sin poder controlarse se le escaparon unas palabras de demás_-así tendríamos un pendiente menos "y a el que le importa Kai ayuda no, no yo puedo si podía con Bryan... el debe estar bien" espero no incomodarle

-de ninguna manera adelante

-muchas gracias

-vamos-_le cedió el paso y al llegar la puerta estaba abierta y nuevamente concedió el paso_- a la derecha

-_asintió levemente y acepto con un leve_-mmm ahh-_suspiro una ves dentro de la casa y se sentó en el sillón mas próximo_-"la próxima vez será en mi casa me siento observada"

-eres increíble-_dijo muy seguro de si_-aun no puedo creerlo-_dijo en tono distraído_-comenzamos?

-por supuesto así terminaremos mas rápido... espera ya lo leíste?-_dijo como si eso fuera algo indispensable para continuar, Kai se sintió extrañado_-por que si lo deseas podemos hacer otra-_dijo al recordar como era la historia que había descrito_-tu dime

-esta bien ya lo leí. Enserio no sabes para que existen los puntos?-_dijo a modo de broma_-

-bueno si se. Que no los ponga es otra cosa –_dijo un poco avergonzada pero aun así divertida esquivando la mirada de el_-bueno pero no te quejes u.ú ya esta casi terminado

-bien la comienzo a pasar en limpio no?

-por que no la pasamos de una vez en la comp.?

-_el la miraba indeciso pero al ver a su abuelo dejar el estudio y con las puertas abiertas entendió que si le permitía el acceso_-bien vamos

-claro y así lo guardamos aquí por si nos cansamos no? quieres que te dicte o tu me dictas?

-o.ô?-_bien estaba muy acostumbrado a otro tipo de cosas por lo general el hacia todo y siempre solo y cuado no era así el prefería hacer el trabajo solo sin ayuda no iba a casa de nadie y no permitía que nadie fuera a su casa y si llegaba a juntarse con alguno no era así_-yo lo voy copiando y tu escribes el final

-no seria justo-_ella lo tomaba muy enserio se sentía extraño_-tu terminalo si quieres y ya después yo hago el resumen así tu también podrás hacer cualquier cambio, algo de ti no?

Ambos se encontraban bastante extrañados se hablaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida como si no se acabaran de conocer eran condescendientes en el caso de la joven ella le sonreía mucho y se sentía a gusto con el como si pudiera ser como quisiera y el no estaría negándole eso y el se sentía confuso ella lo ayudaba lo escuchaba o trataba de hacerlo de buscar una manera para poder estrechar una relación y le interesaba lo que el opinaba por lo general todo el mundo se iba con pantallas pero ella era diferente estaba algo extrañado ella no era mala con el así que el no lo seria con ella y ella pensaba que porque no ser así con el como si lo conociera desde siempre y regalándole toda su confianza le brindaba todo lo mejor de ella pronto quedaron en el estudio su abuelo esperaba pro ver como ellos dos terminaban en otro tipo de situación pero la chica no hacia eso sino en cambio comenzaba a sacar los libros bueno en si diccionarios y algunas cosas de literatura y un trabajo en una carpeta no era del todo serio pero se notaba la dedicación veía a su nieto ahí confundido sin saber que hacer o que decir lo conocía bien aunque lo negara la chica no era del todo de su agrado pero pasaba y es que en la forma en que llego esa falda apenas cubría lo necesario en esos momento pero también en esa moto no se podía hacer otra cosa todo el mundo hacia las cosas mas por inercia que por pensar y razonar en lo que se estaba haciendo, pasaba el tiempo y de ves en cuando se veía a Alexandra frente al computador y a Kai escribiendo y corrigiendo algunos puntos en otro se les veía a los dos viendo como meterían alguno de los puntos que la profesora les había pedido otras solo estaban frustrados pro la desesperación y de no ser por el auto control en el serio muchacho y por ver como el otro se comportaba y auto convencerse que lanzar todo arrugarlo y demás seria poco productivo hasta que en un determinado momento habían olvidado la hora de comer y de no ser por que el estudio estaba abierto y daba a al comedor también no habrían notado que les esperaban su abuelo se había sentado a la cabecera y habían dos platos a su izquierda

-el trabajo no huirá

-si señor-_OK su lado colombiano estaba saliendo a flote_-"desde cuando yo volví a hablar así? O.Ô excelente pregunta me estoy hartando del trabajo el es muy serio me aburro pero es que yo tampoco hablo y si yo no hablo el menos u.ú"

-_delicadamente retiro de la mano de la muchacha el bolígrafo que traía en la mano_-ven te llevo al tocador

-claro-_al ella sentir su mano con la de su amigo se sintió extraña le agradaba el chico y le enseñaría a divertirse con algo de ese tipo_-gracias pero creo tu también necesitas lavarlas-_dijo divertida y al verlo le mostró sus manos_- no solo yo me llene de tinta XD tu también

-pero tu mas

-pero tu te manchaste

-bueno si... pero como iba a quedar así?

-verdad?

Y una ves ya limpias y libre de rayones manchas de lápiz y demás llegaron al comedor Kai con una ligera sonrisa muy tenue pero igual linda y ella con una linda sonrisa. El si que la hacia romper la costumbre. Pronto la comida termino y retornaron al trabajo por lo menos ya llevaban la primera parte

-ya me aburrí u.ú-_dijo con un puchero_-lo siento-_dijo en cuanto recapacito sus actos_-"claro como el es Bryan... va a llegar y te dirá bueno vamos a jugar un rato o quieres ir a la cocina y vemos que hacemos? No el no es Bryan"

-pues que pena que te hayas hartado

-tienes que continuar-_y rodó los ojos y solo por el gusto le dijo_-aburrido

-tenemos que terminar

-y?

-no soy aburrido

-mmm si

-no

-si

-no

-si

-no

-si

-no

-no quieres ir por algo?

-que?-_estaba muy extrañad_o-como que?

-si por que no vamos por alguna cosa es que ya me estrese-_y pronto una nueva serie de flashasos acudieron a ella_-"Bryan... Rusia... beyblade... un avión... un recipiente"-_su mente recitaba algunas de las cosas que venían en los flashes_-"Biovolt"

-no espera tranquila-_la sostenía_-no otra vez

-je deberías ver tu cara

-no molestes

-pero si no me burlo quien mas lo hará?

-nadie-_y ya la había dejado en el sillón_-y ahí te quedas

-pero...

-nada, si quieres traemos todo para acá... "bien si me puedo sorprender de mi mismo"

-_se sentó_-juguemos gato-_aun sentía el malestar el mareo y no veía claramente pero decidió decirlo en estos momento el se mostraba mas accesible_-"quizá así si acepte"

-y eso que tiene que ver?

-que harás lo que digo?

-y que te hace creer eso?

-que ya terminamos la primera parte...

-no

-ya se hacemos la portada! Si?

-mm-_y desapareció de la vista de ella y trajo una serie de hojas lápices de diferentes tipos de mina colores reglas y demás_-con eso bastara?-_dijo sonriéndole de medio lado_

-supongo que si-_dijo algo maliciosa y es que siempre terminaba jugando divagando y demás_

Pronto comenzaron a hacer de toda clase de dibujos menos la carátula se estaban divirtiendo ahora si y pronto comenzaron a alternar eso con escribir y ahora si uno le dictaba al otro y lo iban modificando el que lo dictaba modificaba si algo no le parecía y el que escribía nuevamente modificaba si no le parecía para tener una buena obra pero por mas que se divirtieran y se la pasaran ahí no terminarían eso ese día

-jaja y dices que eso es un perro?

-si ¬.¬ yo no me quejo de esto- _y señala otro dibujo por lo menos ya tenían algo en claro su trabajo tendría muy buenas ilustraciones_-y yo no me quejo Kai u.ú

-Mate!

-que?

-si Matemáticas la tarea o el trabajo o eso o lo que quiera que sea los cien algoritmos o eso!

-aahhh-_saco de su mochila un cuaderno_-toma-_se lo aventó_-ahí están los hice entre clases...

-pero tu como sabias que...

-para algo tienes una boca. Preguntas y te actualizas...

-hmp

-amargado

-¬¬

-n.n

-hmp-_y comenzó a copiar los integrales del cuaderno de la chica_-si los hiciste bien?

-si, eso creo...

-yo tengo una excelente calificación y no la pienso arruinar...

-hay, bueno si tan arrogante el niño pues dame eso-_y le arrebataba el cuaderno-_ a ver si los terminas para mañana, por que si recuerdas me tienes que llevar a mi casa y si los haces bien y a conciencia ya será muy tarde y si me llevas regresaras tarde y te acostaras en la madrugada y como yo no deseo desvelarme llevame a mi casa ò.ó

-vete tu sola

-ahh si?

-si

-bueno me iré a despedir de tu abuelo n.n-_y con eso se dirige a un despacho toca la puerta y le acceden el paso_-buenas noches señor me retiro que pase buenas noches hasta luego...

-si hasta luego

Este al oír la puerta abrir y cerrar y después salir y ver a su nieto ahí

-y tu que esperas?

-...

La chica ya se estaba yendo caminaba lentamente podría ser peligroso pero ella estaba muy tranquila pronto un auto negro bajo el vidrio y vio dentro a Kai y a su abuelo el primero con una cara de me van a matar por tu culpa y el segundo bien no se sabría decir ella subió al carro y ellos la llevaron a su casa se despidió muy amablemente y dio las gracias a Kai por todo y le sonrió con burla entro a su departamento y suspiro cansada solo había medio armado su cama... así que harta solo saco un colchón y se tiro en el acomodo sus cosas para el día siguiente y se durmió.

Perezosamente al día siguiente abrió lentamente sus ojos estiro su cuerpo una y otra ves hasta que la sensación de pereza se vio opacada por la relajante sensación entro a su cuarto de baño el único lugar de la casa completamente arreglado y entro a la ducha

-hoy es un nuevo día que pereza... ahh-_volvió entrar por completo al agua ella como odiaba sentir el agua en su cara le era molesto no sabia por que pero aun así el fascinaba el agua_-aahhh que rico baño... que horas son?-_y miro el reloj de su mano_-si voy a tiempo... aunque si mi mami estuviera aquí me estaría haciendo el desayuno...- _salio tomo la toalla seco su cuerpo y comenzó a vestirse en esta ocasión con un Jean ajustado llegaba hasta su cadera tenia varios bolsillos y cierres era acampanado ahora no solían vender pantalones así..._-como me encantan estos jeans-_tomo una blusa era negra ombliguera de tirantes que tenia como grabados su cabello lo cepillo y delineo sus ojos con negro tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a preparar algo de comer hasta que llego a la realidad_ –de que mi casa es un desastre u.úU mejor como en la prepa... de algo tiene que servir no? ahh-_dio un suspiro pesado y es que se sentía triste sola sin nadie a quien recurrir como detestaba esa sensación y sus padres estaban lejos y ella ahí..._-pero esto puede ser muy bueno...

No muy convencida de ello decidió por fin salir de su casa agradecía a los dioses vivir cerca del colegio por otra parte en una gran casa un joven se veía muy molesto

-buenos días Kai-_expreso en una forma indefinida no se sabría decir si era frialdad cordialidad hipocresía o burla y tras unos segundos_-que no piensas saludar?

-buenos días abuelo-_y se sumió mas en la silla_-"que vergonzoso me va a llevar a mi escuela siendo que yo tengo **mi** moto y me puedo ir solo... como ahora si le da por llevarme el?..."

-recuerda que te estaré esperando a la salida

-"que? Hasta eso! ahh no eso si que no..." ahora iré a casa de Alexandra a terminar el trabajo... continuarlo "después de todo ella fue la que me metió en líos"

-y como se irán?

-de que otra forma... caminando-_entre ellos no eran lo que se podría decir calidos pero bueno por lo menos ahora se llevaban bien (y que seria de cuando se llevaban mal? O.O?)_-hmp

-a que hora regresas?

-cuando-_pensó bien sus palabras_-"no puedo decirle cuando se me de mi gana" terminemos la segunda parte

-te quiero aquí a las 7:30

-que? Pero

-nada de peros

-por que ahora si te da por controlarme y preocuparte? Ya estoy grande, sabias?-_y se fue molesto, no desayuno y se fue directo al auto_-"es una molestia tantos años mandándome al diablo y ahora si se le ocurre..."

El tiempo pasa, para el es demasiado lento su transcurso. Hasta que voltea a ver el reloj de su mano, y se percata de cuan tarde es, y de ahí, que el tiempo se desquito y curso mas rápido se volvió. El seguía esperando y nada, hasta que por fin ve a su abuelo, le dice algo al cochero y nuevamente entra en la residencia

-maldito nada mas em hizo esperar por molestarme

-joven me ha dicho su abuelo que lo espere que el lo llevara y que lo recoja yo

-que? no!-_una reacción poco vista en el_- hmp

-disculpe joven pero tendrá que llamar para que vaya por usted

-hmp

-que modales son esos Kai?

-...-_solo le dedico una mirada de muérete maldito infeliz_-

-bien veo que no te molesta nos vamos

-Ale-_recordó de pronto el nombre, lo pronuncio suavemente_-abuelo-_dijo con algo de rencor que lindo iba a ser llegar a tu escuela y llegar tarde y estar castigado sin tu moto!_-"como mi moto? ¬¬ ù.ú" tengo que ir a casa de Alexandra para continuar el trabajo

-no inventes excusas Kai, Pierre ira por ti, tienes que llamarlo

-es que acaso tengo que demostrarte que tengo que hacerlo?

-por supuesto...

-argg eres imposible... un total fastidio

-si pero estas bajo mi tutela-_dijo echándoselo en cara nuevamente denotando que no podría hacer nada_-así que harás lo que digo y no queda otra

- de todas formas tengo que hacer el trabajo

-los has mencionado mas de tres veces en menos de una hora eso en ti significa mentira-_era seguro lo que el decía y Kai sabia que tenia razón pero ya que había inventado eso lo haría _

Tal como lo había sospechado Kai, llego tarde, primera vez que llegaba tarde. Estaba molesto, y prefiere entrar a cafetería, de todas formas no había desayunado, y tampoco lo dejarían entrar a la clase a esas horas. Entro totalmente, encontrándose ahí con Alexa, no puede evitarlo y va con ella, de todas formas había sido ella la culpable de tener que pasar por eso. Así que, una ves habiendo visto esas hebras negras con seis franjas lavandas se dirigió hacia ella aunque el pensaba que en su cabello parecían ser blancas

-"parecen mas blancas que lavandas... es difícil diferenciar... ayer lo note cuando me toco cargarla, pero como me fijo en eso? Es una pobre inútil que me ha metido en problemas y ahora ella será la que en problemas"tu molestia

-tu menso tienes mi cuaderno!-_interrumpió lo que el chico bicolor decía_-lo tienes ahí?... es que cuando llegue todos estaban haciendo la tarea y busque y busque mi cuaderno-_ya mas calmada era la medida de su voz_-pero no lo encontré así que adjudico eso a que tu lo tienes... lo tienes? O.o?-_era increíble su paso de agresividad a inocencia a ternura cómica _

-eh-_nadie lo interrumpía cuando estaba fúrico_-tu eres rara "ahora no te dejo de definir, bueno... creo que tienes mas atención mía que de nadie"-en eso voltea alrededor-"no vuelvo a ser sarcástico ¬¬ U" hmp "como si en verdad lo fuera a hacer"

-gracias

-de nada cuando quieras-_dijo aun confundido_-"nadie suele callarme cuando estoy así, o nadie permanece conmigo"

-te vas a quedar ahí parado cargando tu mochila? O prefieres sentarte y acompañarme a desayunar? Bien? so... n.n te quedas?

-hn

-vale... tu ya desayunaste?-_lo veía pero el no respondía_-bueno entonces esperame si?-_silencio fue su respuesta_-que bueno que me acompañes a desayunar-_caminaba lentamente hacia la barra sus caderas se movía de un lado a otro su cabello al compás de estas y si vista atrás hasta que giro el rostro para ver donde se debía_-wow-_dijo después de haber esquivado a un tipo con el que casi se estampa_-tengo buena suerte n.n... a ver que le gustara a Kai?... no lo se-_vio fijamente todos los platillos que ahí se encontraban_-llevare esto y esto-_mientras pedía al chico de la café_-genial... bueno casi ahora a hacer equilibrio... nuevamente u.úU ahh

-_tras largos instantes de ver como la chica sufría llevando la bandeja Kai se "desespero" y se la arrebato_-dame eso

-gracias "ahí que bueno así no lo cargo yo aparte ya me dolía la muñeca malditas muñecas frágiles que tengo y maldito pulso de maraquera pero es que no entiendo como dibujando con pincel delgado si puedo hacer detalles es ilógico bueno que si yo no soy la persona mas lógica y racional soy compleja lo admito pero Bry siempre me entendía o por lo menos pretendía y actuaba como si, si entendiera aunque en si era yo la que no lo entendía pero a los instintos no, no, no son de lo peor"

-hmp... tardas mucho en llegar "y que buena vista me das pero estos tarados no dejan de verte... eso es que yo"

_si Kai estas celoso _

-"no es cierto Dranzer no estoy celoso es solo que..."

_que te encanta y no puedes negarlo nadie jamás te había llamado así al atención y no la dejas de pensar _

-"no es cierto!"

_bueno entonces deja de mirarla de esa forma, y deja de matar a los demas con la mirada _

-Oh bueno si no te parece pues no

-argg toma

-para que? O.o?

-para que comas?

-pero si eso es para ti... no has desayunado

-como sabes?

-no sabia pero ahora lo se n.un

- ¬¬ U tonta

-amargado-y _llevo un trozo de comida a su boca_-que? O.ô? ah como sea que mala onda eh? yo que no he hecho nada malo…

-hmp

-parece que no sabes hablar solo dices eso tras frases cortas y de ahí te ponen mute o que? hay no si que eres un niño muy extraño

-estoy desayunando como quieres que hable? y no soy NIÑO!

-hay bueno pero si hoy amanecimos sensibles no? "que tierno se ve pero mejor no menciono nada de eso que no quiero morir tan joven" n.nu

-ya cállate y come no creo que quede mucho tiempo para que toque el timbre... "como puede hacer eso? no lo entiendo es muy rara"

_pero te gusta y lo mejor es que te acerque a ella_

-pues... no se

-como no vas a saber? "a como me exaspera que es su único hobbie? su afición apenas tengo dos días de conocerla y ya me trae de cabeza"

-no se si recuerdes el pequeñísimo detalle de que soy nueva ¬¬ U no me se los horarios "aunque tampoco me se los de mi otra escuela ñ.ñu"-_una mirada de tristeza se poso en sus ojos y ahora comía despacio_-"no puedo negarlo extraño a Bryan... ojala y este bien... desearía poder llamarles, pero no tengo teléfono... aun... creo mi cel... Bryan siempre me mandaba mensajitos cuando se me olvidaba alguna clase y confundía un recreo con clase... o cuando no lo veía el fin de semana a veces mandaba muchos y otras pasaban siglos sin que tocara su cel... y eso es lo que aun recuerdo... a mi de todo me pasa olvide mi vida antes de la prepa que locura no? y algunos detalles luego este trauma y resulta todo tan difuso"ahh la vida es cruel

-"y a esta que el pasa? Esta perdida sumida en quien sabe que cosas, y dejo de comer..."-_pronto comenzó a verla analizadoramente sus ojos_-"son muy obscuros extraños... es poco común... a menos que sea extranjera es obvio que es extranjera... cuantas personas con tez obscura ves aquí bueno tampoco es negra pero se ve..."

RIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGG

-"se ve muy diferente a las chicas de aquí, su tez, su rostro es claro pero parece bronceada, no se... tiene el cabello empapado..."-_examinaba con su mirada a la chica que tanta atención le llamaba_-"sus labios son gruesos... carnosos... rojos serán pintados? De donde saque eso? Ah tal ves de Andrea... o Mónica o de la tonta de... si de esa idiota que se la pasa pintándose como si se fuera a ver mejor, solo se ve peor..."-_y como buen hombre no se había dado cuenta que la chica se había enchinado el cabello que su ropa era diferente y ajustada pero si se dio cuenta que muchos la miraban así que el solo termino de comer y los miro con odio_-"por que la miran?"

-Kai no es por nada pero ya tocaron... "y tenemos clase y no quiero tener retardos claro que si tu si quieres podríamos negociarlo"

-vamonos

-si o.o-había _algo de temor en su voz_-"si que da miedo este tipo x mira"Diux!-_y corrió y la abrazo esto permitió mas pensamientos en Ka_i-niña como estas?

-"mira que buen trasero, que vista la mía... de ves en cuándo seria bueno ir mirando al frente"-_sus ojos solo fijaban una cosa. El lindo y bien formado trasero de la chica nueva-_"no entiendo... ayer parecía no conocerla y ella dice que si y ahora si la recuerda"-_se acerco mas pero obvio en su típica posición de ojos cerrados_-"esperare un poco mas si no me voy..."

-hay niña como estas?

-muy bien y tu?

-pues ahí mas o menos

-y eso

-bueno ay tendré que contarte

-si eso si por que te has puesto muy seria

-sorry es que bueno es...-_y dejo de hablar y los miro a la chica y Kai que al momento de no escuchar a ninguna de las dos se decidió a abrir los ojos y se quedo extrañado por ver otra vez esa tristeza en la mirada de la nueva_-oye pero tu conocías a Kai? O.ô?

-si! Si quieres te lo presento

-pues ya para que? Si ya fui hasta su casa ayer y es un amargado ¬.¬ pesado mala onda que no me quiere...-_y otra ves su jovialidad_-y yo que si lo quiero y lo adoro demasiado ToT no, no, no Diux te digo que la vida es tan cruel

-hey oye no me saludaste que mala onda Kai!

-hmp-_se volteo y se fue_-"pero por que dijo eso como que me adoraba esta loca que le pasa?"

-y ese que? a el que le pasa?

-y quieres que yo sepa a penas lo conozco

-si y te gusta no?

-ahh una cosa es la tele y decir eso y toda la cosa y otra aparte han pasado muchas cosas y...

-y tienes que cumplir lo que dijiste cuando tenias 13 años eh? ¬.¬ lo dijiste y lo prometiste

-vale, vale lo haré...

-oye por que todos te ven?

-no se, eso quería preguntar-en _eso ve como el maestro se acerca y va a entrar_-chin nos vemos chica, al rato nos vemos, te quiero poka-_y salio disparada hacia el salón entro algo agitada y las miradas se posaron sobre ella_- que? argg-_algo fastidiada se dirigió a su lugar tal como lo pensó no habría modificaciones con su lugar_-"a menso que me cambie yo y llegue temprano pero ahí esta bien..."-_los murmullos se levantaron decían algo acerca de si es la chica mira tiene las mechas blancas y cosas por el estilo es la de ayer la novia de Rodrigo_-estos... son daltónicos o que? Son lavanda, lavanda entienden? Es diferente de blanco bastardos... "y luego eso, si acabo de llegar como seré novia de alguien? aunque claro que lo que paso ayer tal ves pueda ayudarme a entender todo esto" si eso debe de ser "pero es que no entiendo como sucedió eso? O.Ô?"algo que no comprenderé

-estas loca o hablas sola?

-no, de verdad no

-pues no parece

-que? De que hablas? Hablas solo? O.ô? no sabía eso n.n wow que interesante

-me mareas

-pero si acabas de decir que hablas solo no? así que, que tiene de mareador que diga que hablas solo y que no soy la única bueno eso ya lo sabia desde hace mucho por que también luego hay unos que tienen cada manías tan raras... que no-_se veía realmente entusiasmada y siguió así hasta que_-y si no sabes era todo un caso el siempre solo por molestar lanzaba, bueno el no el hacia un sarcasmo, entretenía a la maestra, después quien sabe como pero al voltear la maestra se enfurecía con lo que había en el pizarron pero yo no entendía que decía, no entiendo el cirílico pero al parecer la miss si-_tenia un deje de tristeza que no era ignorado_

-de donde te apagas?

Después de haber dicho eso la chica guardo silencio y en toda la clase no volvió a abrir la boca se dedico a hacer los ejercicios del pizarron en ocasiones pasar al frente dibujar escribir... e ignorarlo aparentemente pero su mirada opaca esa misma actitud la tenia otra persona pensando en ella tal como ella pensaba en el

-quien pasa a resolver el ejercicio?-_ve las manos que habían arriba o la única que había arriba_-alguien que no sea el joven Kudnetzov?

-argg-_y se dedico de nueva cuenta a su cuaderno y las manías de su novia, bien de su ex novia, quedaron muy marcadas en el, ahora el era el que se encontraba escribiendo poemas de amor o desamor, de desconsuelo. La extrañaba pero según Falborg eso debía de ser así_-"no estoy de acuerdo Falborg por primera ves estaba siendo normal y bien..."-_y pronto saco su mochila ahora buscaría su difumino, tenia que poner sombras para que el dibujo se viera mejor, que esperar de ese dibujo? era el mejor que el había hecho: eran el y Alexa el encima de ella tirados en el césped frente a un río y un día soleado el la estaba besando y ella mientras era besada sonreía_-"como desearía que esto fuera verdad, pero ya que no se puede en la realidad, que sea en dibujos… donde esta el maldito papel comprimido?"-_no encontró eso a cambio_-"pero que es esto?"-_era una hoja estaba bien conservada pero quien la metería en esa parte de su mochila claro no estaba perfecta pero estaba en buen estado así que de la nada se paro y salio y debido a los percances que habían tenido con el y con Tala le permitían salir bueno y ahora solo pro compromiso con el chico que la verdad era que el tenían lastima pues se notaba su tristeza y uno que otro logro ver como el dibujaba escenas donde se encontraba con Joy_-"es una carta... letras extrañas... ella..."es de ella tengo que ir a un lugar tranquilo...-_y así lo hizo_-bien ella me escribió una carta, ella rara ves lo hace... y a pocas personas...-_abría la hoja era negra y encontró un dibujo_-son varias hojas-_las hojeo y después puso atención en la primera_-es ella y yo cuando estaba en el hospital... parece una historieta... si muy de ella-_puso atención a la historieta en la primera se veía a Bryan en el hospital cuando ella entro cuando se sentó a su lado cuando acaricio su cabello_-Bryan despierta sabes que te quiero... quiero verte bien, tengo que hacerlo para cuando tenga que irme...-_en el siguiente recuadro se ve a Bryan despierto siendo besado por ella_-mira sus pensamientos… lo siento tengo que irme necesito tiempo sabes lo que siento pro ti eres muy especial pero me has hecho daño no tu pero tu fuiste el instrumento así que duele... claro que siempre hay posibilidad-_el siguiente recuadro era uno donde ellas estaban en el viejo edificio semi destruidos cuando estaba sentado con el bueno con Yura pero ella cambio eso y puso que estaba sentado con el y traía unas flores_-toma te regalo estas flores; gracias eres el mejor Bry n.n-_de los ojos del chico peli lavanda escurrían lagrimas_-y esta cuando nos hicimos novios-_habían 12_ _recuadros y dos dibujos un Bryan en una parte media y en la esquina inferior derecha era ella_-sabes que es difícil y te quiero eres de lo mejor pero recuerda estos momentos los mejores o de los mejores espero te guste, como no me gustaría Joy?-_busco la siguiente hoja mas dibujos frases de te quiero te necesito eres especial momentos recuerdos y al final un pequeño poema escrito en una hoja negra letras plateadas cursiva en la parte superior izquierda un decorado como si fuera forjado en hierro tantas palabras_-lo siento...

-Bryan no tienes que decaer

-no decaigo Yuriy ella me da una oportunidad... no esta enojada conmigo, no me odia-_la mirada de su amigo era de compasión_-no me mires así ella me lo dijo

-pero si ella no hablado siquiera con Rebeca o Samara ni Tania

-pero me dejo una carta mira

-una carta? Y por que no lo habías dicho?

-por que la encontré hoy...

-por eso saliste no?

-si así es... no dejo de pensarla tengo que encontrarla me ayudaras?

-estamos metidos en este problema y claro que lo haré ahora solo estas tu...

-gracias

-ahora vamos-_y le tendió una mano_-ha pasado mucho tiempo

-eres un exagerado no tanto

-solo tres meses bueno dos...

-que tan poco tiempo?

-si ella desaprecio el 28 de marzo y estamos a 28 de mayo

-ya veo...

-y tu a penas te das cuenta de que ella te dejo una carta? o.ô? eres un caso perdido, con razón eran novios

Por otra parte de esa misma escuela se encontraban Tania y Samara

-oye esta Joy me mando un mail hace un tiempo. Pero como no lo había revisado pues ni en cuenta dice que esta bien que ya entro a la escuela o en eso estaba pues estaba tomando unas clases de defensas eran intensivas y como había hecho un convenio en esta escuela le permitían hacer como si esos dos meses creo dijo estaría en eso del deporte y pondrían sus calificaciones y como esto sucedió dentro de las instalaciones y el doctor receto que ella quitara todas esas ansias y malas imágenes fue lo que decidió y tu sabes...

-si eso a sido muy fuerte y escogió algo que no creí de ella, ella no es así o no lo parecía la extraño en verdad era muy divertida y siempre teníamos algo nuevo que hacer nos reuníamos y pues sus padres les hable y me dijeron que ella estaba en un apartamento que pro el momento no nos decían nada pero se que lo harán hoy ya he insistido y hoy cederán les volveré a hablar ellos también se fueron y aceptaron lo que ella les dijo no se que ha pasado pero no preguntaron eso es raro se veía que eran muy protectores con ella y no, no se y también el que me preocupa es Bryan cada ves se el ve mas deprimido y bien eso no esta bien al paso que va terminara haciendo algo indebido esta muy centrado en sus estudios y el no es así eso no le interesa solo se distrae con eso y se que esta Johanna nos lo encargaría si le hubiera dado tiempo-_y tal como ella decía en la carta decía espero mis amigas estén contigo si no cuando las vea verán eh?_-pero nosotros no la hubiéramos dejado ir... ojala la veamos pronto...

* * *

espero lo hayan disfrutado y tu tambien Diux que estas al lado mio y aun asi te lo dedico XD pero asi me quieres no? 


	16. Sorpresas

Hacia ya mucho que no actualizaba asi que como ya estamso proximos al año nuevo este va pro el año nuevo y que lo disfruten quienes sigan leyendo n.nu

* * *

-crees que nosotras nos habíamos centrado mucho en nuestras vidas, y nos desligamos mucho de ellos? Digo, yo me la pasaba todo el tiempo con Spencer, y tu desde que apareció Víctor, has estado pero si fascinada, y creo ya hasta son novios no?

-ahh si, bueno éramos no funciono y ahí lo dejamos es como un receso o algo por el estilo pero bueno en fin ya sabes que este tipo de cosas suelen suceder. Le encanto me encanta pero no aun no es nuestro momento como que ya no disfrutábamos el tiempo juntos algo sucedía

-hola de que hablan chicas?

-de nada, am... es solo un tema cotidiano

-como?

-por que diablos desapareció Joy

-ahh eso, pues yo tampoco se nada, a ver si luego reaparece la ingrata, por que no la he visto en el messenger, y de hecho he estado entrando en su cuenta, para que no la cancelen, y tiene muchos mails o.o, y es raro el que ella no lo revise, sabe que le podrían eliminar esos valiosos mails que tiene, y atesora como nada en el mundo esto cada vez torna mas extraño, no creen?

-si y lo mas raro es que hasta ahora nos pongamos a analizarlo no crees? Je ñ.ñu-_recalco Tania_-bueno pero nuestras vidas han estado raras no??

-bueno si pero es que...

Bien silencio era lo que reinaba, al parecer por mas que tratasen de entablar esa conversación no podían, y siempre se iban a tangentes, cualquier cosa, quien sabe por que

-si pero no podemos hacer nada...ella se fue así...como si nada, dejando todo...todo

-quisiera saber donde esta? que hace?,, como esta? Son muchas interrogantes que al parecer así quedaran por un buen tiempo no crees?

-si pero conociéndola, creo que en un buen rato no la encontraremos, y si se a lo que te refieres al verdad no se para que pensamos en eso ella en cuanto quiera reaparecerá por que si no quiere ser encontrada no lo será

-si pero lo de sus correos, es algo muy extraño ella no los dejaría así "todo es muy raro pero que decir todas tenemos nuestras cosas y sabemos lo que es mejor para cada quien yo por ejemplo se que..."-y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos-ahh

En eso llega Tala al lugar donde se encontraban reunidas, su aspecto era algo extraño parecía ansioso y la verdad es que lo estaba por encontrara Rebeca

-Rebeca te he estado buscando todo el recreo que haces aquí_?-su tono de voz trataba de hacerlo parecer neutro peor la verdad es que no podía manejarlo bien_-"en que momento deje de poder controlar tan bien a mi cuerpo y ahora me comporto como un estúpido adolescente, bueno aunque ne si soy un estúpido adolescente"

-pues que mas? platicar con mis amigas que acaso no es obvio?-_ella se levanto y fue directo a los labios de su novio_-acaso el lobito estaba preocupado?-_ella comenzó a juguetear y coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ivanov_-ah?

-yo-_el chico se sentía descubierto y su orgullo no le permitía sentirse así aunque tal ves con ella era un poco diferente pues al sentir esos incesantes labios sobre los suyos no pudo resistir la tentación de deleitarse con aquel elixir que en aquellos momentos se le suscitaba a su alcance sin nadie que los fuera a molestar_-"si nadie nos molestara"

-hey no coman pan enfrente de los pobres

-"pensé demasiado pronto ¬¬ U"

-eres perversa sabias?-_y el tomo a Rebeca por la cintura_-y muy buena besando-_la iba a comenzar a besar cuando el mentado timbre sonó-_que fastidio

RIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG

-lo se Yu-_ya habían dejado al grupito atrás y estaban solos los dos enamorados mas locos que hubieran hasta el momento_-pero bueno que se le puede hacer? Nos volamos la clase? (capar clase saltar la clase no entrar a clase o.ô)

-suena muy tentador pero...

-ash ya se te preocupa tu amiguito no?

-si-_el lobo de hielo bajo la mirada_-no se que le sucede es tan extraño...

-ah Yu tu eres una gran persona has hecho lo que te ha sido posible no te culpes pronto lo aceptara

-es el crees que acepte el hecho? Yo lo dudo

-el tiene que madurar tiene que afrontar sus problemas no solo puede dejarse caer derrotado tiene que hacer algo no solo matarse estudiando para tratar de no pensar en ella

-si, tienes razón-_la miro y le sonrió_-bueno creo que hay alguien que si debería preocuparse por sus calificaciones y ese no soy yo ni Bryan

-ya dejame en paz yo no tuve al culpa

-no??

Por otra parte, Kai que ahora estaba en el salón con la chica al lado suyo. Ambos castigados, por llegar tarde, a cambio de no tener retardo. Pero ella al parecer estaba mas dormida que despierta, y esto lo digo literalmente, después de todo las mal pasadas y el estar ahí y todo ese tiempo arreglando lo uno y lo otro la habían agotado y el sueño la hacia presa de susceptibilidad

-ahh-_termino recargada en el chico bicolor_-Hm. No, no volveré... "no puedo hacerlo no aun no, no he logrado nada no... o eso creo, o será acaso que no deseo enfrentar lo que aun permanece aya?"no

-y a ti que te pasa? "mmm aunque después de todo el castigo no fue tan malo... con tal de ver ese lindo trasero"-_sonrisa pervertida_-"y este nuevo diseño"- _la verdad es que se estaba tratando de hacer el menso pero no podía sacarla de su mente y es que el contraste con el día anterior lo había contrariado_-"y sus recuerdos los ataques que le dan..."

-yo...no eh dormido y tengo sueño...y...

-Ale...reacciona, vamos despierta..."ok creo que es caso perdido, pero se ve tan linda durmiendo así_"-en eso el chico sintió como la chica se recargaba en el pecho del chico hasta llegar a un punto que se detuvo_- yo.. n//n que le pasa..-_expreso dubitativo_

-esto es muy cómodo, es una cómoda almohada...y hay es como Paul, si es como el en definitivo-_mas bien balbuceaba y se arrimaba mas a el. Puesto que al dormir uno pierde calor que mejor que recuperarlo de aquella forma? _

-Paul ¬¬ "quien demonios es ese?"-_si eso es lo que su mente decía y no quería reconocer_-"a mi que me importa quien sea/ si, si me importa me esta comparando con el ù.ú"-_la verdad es que algo se removía en el pero no lo reconocía y mas que nada por que apenas llevaba que dos días de conocerla?-_hmp

-hay...si...n.n, Paul-_la chica comenzó a recordar pero esta vez no había nada malo con ello_-con el es diferente si recuerdo todo, sin-_y fue abruptamente interrumpida por..._

-hmp, deberías de estar haciendo los ejercicios en ves de decirme almohada, o contarme tu vida-_soltó con acritud_

-ash que amargado...-_dijo adormilada_-aparte que culpa...

-si por tu culpa-_recalco esa parte cortando la frase de la chica_-, todo el salón me miro mas fastidiosamente,-_aclaro_- que como de costumbre-_termino con un tono de fastidio y su rostro siempre inexpresivo en esta ocasión si cambio y completaba el lindo gesto del chico ella lo miraba entretenida y el la miraba a ella_-

-yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan-_reacciono en lo que iba a decir_-llamativo o amargado o no se para que te vean a cada paso-ella nunca iba a dar razón a otra persona que no fuera ella

-si claro como no fuiste tu la que se estampo contra mi ¬¬-_reclamo una ves mas_

-hay es que no avanzabas, yo que culpa?-_dijo toda inocente y con una mirada tierna y después un gesto descomplicado alzando los hombros y cerrando los ojos_

-por que nos estaban matando con la mirada-_dijo como si fuera lo mas normal_-"y eso que a mi nunca me inmutan esos pobres mequetrefes y ahora si? Válgame y después que? Un romántico incurable? O me vestiré de..."

_mejor no digas nada Kai que te puedes sorprender _

-"lo que me faltaba ahora Dranzer hablándome para recordarme que según esto voy a quedar perdidamente enamorado de esta chica..."

_no se si lo recuerdes amo pero puedo escucharte ¬¬ y si, si la amaras mas de lo que crees y mas te vale que lo asimiles pronto por que Falborg no se rendirá _

-"como que falborg?"-_su rostro permanecía inmutable_-

-si pero ya que. Estamos en el salón de castigos, y no podemos hacer nada. Aparte ya es la ultima hora, bueno esa fue la pasada...

-mejor no hables-_refuto molesto y volviendo a su trabajo_

-bueno me permites dormir o tampoco?-_ahora ya se había molestado. Ya había fruncido su ceño_

-hmp has lo que quieras mientras no me molestes-_la miraba feo pero aun así en su interior deseaba que se volviera a recargar en el para sentir la calidez que su cuerpo emanaba_-"bien tengo que concentrarme esto yo ya lo pude haber terminado desde hace mucho pero por que no me voy y ya?"-_volteo a un lado y la vio a ella_-"no se pero tengo cosas pro hacer"-_se trataba de engañar pero al parecer el trabajo de Dranzer fue muy bien hecho por que el tenia dudas y no sabia si lo que el decía era verdad aparte Dranzer nunca le mentía y sobre todo no hablaba si no era necesario y a veces ni siendo necesario lo hacia entonces_-"por que ahora tanta insistencia con esta chiquilla" -_se recargo en uno de sus brazos y observo lo que ella tanto hacia_-"no lo se, ni que fuera la gran cosa, no niego que si es diferente"

-Hm.-_se recargo en la banca, cruzo sus brazos y los uso de almohada_-"Bryan"-_quería llorar_-no-_y al fin callo dormida. Pero poco después, la misma pesadilla de todas las noches, la despertó llorando o la atrajo un poco mas a la realidad_-no, no dejame no...-_regularizo su respiración miro ahora si viendo lo que había. Mas no aquella ultima escena donde ambos estaban sin nada, y ella casi violada no, no,... era Kai..., cuando lo conoció, cuando la ayudo, cuando...solo era Kai...lo único que la chica veía era a ese chico de cabello bicolor y fría mirada..._-Kai...-_en eso la chica despertó aun con lagrimas en los ojos con aquella maldita ansiedad y tratando de que lo nublado de su vista se esfumara hacerse un te y salir a caminar pero se percato de algo no estaba en su casa departamento o lo que fuere sino _

-que tienes? estas bien?-_el tono de voz estoico como siempre pero si se el conocía bien podía saberse que estaba preocupado por ella _

-si...por que lo dices?-_pronuncio con arrogancia ahora se escudaba en aquella otra faceta_-"hasta cuando hasta cuando dejare de soñar lo mismo y podré dormir??? hasta cuando dejaras de perseguirme eh???"-_si pudieran ver su cara interna la verían desbordante de lagrimas, el ceño ligeramente fruncido en un innegable gesto de dolor y agonía, su mirada suplicante y desesperación completa en su voz la cual elevaría una y otra ves lo mas que le permitiese esta_-"te gritaría hasta que me quedase sin voz maldito recuerdo muerte de una vez"

-porque tienes lagrimas en los ojos, y estabas gritando... solo por eso-_dijo sarcástico y retándola con la mirada, aunque, el sentía pena por verla así, deseaba poder retirar aquellas lagrimas de su rostro, pero este, era un deseo muy profundo, muy enterrado en si mismo, atrás de aquella muralla de acero que había forjado hacia varios años_-"que patética llorando y gritando como desesperada algo mas teatral podría ser posible que viere?"

-no tengo lagrimas ¬¬-_y desvió la mirada mientras trataba de normalizarse_-"por que? por que? estúpida que soy yo, estúpida mente que me juega jugarretas. Pero es que es tan, no se, y a veces solo quisiera llegar a casa y tirarme en mi cama sin prestar atención a lo demás de la misma"

-y entonces que es eso que recorre tu cara?...es sudor..-_su sarcasmo era suspicaz con un toque de picardía y un trasfondo de victoria, y elegantemente alzo una ceja dando así mas énfasis a su expresión_-"mira que orgullosa resulto la niña"-_pensaba con cinismo_-"y quien mejor que yo para bajarla de sus nubes"-_entraba su lado malo en acción pero fuese como fuere ella estaba incluida en sus pensamientos_-"es tan divertido ver las mil y una expresión y como trata de decirme algo y..."-_sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de una voz_

-no, callate no eres nadie para hablarme así ¬¬

- y como quieres que te hable?-_alzo la voz_- si casi me revientas los oídos...!!

-ya, los dos guarden silencio esto es un salón de castigo, ya tienen los ejercicios?-_dijo el maestro que los vigilaba_-"en verdad que llegue a tiempo hubieran escuchado este jaleo y al que hubiera regañado seria a mi pero en verdad que tengo un sexto sentido y si que valió el tiempo con Lidia si esa linda secretaria que desde años atrás ha robado mi corazón"-_pesaba todo ensoñado y es que durante todo ese tiempo los chicos pudieron haber escapado librándose del castigo y en segunda siendo felicitados pro el director o el superior por demostrar que el que imponía el castigo no estaba denotando así una falla en su sistema_-"en verdad que en esta escuela enhilan mas las cosas, aunque pensando con seriedad que bueno que nada de lo desastroso que pensé sucedió si no estaría frito n.nU"

-y este quien se cree?? ¬¬ ah?-_dijo la chica. Mas en cambio a ella nunca le había gustado que la apresuraran y por supuesto aun no le gustaba_- ¬¬ "pobre infeliz pero ya veras que..."

-como sea-_ella solo vio cuando Kai entrego su hoja_-genial ahora tendré que...-_y vio que su hoja no estaba_ _aun confusa como estaba pronuncio_-terminar... empezar mis ejercicios-_y parpadeo varias veces_-no entiendo-_susurro mientras analizaba la situación_-"el lo hizo?"

-se pueden retirar-una sonrisa cínica se esbozo en su rostro denotando superioridad lo que ocasiono asco en la faz de Kai detestaba que lo mirasen así y solo como recompensa le dirigió una gélida mirada-"este chico con razón nadie lo quiere"

-ni que quisiera estar mas tiempo con esta loca-pronuncio con acritud y el fácilmente podía leer el trasfondo de aquella mirada picante color almendra-"pobre perdedor pronto te veras pidiendo clemencia..."-y tras dar un vistazo alrededor se encontró con aquella secretaria que andaba por ahí un poco agitada-"creo que encontré la causa"

-oye quien te crees que eres? eh?-la chica le llamaba molesta por que literalmente la ignoraba en totalidad-"ash a mi nadie me ignora pobre tonto yo solo quería agradecerte lo de..."

-"demonios olvide que el abuelo me esperaba, no momento"-se paro en seco y al chica se estampo contra el-que no puedes dejar de estamparte contra mi espalda?!!!-estaba exaltado

-lo... lo... siento-recordó la mirada de Bryan ahora veía a Bryan en esa fase sicótico-lo siento-retrocedía pero Rodrigo la atrapo y la despertó a la realidad-ah?-la confusión hacia presa de la chica y el bicolor solo la miraba con algo de desprecio-"no comprendo"-examinando la situación ambas miradas sumadas a una hasta ahora extraña el primero Jonathan Rodrigo McGregor un caballero con un linaje muy antiguo satisfecho pro tener aquella linda doncella como el la llamaría en sus brazos siendo mutilado pro la mirada de Kai que soportaba con gran ímpetu o bien la chica que sentía unos brazos rodear su cuerpo bueno unas manos apretando cortésmente sus brazos para dar soporte del cual en esos momentos carecía y una mirada penetrante del chico bicolor que desconocía la razón su corazón agitado y recordando y completando el rompecabezas de secuencias para ver si así comprendería el "filme"y Kai que veía la cara de inocencia de la chica en los brazos de Jonny chico al cual detestaba desde muchos años atrás-

-que pasa mi amor te esta molestando? te hizo algo?-modulo su voz la hizo suave dulce y que sus palabras acariciaran suavemente los sentidos de la chica que en aquel estado se encontraba indefensa y ambos lo sabían un excelente momento para actuar-"pronto nos era pro casualidad querida mía serás mía mi doncella"

-no "diablos que esta pasando? ya controlaba eso pero es que su carácter es casi como el de el..."me tengo que ir a mi casa-al sentirse tan expuesta solo busco la primera excusa para escabullirse de ahí olvidando la razón de seguir a Hiwatari-"es una excelente razón tengo que ir a casa a acomodarla y también tengo que ordenar todo y mis tarea y oficios y... y... todo eso"-estaba nerviosa pero no lo demostraría o trataría de...

-espera-llamo la atención de la joven que lo miro con duda sus manos a cada costado de su figura y su cabello con aquel movimiento se enredo un poco mas-"es linda y muy sensual"

-si dime Rodrigo? "para que me habrá llamado? O.ò? no lo se pero es lindo por lo menos, el es cortes no que Kai u.ú"

-mi beso-una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro no había que negar que la chica cayo por un instante en la trampa pero se repuso contestando a su vez algo que al joven McGregor le sorprendió-"esta cayendo..."

-que que?-asombrada era la palabra así estaba por aquella osadía pero si bien recordaba se suponía que ella era su novia aun así no importaba no pensaba besarlo!!-"en absoluto"

Y el abuelo apareció de la nada, la chica se sintió a salvo y ganas no le dieron de abrazarlo y decirle de al que la había salvado que era su gran héroe pero seria algo absurdo mientras Kai parecía que le agradaba verlo y una ligera sonrisa se asomo entre la comisura de su labio pero al recordar que lo regañaría llamaría su atención de la forma mas fría e indiferente aunque al momento de hacerlo también se referiría de la gran contrariedad que el había dado y nuevamente su semblante se endureció y Jonny solo lo miro con respeto aunque interiormente lo blasfemaba pro el momento tan inoportuno en el que llego

-abuelo-su tono serio-"aunque como siempre desearía evitar todo esto... es una absurda rutina"

_"que siempre logra ponerte mal, Kai tu lo sigues admirando..." _

-los llevo?-_el había presenciado una parte de la escena y no estaba dispuesto a perder tan buen prospecto de esposa para su nieto_- donde vive señorita Alexandra?

-ah buenas tardes, -_miro a Kai y que su rostro expresaba angustia, pesimismo e irritabilidad bueno aun mas simple de estar en aprietos en estos momentos era como Bryan podía leer esas imperceptibles facciones_-lamentamos el retraso, pero tuvimos que entrar a un curso por puntuación extra. Lo lamento, fue mi idea "claro ahora Kai hace lo que quiero bueno esperemos no se de cuenta de eso n.nu" lo olvide por completo e incluí a Kai en eso lo lamento "es increíble que crea que se parece a Bryan pero aun así que bueno pro que me ayuda a saber realmente que piensa... creo o.o"

-joven McGregor es usted? "al parecer alguien mas ya ha fijado su vista en esta chica y no cualquier persona sino sin dudas este mozo de una excelente familia creo que mi decisión es inequívoca, ella será lo mejor para guiar a mi nieto"

-si soy yo gusto en verle de nuevo "aunque en estos momentos hubiera preferido no hacerlo"-_pensó con sorna aun así sin evitarlo le agradaba aquel culto señor con una mente visionaria y gran carácter_-"aparte de que me prefiere a mi que a su nieto..."-_y miro con burla a Kai recalcándole el hecho_

-hmp-_y el abuelo se dio media vuelta después de saludar_-"esta chica si que tiene muchos pretendientes" cuidala Kai

-que?-_no se suponía acaso que el preferido era su primo Jonny? Por que ahora le decía que esperaba que esa chica fuera de el y que ni se le ocurriera dejarla en manos de su primo?-"_a ver no entiendo? Yo ella? Y yo? O.O ella y yo o//o mi abuelo esta demente que el pasa? ¬¬ esta loco yo no haré lo que le de la gana..."o.o que abuelo? que dijiste? como fue eso?... "tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y ahora me dice que ella es para mi y que no dejara que el otro la tenga? No eso ya es alucinar..."

-como dije cuidala "personas como ella no se encuentran en cada rincón... y que mejor que una chica deseada como ella y no por cualquiera sin los mejores, Kai no niegues tu mirada tu a ella la quieres yo lo se no dejare que te ocurra lo que a mi con tu abuela la deje pro mucho tiempo y me fue difícil recuperarla, ella estaba dolida por que la hubiera dejado y se creo de una nueva idea"-_su rostro se había ablandado_-"aquellos años de mozo"

-yo creo que debería ir me o//o...-_estaba nerviosa y el que la halagaran así alguien que si le importaba la hacia sentirse expuesta en cambio un desconocido solo le elevaba la moral_-"vete largo shu vamos pies muévanse"-_los miraba con recelo_-"creo que no me hacen caso u.ú"

-por supuesto que no señorita Alexandra nosotros la llevaremos a su casa, como una joven como usted se puede ir sola?, eso es inconcebible e insiste nosotros lo pasamos a dejar "y así el tendrá mas oportunidad le molesta que rehuyas de el"

-no se preocupe yo la llevo-_dijo Rodrigo interrumpiendo al abuelo_-es mi novia...y tengo el deber-_expuso airoso_

-pero...yo me puedo ir solita y...además voy a ir a ver a ..."genial a ahora a quien voy a ir a ver" a...Diux

-Diux?-_no conocía a nadie con ese nombre y el conocía a todo El mundo pues ya había seleccionado quienes eran apropiados y quienes no quienes serian plebeyos quienes consejeros quienes harían sus labores y demás y ella a ella no la recordaba era imposible_-"revisare después en mi portátil o tal ves sea nueva"

-si Rodrigo...digo...si a ella es que...hace mucho que no platico con ella n.nU "y es la verdad hace mucho que no hablamos en primera pro que no estábamos cerca y en segunda por que no la recordaba"

-por eso no hay problema señorita Alexandra...yo la puedo llevar con su amiga, de hecho Kai y yo la esperamos en el auto..-se fue sin permitir siquiera que ella pudiera hacer cualquier cosa

-que? o.O "mejor dígame **venga ya.** Digo como tengo otra elección" eh nos vemos Jonny-hacia mucho nadie le decía así al chico y así ella camino en dirección a donde se veía a un dubitativo Kai y un sereno Voltaire-ahh creo que continuaremos el trabajo Kai y yo en mi casa y como esta tan limpia y ordenada claro será genial entrar ahí los dos habiendo estado ayer en su casita ¬¬ U ahh "ni modo ahora comportate normal o decente"

-pasa-le cedió el paso Kai, e inmediatamente ingreso el, y del otro lado entro el abuelo-falta mucho del trabajo?

-si supongo...

-..."que ahora se supone que yo saque conversación_?"-le preguntaba con la mirada a su abuelo y la penetración de la mirada de este le respondió_-"genial quien creería que algún día haría esto? Ni yo mismo esto es una blasfemia!! Una encrucijada es falto de sentido o razón..." la historia es muy buena

-gracias-_estaba de viaje en la luna he ahí la razón de sus tan largas respuestas _

-de donde obtuviste tanta inspiración? "y luego que mas preguntare? Sacaste las cosas de tu vida o te diste un buen viaje con alguna droga? Y de esas tantas llamativas figuras las hilaste y ahí tienes el resultado en una comedia extraña, mas parece que el fumado aquí soy yo"

-ah bueno...-_lo volteo a ver como si fuera algo extraño_-pues es que..."que? que le iba a decir claro como es un excelente momento si, si lo es digo no digo espera estaba en que bueno y si" mi vida es algo compleja y me libera de problemas escribir

-y es a lo único que se dedica señorita?

-a decir verdad no, por el momento estoy trabajando como secretaria bueno no precisamente, manejo el SAE y los contactos de una pequeña empresa en la que estoy empleada-_y le sonrió delicadamente_-pero cada que tengo tiempo libre me gusta fingir que no tengo problemas-_después razono lo que dijo y se quedo en blanco_-... eh pero Kai ya terminaste de corregir? n.nU

-no, aun no por que cierta persona no conoce los signos de puntuación, me toca releer miles de veces ¬¬ "aunque no me incomoda, es muy buena la narración y a pesar de que es de amor los personajes son mas reales y viven las cosas de modo distinto se ven se apasionan y lo demuestran mas no permiten que ajenos los corrompan..."cursi

-Kai no deberías de ser tan severo-_el lo regañaba su voz sonaba gruesa áspera casi era un golpe seco contra el espíritu contrario _

-no soy severo...pero para algo se crearon los signos de puntuación...para que la redacción este mejor ¬¬

-Kai...pues si no te gusta, pues ...jomupu y escribe de lo que tu quieras...-_despeus de ello lo ignoro en totalidad y se enajeno en otro mundo donde el no pudiera alcanzarla_-y señor Voltaire como ha estado?

-o.o...que yo que...y además muy tarde para decir eso ya vamos mas de la mitad del trabajo..."y creo k no debería de estarme quejando"

-pues la verdad muy bien señorita...

-y el trabajo? muchos me dicen que su empresa es de las mejores del la ciudad!!

-realmente...solo hago lo que debo se hacer-estaba complacido pro el conocimiento y las glorias que se le adjudicaban cada ves le agradaba mas esa chica para su nieto

-"genial no me pelaron"...hmp "ahora resulta que yo soy el ignorado tomando en cuenta que siempre ignoro a las personas"

-y por que se cambio de escuela?

-eh u.u...yo por problemas...algo muy raro pero dígame...que le gusta hacer?

-pues, realmente me gustaría encontrar una chica tan especial como usted para mí nieto

-que o//o "como que encontrar una chica tan especial como yo? Yo no tengo nada de especial soy igual a los demás no... yo"

-creo que quien debería seleccionar y ver eso soy ¬¬-aunque no se debía negar que algo dentro de si se removió

_Voltaire veo que ambos estamos de acuerdo _

-"Dranzer ¬¬"

-si algo...debe de ser una chica tan maravillaza como ella "verdad Dranzer? Así que después de tantos años en discordia encontramos algo que nos una nuevamente y resulta ser esta chica mira que inesperados giros..."

_si pero es necesario que colaboremos juntos _

-"acaso eso ya es un martirio para ti?"-tras breves instantes-"veo que si Dranzer y que bueno que cuides que tu amo no te escuche se enfadaría bastante"-si se viera a ambos se vería en un plano diferente hablando como dos personas y a Voltarie como un joven burlón y lleno de vida burlándose de Kai y sabiendo de antemano todas su reacciones-"es mejor que lo cuides yo pondré de mi parte..."

-yo...O.O no yo... llegamos "creo" nos vemos después señor Hiwatari un placer y mil gracias-iba a bajar pero el no le permitió-ah? "y ahora que?"

-deja que Kai te abra la puerta "bien de ahora en adelante volveré a trabajar junto con Dranzer"

-eh-al voltear vio que efectivamente el ya no estaba y le abría la puerta-"hay se ve muy lindo sonrojado"-y le sonrió muy tierna- muchas gracias señor

-Kai

--abuelo-le miro como pidiendo compasión-

-habla cuando quieras que vengan a recogerte, después hablamos-había cierto reproche en su voz-entendido?

-si abuelo

-o.o

-lamento lo que dijo mi abuelo-estaba muy sonrojado-es que el bueno "bueno después de todo pro fin estamos de acuerdo en algo ella es especial"-esto lo pensó inconscientemente

-tranquilo Kai

_"ves Kai es al chica ideal para ti lo sabia tienes que" _

-si si ya se cuidarla-_farfullo molesto aprovechando que la chica no lo escuchaba por estar abriendo la puerta_- "que hoy todo el mundo esta en mi contra? O mas que nada buscándome pareja"

_no buscamos tu pareja ya la encontramos _

-"DRAZER!!"

_ese es mi nombre y no lo malgastes-después de todo el ave de fuego era igual de sarcástico que su dueño _

-Kai? vas a pasar o te vas a ir o que?

-ya que estoy aquí mejor paso y terminamos el trabajo...

-es que, es que mi trabajo

-te acompaño-le resto importancia al asunto así estaría menos tiempo en casa con su abuelo

-bueno o.o "quien lo entiende dice que no quiere estar conmigo y se ofrece para ello o.ô"

-que no entraras a tu propio edificio o que? nos quedaremos aquí en al puerta de entrada todo el día?

-es que...

-_el ya había entrado_-que apartamento?

-vamos u.úU-_dijo resignada al parecer el la guiaba y no ella a el el era quin la obligaba a continuar mas no era al revez_-"que ironico el forzandomea entrar a mi casa quien lo creeria?"llegamos-_comenzó a abrir_-pero te advierto no es nada parecido a tu casa...

-hmp "que acaso piensas que lo que me importa son riquezas o eso?"

-y sobre todo acabo de llegar hace tres días "lease esta todo tirado y a duras penas puedes caminar"

-y se ve no has desempacado nada-_y tiro su mochila dentro del apartamento de la chica_

-precisamente, es que no ha habido tiempo...-esa actitud desafiante ruda del chico la hacia vibrar pro dentro-"y tampoco he tenido ganas ni animos de hacerlo"

-no me agrada trabajar en un lugar desordenado... "ponte a arreglar seria la traduccion"

_"bueno la verdad es que le quieres ayudar para que ella este mas cómoda" _

-"callate Dranzer esto no te incumbe aparte siquiera podríamos trabajar"-y comenzó a ordenar las cajas según las etiquetas que tenían-tienes todo regado

-si es que..."vaya es muy fuerte" a duras penas pude terminar de acomodar mi cuarto y eso entre comillas-le mostró una puerta era el lugar mas ordenado al igual que la cocina-ves?

-pues apurémonos... quiero hacer algo este día ¬¬

-oh lamento lo del castigo

-ya paso ni que pudieras retroceder el tiempo

-ahh "que frustrante, es peor que Bryan el me saca de quicio pero me apoya pero a la ves me reclama, me remarca mis errores y me dice que soy buena, quien lo entiende?? por lo menos yo no"

-que tanto me miras?-la chica no le prestaba atención-aparte que ves?-nada el se quito y ella continuo con la mirada fija ahí-hey? donde pongo esto?-vio como ella caminaba-o.óU

-vaya-era un arete-por fin lo encontré-estaba ida-se levanto-pero por que? no...-y pum contra Kai-

-que te pasa por que haces eso...¬¬ todo por un maldito arete

-no...es que el arete...donde vas a poner eso? o.o

-yo no se...es tu casa, tu debes de saber... "que acaso soy invisible para que siempre choque contra mi??"

-si bueno yo...u.u, pues ponla ahí -la chica señalaba un rincón de aquella habitación-si ahí estará bien

-es un rincón o.o ...eso no es acomodar!!

-si es cierto...

-a ver esto tiene una etiqueta...-pronuncio exasperado

-si-alargo la palabra

-entonces las uniremos y pondremos en el lugar que diga la etiqueta después desempacamos y ordenamos!!-dijo exasperado, aun seguía con la caja pero ninguno se movía-hey

-si esta es de...-se acerco mucho a el, el se sentía raro-de mi cuarto vamos-ella tomo otra caja con una etiqueta del mismo color

-vaya... que "linda te ves" desordenado esta!! "pero que cosas pienso? Por que se tiene que acercar tanto a mi?"

-oye para algo vas a servir ¬.¬

-oye no soy tu esclavo

-pero me estas obligando a arreglar!

-pero es tu casa!

-ah...-divago ella dejo la caja y comenzó a sacar cosas y cosas comenzó a distribuir la ropa-hn

-y el mueble?

-es la etiqueta morada

-o.o?

-en la verde fuerte están las herramientas, yo armo y tu acomodas, si que lindo eres por eso te quiero ah que bueno que te ofreciste para eso "eso que?" arreglar si eso-y se fue por las otras cosas

-que pero? yo? por que? "que no yo debería armar y ella acomodar? Aparte no se supone que es inapropiado que yo este ene su recamara? O//o espera yo acomodare su ropa!!"-pues claramente el chico veía como ella ya estaba trayendo todas las cosas y las herramientas y sentada en el suelo comenzaba a armar

En otra parte Diux estaba hablando por teléfono con ese chico del cual ahora poseía el teléfono gracias a su amiga que bien discreta fue y le dijo

-"me das tu teléfono? tengo prisa, luego lo recibe ahh grax por cierto como te llamas Rei no, no, no ella si que esta mal"

-hola Rei como estas? n.n

-hola bien quien eres?-pronuncio dudoso-"quien será no recuerdo haberle dado mi teléfono a nadie, bueno mas que a Kai..."

-soy...Diux

-ahh...ya se la amiga de Kai... "creo que eso ya aclara las cosas a la mejor el se lo dio... claro desde cuando Kai es comunicativo?"

-si...!!

-como sacaste mi teléfono? o.o

-tu me lo diste, te acuerdas...

-emm...yo...tu te llevas muy bien con Kai verdad?...

-si lo conozco muy bien y el me desespera contestándome con monosílabos ¬¬

-ah... o.oU, si el ha cambiado mucho...aunque con la llegada de esa chica, como que otra ves vuelve a ser el de antes

-vaya..."será que alguien derritió el corazón de Hiwatari" en serio quien? n.n

- esa chica llamada Alexandra...

-en serio ella ñ.ñ "esto es muy interesante ..."por que lo dices?

-por que apenas tiene dos días de llegar y la llevo en su moto su abuelo y el la llevaron a su casa y sigue aya y por que te estoy diciendo esto?

-ahh pues por que me...-pensaba y pensaba pero al no hallar lo que iba a decir repitió la misma silaba- me-seguía trataba en verdad de saber que era lo que iba al decir pero al no recordar dijo la primera tontería que surco su mente sin tener en cuenta que eso no era ello lo que iba a decir pero era mejor decir eso a quedarse callado como imberbe que no sabe ni avalar y suspiro internamente- me quieres?

-como te puedo querer si ni siquiera se bien quien eres...

-ahh si eso si pero me quieres

-o.oU bueno

-y que estarán haciendo en el apartamento casa o lo que sea de Alexandra?

-pues no soy adivino

-pero eres su amigo

-eso es cierto

-ahh ya ves?

-pero es que

-no, no, no. No me hables

-yo

-dije no me hables no captas?

-es que

En eso suena el teléfono de Rei

-quien es Rei?

-es Kai

-que dice?

-que lo ayude a arreglar un apartamento o.o me acompañas? voy por ti

-claro vivo en...

Se simpatizaron mutuamente y pronto el chino se encontró en frente de la puerta de la casa de aquella chica que lo había dejado callado en muchas ocasiones y lo había dejado sin aliento y de ahí partirían a casa de Kai en aquel auto que el acababa de comprar para hacer que?

**Flashback **

-Kai?-dijo tras no escuchar nada-

-ven-dicto al dirección-

-ah?

-si vamos a arreglar aquí...

-si pero... ya colgó u.úU

**fin del Falshback**

**

* * *

ojala les haya sido de agrado n.n**


	17. Debe ser una bruja

Hola aun no he muerto espero les guste este capitulo

* * *

** -Bruja, es la unica explicación-**

Bien, después de meditar un poco las cosas, Kai se dio cuenta de dos míseros, e insignificantes detalles:

El primero de ellos, es que estaba ahí, ayudándole a una chica a ordenar su apartamento, casa o lo que fuere, y no solo eso!!, no sino que el estaba haciendo las cosas, que ella se supone debería hacer, como: acomodar y doblar la ropa!! O barrer. Dejo cerrado ese punto que tan frustrado lo tenia, pensando en que estaba en la habitación de una chica, ordenando su ropa y no había reparado bien en ello, hasta que vio una minifalda, que para ser honestos, no pensó que ella tuviera, y de ahí se puso a ver detenidamente toda la ropa que doblaba y guardaba, no obstante, a ello, se descubrió varias veces imaginándola con determinadas combinaciones... bien era mucho por esa parte. Y un suspiro pesado sobrevino a eso, mas todas las palabras de su abuelo y Dranzer.

Lo segundo, era tal ves un poco alarmante ya que la chica, quizá no vería muy ameno que el sin ninguna clase de miramientos había pedido a su amigo, corrección exigido a su amigo que fuera a ayudarles... que pensaría ella? Digo es solo una chica contra dos chicos... que tal si pensaba eso? y algo mas?... o peor... no, es chica, se decía a si mismo, las chicas no son como nosotros, que a todo le vemos la palabra sexo inscrita...

-ahh-_un breve suspiro dejo escapar de sus labios, se sentía extraño en aquel lugar, en esa situación_-"cuanto tardara Rei?"-_en eso sitio que alguien se sentaba a su lado_-hmp?

-tienes sed?-_dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro_-toma

-ah gracias

-no gracias a ti en verdad o jamás hubiera terminado con such a mess

-pero si aun no terminamos

-pero ya hemos avanzado bastante no crees?-_dijo la chica mientras instintivamente colocaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo? Compañero? en ese momento o le interesaba pensar teniendo ese punto claro ella relajadamente permaneció así_-no tienes...

Rin, Rin, Rin

-la puerta?-_y después se reprimió a si misma por haber hecho aquel acto_-"que me pasa? Yo no estoy aquí buscando a alguien. Yo lo que quiero es terminar mis estudios, y ya ver que hago después... no boberías que me depriman y bajen mi rendimiento"-_aunque eso era un mero pretexto para no volverse a enamorar, o mejor dicho para no volver a salir dañada_-quien será? Si nadie sabe donde vivo-_se fue murmurando mientras se dirigía a la puerta, una vez ahí abrió_-Diux?? Hanna? Y tu, tu, tu eres el tipo ese amigo de Kai no?

-si-_dijo con un rostro totalmente apesumbrado_-"al parecer Kai no le dijo nada de mi..."em podemos pasar?

-am no es por nada pero quien los invito?

La pregunta resultaba sonar ofensiva, Rei se preocupo y al mismo tiempo pensó que seria una perfecta, la idónea pareja de su testarudo y extraño amigo, al tiempo se veía a si mismo pidiendo disculpas, mientras las otras dos chicas solo entraban

-bueno, y que tu no piensas entrar? "que tanto habrá estado diciendo?" Diux es tu novio, o algo así?

-Ale ¬¬

-gommen , em bueno y Hanna como has estado? Cuantos siglos sin verte eh? Desde...

-si desde que te fuiste ¬.¬ U

-bueno alegrate de que me acuerde de ti-_dijo como si fuese la cosa mas normal del mundo, después cayo en cuenta y dijo_-olvidalo estoy loca tu sabes

-claro

-"je je, por lo visto Hanna aun no sabe lo de... bueno cuando se desmayo, no hace mucho que ella esta aquí, es cierto pero creo que ha movido mucho de la escuela"

-aproximadamente tres años de que no nos vemos no?

-si tienes razón, lamento no haberte buscado antes pero tu sabes... esto y aquello...

-no importa, suele suceder "como hubiera servido de algo que fueras a verme, de todos modos no te hubiera reconocido... aunque creo que con lo que aquella ves recopile datos volviendo a ver a Víctor... mmm creo que si recordé algo de ti... creo después cuando vi a Diux, fue un grandísimo flash pero entonces por que contigo no? y después en casa de Kai... si, debí de recordarte en esos tiempos, de poquito en poquito, pues no hallo de otra" aun así, que diablos hacen aquí? Me pueden explicar?

-AMM-_por fin se atrevió a hablar Rei_-lo que pasa es que le hable a Kai, o Kai me hablo algo así, y bien el me dio la dirección para venir...y hablaba con ella por teléfono, y le pregunte si quería venir, y dijo que si pero que fuera por ella, así que fui por ella pero no estaba sola, estaba con Hanna o.o así que así terminamos aquí por causa de Kai

-hmp, hablabas de mi?

-Kai!!-_Rei vio la mirada de mejor callate_-ahh sigues siendo igual de amargado...oXo-_se sorprendió a si mismo diciendo lo mismo que le decía Tyson a Kai_-digo este

-tanto tiempo con Tyson, afectaron las únicas neuronas útiles del resto del equipo

- u.ú no es tan malo

-hmp

-bien en todo caso Kai-_repuso la chica con cierta severidad y mirándolo crudamente-_gracias por llamarlos a ayudar n.n-_le sonrió tiernamente muy a su pesar, y Kai se había quedado estático-_aun así, fue muy osado el haber hecho eso, no crees?-_ella estaba cargando unas cosas de aquí para aya-_en fin, te han salvado Diux y Hanna-_nuevamente, tras decir aquellas palabras sucedió lo que Kai había temido, la chica cayo al suelo_-ahh

-diablos, no otra ves-_estaba preocupado, y la tomo entre sus brazos, y la llevo a la habitación que ya habían terminado de arreglar. Esto sorprendió en sobremanera a los otros tres que se encontraban ahí. Hanna y Rei no entendían que Kai pudiese ser así de atento con alguien_-tranquila, calmate "a ver, piensa que hiciste aquella ves para que se calmara? Am piensa, estaba ahí lleve agua, mmm pero eso no sirvió, estaba desesperado y recuerdo que... am me senté en ese sillón para que el abuelo pensara que estaba trabajando, y ella estaba bien o algo así... y después le dije que tendría que estar bien, y bien..."-_el coloco la cabeza de la joven en su regazo, y después comenzó a jugar con el cabello de la chica, y repetía incesante calmate tranquila estarás bien, y la chica se calmaba, y terminaba exhausta. El respiro tranquilo, y se recargo en la cabecera de la cama_-"bien, por lo menos ya esta bien"ahh-_abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse observado por tres pares de ojos, que le miraban con gran intensidad_-que? Tengo monos en la cara?-_dijo fastidiado_-"ella esta bien así. Yo lo se ahh pero que me pasa Dranzer?"

-Kai, estas bien?-dijo realmente extrañado Rei, que en su vida había visto a Kai actuar de aquella manera-"Kai se ve muy diferente... aunque..."

**FlashBack**

_Se ve a Rei caminando por uno de los múltiples pasillos de aquella escuela _

_"vaya en verdad que este lugar es inmenso" _

_Se topa sin querer con un par de chicas que discutían de algo muy interesante al parecer, puesto que lo habían ignorado en el momento en que pregunto por donde se encontraba la dirección _

_-Leila, si viste a aquella chiquilla? Ósea pobre perdedora, y para colmo se sienta al lado de mi amado Kai!! _

_-pero-la chica pronunciaba insegura-si el te mira con el mismo odio y repudio que a todos los demás... _

_-QUE!! No te atrevas a decir eso de Kai, mi Kai el es algo-y en tono ensoñado-diferente, y que lo conquistare!! _

_-bueno pero-cada vez mas intimidada... _

_-no digas nada sin sentido, el me ama pero lo esconde-y la chica se adelanto _

_-si es demasiado solitario, y no permite a nadie acercarse-y un escalofrió la recorrió _

_Al parecer Kai es el mismo de siempre _

**Fin del FlashBack **

****

-"hasta aquel momento yo creí a Kai igual que siempre, el chico frío y aislado. Y ahora me vienen con que Kai esta en frente de mi con una chica en su regazo?!?!"-_aclaro su garganta para hacerse notar_-no creen que deberíamos terminar, aunque sea de ordenar el apartamento y preparar comida?

-bien ahora que lo dices...-_Diux titubeo un poco, pero tenia una sonrisa picara en el rostro_-yo preparo la comida, pero dudo que haya...

-hmp-_Kai estaba muy indiferente, en teoría, pero estaba pensando en lo mismo_-que perdida de tiempo-_y se recargo mas des complicadamente en la cabecera _

-óyeme que te pasa?? Que acaso no eres un caballero? Digo es tu amiga, tu novia o que se yo, y la dejas así?? No te preocupas por su salud? Ni por ella? La vas a dejar aquí? Pero que...-_la expresión de Hanna aclaraba todas las palabras que omitió, Kai solo dio un respingo no dijo nada, y la miro gélidamente_-hmp

-em chicos tranquilos-_Diux al medio de la discusión, esta parte seria sencilla si Ale estuviera despierta pero no lo estaba..._-am tenemos cosas que hacer no?

-en todo caso es responsabilidad de ella-_y Kai volvió a actuar como en antaño, sin interés por nadie que no fuera el propio_-me voy-_aun así, a pesar de la dureza de sus expresiones, al dejarla a ella lo hizo con delicadeza_

_Vamos Kai que haces? _

-"lo que debo Dranzer"

_solo estas haciendo niñerías _

-"bien ahora resulta que son niñerías. Me da igual... yo tengo cosas por hacer"

_Cómo el trabajo que se supone deberías de estar haciendo? _

-"Dranzer, cual es tu empeño por que este con ella?"

_mmm es algo que no te puedo decir... _

-"bien, por tanto yo no tengo que seguir aquí, o actuar así..."

_te propongo que sigas con esta actitud con ella, y si después de que se terminen tus clases ves que todo sigue igual, dejare de entrometerme en tu vida, y dejare totalmente que hagas lo que quieras con mi ayuda sin refutar _

-"disculpa pero se supone que es así..."

_claro un joven de 17 años? Va a mandar y saber mejor que un...-omitió alguna palabra-que tiene alrededor de seis mil años? En verdad que experiencia tienes y... _

-"bien, Dranzer bien... entonces por que en los torneos..."

_orgullo... y sobretodo, es una especie de contrato que existe... "el destino... que a pesar de todo es impredecible" _

La discusión había terminado siendo algo escandalosa, Diux de intermediaria junto con Rei, hasta que ambos se vieron acorralados por sus dos amigos

-necesito un milagro!!

Y como si dios la hubiera escuchado, el teléfono de Hanna sonó, y esta muy a su pesar se tuvo que marchar de ahí, no sin antes dejarle una mirada muy refutable a Kai, y este una ves que esta se marcho volvió a ocupar el lugar que había tenido tiempo atrás, pero al tiempo que su ceño estaba fruncido, y para conocedores de las actitudes de Kai, como eran ellos dos lograron entender que al parecer se había librado una batalla en la que Kai resulto vencido, pero ambos sabían que con Hanna no había sido, o tal ves si? No podría ser para tanto que llegara Kai a tener hasta cierto punto un rostro de niño regañado ,y sentenciado a un castigo

-"que lo peor del caso es que no me molesta tanto, lo que me molesta es que tenga razón"-_eran de ese tipo de frases las que rondaban la mente de este joven de gélida expresión_-

-no es por nada, pero Kai, creo que te dejo con tu novia eh?

-si yo igual-_y luego miro a Diux con una sonrisa encantadora_-gustas ir por un helado?

-por supuesto como habría de negarme a tal situación?? Digo invitación...

Y así, aquel par de chicos se fue discutiendo pacientemente acerca de que helado seria el que comerían, y cual de todos era el mejor

- ahh pues el mejor de todos es el de capuchino

-puede ser...

Dentro, nuevamente se encontraban ellos dos solos, sin nadie mas que dictaminara algo, hasta que de improvisto el teléfono sonó, y Kai a punto estuvo de contestar de no ser por que la chica se levanto, y salio corriendo tras el teléfono, y casi cayendo al llegar el lograba ver a través de sus ojos la nubosidad que en estos había, impidiéndole así el ver, o tener un digno equilibrio, mas sin embargo llego ahí antes que el, sorprendente fue la palabra que surco su mente

-alo "y ahora por que respondí así??"si papi?

-"papi? No se ve que ella sea pequeña para andar llamando a su padre así... son boberías"

_si pero admítelo te pareció inocente y dulce no? _

-"Dranzer al parecer será mejor dejarte en aquel estante nuevamente"-_pensó mientras una retorcida sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro_-ah?-_pronuncio al ver como la chica hacia gestos para que guardara silencio_-pero-_nuevamente sucedió lo mismo_

-lo siento papi, es que tengo que ir a hacer un trabajo en casa de un compañero-_Kai se quedo pensando, ellos no eran amigos ni nada por el estilo, solo eran eso, compañeros de equipo, y de salón. Pero algo dentro de el se molesto al hallar su razonamiento lógico y congruente_-si papi, aja no te apures si... entiendo vale...que??-_proclamo la chica visiblemente exaltada_-van a venir?? Cuando?? Por que? Digo que bien pero ah?

Kai estaba ahí, ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados, recargado en una pared. Si no era muy difícil el descifrar que estaba molesto, ella hablaba tan fluidamente y con tal... bien como si el no estuviera!! Trataba de analizar la situación

-ahh, si es por eso no te apures, ya paso la recaída, no creo que vuelva a suceder...la tercera ya ha hecho resultados, y no creo volver a estar mal-_en eso su vista centelleo_-"diablos, Kai, el tipo ese esta aquí, y yo... hablando de esto..." me tengo que ir, si chao-_colgó prontamente, cerro los ojos, y suspiro cansinamente_-listo lo lamento... ahora si podemos-_llevo inconscientemente una mano a la cabeza tratando de que esta dejara de dar vueltas, ella sabia que no debía levantarse tan abruptamente, habiendo tenido recientemente uno de sus ataques, se dirigió a la cocina, y de quien sabe donde saco un poco de arroz, y un paco de guiso, hizo una mueca, y calentó esto, en la ahora si ordenada cocina_-esto no será como en tu casa, pero espero te aminore un poco el hambre...-_trato de escoger cautelosamente las palabras_-después de esto, me he de rehusar a seguir ordenando mi apartamento, es caso inútil si lo que debemos hacer es el trabajo-_sonó el micro ondas, ella sirvió en dos platos y busco un poco de agua hallándola prontamente, y dejándola en la mesa del comedor-_no recuerdo que...

-hmp "lo hice mientras estabas dormida y por fin me libraste"

-gracias

No podía negarlo, esperaba otro tipo de gracias, mas emotivo, mas lindo, tierno, no sabia el. Así que solo tomo los platos, que ella llevaba, y los llevo a la mesa mientras ella se encaminaba allá con una jarra, y del modo en que lo hacia, lo hacia ver lo mas difícil del mundo, o que de ella requería mucho esfuerzo, y concentración, el algo desesperado de verla así, se levanto toma la jarra y la llevo a la mesa junto con los vasos, que ella había dejado en la cocina

-itadakimas-_pronuncio ella con tono infantil, y una sonrisa hacia juego a aquel juguetón tono_-provecho

-provecho-_eso lo hacia, mas por las reglas de educación a las que se vio forzado a seguir. Su abuelo no era el tipo fácil de personas, el era demasiado exigente, así que recordando el día anterior, se sorprendió en descubrir cuantas muestras de aceptación había dado el, a aquella chica_-"bruja"-_ese era el único pensamiento lógico que le daba sentido a que tres personas en lo que cabe, pudieran apreciarla, y abrirle tantas oportunidades a aquella damisela_-"esta damisela, momento"-_sus propios pensamientos le provocaron miedo_-"para haber ganado al engreído de Jonny, a mi abuelo y a mi bestia bit, debe de serlo, es encantadora"-_lo dijo con el afán de hacer renuencia en lo de bruja, pero la palabra quedo botando en su cabeza, provocando un eco interminable_-"encantadora"

Ella termino, lavo su plato y lo dejo secando, después se dirigió a su cuarto, a sacar las cosas que necesitarían, y regreso tiempo después a la mesa cosa, que no le agrado a nuestro querido amigo, quien ya terminaba de comer por ese entonces. Ella tomo sus platos, o mejor dicho su plato, y lo lavo en lo que esperaba, a que el terminara su jugo.

Los días pasaban y pronto Alexandra se vio acompañada de Kai siempre. Y enreda en muchos problemas como por ejemplo Jonny, y sus delirios de amor para con ella. Todo por que ella no le prestaba atención, y con sus amigas Diux y Monick, quienes siempre procuraban estar cerca. Al parecer la chica se recuperaba, y comenzaba a ser la de antes, igual de impulsiva, loca y desenfrenada, tal ves solo con ellas, y en privado... y quizá tal vez con Kai, a quien le había permitido estar cerca. Aunque mas bien era como un acuerdo, de todas formas, casi todo el tiempo tenían que pasarlo juntos, por los diversos trabajos que tenían. Y debían mas que nada, entregar dentro de poco, no podían quejarse habían realmente avanzado mucho, y su trabajo por lo que habían logrado ver en la clase, que por azares del destino o milagro divino, les cedieron permiso de adelantar ahí, era el mejor. Y como no serlo con dos perfeccionistas como ellos?

-Bueno muchachos hoy quiero pedirles a los tres finalistas el equipo

De Natalia y Linda

El de Jarumi e Israel, y por ultimo pero no por eso menos importante-_y sin querer la maestra susurro y el que me gusta mas_-ehh bien

El de Alexandra y Kai

La maestra dejo el plumón en su lugar, después de haber escrito el nombre de los tres finalistas

-Bien, lo que quiero que hagan ustedes seis, es hacer un cuestionario donde pregunten quien es... como decirlo? Quien tiene mas afinidad con determinado personaje... quien tiene la característica primordial... por ejemplo, en el cuento de las señoritas-_y con la vista señalo a las dos presumidas_- uno de los personajes es muy metódico, analiza todo para realizar después lo que necesita, mide, calcula predispone todo

-quien será esa?-_dijo sarcástica Natalia_-aquí hay una bruja que cumple con eso, y esta con mi amado Kai-_pronuncio muy enojada y fastidiada eso-_... es una piruja

-en fin, ustedes ya sabrán cuales son las preguntas elegidas, de acuerdo?

Los seis asintieron en modo de concordancia, unos mas emocionados que otros

-"vaya no creí llegar a estas alturas"me siento halagada "es genial, si no lo niego, sentir la gloria jaja, si como no"

Por donde ella pasaba, muchos decían lo tierna y linda que se veía, otros admiraban su inteligencia, y otros tantos la odiaban... aunque eso no quitaba que se fueran a quitar los ojos al momento de verla

-Hm. después de todo no fue tan malo-_dijo a modo de molestarla_

-oh vamos Kai, sabes que adoras estar conmigo-_le dijo en el mismo afán, el chico le comenzaba a agradar, podían pasársela juntos todo el día sin sentirse incómodos_-que vamos a hacer hoy?

-el trabajo?-_dijo como si fuese la respuesta mas obvia_

-amargado

Típico dialogo entre ambos, y es que a pesar de todo, algo había que impedía una mejor relación. No obstante muchos creían que entre ellos dos había algo mas, y era ese algo lo que escondían... he ahí otra razón mas por no querer a la chica, ella con el grandioso Hiwatari, y sobre el hecho con Jonny, que acaso no le bastaba con uno?

Por otro lado en una escuela apartada de esta, se encontraban las otras chicas que habían vivido esa experiencia confina, ajena a la imaginación de cualquiera, y ahora todos estaban al pendiente de lo que pudiese suceder

-Hola chicos que tal?-_pronuncio algo dudosa Samara, ella no era la mas indicada para tratar de romper el hielo_-que hacen?

-pues que parece?

-hacen la tarea, que lo mas seguro es que se le olvido a Rebeca, no?

-oye ¬¬ no siempre soy irresponsable!!

-pero generalmente si n.nU-_Sami dijo descortés_

-Yuriy!

-u.ú bien, bien lo admito

-admitir que?-_en esos instantes llego Bryan _

-nada-_se hizo el desentendido Tala_

-Sami, te juro que esta vez si hice el trabajo, de hecho fui la primera en entregarlo!! Puedes creerlo?

-quieres que sea sincera? O seguimos siendo amigas?-_dijo en aquel tono típico de ella_-"je creo que... mejor me alejo un poquito"

-pues si, si lo hice!! Fui la primera en entregar, por que esto si me interesa eh?? Entendiste?-_salio su lado algo estresado _

-vaya Tala, no pudiste conseguirte noviecita mas agresiva?

-emm-_Yuriy estaba nervioso el tenia que entregar ese trabajo y su agresiva novia como Bryan la etiquetaba era quien le estaba ayudando-_bueno yo

El ambiente era bastante tenso, y ellos se sentían bastante diferentes

-yo no he terminado mi trabajo

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que Samara se quedo de hielo, Bryan analizo a ver si aquel era su siempre recto y al corriente amigo, para después desembocar en sonoras carcajadas

-jajaja, tu no hiciste el trabajo-_dijo con dificultad Sam_

-y sobre el hecho, tu irresponsable novia te esta ayudando??

-jaja y luego que?? El mundo se va a partir en, dos y ahora si resultara cierta la teoría del fin del mundo??

Vamos...-_después medito un momento_ _y dijo_-hablando del fin del mundo-_medito el pelirrojo_-Kai me dijo en que preparatoria estaba...

-vaya en verdad que será el fin del mundo-_y ahí se acostó Bryan utilizando a su amigo como almohada_-que??-_dijo tras el quejido del otro-_no me pienso mover

-ahh no?-_y Tala se levanta de ahí dejando que la cabeza de Bryan se estampara contra el suelo, puso un pie en el cuello de este y amenazadoramente dijo_-ahora has algo útil, y ayudanos a hacer mi trabajo entendiste?-_ese tono era señal de peligro y Bryan no refuto nada después solo sonrió de medio lado cayendo en cuenta por fin de que su amigo lo hacia como un amigo normal no como el cyborg que llego a ser_-que y ahora de que te ríes?-_extrañado pronuncio _

-pues de que mas...??

-de mi? O.ô?

-nooo de Samara, eh?

-oigan, dejen mi nombre en paz!!!

-bien, bien si me rió de ti Ivanov

-Kudnetzov me estas retando?

Al parecer volvían a ser los de antes, y aquel denso ambiente se había roto por completo, en eso llega Tania

-hay hola!!-_la resignación se apodero de ella, al igual que un poco de fastidio_-hay no vallan a comenzar ya!!

-ohh, solo le quería decir a mi líder que por fin éramos adolescentes normales-_y se encogió de hombros, pero el comentario provoco un escalofrió que corrió por la espina dorsal de todos_-hey no me miren así!! Es la verdad!!, bien Ivanov, posponemos el combate?

-ahora huyes de mi?

-no, pero es para la próxima clase tu trabajo n.n

-Sami tu no te sientes excluida?

-ah decir verdad si

-REBECA?

Y todos voltearon, y la chica ya no se encontraba ahí, el pánico cundió hasta que la chica reapareció segundos después diciendo...

-ahh Yu ya termine tu trabajo, y lo entregue... dijo la maestra que quienes lo entregaran antes, tendrían calificación extra, o los ayudaria n.nU, y siendo sincera

-siendo sincera que?-_dijeron todos a coro_-

-pues no vas muy bien en la materia n.nU

-eso es cierto-_y fue directo con ella y la tomo por la cintura_-gracias amor-_y la beso sutilmente_

-si van a hacer sus muestras de afecto, que sea mientras no este presente de acuerdo?

-vamos Sami no me dirás que te da envidia?-_se acerco demasiado Bryan a observarla directamente a los ojos-_o si?

-como crees?-_pero la chica se había sonrojado_-"los ojos de Kudnetzov son muy atrayentes"pero podrías alejarte de mi?

-si, de que puedo...puedo-_y añadió juguetón_-pero de que quiera...mmm

-óyeme pedazo de!!!-_y le suelta una cachetada mientras su rostro se ponía cada vez mas rojo_-

-pedazo de que Sam?? Imbécil? Desgraciado? Que pude hacerte una jugarreta!!

Y nuevamente todo estallo en carcajadas, mientras Sami solo se ponía lo mas indiferente que le era posible

-bueno-_el tono de siempre para llamar la atención_-Spencer me dijo que les dijera que, tenia carro!!

-que el bueno para nada tiene carro y nosotros no?? Bryan idiota te dije que no gastaras ese dinero!!

-no lo gaste-_dijo a al defensiva_-lo invertí

-coño lo perdiste!!

-esa boquita mi amor-_y lo beso_-que tierno eres n.n

-bueno bueno tortolitas, menciono algo de molestar a alguien...

-Sam que tienes en mente?-_dijo Rebeca tras ver al mueca que la otra chica hizo al escuchar molestar_-habla!!

-ohh que hay alguien que me las debe-_y miro reciamente a Bryan_

-yo que?

-bien me hacen caso o que?-_repuso Tan_

Y la atención se centro en ella

-en resumen lo que quieren, es ir aya y ver que pasa, dijo que seria como un viaje de amigos del cual nos exilio... así que chicas-_dijo en su tono mas "sentido"_-que haremos nosotras para cuando acabe el curso?

-"con que molestar a Kai, no estaría mal... de todas maneras molestar al amargado es algo que realmente me pondría de buen humor"

Por otra parte Kai se encontraba nuevamente con Alexandra en casa del primero

-achu

-Kai que preguntamos de nuestro personaje principal, salud

-...

-bien gracias por tu cooperación... este chico es dulce, amable agradecido, sonriente, optimista, caballeroso, muy apuesto, ingenioso, compasivo, aguerrido... algo ingenuo, un poco torpe de vez en cuando, irritante, muy cursi, y blasfema poco cuando están damas y cuando no... digamos reluce su lado obscuro

-Hm.

-y que ponemos en el cuestionario?

-me da igual...-_estaba fastidiado y es que todo lo que Dranzer le decía le retumbaba en la cabeza_-"y no faltara mucho para que me comience a decir, que por que no he hecho caso"-_suspiro exasperado_-"pero que puedo hacer yo?"

-bien, haré lo que se me de la gana

-ah

-coño-_murmuro_-pregunta uno quien es el mas guapo, apuesto y sexy del salón-_era un tipo de venganza contra Kai por haberla ignorado _

-después el conoce a su compañero no? es edad media... pero futurista...y su amigo es un don Juan, apuesto pero imbécil

-ya se preguntemos que quien es el mas... seductor?-_dijo lo ultimo dudosa_-no algo mas...

-bien veamos, el era bueno usando armas de fuego no? por tanto tiene que ser ágil, y a su vez utiliza mucho el doble sentido... pregunta quien es el mas suspicaz...

-genial n.n

Así siguieron con las preguntas hasta que ya por la mitad

-Después pongamos a la principal no Kai?

-si-_dijo desinteresado_-pero por que a la mitad de todo?

-ahh por que seguramente hay algunas que querrán ser el centro de atención, y así pensaran que este es un papel secundario y nos dará resultados más convincentes

* * *

si son tan bondadosos de dejarme un review solo en click en go y ya n.n 


	18. La Obra de Teatro

Hola espero les gute por fin actualizo n.n

* * *

**La obra de teatro**

-perfecto

-quien tiene el rostro mas inocente

-cierto, esa es su característica principal-_pronuncio emocionada _

-de resto, es una niña que no se defiende, loca enamorada que vive al filo de las reglas, no rompe ni un plato, loca enamorada... niña sosa, que después termina por ser valerosa, adora vestirse femenina, y que mas?

-siempre busca estar lo mas presentable, sigue reglas de etiqueta...-_y después dudosa dijo_-que me fume cuando la cree??

-la idea de que después se vuelve aguerrida? O.ô?

-supongo-_y le sonrió a su compañero, después sin pensarlo, ella llevo una de sus manos al rostro, y con el dorso de su mano tallo sus ojos_-mmm estoy cansada... tengo sueño...-_esperaba de parte de Kai un "y a mi que me importa" que nunca llego_-"y ahora?? O.o??"

_vamos Kai es tu oportunidad, se amble con ella, dile que si gusta descansar y tu terminas el trabajo _

-ve a dormir-_no salio muy lindo, pero trato_-"lo juro"yo termino-_ella bostezo_-"listo"

-gracias pero... no seria justo, y aparte...

-_el la estaba dirigiendo a uno de los cuartos de la mansión_-duerme aquí. Te despierto cuando termine

-pero yo nunca...

Demasiado tarde ya se había ido

-Hm. bueno... ya que siendo sincera no vi por donde íbamos creo que mejor me quedo aquí no sea que me pierda... pasaron diez minutos en los que dio vueltas a lo tonto en la habitación hasta que se canso y sentó en la cama, reflexiono al respecto de la inesperada amabilidad de Kai

-es cierto que a mi no me trata mal pero nunca había sido así.. no después de lo de mi apartamento...

Siguió reflexionando hasta que cayo rendida en la cama, tiempo después Kai llego al cuarto donde la había dejado, estaba molesto su abuelo había comenzado a decir qu era un irrespetuoso que, que iba a pensar Alexandra de su nieto ósea de el

-"a mi que em importa que piense de mi?"

Y en su cabeza seguía el sermón de: y como crees que ella se sintió? Digo es una niña bien educada y que con esas confianzas ya no querría ser su esposa y se quedaría con su primo cosa que realmente le irrito a el que le interesaba todo aquello tal ves muy en el fondo del abismo si pero aun no lo reconocía así que en esos momentos era lo ultimo que importaba

-"en verdad hice mal en dejarla dormir en mi cuarto?"

La duda persistió mientras tanto Dranzer hablaba con Voltaire felicitando tan buen trabajo en equipo que estaban haciendo

Dranzer al parecer sigo siendo bueno en el teatro

_Si... con lo que la conquistaste a ella _

Seria muy gracioso que a ellos les pasara lo mismo no crees?

_Si que terminaran juntos en una obra... aunque... _

Ya seria presionarlo demasiado... ya reconoce que le gusta

_En serio? _

De cierta forma así lo hace, al mencionar que ella quedaría con Jonny se disculpo conmigo y se fue a buscarla

Los dos seguían discutiendo del asunto mientras Kai por fin había llegado a su cuarto encontrando a la chica dormida. No, no era que le interesara es que el era un caballero a fin de cuentas y eso era una falta de respeto no?

-comienzo a acostumbrarme a verte dormida...

Ella solo abrazo mas a la almohada, almohada que le gustaría ser el

-que estoy pensando eso no esta bien...-_se sentó en la cama_-al parecer me estoy volviendo loco entre ustedes tres

-mmm-_se levanto y tanteo al lado suyo sin abrir los ojos_-agua?-_bostezo nuevamente, se tallo los ojos y comenzó a estirarse lo que provoco un sonrojo en el Hiwatari_-mmm

-si quieres te traigo-_dijo evitando verla y menos mal para el orgullo de ambos pues sino hubiera percibido su rostro sonrosado _

-gracias-_dijo mientras sentía su corazón acelerado_-"que me pasa solo nos llevamos de conocer un par de meses un mes de hecho y ya yo no"

-ten-_le estiro un vaso con agua_-al parecer a ti también te da sed en la noche, que te obliga a levantarte

-si...-_dijo algo ida_-espera!! Este es tu cuarto?? O.O?

-mmm si por que?-_pero extrañamente sentía los nervios de que ella el fuera a decir todo lo que su abuelo dijo y que le dijera irrespetuoso y bla, bla, bla_-"no, no estoy nervioso... es solo sugestión creada gracias a Dranzer y mi abuelo que quiere que me case... con ella"-_y un lindo color rosado asalto sus mejillas haciéndolo ver al parecer de Alexandra sumamente enternecedor y lindo_-"por que me ve así?"

-es que me imagine tu cuarto diferente... un poco mas obscuro... y lleno de beyblades, anillos de ataque defensa... este...

-sabes jugar beyblade?

-si... y Art. hace el trabajo mas sencillo me cuida mucho

La noche paso rápidamente, y gracias a que el abuelo de Kai había comprado el lugar donde ella laboraba, no tenia que preocuparse, ya que este digamos, la dejo al tanto de Kai, demostrándole a ella el mucho aprecio que sentía por su nieto, pero ella al hilar las cosas se dio cuenta de que algo había sucedido antes que hacia que Kai fuera distante con su abuelo, que el le temiera... así fue como la llevaron a su casa, mas que nada por insistencia de esta, y excusas como no quiero incomodarlos además mis cosas están en mi casa.. bueno unas cosas... al día siguiente ya se encontraban todos entregando las hojas de cuestionario y ellos se vieron libres de tensiones, dirigiéndose a algún lugar de por ahí donde se recargaron en un árbol y ella en el

-eres muy cómodo sabias?

-hacia mucho no me decías eso... comenzaba a alarmarme-_dijo sarcásticamente aunque feliz de tenerla tan cerca_-y cuando beybatallamos?

-cuando quieras...

-hoy?

-no tengo aquí a Art. Así que no se puede...

-bien... quieres ir a comer fuera?

-wow el mundo se va acabar el grandioso Kai Hiwatari me ha invitado a comer lo que yo desee!! No puedo creerlo dios!! dime el Apocalipsis cuanto tardara en consumarse?? Digo para que querías salir del plantel so pretexto de...?

-hmp-v_iro el rostro sonrojado_

-ohh no te enfades-_y le sonrió mientras se abrazaba un poco a el_-gracias!!!

Escuchar esas palabras venidas de los labios de ella le hacia sentir bien... pero no estaba eso bien o si? Digo el era un témpano de hielo que ahora se derretía ante ella y ella ante el abría la puerta de una posible esperanza

-y que quieres comer?-_Dijo una ves ya afuera del colegio_

-pues comida japonesa!!

-bueno-_y la llevo en su moto_-prometo no ir muy rápido... o tratar

-te escuche ¬¬

-no te matare

-y no tengo miedo

-solo me quieres sacar las viseras no?

-ohh bueno pero que delicadito me saliste

-y que amargada estas hoy eh?

-ash y ahora resulta!!

-si-_y para esto ambos ya tenían el casco puesto y se dirigían a un restaurante Japonés que a Kai le fascinaba_-espero te guste

-al parecer te levantaste muy de buenas no??

-Hm.

-pues que soñaste? O que hiciste?-_el chico nada mas procuro no ser visto _

_-_hmp

-sabes... Art. Ah estado muy extraña... dice que ya me deje de niñerías-_y para eso tenia un rostro muy gracioso y tierno_-no la entiendo

-dímelo a mi... Dranzer no pierde oportunidad para... "insinuarme que eres para mi"

-que extraño-_dijo pasando totalmente por alto lo que el chico dijo _

Una vez habiendo terminado su comida regresaron, llegaron al salón todos los vieron y de pronto la mis dijo

-Su cuento ha sido seleccionado por el grupo

-genial

-Hm.

-ya mañana les entregare los papeles a cada quien y comenzaran a memorizar diálogos entendido?

La emoción no se ocultaba, les parecía muy buena idea todo eso. Por su parte ellos dos habían pedido salir por cuestiones de trabajo... bueno pidió ella eso, y jalo a Kai consigo sabiendo lo mucho que le disgustaba estar entre tanta gente ya mañana seria otro día... día que tendría muchas sorpresas

-gracias Kai-_y lo abrazo_-estuvo delicioso-_y sus ojitos estaban O_-me encanto fue genial merci!

-que bueno que nos sacaste de ahí...

El día paso y al día siguiente entraron ellos dos

-Kai tu amigo esta loco o.o

-bueno que tus amigas nos son muy cuerdas ¬.¬

-seh pero yo que culpa de que no le caigas bien a Hanna?? No te desquites conmigo "al parecer ha amanecido muy de buenas otra vez que buena onda n.n... bueno aunque el hecho de haber perdido nuestra apuesta y traer puesto lo que el eligió de mi ropa puede que también ayude ¬.¬ por que le encanta verme así?"-_traía puesta ropa muy coqueta y tierna y Hanna se había encargado de su cabello maquillaje y accesorios y Rei de que Diux no se infartara se quito un mechón lavanda que travieso se atravesó en su rostro_-lavanda... "Bryan hacia tiempo no me acordaba de ti"

-que piensas?

-yo nada

-que linda eh?-_dijo al saber la reacción que tendría!! _

-si claro ahora mejor dime Karin!! No digo?? Que te pasa? Tu!! Aparte por que?? No me gusta!!! Claro tenias que encontrar lo único rosa que tengo!! Solo para ¡!

-vaya Ale creo que caíste en el juego de Kai n.nu

-Monick!! ¬.¬ no es justo

-el gano y dio donde mas te dolía verdad?

-gracias por el apoyo de por si voy tarde por culpa de este-_y mientras Kai sonreía airoso_

-bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos en el receso!!-_se despidió una alegre Monick-_"esos dos mas que amigos o compañeros que se dicen ser parecen novios jaja"

-si chao-_dijo toda resignada la chica miro a su lado a Kai quien siquiera se inmuto por la despedido_-"si claro di adiós, o cambia o has algo!! Ahh pero mira que me estoy fijando demasiado eso no es de mi incumbencia"

Por fin llegaron a su al aula después de por fin reaccionar de su trance, y al entrar vieron a todos yendo y viniendo, de aquí para acá, y cuando los notaron fue así de ¡por fin llegaron!!

-Alexandra tu eres Karin Marian y tu Kai eres Lestat

Ellos quedaron de piedra. Llegan dan esa información, y Ale tardo mas en asimilarla, que lo que tardo Kai en comenzar a discutir con la maestra, perdiendo la batalla, pero ganando estar exentos de cualquier otro trabajo si lograban hacerlo bien, así el se retiro a su lugar junto a la ventana y se aplasto enfadado, Ale salio de ahí con cara de haber visto un fantasma

-Ale que tienes?? Que te hizo ese poco caballero?!? A ver que se atreva a!!

-Fanny -_dijo llamándola por primera vez con aquel nombre_-

-que paso Ale?

-toma-_le puso en las manos el libreto_-lee

Y se fue de ahí

-pero que habrá pasado? O.o no entiendo "se ve tan rara vestida así he logrado un buen trabajo jaja"

En eso, de la nada aparece Monick con una mega sonrisa, como las de siempre, solo que esta despedía un aire de picardía, de travesura que asusto un poco a Hanna, quien hacia poco se llevaba bien con ella... en si desde que por casualidades del destino dieron juntas por Ale y Kai

-Kai es un tonto que le habrá hecho a Ale?

-te aseguro que nada. El la adora

-pero en aceite, es pedazo de... que se cree? Siquiera tiene un buen carácter, además de ser un pesado, amargado, cara dura, fastidioso, engreído, altanero, arrogante...

-para quienes son tantos halagos mi amor?-_pregunta Omar muy meloso para con su novia, su querida Fanny, y sin quererlo mucho, miro hacia atrás y encontró con horror la clase de gente que se acercaba, prefiriendo así marcharse-_lo siento mi princesa pero sabes que solo vine de rápido, espero nos veamos pronto... hasta la cena-_y con un profundo y apasionado beso se despidió de su amada princesa_

-hay es que es tan lindo, el-_dijo con ese tono chillón de gran emoción-_el si que es un caballero, debería ese mozalbete aprender de mi Omarcito que es todo un amor, a ver si así alguien llega a querer al amargado ese de Kai-_y nuevamente esa cara de enfado molestia y demás se apodero del rostro de la chica Monick solo estaba así de bueno_-si por que si no va a vivir amargado toda su vida... perdón cual es la diferencia con lo que esta haciendo ahora?

-que me respetan y por lo general no hablan mal de mi, o por lo menos ante mí

-ah pues mira niño rico, tu no eres ni un caballero, ni eres amable, y eres incapaz de amar así que pues tu estas mas que perdido

-y que más?-_estaba siendo tolerante esa era amiga de en primera de su amiga y en segunda de Alexa_-"por que me mira de aquella manera como si esperara que le insultara pues que me cree? Un..."

-vaya después de todo ya no eres tan sin corazón, alguien al parecer esta haciendo una grandiosa excavación...

El bicolor quedo perdido en esas tristes palabras, que no eran muchas mas de las que dijo para insultarle, y es que ellos dos, desde que tenia memoria nunca se habían llevado bien, bueno que decir ella tampoco era una de las mas queridas de la escuela pero tenia su estilo y a su amor a su lado, siempre en cada ocasión que lo necesitara... aparte, si el bien iba a saber eso, de que te quieran o no es solo cuestión de tontos dirigiendo a mas tontos, y ella no necesitaba eso, tenia a sus amigos y con ellos era con quienes se la pasaba, quienes la llegaban a defender y demás en ese caso que mas podría agregar?

-"amor, que tontería cosa mas trillada invento de la mercadotecnia para que se vendan tarjetas globos notas corazones globos dulces... y se genere mas movimiento de dinero poder entretener a la gene con algo vano como eso... es tan precario, no es necesario de una fecha para uno poder hablar o escribir entonces por que solo lo hacen en esas fechas?"-_el chico bufo molesto y solo siguió su camino en un gesto de soberbia había una razón para que le hubiera salido de clases y no era precisamente alejarse de tanta ineptitud_-"esa tonta ya me hizo olvidar de lo que haría"

En eso puede comenzar a escuchar a una voz toda histérica gritando cosas desde lo absurdo que era y...

-si KAI TIENE LA CULPA!! Si el no me hubiera ignorado, yo no hubiera escrito eso entonces yo no estaría metida en ese problema!!!-_Kai estaba muy molesto_-pero es que el condenado imberbe esta condenadamente bueno demonios y esas tipas que solo

-ahh así que te gusto?-_y el se había acercado a ella por sus espaldas y con un tono bastante ronco murmuro aquello, la chica entre sus brazos se estremeció y de pronto giro con una expresión decidida_-"que ahora que harás? Té descubrí"

-idiota si no fuera por tu culpa no estaría en problemas y sobre todo quita TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE MI CUERPO YA-_y el no lo hacia, ella comenzaba a temblar de ira y pronto utilizo todas aquellas artes marciales que aprendió y lo tenia en el suelo, ella posada encima de el pues así por lo menos su peso serviría de ayuda para que no escapara, el era hombre por tanto mas fuerte que ella y aunque ella fuera muy fuerte tampoco tenia la fisonomía de ellos que están constituidos con mas fibras y sobre el hecho Kai no era especialemte débil sino lo contrario podía verlo en sus brazos su pecho_-"en realidad..."te dije que te alejaras de mi, que no entiendes el castellano?-_una aparte de ella moría de miedo y la otra de rabia y eso se reflejaba en su mirada_-tonto

-Alexa!!

-Hanna!

-cuanto tiempo sin vernos

-oye!! Ese es mi dialogo

-mmm pues oye hentai mira como te encuentro y como vienes a eludir el tema

-que? O.o a que te refieres?-_y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la situación se quito de encima del Hiwatari y se fue corriendo llevando a Hanna consigo_-dios gracias Hanna no, no, no yo casi me muero el es un pervertido malvado, egocéntrico, feo, perverso

-pues yo creo que mas bien tu eres todo eso, por que el no te tocaba por respeto... como decirlo? un movimiento en falso y tocaría hasta donde no mas... y eso que el tipejo ese como que no me agrada... pero hay que aceptar que a pesar de traer falda, estar encima de el y pues... si, si tiene por lo menos eso respeto hacia ti

-Hanna se supone me tienes que ayudar no perjudicar... aparte donde esta Omar que no iba a venir hoy?

-ahh si pues ese tonto cretino se fue solo por argg-_y comenzó a hacer mas gestos y gritillos de desesperación como toda fresa que era, eso si una fresa muy especial que gustaba del anime que si subía a camiones que hacia lo que el venia en gana y que no era pretenciosa, y sobre todo buena amiga aunque algo Emmo. también_-argg ash es un tonto solo por que tenia cosas que hacer vino de pasada es que, que se cree?

-ya tranquila, es que a veces no se puede todo y tu sabes

-oye y por que me diste esto?

-ahh bueno me tengo que ir...

-por que?

-bien, hoy no tengo ganas de pelear, así que solo leelo y ya veras por que... toma en cuenta que ahí dentro están los personajes principales, la lista y todo lo que decidió el salón, ya me voy matta ne- _no era difícil adivinar que estaba demasiado molesta y frustrada por aquello y es que eso debería de ser interesante puesto que a ella le hervía la sangre o eso aparentaba, pues en si moría de vergüenza y temor_-"no no quiero recordar nada de nada y no quiero mas psicólogos si yo estoy bien, bueno no tan bien pero si"

Una ves que vio que su amiga estaba lejos, Hanna tomo aquel libro, lo agarro, lo observo y de pronto un par de hojas se resbalaron del interior del volumen, y con algo de curiosidad las recogió del suelo, y al leer los primeros dos nombres y los papeles, supo que eso estaría muy interesante, así que una sonrisa medio siniestra broto en su rostro

-creo que Andrea estará muy interesada en esto-_en eso su celular sonó vio quien era, su querido y adorado Omar_-"quien me dejo en segundo plano siendo que hace poco acaba de regresar del intercambio!!"-_contesto_-si que quieres?-_dijo bastante enojada_-no no vengas yo tengo cosas que hacer, no, no, no me importa ya vete has lo que quieras yo aquí me las arreglo, si ya adiós-y_ sin permitir que el otro pudiera decir algo mas colgó el teléfono y fue en camino de su amiga_-hey Diux-_dijo después de estar un rato buscándola mientras se encargaba de no responderle a Omar_-"quien se cree que es? Ósea como? Primero viene y se va así como así de rápido, no bueno"

-hola Hanna como estas? Que haces por acá?

-vengo a mostrarte esto-_y sus ojos brillaron con un tono maquiavélico que hasta a Diux le dio miedo_

-sabes, que bueno que somos amigas n.ñu

-que acaso no quieres leer la obra en la que...-_dio un tiempo de suspenso_-Ale y Kai-_dijo en un tono fastidioso_-serán los protagonistas?-_de pronto salio con un tono súper acá_-ósea yo la veré, y le ayudare, jaja pero pues ya ves, esta ves me quito a mi la oportunidad de una obra

-si Hanna tu que te la vives en teatros musicales y esto y aquello

-ya ves lo que son las cosas, aparte ya tengo mucho con lo que tengo, el violín, lo de el teatro musical, y tu sabes todo eso

-bueno, bueno que es lo tanto que dice ahí?

-no se, es que tu sabes yo de buena amiga me espere a venir contigo para que leyéramos juntas lo que seria de Ale tu sabes aquí entre nos

-_leyendo su mente_-para molestarla vilmente después no?

-no digo, si se presta la ocasión

-por que no?

Y así fue como ambas chicas terminaron abriendo el libro, que por cierto tenia muy buenas ilustraciones

-oye pero si que le metieron empeño a esto

-quieres decir que esto no es una obra real? digo comercial bueno... tu me entiendes no?

-si Diux, quiero decir que este fue el trabajo que les dejo la maestra, pero creo que exageraron un poco

-yo mas bien pienso que ambos son unos perfeccionistas a morir

-a bueno eso también pero...

-si, si, si lo que sea a leer no?

_Y todo empezó como en un cuento de hadas, en un campo abierto y una villa sin males un verano brillante y un sol resplandeciente cuyos rayos daban directo al chico mas apuesto que jamás alguien haya visto su hermosa sonrisa pudo cautivar a cuanta chica cruzara por esa plaza. Un lugar donde lo natural y el medioevo y por supuesto la tecnología estaba mezclado, ficción y realidad todo junto y ahí aquel sonriente y amable chico veía las horas pasar hasta que la vio a ella, con su largo vestido rosa entallado y sus facciones bien definidas por fino maquillaje, curiosamente adornada con dijes, piedras, lentejuelas, una combinación entre sencillo y rebuscado sin ser lo uno u otro _

-oye eso quiere decir que, este es el principal no?

-aja-_respondió toda ida Andrea seguramente divagando en la escena y lo que sucedería después-_"mmm interesante"

-por que eso quiere decir que este es Kai

-aja

Tras un par de segundos termino de asimilar la idea

-jajaja no, no, no, ni que lo digas Kai risueño? Amable? Sonriente? y jajaja no, no hasta que no lo vea no lo creo!!

-ni yo me la creo deberá de ser un excelente actor por que de esto nada tiene-_dijo muy divertida Fanny quien ya se imaginaba a Kai sufriendo pro hacer todos aquellos ademanes _

Esto lo expuso pues mas adelante vio toda la galantería del tan afamado Lestat; la timidez, y feminidad de Karin su sutileza y sus miradas evasivas sus constantes sonrojos, la fragilidad, y el tan caballero tan atento se dispuso a llevar sus cosas guiarla hasta su carruaje, y decirle a su dama de compañía que desapareciera, que el se haría cargo. Y ahí empezó todo, como llego ante ella con una rosa en aquel estuche tan extraño que permitiría que esta permaneciera viva si ella dedicaba palabras de amor hacia el, y ella solo trataba de salir y el lo evitaba como caballero, hasta que con una sonrisa traviesa la dirigió a su casa, o en si a vagar

-mira esto-_dijo ya al haber llegado a esa parte_-

_-dejame en paz-dijo tan sutil que ni el viento la escucho, se estremecía de miedo-por favor no me hagas daño mi padre te pagara si así deseas _

_-yo lo único que deseo es que tu me ames _

_-pero yo tengo que estar en casa me reprenderán, por favor prometo todas las riquezas que estén a mi alcance _

_-la única joya que pretendo es la de tu corazón _

_-mi corazón, le pertenecerá a aquel que mi familia escoja _

_-pero eso no lo escoge tu familia sino tu _

_Se acercaba mucho a ella y ella ya se encontraba en un rincón del carruaje que seguía rutas alternas descritas ya por Lestat _

_-yo... yo-en sus ojos se veía el deseo de decir que si a aquello pero no-no mi familia elige _

_-dime mi princesa como te llamas? _

_-si lo hago me llevaras a casa? _

_-por supuesto-sonrió con complacencia ahora sabría donde habitaba tan bella doncella y ella tan ingenua ni cuenta se dio de lo que haría-soy un caballero dispuesto a tus pies _

_-mi nombre es Karin Marian Wizzard Castillo _

_Pronuncio como toda una dama de sociedad una chica bien entrenada que había olvidado lo que era luchar lo que era soñar y vivir, y tan ingenua por estar encerrada en un mundo tan superfluo, sin saberlo le había dado la ruta a su acompañante de su casa y este sabia ya como encontrarla, su nombre. Y así se dispuso a saber como conquistarla la dejo, y se presento con el padre de esta mientras ella subía a sus aposentos este sonrió complacido pero uno no sabe lo que suceda después, o lo que antes haya pasado, se fue a sabiendas que ahora la podía cortejar con permiso de el que la trataba como hacia siglos no trataban a las mujeres _

-no manches te imaginas a Kai haciendo eso?

-y Ale haciendo actuando así?

Un escalofrió las recorrió, pero al tiempo una gran sonrisa malévola se postro en ambos pares de labios, esto seria muy entretenido. Bastante a decir verdad, ahora ya entendían muchas cosas.

Por su lado Bryan y Yura estaban en sus casas ellos habían librado bien los exámenes y lo ultimo ya que deseaban ver o saber de... era acerca de al escuela en verdad que eso no les apetecía, es cierto que su escuela era magnifica grandes canchas y espacios libres zonas para divertirse y despabilarse y tomando en cuenta que dentro del mismo campus había un tipo de transporte escolar pues peor aun, aun con todas esas comodidades no querían saber mas de ese lugar todos por distintas razones pero fuere lo que fuere ya estaban en su casa siendo atendidos por una señora de edad 45 años por mínimo habría de tener que los trataba muy bien, tal ves a veces demasiado protectora pero siempre muy amable, cuanto distaba de aquella otra señora que les había tocado apenas un poco mayor que ellos

-que es lo que piensan hacer? Por que saben a mi me tendrán que soportar otros dos años pues aun son menores-y les guiño un ojo-eso si no quiero que se la pasen aquí todo el tiempo tienen que salir eh?

A ellos dos les parecía muy curioso que aquella señora les dijera todo eso y fuera tan hogareña, sabían que ella trabajaba en un negocio propio pero que lo había dejado a cargo de sus hijos y que estos ya eran grandes 25 años tenia el que se encargaba de este pero según sus palabras el no quería tratar mucho con ella hasta que lograra hacer crecer el negocio

-eh según yo tengo entendido

-ustedes lo que quieren es que no nos alejemos de casa para no meternos en problemas-continuo Bryan dudoso

-bueno que seria de la vid así uno no disfrutara y sobre todo afrontara los problemas que uno se crea a su edad?

-ahh pues-Yura se quedo dudoso con un dedo en la barbilla-de todas formas nos íbamos a ir

-lo ven es mejor que se los permita, solo tengan todo listo

Ambos se quedaron con cara de no entender en verdad que una mujer así y de esa edad no era algo muy común, ella pronto les entrego unas llaves

-tengan se irán en esto-les entrego también un celular-perdida de cualquier cosa, ralladuras y demás corre por su cuenta el carro lo quiero tal y como se los entrego y por supuesto no se les olvide llamar y decir donde están

Ellos se sentían muy en confianza ella les tenia todo, después vieron como se retiraba

-ahh si, quiero tenerlos presentables para la comida-los miro de arriba abajo siquiera habían tenido la molestia de ducharse ellos solo asintieron-bien los espero, no pienso recalentar eh?

Ellos suspiraron a veces era algo exigente, y eso de tener que moverse y apurarse era algo que la hueva no les permitía realizar pero se tenía que hacer un esfuerzo

- y que te digo el arrogante ese?

-nada del otro mundo solo te digo aquí tengo la dirección y pues nos vamos para aya de todas formas Europa no es muy grande para nosotros será un canje de risa no que Rusia...

-Si ni que lo digas Yura cuando teníamos que ir de un lado a otro u.ú eso en verdad que eran viajes frustrantes

-hmp, pero en fin esto será corto

-y que haremos?

-pues nos quedaremos en su casa

-va por mi esta bien y este Spencer e Ian?

-ahh ellos al fin no pudieron venir... Spencer se ira con su novia a España E Ian no le entendí que me dijo que haría, pero el enano ya ves lo bueno que es en eso de armamento

-hey yo soy el mejor en eso

-mmm pero tu nunca haces nada

Para esto ambos estaban en su cuarto buscando que ponerse, estaba ordenado gracias a las exigencias y costumbres a las que fueron sometidos, ciertas cosas jamás se olvidan y una de ella fue esa el orden impecable

-que no hago nada?? Y todo lo que estuve haciendo en el colegio?

-eso se llama despecho

El tono utilizado fue bastante frío el antiguo líder del equipo de beyblade tomo su toalla y se retiro al baño dejando por su lado a un Bryan todo confuso que al verlo decidió recostarse un momento podría olvidar la comida daba igual.

-"todos dicen que hice esto por ella y no tanto por ella sino por que se fue, por despecho para olvidar, peor se equivocan soy mas obstinado de lo que pensaban lo hago por que si yo soy mejor ella me aceptara podremos volver a estar juntos... la amo, espero habérselo dicho, y en verdad que em la pase muy bien con ella, aquella ves en ese edificio abandonado... fue increíble"-_su semblante estaba algo decaído ella el había enseñado a mostrar lo que sentía aun le era difícil pero podía hacerlo por lo menos cuando estaba solo_-la extraño... "lo malo de esto lo peor que pudiese ocurrir es lo que de antemano yo ya se, que ella no quiere volver a verme, su carta recuerdo tanto su carta y su visita"

Flashback

-Bry...

-ven dame un beso si?-_y ella se acerco_-te quiero, te amo

-Bry tengo algo que decirte...

-no mejor vuelve a besarme...

-bien pero no aceptare ningún reclamo después-_y lo beso y acaricio con ternura Bryan sabia que ya no era lo mismo ella era de nuevo diferente_-bien me iré lejos...te quiero, recuperate y deja de provocar tu inconciencia...

-es que yo solo despierto por ti...

Fin del Flashback

Aquella dulce señora entro se sentó a su lado y le sonrió no podía hacer mucho ella por mas que lo deseara no era su madre y tampoco llevaban tanto tiempo como para poder decirle algo solo le sonreía era lo único posible lo único que lo confortaría y si el lo permitía lo abrazaría y escucharía pero eso realmente lo dudaba

-Bryan ve a bañarte-_revolvió sus cabellos_-ya casi estoy lista, deja repensar en cosas tristes si?

* * *

Espero dejen sus comentarios n.n 


	19. Ensayando

Hola heme a qui de neuvo se que hace siglos que no actualizo o hago algo productivo, pero juro que si trabajo duro en terminar para los poco so muchos que aun sigan leuyendo este fict no quedara descontinuado y rocurare terminar los qu etengo pendientes, ahora si linda Kai Angel este es tu muy muy retrasado regalo de cumple je... nopude terminar todo de una pero algo es mejro que nada no? Adorada Tai mira aqui te tengo una sorpresa agradable creo yo n.n

K: sin mas interrupciones el fict:

* * *

Tan silenciosa como entro salio, suaves y delicadas palabras que llegan al alma, Kai pensaba en ello. Todo tiene una causa y un efecto, todo tiene una razón de ser, esa niña lo enloquecía le complacía el estar a su lado, y mas aun ver como el era el único al que permitía a su lado, claro sin tomar en cuenta la molestia de su primo. Es increíble ver como muchas personas pueden estar pensando en lo mismo y estar tan lejos

-Ale

-Mm.?

-la clase termino-_el solo veía como ella se levantaba poco a poco de el_-hay que firmar

-aja-_y ella se levanto junto con el, el seguía sintiendo el calor del cuerpo ajeno, y ahora se permitía ser mas abierto con ella, como decirlo? mas condescendiente_-aquí tiene

-señorita pero si usted ha estado...

-eso es lo que dicto no? y el trabajo... y aparte dijo que

Y ahí empezó a explicar todo lo que habían dicho, claro su cuaderno no se veía tan bien pero no se veía mal, la maestra corto su inspiración y vio de mal talante a Kai, quien alzo los hombros y coloco el cuaderno sobre la mesa, restándole así mucha importancia, de ahí hizo señas a la chica para que salieran, siendo concedido el permiso por la maestra. Ese par era muy especial, y solo le producían a la catedrática una sonrisa extraña en el rostro

_Al parecer este tiempo te ha cambiado no? Kai?_

-"Dranzer..."

_hay que ser sinceros. Ella te gusta, no solo eso, sino sientes algo especial, no crees que es tiempo de que se lo digas? mira que de por si aun no arreglan eso de que eso de la supuesta relación con tu primo... puede causar mayores controversias y mira que ella ya no le grita por que la abrace_

A cada una de las cuestiones que Dranzer le recitaba, su semblante se endurecía mas. Como deseaba poder abrazarla por un tiempo, y así alejar a cualquiera que se atreviera a lastimarla. No sabia cuanto tiempo ya llevaban juntos, debían de ser ya dos meses pues el próximo mes, dios ya no había próximo mes solo quedaban a lo sumo dos o tres semanas, ya habían entregado el trabajo y se suponía que debían de memorizar los diálogos, diálogos que el siquiera había deseado abrir, o leer...

-oye, no crees que deberíamos ensayar??

-ah este...

-a lo mejor así si me los aprendo-_dijo adivinando que el ni siquiera se había dignado a abrir el libreto_-será mas fácil no?

-si, pero no pidas mucho

Trato de ser amable, de hacer chiste, pero le costaba, además de que un sonrojo se hizo presente en sus carrillos. Ella le sonrió débilmente y lo que vino a romper la melosa, escena fueron unos brazos que apresaron la cintura de la chica la giraron y robaron un candente beso, después de un forcejeo, la chica logro liberarse se veía roja su respiración era agitada

-Rodrigo dejame en paz!! Vuelve a hacer eso y estarás muerto entiendes?-_comenzaba a tener ligeros espasmos y salio corriendo de ahí_-"eso no debió de suceder no debió de pasar"

-eres un completo imbécil sabes que a duras penas y deja que la toquen...

-ja eso lo dices tu por que la tienes siempre a tu lado pero es mi novia

-no lo es-_y de ahí salio corriendo en busca de la chica sabia que ella no estaba bien_-Ale!! Alexa!!-_si se sentía estúpido corriendo tras ella gritando como histérico su nombre pero en fin_-"todo sea por ella, estúpidamente cursi..."

El joven y apuesto bicolor acelero el paso hasta que logro alcanzarla, al hacerlo trato de acercarla a sí, logrando solo que ella diera la vuelta mientras hacia una patada ura (es una patada de karate es alta y va de afuera hacia dentro si mal no recuerdo n.nu) el apenas si pudo bloquearla. Como demonios giro tan rápido?

-Alexa!!-_ella tenia la visión bañada en lagrimas de crueles recuerdos, parte de la asquerosa sensación de ese beso robado_-tranquila!!

-pero, fue mi primer beso después de lo sucedido-_dejo que su brazos se desplomaran a los costados_-y lo único que me recordó...bueno fue obligado!! Yo no quería eso

Kai sentía que se partía no la había vuelto a ver así!! Se acerco a ella y no evito el abrazarla, otorgar caricias a su cabello y espalda

-por que Kai? No puede haber alguien... o no pueden ser cuidadosos conmigo? Tengo miedo!! Entiendan aun tengo miedo!!-_se aferraba a la playera de su amigo mientras sentía como esta se empapaba_-no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar

-no volverá a suceder te lo prometo, no dejare que te lastimen-_su voz transmitía tal seguridad que ella sintió relajarse, después escucho de parte de ella un leve susurro parecido a un gracias_-mejor vamonos de aquí hay mucha gente-_dijo con hastió_

-y no te agrada la gente-_rió aun escondida_ en el-acaso les temes?

-no-_dijo cortante_-solo prefiero no exponerme a que se me pegue la idiotez. Si no me crees mira como esta mi primo por eso...

-por que lo hizo?

Pronto se escucharon unos leves aplausos

-lo han hecho muy bien!! gran ensayo-_era la voz de Fanny_-en verdad no me apena haberte cedido el principal jaja-_dijo con alevosía_-Alexa aun así tienes que ver por lo demás y tu también Kai, recuerden los nombres de los personajes!!

Ella solo estaba tratando de que las cosas no fueran a ser problemáticas para su amiga, sabia de lo que había sucedido, lo que significaba para ella mostrar que no se interesaba en nadie, o para algunos que no... mmm le era infiel a su "novio" Rodrigo. Al hacerlo ella empezó a parlotear de cosas de teatro mientras los llevaba lejos, Alexa le agradeció profundamente, ella entrego los dos libretos

-y espero que ahora si ensayen por que yo los vigilare!!

Por otra parte se encontraba Voltaire en su oficina, deseando fervientemente que nadie le molestara. Aun tenia que lidiar con ciertos asuntos... al parecer todavía quedaban cabos sueltos en la empresa que abrió por... en fin y esa señora resultaba peligrosa, tendría que ver como terminaba la susodicha en cárcel. Cuando la insistente puerta lo distrajo

-pase-_profirió con voz de ultratumba, haciendo que la sangre del pobre Dimitri se helara_-espero que sea algo importante sino...

En eso ya se encontraban ante el un chico pelirrojo y una chica idéntica a Kai, solo que como se ha denotado en femenino, quien al escuchar esas palabras no pudo mas que bufar molesta y mirar con recelo a su novio Tala, reclamando con la mirada lo que ya suponía que sucedería **encontrarse a un viejo amargado y odioso que no la quería.**

-lo ves Tala es una perdida de tiempo-_sentía la mirada atónita del imponente Voltaire sobre si_-creo que no le agrada mi presencia, así que me voy

-Tai-_la tomo Tala del brazo_-tienes que quedarte. Hay que hablar

-Dimitri sal de aquí-_dijo algo estresado_-quiero ver que van a decir estos jóvenes... no permitas que nada, ni nadie interrumpa-_Dimitri leyó un que Kai no se entere_-ahora si tomen asiento

Una ves que Dimitri salio procuro centrar toda su atención en los muchachos ante si ironizando en mente el que lo ultimo que deseaba eran mas problemas. Apenas había terminado de arreglar los asuntos de la abadía, su nieto, y hacer planes con Dranzer. Al recordar al fénix rememoro también con satisfacción el que ya le había perdonado y todo para que ahora vengan con que tiene una sobrina.

Era innegable eso de que era idéntica a Kai solo que su cabello azul caía hasta media espalda, si no es que mas.

-veamos que es lo que ha sucedido?.-_trataba de conservar la calma pero enterarse de lo que sufrió su adorado nieto y ahora esta chica que aprecia justo cuando encontraba las malas pasadas de Kai, era simplemente aturdidor llevo dos dedos al puente de la nariz y prosiguió_- Como es que ahora frente a mi tengo a una replica de mi nieto Kai?-_Estaba algo exaltado no sabia que hacer_-es obvio que tu has de ser nieta mía, lo que no entiendo es como es que mi hija Roxana llego aquí con solo un hijo y ahora resulta que mi hija tiene dos?

-señor cálmese-_Tala era el único que percibía realmente lo que le pasaba al señor-_es lo mismo que desearíamos saber...supongo-_murmuro_-la única razón por la que vinimos es que ella aun no es mayor de edad en ese país, así que la meterían a un orfanato o algo así...

-que?! ningún nieto mío ira a dar a un lugar como ese!!-_su profunda voz se hizo presente, resonando en cada uno de los rincones de la habitación, logrando así que Tai se encogiera en su asiento_-no entiendo que esta pasando...y para ser honesto por el momento, no me interesa-_golpe bajo para Tai_-solo quiero un poco de calma y que mi familia este estable...

-eso quiere decir que...

-si...-_dejo espacio para que la chica hablara_-niña?

-Tailime

-Tailime, quiero decir que vayas buscando donde quedarte-_sonaba a que la corría_-ya le diré a Dimitri que lleve tus cosas a una habitación...

-que quiere decir?-_estaba reprimiendo la ira el hermoso pelirrojo_-que la

-no como lo olvide tu también...

En eso veían como el viejo hombre se iba

-los espero en la cena... arreglare ciertas cosas con mi otro nieto...

Eso los dejo algo fuera de lugar. En eso apareció Dimitri con una sonrisa afable y con las respectivas maletas de los chicos

-espero entiendan-_hizo una pausa_- han sucedido muchos acontecimientos que le tienen perturbado... solo espero que cumplan la petición del señor-_los chicos le miraron con cara de "ey, ey, ey a nosotros no nos pidieron nada"-_no dejen que el joven Kai los, vea por lo menos no aquí... esperen a que el señor Voltaire arregle los asuntos si pudieran hacernos el favor?

-claro-_decía una consternada Tai_-"y este se supone que era el malvado que mi padre dijo? Creo que, el que estaba enfermo era el... además, dejar a mama no fue lo mejor, no entiendo el por que..."

-Tai estas bien?-_la joven parecía algo pálida_-vamos linda-_la acerco a su cuerpo_-sabes que todo saldrá bien no?

Por otro lado se escucho un portazo, y un aura increíblemente densa y oscura pareció haber entrado al salón. Dimitri se encargo de esconder las maletas y dejar pasar al chico mientras los otros solo se habían escondido tras unas cortinas escuchando

-pero que demonios quiere mi abuelo?! Como demonios cree que iré a hacer eso?-_comenzó a hacer gestos y señas_-actuación, actuación... maldita sea como termine en esto?...

_conserva la calma niño y guarda tus energías que las necesitaras_

-con un coño no soy un niño!!

DING DONG

-...

DING DONG

-QE NADIE PUEDE ABRIR?

DING DONG

-AL CARAJO-_y abre la puerta, se digna a ir hasta el fondo_-y ahora

-hola Kai!!-_lo miro_-por que tan de buenas?

-por tu jodido guión

-ei, ei, ei modera tu lenguaje!! Además lo escribimos o terminamos juntos, así que ahora te amuelas-_hizo un gracioso puchero mientras cruzaba sus brazos_

-si como sea-_medito un poco_-y por que te tengo que hacer caso?-_su voz sonaba molesta pero ya no tanto_-dame una buena razón

-por que me quieres-_dijo con una voz juguetona, la otra parejita se quedo asombrada, aquel había salido hecho una furia y ahora si sonaba algo molesto pero esa pesada aura se había difuminado_-jaja te ves muy gracioso

-hmp-_se había sonrojado un poco_-a que viniste?

-ahh pues tu pediste que viniera no?

-no

-mmm bueno-_paso por alto lo anterior_-por que no ensayamos?

-por que pareciera que ya lo estas haciendo_-y ponía una mirada pesada en ella_-actuás como una boba

-gracias... soy una excelente actriz al actuar como que te quiero

-y yo al actuar como que te soporto

-el salón les puede servir para ensayar-_dijo Dimitri escondiendo la emoción que le daba ver a Kai siendo como un joven_

-Tala ellos están locos verdad?

-algo Tai algo

Una ves que ese par tan rao se fue, ellos pudieron ir a la planta superior a desempacar. Tai se dedico a ver como ensayaban, Kai no hacia el mínimo esfuerzo y Ale no se esforzaba mucho debido a Kai... una voz imperiosa la espanto

-precisamente eso es lo que tengo que arreglar

-ah?-_y poco a poco se levanto Tai_-si me doy cuenta

-que opinas?

-que no tienen interés

-casi-_dijo con una rara sonrisa_-intenta de nuevo

-ah-_se puso a pensar_-"quiere que me de cuenta de algo me esta enseñando a observar detenidamente"se aman y por eso no hacen anda? Por temor?-_dijo cansada al no descubrí lo que tenia que hallar_

-exacto

-y son pésimos actores... con falta de profesionalismo

-y tu les ayudaras con la obra-_en eso el longevo señor se retiro, y realizo unas llamadas al parecer tenia dos personas que llenarían un par de papeles interesantes_-perfecto llegaran mañana sabrá identificarlos son muy singulares...

_parece que estas tomando muy bien las cosas_

-"al mal tiempo buena cara"

_Ese es el joven del que me enamore_

-"Dranzer?"

_No me confundas, esa no es siquiera un atisbo parecido a mi voz..._

Las cosas en el gran salón no se daban muy bien

-Kai no te has aprendido nada cierto?

-no-_respondió con gran indiferencia_

-ash eres un molesto engreído

-puede

-hmp

Ella ya estaba enfadada tomo un largo suspiro y se preparo mentalmente para actuar y romper su ego, pero el se adelanto

-puede que para ti mi dulce destello de sol estrella de mi corazón y luz de mi existencia puede que pueda existir solo un momento y ese momento es solo para ti-_endulzo la voz y la modulo a la perfección sonaba muy real_-así esta mejor?

-si-_se le habían teñido las mejillas de rojo sin mencionar que mientras el chico hablaba no parpadeo ni un segundo y la respiración paso a segundo plano_-"pero que me pasa?"-_uno de sus mechones se el vino al rostro ella lo retiro se puso a jugar con su pelo en lo que ordenaba las ideas_-ahh Kai como es que nos metimos en esto? Tu eres muy bueno y al parecer no te importa hacerlo frente al mundo entero, pero a mi si... o tal ves ya ni se-_tomo uno de sus mechones lavanda y lo observo con detenimiento_-pero si tu puedes y eso que eres el rey del hielo por que yo no?

Tai estaba algo interesada como era posible de que cambiaran tan drásticamente?

-_respiro profundo_-por que tan solo un segundo? si lo que mas anhelo es tenerte toda la eternidad, he comprendido que sin ti yo no se vivir "en que estaba pensando cuando escribí esto? Es realmente cursi" mi existencia sin ti seria tan vana como es la mentalidad de los que desdeñan al amor, por que la verdad ante todo es pureza y mi amor por ti es tan puro que develo ante ti todo mi ser-_hizo ademanes como de quitarse la ropa_-me desnudo ante ti mostrando mi verdadero pensamiento por que héroe mío tu eres el valor de mi existencia

-cuidado cariño!!-_la acerco_-no ves que están los enemigos?

Después de eso empezaron a reír ella reía mas que el pero sin embargo la acompañaba con una sutil sonrisa, los ensayos transcurrían un día tras otro, ellos estaban mas unidos, las personas de su grupo ensayaban unos aquí otros aya y al faltar una semana todos ensayarían juntos las cosas parecían ir de maravilla de no ser porque

-hola Kai-_dijo una voz muy singular_-como estas señor iceberg?

-que quieres Kudnetzov?

-Bry?

Efectivamente los chicos habían llegado después de andar de turistas de aquí para aya, al fin estaban con su amigo

-inútil

Pero el insulto de vuelta jamás volvió ya que el de cabellos lavanda centro su atención en la chica al lado suyo

-que haces aquí?

-ah?-_y ella salio corriendo_-esto no puede estar pasando...

La chica se quedo paralizada por unos segundos, para reaccionar y marcharse de ahí lo mas rápido que sus piernas pudieran permitírselo. Bryan se asombro no estaba equivocado, y a una nada estaba de empezar a correr cuando Kai le detuvo

-a donde vas?

-que te importa voy por Joy-_e hizo un ademan de quitarse lo de encima_-si te importa Hiwatari

-Joy?-_le miro con curiosidad_-"por que Alexandra habrá huido?"

-si la chica que salió corriendo idiota

-es Alexandra

-carajo Hiwatari sabes es rápida Johanna, si me disculpas tengo que ir por ella no la perderé por tu culpa imbécil-_sin pensarlo mucho lanzo un golpe Kai milagrosamente logro evadirlo pero cayo de sentón, se molesto en sobre manera pero no hizo nada mas que desempolvarse el pantalón_-Joy!!

Ella se escondía tras los arbolés y agradecía a los cielos su agilidad. En una oportunidad fue a un gran árbol al cual trepo, se refugio ahí en lo que ordenaba su mente y tranquilizaba su espíritu

-Bry...-_sintió un escalofrió recorrerle, no esperaba verlo ahí y menos aun en ese instante_-"ojala Kai estuviera aquí.."-_se sorprendió a si misma al descubrir su pensamiento_-"es agradable"

-Joy se que estas por aquí eres rápida pero tampoco eres maga!! Vamos!!

-"demonios ya me alcanzo"-_contuvo por segundos al respiración y evito hacer el mas mínimo movimiento_-"ohh genial ahora estoy aquí arriba y no tengo coña idea de cómo bajar para el ensayo T.T"Kai!!-_dijo en un suspiro_-"ese tonto es el único que em puede ayudar a bajar"

-no creo que hayas subido a un árbol cierto? La ultima ves le caíste encima al pobre de Tala

Por su parte Kai seguía ahí pensando de lo lindo en como el ambiente era lo mas propicio para no hacer nada, claro de no ser por que Bryan lo había tirado. Esa se la pagaba, en eso un pelirrojo se paro frente a si, arriba una chica idéntica al bicolor parpadeaba y volteaba constantemente a ver a su novio luego a un piso abajo donde estaba el clon de su novio

-Tala en verdad eres tu?

-no soy un holograma Tai ¬.¬

-TALA!!-_grito con horror la chica al joven pelirrojo de abajo este al miro y miro a Kai después a un costado de la chica_-TALA!!

-callate Tai estoy a tu lado!! No creí que creyeras esa sandez-_al acercarse mas a ella quedo al descubierto pues la columna no lo escondía ya mas_-además se supone que debíamos evitar que nos viera

-Tala?

-ahh-s_uspiro_-ese es mi hermano el verdadero Tala...-_recordó los inconvenientes anteriores_-lo de menos es eso, lo que recomiendo es que busques a esta Johanna-_expreso un tanto alterado Yuriy_

-por que carajos Johanna?-_por que demonios ahora salía el nombre de Johanna_-"ahora que recuerdo en el trabajo hay una J"

-por que así se llama-_le miro como si fuera un retrasado_-además no querrás que a tu novia le de un colapso nervioso post traumático-_vio en los ojos del bicolor muchas dudas_-luego te explicare al parecer mi **primo** esta aquí y hay otras tantas cosas que nos terminaremos de enterar...

-hey tu desalmado-_dijo la airosa Fanny_-que no se te ocurra escapar, el ensayo no tarda en empezar tienes 5 minutos-_salio de ahí hecha una furia_

-jamás creí que alguien se atrevería a hablarte así o.o

-hmp- _el bicolor resto importancia y fue en busca de esa loca niñata_

-jamás creí que le restarías tanta importancia-_caminaba al lado del bicolor dando así a su primo la posibilidad de ordenar su cabeza_-"pareciera que nos leemos la mente, lo que aquí no termino de entender es que carajos hace el aquí? No que su amada novia y no se que y problemas jurídicos y..."-_de pronto miro a Kai_-"y si su famosa novia es hermana de Kai... no creo que estoy dejando que las coincidencias maten" a donde vamos?

-al área verde

-"será mi imaginación o ahora Hiwatari es más sociable?"

-Andrea no has visto a Alexa?

-ah no-_después lo miro con cara picara_-no será que

-la busco para el ensayo-_la miro con soberbia y superioridad_-si

-oh Kai... no me dejas ser feliz además

-no la has visto no me sirves-_corto tajantemente el chico no quería mas sermones ni divagaciones por parte de la de cabellos chinos en las cuales terminaba en situaciones muy comprometedoras_-"es una pervertida, pero lo peor una pervertida cursi y me involucra a mi con su amiga ¬¬"

-uy pero si pareces novio celoso-_y se fue de ahí la chica_-"al parecer si la quiere"

-hmp

-am al parecer Joy tiene otro nombre

-deja de llamarla así, siento que no se de quien hablas

-oh pero si hablo de esa chica que viste un tanto reservada suele recoger su cabello un tanto tímida? No se todo eso, suele pasar desapercibida

-ah jaja pero si me harás reír pasar desapercibida? Claro-_dijo con ironía_-reservada?-_a su cabeza vino esa ocasión que salieron y a al mitad de la nada se puso a cantar_- Pues hoy no-_dijo recordando con regocijo el top rojo que traía_-tímida? Bueno yo creo que manda al diablo a quien quiera y no permite que nadie se le acerque

-hablamos de la misma persona?

-no lo creo-_en eso vio a Bryan_-Kudnetzov-_y le tiro un golpe a la cara_-por el favor de tirarme

-mmm y desde cuando te excusas?

-desde que tu sales corriendo por una chica

El ambiente se tenso y Yuriy se fastidio

-no quería amargarles mas la vida de lo que ya se la amargan, pero tu imbécil no es conveniente que la veas y tu imberbe no se supone que tienes que ensayar con ella?

Hiwatari se enfado pero no sabía donde buscar no tenía mucho tiempo y si querían deshacerse de uno de los tantos trabajos tendría que hacer algo

-lo que no entiendo es eso de

-callate Hiwatari lo mas seguro es que trepo a un árbol y ahora no sabe como bajar

-callate idiota T.T-_dijo la voz de la chica_-que me atore!!

-bingo

-Kudnetzov!!

-bueno ahí tienen a la afamada que dudo sea la misma

-ahh tu idota pelirrojo ven ahora mismo y dímelo en la cara-_guardo silencio y trato de safar su pie del hueco_-ahh

Y ahí tienen a los tres corriendo al llegar la chica cayo encima del pelirrojo

-que mierda tengo un letrero de caeme encima?

-ahh gracias-_vio a Bryan e inconscientemente se acerco mas a Kai_-Kai!! Tenemos. Fanny nooo!!

Y así el chico bicolor fue arrastrado por ella, que sin saberlo temblaba, el se preocupo pero ya estaban dentro y rodeados de todos aquellos que participarían en la obra y ahora fue a ella la que le entro el gusanito de la vergüenza o de sentirse insuficiente

-uy tan pronto y ya te acobardas tonta?

-ash que amargado eh?

-si pero

-están aquí para actuar y preparar todo el guión, no nos queda mucho tiempo saben?-_dijo Fanny que los miraba con cierto reproche_-vamos ahh si tenemos a unos invitados especiales, ellos cubrirán los papeles que faltaban son experimentados y dan perfecto para los mejores amigos

De entre el alboroto salieron Tala y Tai, por otro lado estaban Bryan y Yuriy, quienes después de un momento tomaron asiento. Yuriy le hizo ver a Bryan lo mucho que había cambiado Johanna, a la cual ahora llamaban Alexa le hizo hincapié en que mirara detenidamente su cabello, donde el chico de mirada lavanda encontró un par de mechones del color de su propio cabello, la miro toda parecía alguien diferente y se sintió un tanto culpable, un tanto decepcionado y un tanto mas asombrado por el cambio de ella. Sin embargo el no mostraría tristeza es mas prefirió hacer burla a su amigo

-parece que estas destinado a ser quien retenga las caídas de esa loca

-hmp

-uh no me dirás que te sientes ofendido

-Bryan ya callate

-que? por que hoy todos me callan?

Lamentablemente el tono de su voz fue bastante alto, logrando así que todo el auditorio lo callara, Alexa desde su sitio reía divertida así le parecía el mismo lindo chico del cual se enamoro por primera ves, y le hacia tener una tonta sonrisa en el rostro, misma que hacia que algo en el interior del bicolor se estrujara

-entonces mi amor?-_dijo mientras la acercaba_-irías al fin del mundo conmigo?-_la miro con tal ternura que todos se asombraron de su cambio de actitud Fanny no pudo mas que asombrarse y pedir a Monick que grabara eso_-por que muy bien sabes tu que por ti mil veces moriría

Después de eso ella se quedo congelada pudo de nueva cuenta sentir como si eso fuera de verdad, pero el chico no era así.

Trato de actuar como era debido, pero sus deficiencias eran notorias, la corrigieron, le dijeron. Ensamblaron algunas partes y demás.

Las horas pasaban y ella no podía siquiera saber que hacer, menos cuando en su mente se sentía como una frágil muñeca y a sus costados dos enormes guerreros disputaban una gran batalla, estos eran Bryan y Kai ellos dos le hacían sentir tan diferente que no sabía ni que hacer, pero a Bryan le temía a veces, en una de esas el joven de hermosos ojos lavanda se acerco a ella aprovechando que Kai estaba lejos

-Joy

-no me digas así

-_no dijo nada solo se detuvo a mirarla tomo uno de los mechones de cabello de la chica a lo cual ella se estremeció_-lo siento

-no fue tu culpa-_trataba de alejarse de el pero aun sentía mariposas revolotear en su estomago al tenerlo cerca_-lo sabes-_veía al piso_

-debí hacer lo imposible por ti-_la abrazo sintió el miedo que ella le tenia_-no te hare daño

-bien por que quien puede resultar herido eres tu sabias?

-ahh si?

-si

La escena llamo un poco la atención Tai estaba bastante intrigada, algo había que faltaba de cuadrar, pero aun no se podía mostrar como era, así que tomo una peluca acomodo su cabello y se puso unas lentillas de un color gris, se acerco a la zona de peligro, y pronto vio al que por mas que se negara era su hermano. No tenia muy buena pinta, algo le debieron haber dicho

-"o quizás simplemente es por esa bola de chicas que están babeando ahí por su actuación oh, oh ya vio a la chica llamada Alexa"

-hmp por que tanta confianza?

-ah es que...-_la chica sentía como si le mintiera al bicolor y fue por eso mismo que se soltó tan prontamente del abrazo del de cabello lavanda_-bueno... Tala?-_vio a los dos pelirrojos_-tu y tu Tala? A ti te caí encima

-¬¬ que solo por eso me recuerdas?

-ahh pues por que aun tienes un poco de polvo n.nU por eso intuí que eras Tala

Atrás Hiwatari veía con odio a Bryan y este a su vez lo veía con supremacía, al parecer volvería a estar con su chica

-si tu eres tu quien es el??

-ahh el mi **primo** "hermano primo lo que sea" el es el verdadero Tala

-ahh con que era eso!!

-tu quien eres amiga?-_dijo viendo a la chica que traía un gorro que imposibilitaba ver su cabello_-

-ahh yo soy Tai!! Tailime-_reprimió lo demás porque la mano de su novio apretó con demasiada fuerza la suya_-jeje

-es mi novia Alexa

-o.o por que me conoces?

-en realidad_-aclaro el chico pelirrojo que ya en varias ocasiones había servido de colchón para las caídas de su amiga_-es simple solemos cambiar de sitio sabes Biovolt no era el mejor lugar

-que? tu maldito infeliz con razón!!

-calma Bryan-_dijo muy seria Alexa_-deja que hablen no?

* * *

Si sontan amables de dejar un review estare muy agradecida ojala Tai no seas ingrata y me dejes un comentario


	20. Luces Camara Accion!

Hola aquí estoy de nuevo dando lata y pues

T: lo que quiere decir es que este será el ultimo capitulo

-si pelirrojo metiche gracias por meterte ¬¬

K: y que? mejor al grano

A: hmp mira que amor ¬¬

K: ¬¬

A: Tai aquí esta al segunda parte de lo que te prometí!! Apareciste en esta historia o.o espero lo cuentes como regalo también por que como habrás visto me la ingenie bien bonito n.nu

B: Kai tiene razón das muchas vueltas

DA: se ven mejor en un trío ustedes tres ¬/¬ que?? Yo no hice anda Alexa a mi ni me digas!! Soy libre de conciencia  
A: como sea, este fict pues quiero agradecerle mucho a Diux Hanna Monick y Lucy Lucy por que me tuvo paciencia XD es tan genial esa tipa!! Bueno... por de cierta runa bizarra ayudarme a continuar. Katy en otra ocasión veré que puedo hacer pro ti XD.

DA: deja de explayarte

A: y a quienes me han tenido paciencia durate todo este tiempo en esta historia y de milagro siguen leyendo mil y un gracias pro que eso me anima muchísimo para continuar n.n

K: y por fin el fict-Kai extiende su brazo un tanto fastidiado

ºoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--º

ºoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--º

* * *

ºoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--º

-ahh demo, que tengo un letrero que dice soy tu muñeca personal has de mi lo que quieras??Jonathan Rodrigo BAJAME!!

Una densa aura se apodero del lugar, muchos se preguntaban y esa se supone que era la de la cara mas inocente?? Que dios nos libre!! Kai jalo a la chica

-Ale estamos ensayando, no querrás que nos quiten la exención cierto?

-nop-_y se hizo chiquita_-pero!! Es que!!

-_no evito rodar los ojos sin embargo la abrazo sin saber muy bien por que_-lunática

-gracias

-am Talita creo que aquí estorbamos

-Tai guarda silencio

Una ves que todo el revuelto de lo de la obra estuvo resuelto, Kai aprovecho para jalar a Alexa lejos de todos la llevo a un lugar solitario y solo veía que ella hacia ademanes que mostraban que la idea no le agradaba del todo mas al ver que la tenía de la mano hacia que cerrara los ojos y suspirara

-puedes decirme que paso?

-estas celoso?

-hmp

-si verdad?-_ella se acerco mucho a el_-disfrutas tu personaje verdad?

-_el otro movió el rostro_-Alexandra no estamos aquí para hablar de eso-_y es que el cielo se había obscurecido ya_-toma-_le tendió su chaqueta_-oh vamos-_se la coloco_-hace frío,-_tras una pequeña pausa_- tiemblas

-gracias... pero por que haces esto?

-por que quiero saber... alguna ves recuerdo haberte visto llorar...

-ah eso... bien resulta que estuve con Bryan, las cosas se salieron de control gracias a Boris... y nuestra relación fue la pagana... en verdad le amaba-_eso a Kai no le agradaba_-pero por más que yo deseara, no creo poder volver a estar con el... fue algo difícil entiendes?-_se abrazo a si misma pero se sorprendió al sentir al Hiwatari acercarla a su cuerpo_-Kai

-Ale...-_después de un largo silencio_-si disfruto el papel-_sintió como ella sonrió_-tenemos que irnos, te dejo en tu casa?

Realmente no le apetecía mucho la idea, pero era la casa de la chica y no había modo de llegar y decir **oye sabes que no me gusta que te quedes sola en tu casa y menos que un pelmazo como este se vaya a quedar contigo**

-si seria lo mejor...-_se veía un tanto meditabunda_-realmente no quiero que Bryan se quede hoy conmigo-_algo dentro de Kai comenzó arder_-hoy no

-que se ha quedado contigo?

-si, en casa... solíamos pasar mucho tiempo juntos, así no me sentía sola, además que me era muy grato tenerlo conmigo, sin contar que así no me daba frío!! Ah n.n...-_su rostro torno serio una vez mas_-aun así no esta dentro de mis planes el que vaya a mi casa... me es raro saber que ese tonto tenia mas amigos-_por una ves en mucho tiempo permitió decir_-uno tan lindo como tu-_justo en ese momento el bicolor se estaba poniendo el casco por eso fue que su sonrojo no fue visto_-tu eres el único al que dejo que este cerca... será cosa del destino no?

Con eso dio por terminada la platica. Kai no terminaba de entender muchas cosas, moría de ansias por preguntar y desquito sus ganas yendo un poco mas rápido. Los frágiles brazos que le rodeaba le reconfortaban, no quería que se alejara aunque si en algo estamos de acuerdo es en que no lo reconocería.

-si te vas por ahí podemos encontrar algo increíble, y perder un poco mas de tiempo-_sonrió aun sabiendo que el chico no la vería, sin embargo pudo sentir como el se tensaba_-tranquilo le diré a tu abuelo que estuviste en casa y te entretuve solo no llegues a pelear con el...

-hm "me sentí descubierto por un momento...descubierto de que?... si ya lo admito me gusta... ha pasado mucho tiempo y no me la logro sacar de la cabeza y verla tan tierna como en la obra es lo mas ... exquisito que jamás pude haber probado visto o vivido es tan bella" aquí?-_sintió como ella asentía_-disculpa ir tan rápido-_se avergonzó el jamás se disculpaba_-vamos

Ella bajo y el seguido de ella, la veía le causaba tanta gracia el ver que aun no podía con el pequeño seguro. Es cierto tenia truco, pero tampoco era muy difícil, el sonrió, de buena gana reiría pero eso no seria algo muy adoc a su personalidad, no? a veces se molestaba consigo mismo, le gustaría poder decir, hacer, y pensar muchas cosas pero...

-Kai-_ella empezó a jugar con su dedos índices_- podrías quitarme el casco...-_escucho una sincera carcajada y coloco sus manso como jarras_-no te burles "como me gusta saber que puedo lograr que el ría, me gusta que este contento, que cursi... ne soy patética y que?"

-uy que ya ni reír puedo? que acaso no tengo derecho?-_expreso de buena gana, Alexa se sentía complacida de escucharlo así el le retiro el casco_-hay eres tan inútil que aun no puedes

-tonto!!-_y le dio un buen golpe en el brazo_-hmp

-au!

-quisquilloso

-agresiva

-malo

-infantil

-pues tu no te atreves aun a preguntarme lo que tantos deseos tienes

-que?-_sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente_

-anda dime-_acerco su rostro al de su amigo?_-te responderé todo!!

-yo-_trato de evitar la mirada más sin embargo suspiro_-bien

-yei!!-_lo abrazo fuertemente_-gracias

-eres rara

-gracias por el cumplido

-hmp-_se sentó en el pasto para observar el paisaje y las luces de la noche a la par de las estrellas_-fuiste novia de Bryan?

-si

-por que?

-pro que me lo pidió

-solo por eso?

-no

-por que dices respuestas tan tajantes?

-hmp

-deja de hacer eso es molesto!!

-bueno por lo menos ahora sabes que siento!!

-bien-_su voz se volvió seria_-si así lo prefieres

Tras un prolongado silencio ella noto que hirió su ego, así que suspiro pero no se le ocurría que hacer

-me gusta tu vos hay que aprovechar cuando se puede escuchar...

-que?-_ese no se que, que eriza la piel entibia tu pecho y enciende tus mejillas se apodero de el_-te gusta mi voz?

-si

-por que?

-por que es tan especial como lo es la de Bryan

-a todo esto-_su ceño se fruncía ligeramente mientras observaba el paraje_-por que el es tan especial para ti?

-por que el fue mi primer amor

-el?

-si aunque lo digas con ironía e incredulidad lo fue

-mmm

-_ella entendió la muda pregunta_-era muy tierno, amable, caballeroso y considerado. Soportaba mis caprichos y escenitas... sabe parte de mi pasado y recupero esto-_le enseño el encendedor_-esto es de lo mas importante que tengo, están ahí escritas mis historia o algo así

-Y el lo recupero por ti?-_exclamo con burla cinismo e incredulidad. Simplemente era imposible_

-si así es, además de que recuerdo cuando me llevaba flores. No se como se las arreglaba para encontrar diferentes tipos de flores azules, o llevarme chocolates. Tenia la manía de complacerme en todo. A veces me quedaba a verlo entrenar y poco a poco lo fui entendiendo mas, en si todo comenzó por algo relacionado con Tala-_después con un serio tono continuo_-le caí encima

-como hoy-_expreso divertido_

-ahh te ves tan lindo cuando sonríes!!-_estaba muy contenta. Dos personas que casi no eran expresivas, ni sonrientes, lo hacían ante ella. La hacia sentir tan especial!!-_n.n me encantaría poder hacer que siempre estuviera ahí!! No me gusta verte triste!!

-que?-_estaba muy fuera de lugar_

-si, es que aunque tus ojos no derramen lagrimas hay veces que juro que sufres más de lo que pudiera pensar... es como si lloraras por dentro... me duele mucho verte así!!

-hmp que eso también se lo decías a el?

-pues algo así, al inicio lo trate no muy bien fue muy crudo cuando dijo que quería ser mi novio, no le creí...en verdad que me la pasaba bien, mi hermana lo conocía bien y se simpatizaban, habían veces que se quedaba en casa, mi hermana lo obligaba a quedarse el tenia la tendencia a restarle importancia a la seguridad y se apenaba mucho de quedarse en casa, después se le hizo costumbre si pasaban de las 10 solo suspiraba e iba a la recamara que disponían para el, o si algo pues se quedaba conmigo

-ah

-vamos a mi casa, te invito un café quieres?

-mmm es que

-no acepto un no por respuesta, además de seguro que habrán mas intrusos en casa hoy-_vio que el se ponía colorado_-jaja ahh que divertido es molestarte

El frunció el ceño, mas sin embargo la dejo pasar a su apartamento y la siguió al sofá. Ella fue a la cocina donde abrió unas gavetas y saco un café de empaque rojo lo miro y le regalo una sonrisa

-mira que por ti abriré mi preciado café especial ehh?-_el otro solo miro hacia la ventana al lado opuesto ella sintió eso como un desplante_-en verdad no se por que hago esto por ti-_pronuncio por lo bajo_-eres insoportable, casi no hablas, tengo que sacarte las palabras a cucharadas, y sin embargo siempre te busco para contarte todo-mantenía el ceño fruncido y seguía discutiendo por lo bajo,-_coloco café en un par de tazas puso un poco de agua hervida y empezó a batir hasta que el café quedo color crema_-mmm creo que el mío no le pondré tanto color-_y una ves mas se preguntaba por que tenia que hacer algo especial por el_-toma

-pareces molesta-_ella solo se sentó cerro los ojos y aspiro profundamente_

-mmm-_sabia que tenia razón, pero lo único que podía entender era que el había sido el causante de su enfado_

-bueno me

-ahh no tomas el café y te largas!!

Ella nunca le había hablado tan cortante, el la miro un tanto consternado, no sabia como reaccionar solo miro el café tomo un sorbo pero se sorprendió al ver como ella dejaba el suyo en la mesa. Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente el suyo se veía diferente, había una capa espumosa y el de ella era ese negro absoluto. Tomo un sorbo y dejo que el amargo sabor embriagara su boca, se sentía bien y más cuando su satisfacción por el buen sabor se vio reflejada en su rostro y ella le sonrió tan cálidamente. Estaba claro ahora si se sentía a gusto

-te gusto?-_dijo muy contenta Alexa seguía sin entender por que se emocionaba_-me alegra mucho!!-_se sentía contenta de por lo menos darle gusto en eso sonó el teléfono y corrió a contestar_-bueno?

-"con quien hablara?"

-hola bebe!! Como estas?

-"a quien demonios le dice así? Quizá su novio?"

-y mi sobrino?-_una pausa Kai se sintió por nos instantes estúpido_-ahh bien... no pues yo estoy bien, me he encontrado con amigos de la secu!! Puedes creer??-_de pronto vio como el semblante de ella se opacaba un poco_-si ya recuerdo...partes

-"de que habla?"-_fijo su mirada en ella, y ella procuro no verle_-"parece que ahora habla con sus padres no seria pertinente el irme"

Había pasado un rato ya, y cabe mencionar que los gemelos, Tai, y Bryan habían decidido regresar a la mansión hablaron con Voltaire quien los recibió y de buena gana recibió la noticia que a Bryan no dejaba de encolerizarle. Kai se había ido a dejar a Ale, y al momento no había regresado, a pesar de ser muy tarde, y pidió que se fueran a dormir. Extrañamente ellos accedieron.

Por su parte Tai estaba muy contenta con Tala se la pasaba de lo mas rico

-Talita!!

-que pasa Tai?

-es que... no puedo dormir!!

-mmm-_el solo permitió que ella durmiera a su lado, después la abrazo_-yo mas bien creo que buscabas un pretexto para venir, y como no podías venir de inmediato debido a lo que pudiera pensar tu abuelo que no resulto ser cruel...

-hmp que malo eres conmigo-_le gustaba hacerle pucheros era divertida la expresión que el ponía cuando lo hacia sin mas preámbulos se acerco a los labios de su chico y lo beso poniendo una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro y regresando a su lugar_

Por otra parte Kai se sentía muy cansado, era tarde sin duda, pero no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de irse, estaba a gusto escuchando a la chica a su lado hablar... eso era mil veces mejor que escuchar a Dranzer molestándolo con ella, o a su abuelo aludiendo a lo mismo. Suspiro ella su lado, a penas empezaba a tomar su café, el sin quererlo cabeceo, ella lo recargo en su hombro y empezó a jugar con su cabello

-Kai no creo que puedas llegar así a tu destino. Mejor quédate si?-_el bostezo, habían sido días agotadores y tanta emoción lo dejaba peor de agotado_-si?-_ahh se sentía tan bien estar junto a ella y la forma en que lo acariciaba era tan delicada, que prácticamente se sentía ir al mundo de los sueños. como alegar contra eso?-_ven vamos parece que no hubieras dormido por semanas-_el sin saberlo muy bien asintió_-pero Kai!!

Lo guió a su cuarto, desato su bufanda, y se deshizo de la chaqueta del chico. Al parecer el cansancio estaba haciendo mella en el y ahora hacia efecto. De seguro mañana se reprendería a si mismo por lo hecho, pero ahora no. Su cuerpo no respondía, casi juraría que alguien estuviera absorbiendo su energía (se ve por otra parte a Dranzer atrayendo la energía de Kai)

-deja

-ya Kai inclusive aun medio dormido eres un latoso-_preparo la cama para el chico_-listo ya duérmete!!

-si-_pero la influencia de Dranzer en el hacia estragos, haciendo que dijera lo que realmente quería_-pero ven duerme conmigo-_la chica se ruborizo_-no te haré nada, jamás lo haría, es solo que quiero tenerte a mi lado-_la jalo hacia si, ella agradecía ya no tener sus zapatos ni accesorios o sino eso hubiera dolido_-por favor

-eres tan lindo así...

No reparo mucho en las cosas, y se dejo querer. Permitió que toda esa calidez la abrigara, se sentía tan bien, que no permitió que nada la perturbase. Al despertar al día siguiente la chica se sonrojo de sobremanera al ver que Kai se negaba a dejar libre su pequeña cintura sentía su brazo rodearla, soportar su espalda.

-Kai

-mmm

-Kai tenemos que ir al colegio

-_simplemente la acerco mas a si, si es que eso era humanamente posible_-"que bien estoy durmiendo"

-Kai... podrías soltarme yo si me quiero meter a bañar-_vio como el abría los ojos grandemente_-que pasa?-_el se sonrojo fieramente_ –jaja ayer me terminaste jalando, dijiste que querías dormir conmigo

-yo no-_trataba de decir algo coherente pero no podía_

-tranquilo solo deja de tomarme de la cintura que no puedo levantarme

Ella reía de buena gana, busco que ponerse, se sentó frente a su mueble y veía con fastidio la ropa, el se levanto y trato de sentirse normal pero no pudo, pero hay que poner algo en claro es Kai Hiwatari, no podría aceptar una derrota sino una victoria alternativa.

-te quedaras miles de horas mas ahí? o puedo entrar a bañarme?-miraba a otro lado-pero que tanto ves?

-veo con fastidio que no se que ponerme ToT

-hmp por que no te-iba a ser grosero-pones a revisar lo que tienes y decides...

-si-_ella se levanto y le dio una toalla_-para que entres a bañarte solo déjame agua caliente, que soy muy floja para la fría-_el entro y ella apresuro sus paso y busco su ropa intima, encontró una blusa que hacia tiempo no se ponía era corta con letras japonesas rojo y azul_-ahora un pantalón-_encontró uno por ahí tirado, lo tomo para cuando el salió ella tenía todo listo, inclusive recogió el tiradero que tenia y tendió la cama. El salió con el cabello mojado, su camisa se adhería a su cuerpo, se veía tan, pero tan sexy, que ella trato de no pensar (cosa casi imposible) o ver a otro lado pero no podía quitar la mirada de el(vamos que pensarías si te vieras envuelto en una situación así?)-_ahh espero que no te moleste, pero crees que puedas ver que desayunar... es tarde...

-hmp ni siquiera has visto el reloj

Muy tarde, ella ya se había metido en el baño. Cambiando de tema el había recordado lo que ella le había pedido pero a decir verdad el solo abrió el grifo del agua fría, amanecer así no era tan común ella era una chica muy bonita y al parecer aun cuando por fin terminaba en no pensar ella llegaba su abuelo o Dranzer. Y AUN ASI PESE A TODO EL MUNDO TRATANDO DE UNIRLOS, ELLOS seguían solteros y sin compromiso, pero eso debía de cambiar, Dranzer no permitiría que su joven amo se perdiera y menos aun cuando estaba tan cerca de hilar ese corazón; y sobre el hecho, podría estar con su eterna amada Artrainx

Bueno Kai, que yo sepa tu no sabes cocinar-expreso burlesco Dranzer-veamos que seria bueno que hicieras?

-si se cocinar-tenía el ceño fruncido pero no sonaba muy convincente-tanto tiempo con Rei algún día tendría que servir de algo no?

Si tú lo dices….

-bien se supone que tu vas… es a apoyarme o algo por el estilo no? Y lo único que haces es fastidiarme

Si pero no hay nada mejor que ver como te esfuerzas, no sabes cuanta dicha me proporciona el ver que por fin después de tantos años puedas volver a tener tu corazón tan refulgente en blancor

-Dranzer porque haces esto?

No es difícil teniendo en cuenta que he cuidado de toda tu familia por siglos, así como ellos me han custodiado. Pero contigo fue bastante especial… además de que después de un milenio al parecer volveré a ver a Artrainx, sabes eso no sucede todos los días. El que un ente milenario coordine de tal manera con un humano que parecieran haber sido destinados a ello… y sobre el hecho poder encontrarse con su pareja

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, el ya sin pensarlo mucho había sido… un tanto manipulado por Dranzer. Y un desayuno bastante singular era el que estaba servido. Ella se emociono mucho, lo abrazo e incluso lo beso

-gracias por la comida!!

-hmp gracias a ti son tus cosas…

-neeh pero tu has hecho un desayuno apetitoso a morir!! yo jaja en verdad me burlo de lo que cocino wow Kai tienes muchas cosas increíbles ocultas, eres un estuche de monerías-y de nueva cuenta lo abrazo y otorgo un beso en la mejilla del chico

Esas palabras le sentaban tan bien, la dicha era máxima. Además hacer todas esas cosas no era desagradable.

Las semana pasaban, el por su parte procuraba no pisar su propia casa, ella le había preparado una habitación con la única condición de que prepara cosas como esa, claro que ella también cocinaba. Dranzer parecía haberse ido de vacaciones, y Alexa había dejado de escuchar esa vocecita en su cabeza que le decía como tenia que actuar o le señalaba algunas cosas por hacer.

Por otra parte se encontraban Tala, su gemelo, su novia y Bryan

-hace días que no veo a Kai por aquí...

-hmp y cada que vamos a tu colegio nos dejan en el área de espectadores-_dijo muy molesto Bryan, que sentía su sangre hervir cada que la actuación empezaba pero siempre llegaba una jovencita de ojos miel amiga de su ex que le reconfortaba un rato_-y de ahí parecen desaparecer-_sonaba muy molesto_-"y mas que ese estúpido se le acerca demasiado, no creas que no he visto como pasas tus manos por su espalda infeliz"

-uy jaja yo diría que aquí huele a celos

-Andrea no hagas eso!!

Tras escuchar esas simples palabritas Bryan se encolerizo aun más, mas sin embargo después escucho al kot trayéndole de vuelta su batalla en el campeonato mundial y como casi lo mata. Respiro hondamente y después miro con descaro a la de cabellos chinos con una linda y sensual sonrisa, que casi hace que Yuriy muriera puesto que eso no era un buen augurio...

-tal ves un poco de celos por verte con otra persona que no sea yo-_inesperadamente ella se sintió intimidada sus mejillas tornaron de un color granate_-si me permites cederte el asiento...

El no sabia exactamente que demonios era lo que estaba haciendo, pero tras de si sentía un par de ojos marrones claro que lo observaban, eran lindos y brillantes parecían miel. Falborg le hablaba podía jurarlo y se acerco a la otra chica que sin haberse dado cuenta estaba ya apresada entre el barandal de metal y los dos poderosos brazos de Bryan.

-se puede saber que tengo de interesante?

-ah yo es que-_se puso a jugar con sus propias manos y su rostro se sentía calido_-"hay Joy por que me meto en tantos problemas? Y cabe marcar que por tu culpa!!"

Abajo Tai había visto lo sucedido arriba, le causo curiosidad y fue por lo mismo que acabo estampándose contra Alexa, inmediatamente trato de disculparse pero seguía mirando arriba, Alexa termino volteando y se encontró con Bryan acorralando a Monick sin que nadie pudiera hacer absolutamente nada, ella corrió al rescate de su amiga, empujo a Bryan y miro a Monick ella estaba fuera de lugar, el chico le había preguntado varias cosas de ella y de Alexa la cual respiraba agitadamente.

-Monick!!-_la abrazo_-hola!!-_se hizo la loca sabia que ahora Bryan sabia que tuvo miedo de que le hiciera algo a Monick, aunque podía ver por el rabillo del ojo que el sonreía, quizás ya antes habían platicado?-_por que no habías venido!! Me tenias preocupada habías dicho que ibas a mi casa!! Y mira que es la hora y no has ido-_después añadió con tono pícaro_-acaso el te ha entretenido?-_guiño un ojo al pobre chico que termino cayendo de sentón-_nee es muy lindo me alegra por ustedes!!-_pues esas miradas medio nerviosas que se dirigían comprobaban su teoría de que ellos ya habían hablado antes_

-Ale disculpa aya abajo te necesitamos para la escena, sabes que no hay mucho tiempo y los vestuarios están listos-_vio como ella se aferraba a Monick_-etto la estas ahogando

-**no, no** es cierto!!

-claro que si, ya esta morada-_Tai denotaba un hecho bastante obvio_

-no

-parece que quieres huir de algo.-_saboreo sus palabras_-Acaso me perdí de algo mas en esta obra tan melosa?-_replico Bryan un poco interesado_

-no

-ahh ya- pareciera se el hubiera iluminado el mundo ya entendía

En esos breves instantes, al ver a su maltrecha amiga se lanzo directo a los brazos de Bryan no importando de donde se sujetaba como si la vida en ello se le fuera

-por eso-_reflexiono un poco tendría que ser algo muy malo, y ahora explicaba sus motivos_-ahora no me sueltas a mi, por que sino a ella la ibas a matar y yo al ser mas fuerte y resistente, te puedo salvar? O.ô?

-X.x-_inconsciente la pobre Monick_

-ToT por que eres tan malo conmigo!!

De pronto escucho la exclamación de Mónica que estaba mas que petrificada al ver a Kai de ese modo. Kai tenia una pinta de querer matar al primer indulgente que se atreviera a decir algo de su atuendo, que era tan fuera... lejos... e impensable que el utilizara. Alexa giro el rostro, Tai aprovecho y la jalo pero seguía aferrada a Bryan.

-podrías hacernos el favor?

-claro-_ahora el fue quien impidió su huida_-esto debe ser realmente bueno para que huya

Kai maldecía por lo bajo, a demás de estar vestido así, ella si pudo huir de su cruel destino como solía llamarlo, y el patéticamente vestía con esas cosas tan inapropiadas... pero cuando vio que Bryan la tenia solo por esa vez no se enfado, sino que una sonrisa de aquellas en que estas disfrutando de la agonía de tu oponente se apropio de su rostro

-lista para tu vestuario?-gozo cada una de las palabras. A él, el traje le había quedado perfecto-mira que te esperan

-tan bueno es Hiwatari para que hoy no me quieras matar?

-te lo aseguro-_y esa cínica sonrisa volvió a aparecer_

-no por favor no!!-_gritaba lloraba imploraba y nadie la escuchaba_

Todas las chicas habían unido fuerzas para controlar a la que se había convertido en toda una fiera, ella pataleaba gritaba, lloraba. Cuando entre todas la soltaron, ella lucia preciosa. Pero tanto Kai, Bryan, Tala y Yuriy no podían dejar de reír, y mira que eso era muy difícil en esos rusos, Rei miraba impactado, de pronto se dio cuenta de que su novia ya no estaba, y miraba entre el borde de un colapso nervioso o de risas como había quedado la pobre Alexa.

-no me miren-_veía al piso mientras con desdeño trataba de quitar los malditos y abultados hombros que tenia los listones rosas, los jalaba trataba de hacer algo, pero no podía hacer nada_-ToT pero no seré la única incomoda- _miro a Kai este paro de reír_-bingo!

-todo vale la pena con tal de verte así

Su vestido mas femenino, rosa o cursi no pudo ser. Entallado a su cuerpo, el corcet no dejaba nada a la imaginación que tan delgada era, formaba a la perfección su delgada cintura y abultaba mas su pecho y aunado a los listones en forma de moño daban como resultado a una adorable damisela.

-no se les olvide mañana el maquillaje y peinado-_para esto Tai ya miraba a Kai diciéndole de antemano que su lindo cabello tendría que ser ocultado o por lo menos el tono de su cabello cambiaria_-así que por favor retírense los trajes

Pero Bryan no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad así. Les tomo fotos a los pobres torturados actores principales gracias a que Andrea le había cedido su cámara para que ahora el tomara ángulos diferentes. La diferencia de estaturas era amplia, así que tener una vista superior no quedaba nada mal. Alexa procuraba esconderse atrás de Kai y eran esos momentos cuando todos terminaban concordando unánimemente diciendo **que era ella la perfecta para hacerla de inocente.** Era un amplio vestido cual quinceañera, suspiro por lo menos había usado un vestido aparatosamente llamativo, así olvidaría su trauma de no haber tenido su vestido de quince... era mejor pensar eso que en lo burda que se sentía.

-Kai!!-_le sonreía abiertamente, miro a Bryan, a Diux, a sus amigos_-n.n no puedo creer recordé algo mas!!

-debe ser eso muy bueno por que para que olvides tu condición

Era perturbador ver a Kai vestido con un pantalón blanco muy ajustado como mallas, de blanco y colores pastel en la chaqueta, nada obscuro y nada muy rudo, y a ella de rosa en mil y un versiones del color.

-por lo menos me quitare el trauma de usar el vestido de quince años, que cambie por el viaje a Europa donde fui a Rusia y me cayo el liquido con el que transformaron a uno de ustedes dos en cyborg.

Eso de cierta manera les causo un escalofrió, pero al ver como ella se quitaba ese atuendo para colocarse otro terminaron por sonreír, ese iba mejor con su personalidad de lucha, de oposición al mundo y los viejos ideales para su cabello simplemente usarían diferentes pelucas seria los mas sencillo. Tai no comprendía la situación muy bien así que sin mucho dudar jalo a Tala.

-no entiendo que es lo que esta pasando aquí? llevo varios días tratando de entender, pero nadie aclara la situación... mi bestia bit ha estado un tanto extraña, se que tengo que ayudar a Kai... al parecer me necesita... pero no entiendo que pasa aquí? Como voy a ayudar si no entiendo?

-así que tu odioso hermano no?

-oye!!

-no me mires así-_dijo en tono neutro, mientras la ventisca les refrescaba un poco_-pero esas fueron tus palabras-_con un tanto de sorna añadió_-que acaso no querías que pagara por lo que te paso?

-pero Tala!!

-Tai tenias que darte cuenta. Si tu sufriste ten por seguro que el también. Nuestros bit lo único que procuran es que estemos bien, por lo menos los que son realmente míticos... el de Yuriy y mío es creado Seaborg no lo es de hecho es el mas antiguo... ahora lo que pasa es un momento de renacer por decirlo así... para ello se necesita toda la fortaleza, no te gustaría un nuevo comienzo?

-si, pero Kai no lo entiendo y esta Alexa? "al fin no me respondió nada uou"

-neeh Tai no te ocupes tanto de eso. Lo mejor será disfrutar de lo que ahora posees. No te gusta saber que tu abuelo te quiere y se preocupa por ti?

-si lo se-_dijo un tanto triste_-pero es que Kai...

-que no este en casa, no significa que no este bien... necesita tiempo para estar con ella, Bryan le ha ganado mucho en ese terreno, conoce mas a Alexa pero ella sabe que ya no es posible que vuelvan a estar juntos, por lo menos es lo que dice

-si pero ella me dijo que no quiere que Bryan este triste

-no soy mago Tai-_la abrazo_-ni tu tampoco, hay cosas que no podemos hacer "no te puedo contar la historia de Alexa no es mi vida como para contarla... y Bryan pues... es Bryan"

Kai había estado entre las sombras escucho toda la platica así que esa chica era su hermana y lo odiaba bueno antes lo odiaba y ahora le tenia compasión, a el no le gustaba que le tuvieran compasión, pronto unos pasos mas se acercaron a ese recóndito lugar era, Alexa quien se las ingeniaba para subir a un árbol, era tarde ya, la noche había caído y los cubría con su manto pero con la luz de la luna y un par de postes de luz, pudo ver como la chica tocaba sus labios cerraba los ojos y suspiraba

-NET ya no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima ves que te bese Bryan-kun mi koi-_Yuriy estaba por ahí escuchando_-aun así, hace todavía que mi cuerpo tiemble de emoción le quiero tanto-_Yuriy veía las cosas Wolfborg había dicho que tenia que estar con Kai, que eso era lo mejor. Falborg ahora tendría otra oportunidad para acomodar la vida de su amo o tal ves era experiencia lo que le había enseñado en esa ocasión?_-pero Kai me vuelve loca, es el único prácticamente, si ignoramos a su primo-_estreso esa parte_-que se cree mi dueño u.ú bueno no es desagradable Jonny, pero hmp mira que besarme!! Ne pero yo hablaba de Kai, sabes luna jaja que tonta si alguien me escuchara me tacharía de patética-_ahora se justificaba o trataba de tranquilizar_-por eso estoy sola no me gustaría que me creyeran aun mas loca de lo que ya estoy-_sonrió levemente_-Kai me hace sentir muy especial, me gusta mucho que este en mi casa me siento protegida, quise mucho a Bryan y con el me sentí así una ves. Cuando fue nuestro tiempo pero ese ya termino verdad?-_guardo silencio por unos minutos_-yo lo se Artx me lo ha dicho... bueno sueño que me lo dice –_dijo un tanto divertida_-a Bryan le costo trabajo pero fue lindo... y como me encantan sus ojos!! Ahh que me estreche fuertemente, no termine lo que se dice terminar con la relación... ojala el pudiera estar con alguien mas, sabes Monick es una linda chica además Diux YA ESTA CON ALGUIEN MAS...

-"como demonios habla de aun cosa y cambia tan drásticamente a otra? Rebeca te extraño"-después de pensar eso se dijo a si mismo-"el burro hablando de orejas"

-Monick podría estar con el, harían linda pareja además recuerdo que hoy estuvo muy cerca de ella el no suele acercarse tanto a las personas, ojala!! En verdad no quería una gran disputa...

Bryan estaba cerca la podía ver y veía también a Hiwatari, el no quería perderla, con el mucho trabajo que le costo encontrar a alguien que lo quisiese de esa manera. No se rendiría tan rápido, luego vio como ella veía a todos lados no evito reír, no sabia como bajar.

Sin evitarlo tanto el como Hiwatari se acercaron a donde estaba

-que necesitas a uno de esos pelirrojos para caerle encima?

-cállense!! par de tontos... Yo no-_perdió el equilibrio y se fue para atrás, ellos se espantaron venían de direcciones un tanto opuestas, pero no le daban la espalda a la chica_-ahh-_mas no sintió el piso_

-hmp bueno ya vamos mejorando ahora no me caíste encima

-ahh por eso te quiero Yu

-SI ¬¬ solo por que sin mi te mueres

-si así es

-mas vale que arregles con ellos las cosas, no quiero ser hombre muerto-_rió con un tanto de nervioso al ver las miradas de celos al malinterpretar sus palabras_-quieres?

-si ellos quieren hablar conmigo que hablen, yo no tengo que explicar mis palabras. No he dicho nada malo-_si estaba tratando de evitarlos a ellos, en especial juntos_-"pero que problemático"

-"pero que le pasa por que esta molesta?"

-no nos evites, no seas cobarde

-hey-_volteo muy lentamente a ver a Bryan_-a mi no me hables de cobardías, solo procuro no tener problemas

-Alexa la vida es un cúmulo de problemas por resolver, no puedes permitir así de la nada decir este no lo hago y me salto al siguiente

-ya cambie-_le miro hasta cierto punto con ternura_-mañana es la obra y si tanto deseas discutir pues bien ahí será-_después añadió con burla_-solo asegurate de tener un vestuario adecuado-_suspiro pesadamente y fue en busca de Kai_-si no te molesta nosotros tenemos que irnos y tu también deberías hacerlo, sabes, hace frío y por lo menos yo si estoy que tiemblo, que mal amigo eres, mira que Tai y yo muriendo...

-Joy no quieras tergiversar las cosas

-mmm... como sea mañana hablamos no?-_se había aferrado al brazo de Kai y el casi podría jurar que le quería cortar la circulación_-ja ne

-poka

Una ves estando lejos Kai le pregunto con la mirada que había sido todo eso

-hay ya, bueno, no vuelvo a pedir tu ayuda si tanto te molesta

-_ocultaba algo_-ah

-que?-_le grito molesta_-tengo monos en la cara o algo por el estilo?

-tal ves-_y acaricio con suma delicadeza su rostro_-pero mas que eso tienes algo oculto y quiero saber que es?

-ahh tal ves luego, quiero ir a dormir tengo frío!

-si tanto frío tienes-_le cedió su chaqueta_-con eso se calma no?

-Kai que es lo que piensas?

-no mucho-_ella lo miro profundamente, el simplemente le coloco el casco_-debemos ir a casa no crees?

-Kai...

No sabían muy bien que es lo que sucedería tal ves mañana, ese maldito tal ves mañana que siempre les atormentaba por que tenían que dejar todo para mañana? Mañana sonreiré? Mañana seré valiente mañana saldré mañana no me encerrare es que aun no comprendía que la vida era tan corta como para detenerse a pensar en el mañana, mañana. Mañana viviré mejor es lo que pensaron pero que tal si no hubiera un mañana llegar a al casa fingir que no paso nada no hoy no podía hacer eso hoy no podía fingir no sentir

-quieres hablar?

-seria bueno

-y?

-tu propusiste hablar-_su sonrisa divertida acompañaba con ironía la frase_-o no?

-hmp-_sus mejillas tornaron un color rosado_-como sea

-que tienes Kai? acaso el príncipe del hielo se ha sonrojado?

-yamete! (detente)-_la miro con fiereza después de gritar esa frase, pero sus mejillas había tornado aun mas carmesí_-hmp

-oh has hablado en japonés, nunca te había escuchado, se escucha muy bien cuando viene de ti-_el otro cerro los ojos frustrado_-que pasa Kai? Ya no me quieres?-_paso suavemente su mano por el rostro de Kai con tal delicadeza que apenas y el sentía el contacto_-Kai?

-vamos Alexa... que es lo que quieres?-_se estaba cansando del jueguito_

-yo quiero?-_sus ojos se abrieron grandemente y pestañeo repetidamente_-yo?

-que quieres de mi?-_parecía un poco triste su voz, cuando sintió los brazos de su amiga rodearle. Su amiga como dolía esa palabra cuando la calificaba a ella así, prefería mil veces pelear contra Brooklyn caer en ese abismo a sentir lo que ahora sentía_-que quieres?

-te quiero, a ti. No es que te marque de mi propiedad es solo que me gusta estar contigo...

-así que tu propiedad?-_le sonrió de forma traviesa_-eso no lo sabia así que te molesta verme con alguien mas cierto?

Inexplicablemente llevaba las cosas como si en verdad tuviera conocimiento en relaciones de pareja, como si en verdad fuera tan abierto. Le resto importancia y disfruto de las expresiones de la chica frente a el

-mmm no es eso... no me molesta que estés con alguien mas. Tienes derecho-_el frunció un poco el ceño-_es solo "que pasa lo que con Bryan, a mi no me importaba que se acercaran, por que el era mío y pues no iba a pensar en alguien mas. Si lo hacia que chiste tenia que estuviéramos juntos? si alguien se acercaba no sentía celos sino enojo de que el no hiciera nada, si es que llegaba a sobrepasarse, pero la verdad, saber que solo yo le importaba, solo me hacia burlarme de las tontas que lo querían"no se

-acaso serás tan egocéntrica para pensar que solo pienso en ti?

-hmp

-uy ya veo que si-_le hablaba como si fueran pareja desde hacia meses, pero le encantaba, la tenia frente a si y ver esos gestos le era tremendamente entretenido_-pero no te preocupes que casi eres la única-_ella le miro reciamente_-que no tengo derecho?

-si ni que fuera de tu pertenencia como para restringirte-_golpe bajo ella le miro sonriente, aun así permitió darse el lujo de levantarlo del sofá y abrazarlo_-buenas noches-_beso tiernamente su mejilla deseando realmente sentir los labios ajenos sobre los suyos_-que descanses

El sintió la marea de sensaciones en su cuerpo, se preguntaba a si mismo como es que ella era capaz de evocarle tales sentimientos siendo el casi conciente de suprimirlos durante su crecimiento, y ella venia a franquear su gran muralla y dejarlo indefenso. Ante tal conmoción la tomo del brazo y la atrajo hacia si no evito el susurrar en su oído un par de palabras en ruso

-spokoinoi noche dorogoy (buenas noches querida)-_ella le miro sorprendida el sonrojo no se hacia esperar, se safó de su abrazo y sonrió nerviosamente, después de eso se encerró en su cuarto. El sabia que la había hecho estremecer_-hmp

-por cierto, se ruso

-que?-_sus carrizos adquirieron un tono bastante llamativo_-enserio?

-no mucho pero lo suficiente para saber que me quieres verdad?

-tan creída como siempre no?-_se sentía un tanto descubierto pero eso no evitaba que siguiera con la careta de siempre_-hay Angelita-_dijo una ves que esta salio con su pijama_-eres toda una odisea

-oye-_sentía que tenerlo frente a si no era muy sano para su juicio sus hormonas alteradas le daban malas pasadas ahora comprendía al pobre de Bryan, y deseo poderle satisfacer un poco el ansia pero lo hecho, hecho esta. Además fue lindo mientras duro_-ya ni por agua puedo ir por que tu me acosas

-como digas Angelita-_ahora la miraba como un hombre mira a una mujer_-quieres que te acose eso haré-_le fascinaba ver la timidez que exhibía la chica cada ves que le decía así, Angelita no sabia ya de donde saco esa idea, pero para el por lo menos eso era, un ángel que voló tan alto que fue capaz de vislumbrar su corazón y hacerlo saltar de emoción_-"me pregunto si el inútil de Bryan habrá pensado lo mismo que yo... estar con ella te vuelve repulsivamente cursi"-_evitando cualquier contratiempo que pudiera llegar a tener, se retiro a su improvisada habitación y procuro dormir_-"mañana será otro día y estoy seguro que ella no me pedirá explicaciones por lo que dije"

Por otro lado los pelirrojos junto a Bryan cenaban junto a Voltaire, Tai había dicho que se adelantaran, al bajar no pudo mas que llamar la atención, un poco de arreglo no le caía mal, y es que en los últimos días llevar gorras era un tanto molesto se veía linda y Voltaire sonrió melancólicamente le recordaba mucho a su difunta esposa le concedió una sonrisa y no pudo mas que adular su singular apariencia, se sentía tranquilo de que por fin todo hubiera quedado tranquilo... claro que el no ver a su nieto le perturbaba, a veces sabia de el y eso por que a regañadientes Alexa le había obligado a llamarle

-a que horas es la obra?

-ah este a las ocho en el auditorio de la escuela

-"ojala Rebeca estuviera aquí esto seria muy divertido..."-_su rostro estaba serio solo comía, Bryan tenia la misma pinta desilusionada que el_-"como deseo verla pronto"

El imponente señor se retiro, no sin antes ver con cierta picardía los acontecimientos, pronto vio como nuevamente Tala se acercaba a su nieta y le empezaba a hablar, ella reía como loca, el la miraba de una manera que le era muy familiar.

Llego a su habitación y no evito tomar la fotografiá de su esposa en el día de la boda, buscar un álbum perdido que tenia de cuando solía ser joven, otro mas cuando empezaba todo el desbarajuste por los preparativos de la boda y cuando se embarazo y tuvo a su preciosa hija Roxana. Dejo por un momento que el aire retenido saliera expedido de sus pulmones. Medito vagamente como fue que regreso su hija, se veía bella pero su mirada a veces se veía un tanto opaca un tanto enferma y si así estaba ella enferma, le mandaron hacer diversos análisis y cuando Kai tenía cinco años ella ya tenia desarrollada su enfermedad.

-"puedo recordar el tiempo en que estuvo aquí lleve a Kai a la abadía, procuraba estar al pendiente de el pero la enfermedad de Roxana... Mieloma múltiple"

--

(Es un cáncer de las células plasmáticas en la médula ósea. Las células plasmáticas ayudan al sistema inmunitario a combatir la enfermedad y el mieloma múltiple ocurre cuando estas células crecen fuera de control. Las células plasmáticas excesivas pueden formar un tumor en la médula ósea llamado mieloma y la presencia de muchos tumores se denomina mieloma múltiple.

La proliferación excesiva de estas células plasmáticas interfiere con la producción de glóbulos rojos, glóbulos blancos y plaquetas, lo cual causa anemia y hace que la persona tenga más probabilidades de adquirir infecciones y presentar sangrado anormal.

A medida que las células cancerosas se multiplican en la médula ósea, causan dolor y destrucción de los huesos. Si se afectan los huesos de la columna, esto puede ejercer presión sobre los nervios, provocando entumecimiento o parálisis.)

--

El longevo dejo de pensar en aquellas cosas y sonrió abiertamente, no permitiría que su nieta acabara con un don nadie, y quedaba demostrado que ese pelirrojo tenia actitud, y su nieto iba por el camino de estar con una chica que le parecía cubrir todas sus expectativas. Respecto al otro pelirrojo le haría un gran favor, además de que le daría un gran gusto a su próxima "nieta" ver a sus antiguos amigos las cosas se preparaban para un desenlace un tanto caótico pero que le entretendría por largo rato

_Dios Voltaire sigues teniendo esa maldita mente retorcida-expuso su esposa-pero te diviertes aun, haciendo lo correcto_

La noche siguió su curso dejando a unos cuantos con pesares, sueños, pesadillas, ilusiones y desazones.

Los sueños no siempre son muy gratos pero siempre reflejan tu problema mas grande, tergiversado con simbolismos propios de tu persona. Levantarse a un nuevo día y continuar la batalla por comprender, entender y reír, en la vida es lo que se debe hacer.

Pronto los ojos lavandas se abrieron a la par que el despertador comenzaba su repiquetear.

Tras un ya reglamentado tiempo salio de la habitación y se dirigió al comedor donde se encontró con una adormilada Tai y un par de pelirrojos bastante molestos, no le presto atención a nada solo se sentó y comenzó su desayuno a la par de el abuelo de su amigo, o por lo menos, supuesto amigo. Decidido ya de una ves por todas batallar, aun así lo veía caso perdido se fue de la casa y partió solitario por entre las calles deseando fervientemente que su mente dejara de hacerle jugarretas y se mantuviera en paz.

Por su lado Tai se preocupaba por las expresiones faciales de su nuevo amigo, de Bryan, bueno tal vez no tan nuevo amigo pero le era divertido llamarlo así. No había que desviarse del tema, se recrimino por enésima ves

-"y es que aunque todo parezca tranquilo la tormenta no ha de tardar en llegar, las cosas se están poniendo tensas y el esta demasiado calmado como para que sea cierto"

-no te preocupes Tai ,las cosas son como deben de ser-_la voz de su abuelo trato de calmar las mareas febriles de su mente_-mejor piensa en tu actuación-_le sonrió de manera misteriosa, ella casi podría jurar que esa sonrisa escondía algo_-"que hoy se va a desatar una batalla campal"-_le hacia bastante ilusión la idea de ver como beybatallaba su nieto de todas formas era el quien el había dado a Kai la mítica bestia que representaba Dranzer, cruzo sus manos_-"que tan bueno se habrá vuelto en este tiempo"

-gracias-_dijo un tanto consternada_-"es que acaso me lee la mente"Tala? No es tarde?

-si y tu ya deberías estar lista-_le miro con reproche y los indicios de su mirada decía que no la esperaría en esta ocasión_-ya me voy

-ya era hora-_el exasperado Yuriy se desquitaba con su gemelo, el hecho de que el tuviera que ir a la escuela también, o levantarse y si iba a hacer todo eso no llegaría tarde para que lo cuestionasen o lo mandaran a las clases de su hermano?-_muévete, además ella tendrá que hablar con su abuelo de seguro tiene toneladas de cosas que hablar

En esos instantes deseo como nunca poder darle una muerte lenta y dolorosa al gemelo de su novio, como lo deseo, pero no es que ella fuera mala, pero como se le ocurría, jamás había visto a ese señor como podría llegar y tratarlo así de "abuelito como estas mira fijate que la niña esa fea me molesto" dios ya no estaba en esa edad pero ya que tuvo que asumir cuentas, era su culpa después de todo el no estar lista y eso que Tala y BIEN todos les estuvieron diciendo lo mismo

-ahh "para que a la próxima no me tarde"

-Como se encuentra Kai?

-_la pregunta la tomo por sorpresa y trastacillo un poco al responder_-el esta bien yo lo he visto muy animado

-ya veo-_el señor se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió al despacho_-si necesitas algo pídele a Dimitri

-jovencita yo la llevare, pero me parece que si no se apresura no la dejaran entrar

Tras ese pequeño discurso ella grito como loca y subió corriendo las escaleras saco ropa entro a la ducha se lavo el pelo se vistió mientras se cepillaba el cabello se ponía los zapatos mientras bajaba las escaleras pero tal maniobra logro que terminara en el suelo

-au T.T me dolió

-vamos jovencita-_le dijo con una afable sonrisa_-que su abuelo esta mas que ansioso por verlos debutar

-_sonrió nerviosamente, no tenia ningún argumento en contra de aquel señor que fuera valido para sentirle temor o rencor, pero su simple presencia le hacia dar escalofríos y su piel se volvía de gallina_-"y no me ha hecho nada malo por el contrario nos ha tratado muy bien..."-_ella seguía al susodicho, este al abrirle la puerta espero paciente a que entrara y luego de ello fue a su asiento de conductor_-Dimitri?

-si señorita?

-Voltaire no me ha hecho nada, es mas siquiera sabia de mi existencia... pero aun así no puedo verlo sin sentir una especie de miedo a que me vaya a hacer algo malo...

-si es lo que pasa después de haber pasado tanta catástrofe-_dijo con gran reserva_-... su esposa, su hija y vivir en carne propia lo que fue la Revolución de Octubre no son cosas que se superen fácilmente en las expresiones...

-que?

-si-_rectifico lo que había dicho_-ello sin contar como tu padre le arrebato lo mas preciado que tenia. Su hija... pero bueno hemos llegado

El viaje le pareció de lo mas corto y no tuvo tiempo de objetar ya nada, y es que a pesar de que la platica realmente duro poco mas fue el tiempo en que tardo en rememorar, en volver a vivir las experiencias, lo que le llamo la atención. Bajo silenciosa del auto y se retiro a su aula de clases sorprendiéndose mucho al ver a su querido hermano dormido. De solo verlo sin chaqueta en ese frío lugar la hizo temblar, lo mas triste es que se supone que ella venia de Rusia y estar en una zona mas "baja" seria mas "calido" aun así no era para tanto o si?

-Kai?

-hm?

-tenemos que terminar todos los preparativos-_dijo la chica mirando a otro lado_-así que vamos no?

-por que cuando saludas a Tala Yuriy...y ellos los abrazas o besas en la mejilla?

-ahh pues es normal no?

-...

-si siempre lo he hecho, además no veo que haya mucha objeción...-_puso un dedo sobre su barbilla_-pero ahora que lo pienso aquí no he visto a nadie hacer eso...

-por que no es común

-ahh-_ella guardo silencio por un minuto_-pero a ti te suelo abrazar mucho o tomarte del brazo-_y para ejemplo esta que ella ya tenia su brazo enganchado al de el_-si dices que no es normal por que lo haces?

-por que eres una dama

-eres lindo, no harías daño a una **dama** –_el la miro mal_-vamos no te enfades-_le beso la mejilla dejando que su labios se posaran en esta y no como cuando saludaba que solo sentía su mejilla contra la suya y el sonido de un sonoro beso_-me agradas, me gusta estar contigo

-gracias...-_con un tanto de trabajo el expreso_-y a mi también me gusta

Por otra parte se encontraba Monick junto a cierto malhumorado pelilavanda cuya fiera mirada no dejaba de escrutar las acciones realizadas por su compatriota Hiwatari

-hay compañero recha deja ya de estar de seco

-hm?

-lo que quiero decir-_y dejo todas sus charadas fuera de esta frase_-es que dejes de aferrarte a algo, sabes pueden haber miles de oportunidades y por estar observando lo mismo dejas de ver el mundo

-claro lo que digas-_le miro hasta cierto grado con fastidio_-sabes ella es la única que me ha querido por lo que soy, sin los prejuicios de lo que alguna ves haya podido hacer nadie mas

-compañero recha-_interrumpió alegremente impidiendo que los pensamientos desordenados de su amigo la confundieran_-si fuera así, entonces por que Fanny, Diux y yo te hablamos? Sabes las cosas cambian amigo-_después de un tiempo añadió_-pero que seques!!

-que quieres decir?

-ahh yo? No nada-_dijo ya bastante nerviosa volviendo a ser ella misma_-"si fuera Alexa ya le hubiera soltado todo"

Todo aquel día fue un cúmulo de intensas emociones, los sentimientos afloraban de manera tal que asemejaban a la primavera con tal colorido, una gama extensa de sensaciones que estremecían cada uno de los jóvenes cuerpos. La tarde amenazaba con caer y con ello la promesa de una función, en la cual decidirían que seria de ellos para un futuro cercano donde los ecos de una nueva etapa empezaban a retumbar con tal fortaleza que los mareaba a fin de causar temor, azorando los sentidos una vez mas.

-Kai-_ella le tomo del brazo_-te ves muy bien-_dijo con un tanto de picardía_-sabes?-_ella traía puesto ya el vestuario, cubierto por una enorme gabardina mas su rostro parecía tener un tinte angelical_-que ves?-_miro a todos lados_

-a ti-_su boca se abrió sin su consentimiento y podría jurar que siquiera esas palabras estaban en su mente, su lengua tenia vida propia y.._.-te sonrojaste?

-am etto quiero salir...-_se sentía muy tímida y aunado a eso se sentía nerviosa_-si??

-tranquila, es imposible que no te hayas aprendido las cosas, tu las escribiste...-_ella lo miro con mala cara no concordaba con su idea_-además que quieres que yo haga?

Por otra parte estaba Monick junto a Bryan últimamente hablaban mucho lo cual a la chica le agradaba era un buen tipo, aunque no se la acababa de creer. Pero si se trataba de no creer lo que no podía creer era lo que Bryan haría. Ella era la única que lo sabia, y sabia lo loca que se volvería su amiga si su trabajo se dañaba pero el también lo sabia y asumiría las consecuencias. Pero como siempre es mejor volver a preguntar

-estas seguro de lo que harás?-_dijo mientras veía un traje similar al de Kai, solo que en tonos preferentemente azules_-...

-si lo estoy, además que puede pasar ya escogiste la escena no?

-si pero...

-y sobre el hecho muchos están concientes de lo que haré o en parte, no será gran cosa... ella sabrá ingeniárselas siempre parece tener las cosas planeadas con antelación, pero es así como mejor se le da... de la nada-_su mente disfrutaba plenamente de recuerdos un tanto vagos, no recordaba a la perfección pero le fascinaba recordar cuando la beso por primera vez eso fue maravilloso, la mente es extraña y lo sabia pero ese día ese momento en particular nadie sabe como lo disfruto a partir de ahí se descubrió a si mismo una conducta nunca antes percibida le fascinaba la sensación de proteger a alguien, saberse útil y necesario_-"ella sin duda era una consentida y yo por ella me volví a sus deseos..."-_una socarrona sonrisa se asomo en su rostro estando en aquella alta parte del escenario nadie los notaria y todo saldría acorde a lo planeado_-bien

-ya empezó la obra

La melodía empezó, el ambiente se transformo, cambio la luz que los mostraba. La primera escena estaba ella en su balcón y el desde las sombras la observaba...

-bien buena suerte Bryan-_le sonrió Monick_-"tampoco es que yo pueda hacer mucho, esto será suficiente"-sin embargo a pesar de todo lo que deseara su rostro la traiciono, jamás había sentido algo por alguien y menos de aquella manera, el chico le hacia sentirse bien y ella no podía hacer mucho, y todo por que? por el cariño que le tenia. Una lagrima se escapo luego una mas y otras tantas que procuro ocultar empujándolo de ahí-"respira tranquila pronto todo terminara"

Por otra parte Voltaire estaba sentado tranquilamente en uno de los tantos lugares dispuestos para los espectadores, a su lado tenia a un muy contento pelirrojo que no dejaba de mimar a su novia, otro par de noviecillos cuyas hebras parecían briznas negras. Suspiro entre desesperado y alegre, era bueno imaginarse a si mismo en la misma ridícula situación que la que pasaba Kai

-no puedo creerlo, en verdad que no-_pronuncio Sami_-juro que es imposible-_expreso consternada_-aunque

-ahora todo lo imposible es real, solo falta que Bryan interrumpa la obra a la mitad y se ponga a pelear con Kai-_dijo Etser_

-si y que no se puedan detener y Joy tenga que frenarlos-_Tania se unió a una paradójica situación disfrutaría mucho cuando ella los viera entre todo el publico_-verdad Spencer?

Kai actuaba de maravilla la primera escena era toda suya, no podía creerlo ella estaba nerviosa pero tan bella, le podía halagar decir demostrar todo y no estaría mal de hacerlo por que así era esto, el la veía sonreír y emocionarse pero después se apagaba su mirada, no entendía pero todo fuera con tal de verla sonreír, suspiro mentalmente recordándose el primer día de conocerla lo atado que estuvo a su sonrisa, y lo mucho que hablo en aquel entonces

_Y todo empezó como en un cuento de hadas, en un campo abierto y una villa sin males, un verano brillante y un sol resplandeciente cuyos rayos daban directo al chico mas apuesto que jamás alguien haya visto, su hermosa sonrisa pudo cautivar a cuanta chica cruzara por esa plaza. Un lugar donde lo natural y el medioevo y por supuesto la tecnología estaba mezclado, ficción y realidad todo junto; y ahí aquel sonriente y amable chico veía las horas pasar hasta que la vio a ella, con su largo vestido rosa entallado y sus facciones bien definidas por fino maquillaje, curiosamente adornada con dijes, piedras, lentejuelas, una combinación entre sencillo y rebuscado sin ser lo uno u otro_

Una escena diferente una etapa mas pero cabía marcar que lo hacían bien, tal como el le dijo que seria, ella le sonreía pretendiendo con eso agradecer la paz y calma que le otorgaba

_-dejame en paz-dijo tan sutil que ni el viento la escucho, se estremecía de miedo-por favor no me hagas daño mi padre te pagara si así deseas_

_-yo lo único que deseo es que tu me ames_

_-pero yo tengo que estar en casa me reprenderán, por favor prometo todas las riquezas que estén a mi alcance_

_-la única joya que pretendo, es la de tu corazón_

_-mi corazón, le pertenecerá a aquel a quien mi familia escoja_

_-pero eso no lo escoge tu familia sino tu_

_Se acercaba mucho a ella y ella ya se encontraba en un rincón del carruaje que seguía rutas alternas descritas ya por Lestat_

_-yo... yo-en sus ojos se veía el deseo de decir que si a aquello pero no-no mi familia elige_

_-dime mi princesa como te llamas?_

_-si lo hago me llevaras a casa?_

_-por supuesto-sonrió con complacencia, ahora sabría donde habitaba tan bella doncella y ella tan ingenua ni cuenta se dio de lo que haría-soy un caballero dispuesto a tus pies_

_-mi nombre es Karin Marian Wizzard Castillo_

_Pronuncio como toda una dama de sociedad, una chica bien entrenada que había olvidado lo que era luchar, lo que era soñar y vivir, y tan ingenua por estar encerrada en un mundo tan superfluo; sin saberlo, le había dado la ruta a su acompañante de su casa, y este sabia ya como encontrarla, agregando a ello su nombre. Y así se dispuso a saber como conquistarla la dejo, y se presento con el padre de esta, mientras ella subía a sus aposentos. Este sonrió complacido pero uno no sabe lo que suceda después, o lo que antes haya pasado, se fue a sabiendas que ahora la podía cortejar con permiso de el que la trataba como hacia siglos no trataban a las mujeres_

Los diálogos seguían, ahora le tocaba a ella, cambiaron la escena. Ella hablaba, hacia, decía, vivía y era el momento de la pelea, ella lucharía contra el mundo entero por que no mintió, y el lucharía por ella, por que la ama por que la rapto, por que no permitiría que la impostora aquella que quiso degradar a su amada fuese a estar con el

_-__puede que para ti mi dulce destello de sol, estrella de mi corazón y luz de mi existencia, puede que pueda existir solo un momento y ese momento es solo para ti-endulzo la voz y la modulo a la perfección sonaba muy real- _

_-respiro profundo-por que tan solo un segundo? si lo que mas anhelo es tenerte toda la eternidad, he comprendido que sin ti yo no se vivir "en que estaba pensando cuando escribí esto? Es realmente cursi" mi existencia sin ti seria tan vana como es la mentalidad de los que desdeñan al amor, por que la verdad ante todo es pureza y mi amor por ti es tan puro que develo ante ti todo mi ser-hizo ademanes como de quitarse la ropa-me desnudo ante ti mostrando mi verdadero pensamiento por que héroe mío tu eres el valor de mi existencia_

_-cuidado cariño!!-la acerco-no ves que están los enemigos?_

_Estaban rodeados de enemigos y ella pretendía demostrarle todo su amor en la mas sublime de las expresiones, la detuvo sabia que todos los rodeaban, sabia que la impostora estaba cerca pero ella le sonreía afablemente, como podía ser tan ligera ante los problemas y prestarle mayor atención a su amor por el?_

_-entonces mi amor?-dijo mientras la acercaba-irías al fin del mundo conmigo?-la miro con tal ternura que todos se asombraron -por que muy bien sabes tu que por ti mil veces moriría "por lo menos puedo decir lo que pienso... sin que me vea mal/te gusta no? entonces por que se vería mal que el digas eso?/por que significaría que es demasiado importante para mi y demostraría mi punto débil/y una razón mas para volverte fuerte"_

Cambian las escenas ahora están los compinches de los principales, aquellos que siempre se las ingeniaron para lograr encontrar las citas, que gracias a Griselda y su larga faena en ser la sustituta de su hermanastra para ese matrimonio ya pactado lográndolo así, Mijail y Katerina una noble jovencita de alta cuna se las arreglaba para escaparse un rato, pedir permiso a pasear y citarse con Mijail para concordar las citas, curioso fuere que entre tanto verse extrañaron ya cuando aquellos dos se escaparon juntos y ahora luchaban por su amor, en contra de Griselda y secuaces, cuyo único interés era poseer completo el escudo y espada en esencia

_-Mijail?-pregunto dudosa había visto una grácil sombra correr por entre los escondrijos-eres tu?-su corazón palpita a prisa-dime que eres tu_

_-a quien mas esperabas ver doncella?-esa maldita sonrisa con la que había conquistado a miles, a veces la hacia fruncir la boca pero esta vez el robo un beso de sus labios logrando borrar ese "horrible gesto"-así te ves aun mas divina, diva mía_

Las escenas pasaban ahora se encontraban en la parte del sueño en el cual Lestat decidiría su destino, en eso Bryan apareció lo reto a un duelo

_-no se que tanto la quieras pero te puedo asegurar que la amo mas de lo que te imaginas-dijo el de la mirada lavanda ella se quedo petrificada que coños hacia Bryan ahí?_

_-yo también la amo, no la pienso perder!!_

_Genial había admitido públicamente que la amaba, que otra estupidez podría hacer? La vio y comprendió algo muy sencillo, ella no entendía. Suspiro_

_-que esperas? Vos sabes que ella no comprende que buscas hacer aquí? Las razones en estos momentos pueden valer menos que un penique_

_-nunca juegues con los sueños_

_Se hartaron mutuamente y sacaron las espadas, Bryan sabia que si arruinaba la obra estaría muerto, así que mientras giraban de manera ofensiva organizo una idea en su cabeza_

_-espero conozcas a tus enemigos, que yo a pesar de ser un sueño o una ilusión, formo parte de lo que ella desea de lo que fue es y será por que yo soy un punto en su vida el que marca el cambio, pero ellos vienen a perturbar el mundo y apoderarse de vuestras herencias te permitiré cuidarla, si se da el caso pero prefiero ganar para garantizar su amor_

_-mas te vale que ganes Kai-pudo leer de los labios de ella-mas te vale no arruines esto o estarás mas que frito te perdone una pero mi trabajo no lo hechas a perder-eso leyó Bryan y una enorme gota anime surco su cabeza-como los odio_

_-bien acaso es Griselda la cabecilla?_

_-es una de ellas en si es marioneta de tu hermano-sonrió_

_La batalla empezó y vaya que fue real a nada estuvieron de matarse pero ella llego se interpuso entre ambos sintiendo el filo de ambas espadas rozar su cuerpo y su atuendo, dios como amaba a su ángel de la guarda juraba que haría algo pro el le rezaría diez oraciones lo que sea esa ves fue la ves que mas cerca vio su muerte_

_-dejen esto ya!!_

Fuera de la obra los chicos se veían con cierto pánico ellas en especial habían imaginado esa escena absurda y ahora resultaba real miraron insistentemente al pelirrojo y este dio a entender que eso no era parte de la obra ya podrían alcanzarlos después no fuera que como en su imaginación desataran un colosal batalla después de terminada la obra pero el bit de Yuriy como el de Spencer no dijeron nada alentador, así que ahora se preparaban para evacuar a la gente, regresaron la atención a al obra jamás creyeron ver a esos dos así o algo semejante... después se preocuparían de los desastres por venir

_Un denso humo se concentro en el escenario la voz del narrador trastacillo un poco peor no fue notado gracias a que en menso de tres segundos ella le estaba inventando un choro basado en el libreto después de ello la obra siguió como lo esperado Misal rapto a su doncella fueron a vivir a un lejano país pero la paz no era algo que reinara en su vida pero se divertían en ella mientras que ellos tuvieron que aceptar el destino ser los que resguardaran el poder, poder que por siglos temieron se uniera pero al ser tan puro sentimiento, la armonía reino un beso una promesa un futuro entre visto, los efectos fueron maravillosos al final parecía que se burlaban de lo disparatadas que eran las vidas de las dos principales parejas un pequeño reencuentro y la promesa de una nueva guerra_

_-pero yo siempre estaré contigo-la acerco con tal fiereza un desespero increíble una flecha cayo a la mitad de las dos parejas-te amo-un te amo verdadero_

_-estarás siempre conmigo?-pregunto a su vez Mijail a su novia su esposa-que yo no te dejare ir aun así lo quieras_

_Y un letrero cayo un nuevo Eón esta por empezar quizás habrán brotes de disturbios pero la fuerza en conjunto puede lograrlo todo_

Ahora todos los actores se presentaban uno a uno, inclusive tuvieron que inventar el nombre de Bryan, al cual para su abominación llamaron Boris Malencov, suspiro resignado y tuvo que salir nuevamente con ese ridículo traje a escena, presentarse hacer la caravana, y colocarse atrás.

Al final los principales quienes recibieron grandes ovaciones después todos los artistas en una sola caravana se inclinaron al tiempo con lo clásico de tomarse de las manos, claro que ni Bryan ni Tala ni Kai lo harían así que a Tai y Alexa les toco hacer una reverencia diferente, tomando su vestido recogiéndolo un poco y haciendo una "semi sentadilla" alzar la mirada y sonreír los miraron con cara de **los asesinare si no siguen el protocolo** y ellos inclinaron ligeramente la cabeza a la par que un poco su torso cayeron las cortinas

-me puedes decir-_exclamaba bastante molesta_-ahh

No había tenido oportunidad de mucho los chicos habían sacado su blade. Milagrosamente habían salido del edificio, gracias a dios sabe que y se debatían en un mortal juego, ella estaba un tanto molesta, la ignoraban, suspiro los observaba tentada a sacar su blade, pero Tala se lo impidió y si no fue el fue Diux. que importaba? no le permitieron hacerlo

-te venceré!!-_decía muy convencido Bryan_-y sabes lo que eso significa  
-muy bien, lo se no tienes por que torturarte desde ahora con tu futura tortura, no hay modo de que la pierda!!

Ella reacciono ante lo dicho, si entendió por fin bien las cosas ellos estaban peleando por ella como si fuera un trofeo preciado, cualquiera se enojaría pro eso, cualquier chica menos ella, los miro estaba preocupada los blades se atacaban con gran fuerza y ya habían dejado de ser sutiles los efectos posteriores, ya empezaban a haber indicios de fuego y las ráfagas de viento eran insoportables, tanto aire y a tal velocidad les impedía el respirar. Entendía que su lucha era ver pro el mas apto lo aceptaba, cierto no sabia que sentía por el uno o por el otro si de acuerdo pero no quería que se mataran una ves los detuvo pero ahora le era imposible. Gritaban con gran desespero, una fuerza escondida, se debatían las cosas y Jonny llego para ver como se realizaba aquella batalla de la que olímpicamente fue excluido.

-tormenta glaciar!!-_grito el pelilavanda, logrando así que todo lo que había alrededor se congelara, tan frío estaba el aire que respirarlo simplemente hacia a tus pulmones adormecer. Su blade creaba increíbles ráfagas y se veía como iban cortando a su paso todo lo que había_-"concentrarme es lo que debo hacer, no importa nada mas"  
-hmp olvidas que soy el ave de fuego?-_los ataques del otro, cuyo blade iba despacio como adormecido, fueron contrarrestados por los de un candente blade, cuyo giro era extremamente rápido, en eso el pudo ver la sonrisa de Bryan, eso no era nada bueno, el blade lavanda empezó a girar rápido, mas rápido, cada ves mas rápido y el estaba enganchado. Había caído en la trampa y ahora ese tornado lo expulsaba dejando a su blade fuera de combate_-no... no... no pude ser!!

Sin embargo el beyblade lavanda seguía y al parecer estaba aun a la mitad del ataque, Bryan no lo podía frenar ya. Una ráfaga de viento ese mismo cortante viento iba en dirección al heredero Hiwatari

-HIWATARI!!-_grito el preocupado logro ver como Alexa se abalanzaba hacia Kai en un desesperado intento por que la ráfaga no lo fuera a matar, por microsegundos pudo sentir el pavor en su máxima expresión, nada de lo que había vivido había sido tan horrible como lo que había pasado en esos segundos **y eso** era** mucho decir** con las horribles torturas de Boris_-"esta vivo"-_suspiro dejando que sus lavandas orbes se escondieran tras su parpados y al abrirlos_ _vio la expresión de Kai, la tomaba con delicadeza pero no la miraba y a el lo miraba con cierto recelo_-gane  
-hmp-_juraba que sus ojos ardían_-lo se-_la chica se levanto, el se perdió-_ya nada importa-_su mente le gritaba miles de cosas_-"siempre termino arruinándolo no es así?"-_Logro cambiarse y agradeció que Yuriy y Tala tuvieran a Wolfborg de no ser así tendrían que lidiar con las llamas que Dranzer despidió, aunado a que Falborg solo las alborotaba mas_-listo-_cuando regreso donde estaban los demás pudo verlo aquello que hizo que su corazón se comprimiera y se deshiciera en pequeños pedazos-_no puede ser-_y definitivamente las lagrimas rodaron por su rostro_

Ella se había acercado a Bryan, lo abrazo con gran fuerza y probo de susurrarle unas palabras que se negaban a salir de sus labios, lo miro con esas miradas que expresan mas que mil palabras, y el lo comprendió, la batalla estaba perdida incluso antes de empezar, alcanzo los labios carnosos de Joy. Como aquel que en el desierto ha estado horas sin tocar el agua; como un mendigo que ve ante si un festín que esta muy a su alcance, lo puede oler, puede tocarlo y quizá robar un bocado, pero no mas; ese viajero del desierto puede saber que el agua no es real que solo es un espejismo pero no le quita la alegría que sintió al ver el agua aunque sea imaginaria

-es la ultima ves  
-no me tortures quieres?

Sus labios se rozaban podían sentirse, anhelarse, se frotaban ligeramente, ahora con mas pasión, mas salvaje, mas posesivo mas ... a pesar de que aun no entraba en la boca contraria ambos se sentían en el cielo, leves mordiscos y succiones que lograban que ambos pares de labios se enrojecieran al contacto.

Bryan pareció aterrizar esa seria la ultima vez y volvió a ser tierno, sutil sobre protector. La lengua de Bryan delineaba sutilmente aquellos carnosos labios en busca de acceso, acceso que temerosamente fue otorgado; adentro con miedo su lengua en la cavidad contraria, encontrándose con una briosa lengua que empezaba a darle batalla. Los brazos de la chica ahora en su cuello. Ahora podía sentir el pecho de ella restregarse con su cuerpo como la quería... querer? Dios lo entendió ya no se amaban cierto? Falborg y Artrainx brillaron, Dranzer al notarlo había impedido a Kai que se marchara, logrando que escrutara minuciosamente la escena que se presentaba. Ya habían pasado 10 minutos ahora el chico de ojos lavanda se separaba de ella con ternura, después de ser salvaje, por ultima vez besaba tiernamente esos delicioso labios y sonreía satisfecho al ver como sus mejillas estaban coloreadas... como había logrado agitarla tanto, la estrecho y a pesar del nudo que tenia en la garganta grito

-HIWATARI!!-_la chica en sus brazos se movió, sintió su miedo_-espero-_dijo con forzada sonrisa_-que no te haya molestado el ultimo adiós-_pudo fácilmente percatarse del estado de su amigo, paso a su lado ahora era el quien sentía ese desasosiego ese agujero en el pecho, sabia que ya no se amaban pero se había acostumbrado a tener a alguien a quien querer con locura, en eso una mano pequeña le entrego un pañuelo_-gracias-_alzo la vista y vio a Monick_-gracias

Tania tomaba firmemente la mano de Spencer, este para tranquilizarla la abrazo. Lo vivido en esa noche en verdad que fue emotivo, ahora comprendían todos por que la obra se sentía tan real... a un costado pudo ver como Rei abrazaba por la espalda a Diux, y como Tala había hecho prisionera a Tai y esta sonreía traviesa. Lo único que faltaba por ver era que iba a resultar después, suspiro unos labios besaron su frente, ella se entrego al contacto y sonrió comenzó a llevarse a todos y pudo ver a lo lejos la sombra de Voltaire dejándola con el alma tranquila

-increíble no?  
-definitivamente Tan  
-ha sido una noche mágica-_Etser veía con ciertos celos a Bryan_-pero ahora tenemos nuevos amigos  
-por eso es lo que decimos... hoy ha corrido mas magia que ningún otro día-_dijo Fanny quien orgullosa pudo ver como quedo la obra que dirigió. Su amado a su lado y ella en la gloria_-magia-_fue el ultimo susurro que el viento se llevo_

Por su parte el bicolor había olvidado como respirar en eso se sintió tacleado por una "princesa" y no pudo mas que abrazarla con desesperación

-aun no eres mi novio así que no te he traicionado-_dijo despacito_-además ahora tienes la prueba fehaciente de que todo termino bien entre el y yo, espero que no lo vayas a celar por que jamás dejare de ser cariñosa con ese loco-_beso las mejillas del bicolor que aun no tenían esas marcas azules bebió sus lagrimas y beso sus ojos, sus manos acariciaban la piel de su chico_-te quiero, te amo!!  
-yo también-_ella sintió un poco de tristeza el no dijo un te amo dijo un yo también_-te amo

De nueva cuenta esos labios fueron asaltados pero de una forma tan diferente, se sonrojo al pensar que en la obra el muy descarado le había robado varios besos, o tan siquiera breves roces entre sus labios, y ahora la besaba con tanto amor!! podía sentir sus fuertes brazos rodearla con firmeza, sin lastimarla, la hacia sonreír inconscientemente, **él** si conocía el significado de la palabra delicadeza, o nociones de medir la fuerza, se dejo hacer y deshacer pronto el desvió sus besos a su cuello y estando cerca del oído le murmuro

-que te ame no quiere decir que te vaya a dejar de molestar princesa-_deletreo la ultima palabra en alusión a su vestido_-no te enojes-_la volvió a besar con calma ella trataba de negarlo pero la verdad se divertía_-no te dejare escapar

Esa frase traducida al español es:

no permitiré que me dejes solo, no quiero estar sin ti, te amo, eres mi vida, te quiero, te deseo y te necesito, olvidate de querer dejarme a un lado, por que entonces la sangre correrá...

A ella como le encantaba eso de los chicos ser tan agresivos, difíciles, fuertes y como la cuidaban, ella se escondió en su pecho sonrió sobre este

-hmp celoso  
-no soy celoso  
-de javû-_rodó los ojos, que todos los malditos rusos eran iguales? Bryan desde lejos le sonrió con la mirada_-aun así soy solo para ti

ºoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--º**FIN**ºoº--ºoº--ºoº--ººoº--ºoº--ºoº--º

Bien eso fue todo si un día estoy de buenas se me alborota la hormona o algo haré un epilogo para ver mas de la relación de los monitos al final pro favor dejen su review me harán muy feliz además de hacerme ver su valiosa opinión **gracias**


End file.
